Kingdom Wolves
by Fan Boy 101
Summary: Sora has been sent back in time to Nome Alaska to stop a mysterious woman from releasing a powerful darkness. A Balto crossover. Please read and review. DISCONTINUED. See profile for details.
1. The Time Transporter

Kingdom Wolves

Sora has been sent back in time to Nome Alaska, where he meet's the legendary Wolfdog, Balto.

**Author's note:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Balto (Parts 1 thru 3). Kingdom Hearts is the property of Walt Disney and Square Enix. The three Balto movies are the property of Universal Studios. I also don't own the characters of Kingdom Hearts and Balto. The characters that are NOT on Kingdom Hearts and Balto belong to me.

* * *

The setting takes place after Chain of Memories and before Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

_Merlin's Hut, Travers Town_

"FIRE!" shouted Sora.

The tip of his keyblade blew out fire, destroying a large sofa floating in midair.

"Excellent Sora!" Merlin shouted excitedly, "You're doing absolutely wonderful."

Sora was practicing magic in Merlin's attic. Floating old chairs and furniture were being used as targets practice. His magic lessons were being timed by the Merlin the magician, as Sora's two best friends, Donald and Goofy were cheering him on.

"That's the way to do it, Sora." Goofy said.

"Yeah, you're getting even better then I thought." Donald said.

"Thanks you guys." Sora said smiling.

"One more lesson to go Sora, are you ready?" Merlin asked.

"Bring it on." Sora said.

Merlin lifted his wand up, a second later, dozens of chairs and furniture appeared.

"You've got five minuets, Sora." Merlin said.

_Piece of cake._ Sora thought.

"THUNDER!" he shouted.

Bolts of lighting came out of the tip of his keyblade, destroying all the teapots and causing damage to the rest of the furniture.

"FIRE!"

Sora aimed the fire to the chairs, destroying them.

_That just leaves the heavy furniture. _He thought.

"I summon Simba!"

Sora lifted up his keyblade, flashes of light came out from the tip. Soon, a fully grown lion came out of the light. The lion took his first step, and then, he roared loudly. The lion walked up to Sora.

"Give me strength!" Sora shouted.

The lion gave Sora his strength then…

ROAR!

The lion let out a loud roar, destroying half of the furniture.

"One more time." Sora said to the lion.

The lion gave Sora more of his strength then came another…

ROAR!

The lion let out another loud roar, all of the furniture was completely destroyed.

"Time!" shouted Merlin.

Donald and Goofy ran up to Sora and gave him a high-five. The lion disappeared after Sora said: "Thanks."

"You were great, Sora!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, I would have never thought of that." Donald said.

"Thanks Donald." Sora said.

"But still, you're not as good as me." Donald said rubbing his chest with a closed fist.

Sora gave him a playful punch on his arm, as Merlin went up to him.

"My, my, Sora, that was absolutely well-done." He said.

"Thanks Merlin." Sora said.

"Say, would you like a cup of tea before you all leave?"Merlin asked

"Sure." They all said.

The magic floor lowered them to Merlin's room. They all sat on some nice comfy chairs, as Merlin bewitched the teapot and the sugar cup so it will walk and pour the sugar and tea to their cup.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Merlin said, "Fairy Godmother, would you like to join us for a cup of tea?"

Next to the door way, stood a little white pumpkin carriage. It started glowing; soon, an old woman wearing a long light blue cloak appeared.

"Why, I would love to." said the Fairy Godmother.

They were all drinking their tea and eating some cornbread. Sora was looking around the small room, when something caught his eye. A weird-looking clock was sitting on the dresser. It didn't have two arms though, it had four arms and the numbers were only 0 through 9.

"Uh, Merlin, what kind of clock is that?" he asked, pointing at the dresser.

"Oh, that's a Time Transporter." Merlin said.

"A what?"

"A Time Transporter." Merlin repeated, "It's supposed to transport you to a different time and place."

"Really?" Sora said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't work though." Merlin said.

He got up from chair and picked up the time transporter and sat it down on the table.

"I happen to come across it from an old shop, while I was traveling." Merlin continued, "The owner told me that the Time Transporter can take you to any time and place you want to go. But for some reason, the time transporter just stopped working. Apparently, it uses some type of power for it to work and it appears to run out."

"Uh, what type of power dose it use?" Goofy asked.

"I'm not sure." Merlin said, "The owner said it uses special type of power. Well, you think I wouldn't buy a meaningless clock. But I thought it was such a curious artifact, that I just had to buy it."

Donald picked up the time transporter and examined it.

"Hmm, it is such a weird looking clock." he said turning it up-side-down, "It even has four arms."

"It's for the year you want to go." Merlin said.

He took the time transporter from Donald and explained.

"See, the longest arm is for the first year, for example."

He turned the long arm to the number 8. There were little numbers on the bottom of time transporter displaying 0008.

"That means." Merlin continued, "It is the year 8, and for the second arm."

He turned the second arm to the number 4. The little numbers now displayed 0048.

"See, it is the year 48, now for the third."

The third arm was turned to the number 7. The numbers displayed 0748.

"Now for the fourth and final arm."

Merlin simply turned the fourth arm to the number 1. It is now 1748.

"So if the time transporter was working." Merlin said, "We would have been sent to the year 1748."

"Wow." Sora said, "So how do you transport to the place you want to go?"

"Well…the owner didn't know how to transport to where you want to go."

"Oh." Sora said sounding disappointed.

"_But I think I do."_ came a voice.

Everybody jumped and looked around. There was a huge flash and then, the Time Transporter disappeared right out Merlin's hands.

"The Time Transporter!" Merlin shouted looking at his hands, "Where did it go?"

"I have it right here." said a female's voice.

In front of the door, stood a woman, a tall skinny woman with short green hair and green eyes. She had dark-green eye shadow and dark-green lipstick. She was wearing a black cloak and black gloves, holding the Time Transporter in her right hand.

"Who are you?" Sora said.

The woman just smiled. "Sorry to have barge in like this, but I couldn't help overhearing what the old man said about this Time Transporter. I must say it sounds interesting."

She was tossing the Time Transporter up in the air with her right hand.

"And I think know what kind of power it needs. So, if you don't mind, I'll just be taking this since it's useless to you guys."

"Yes we mind!" Sora said pulling out his Keyblade.

"You can't just walk in and take what doesn't belong to you." Goofy said, bringing out his shield.

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" Donald shouted with rage.

The woman made a little sinister laugh.

"Well, if you must know…" She snapped her fingers. A second later, half a dozen Heartless appeared. "I'm a Dark follower."

She then walked out the door, laughing, leaving Sora and the others to fight the Heartless.

"We'll take care of this, Merlin." Sora said.

The trio then started fighting the Heartless.

"Ha, Hu, Ha-yeh!" Sora shouted as he swings his Keyblade, destroying the Heartless.

"Come on!" Goofy shouted as he rammed at the Heartless with his shield.

"Yeah!" Donald shouted when he destroyed a Heartless with his magic.

After only a minuet, the Heartless were gone.

"Come on, we've gotta go after her!" Sora shouted.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy then ran out of the hut, on their way to the third district. Leon and Yuffie were there, fighting off the dozens of Heartless. After Sora and the others helped them destroy the Heartless, Sora asked.

"Have you guys seen a woman with green hair, carrying a strange clock?"

"Seen Her!" Leon nearly shouted, "She was the one who sent the Heartless on us!"

"Yeah." Yuffie said, "We saw her coming out of Merlin's hut. She took one good look at us, and then she snapped her fingers and the Heartless started popping."

"Which way did she go?" Donald asked.

"She went to the first district." Yuffie said.

"Come on!" Sora shouted as he ran to the first district.

The mysterious woman was standing on the roof top of the Accessory Shop. She was putting in new nuts and bolts into the Time Transporter.

"There, now just one more important ingredient." She said.

Some sort of power was glowing in her hand. She put it into the Time Transporter, it started making some noise, and then the noise turned to the "Tic-Tok" you hear from an ordinary clock.

Sora and the others saw her on top of the roof.

"All right, you have ten seconds to give us back the Time Transporter!" He shouted. His Keyblade ready in his hands.

The woman looked at him and laughs.

"Now, why would I wanna do that, after I just fixed it?" She said in a dark tone.

She floated down to the ground, in front of Sora.

"You know, you're a lot cuter when you try to play the hero." The woman said squeezing Sora's cheeks.

Sora slapped her hand off.

"What are gonna do with the Time Transporter?" He said angrily.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She asked.

The woman turned the arms of the time transporter, which making it to a year. It started shaking then, a huge white porthole appeared.

"I'm going back in time to let the darkness free." The woman with a twisted smile, "And I'm going be queen and rule all worlds. Everything will be right in my hands where it belongs. Nobody will be able to stop me.Even those pathetic Unknowns, will be kissing my feet."

She gave out a loud cold laugh. Sora just snorted.

"As if we'll let that happen." He said.

"Oh yeah, as for you three…" The woman said.

Without warning, she blasted Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They weren't really hurt, just knock onto the ground. The woman then went to the open porthole. Before she walked in, she turned her head towards them.

"By the way, the name's Cecelia." She said, "The next time you hear it. It will be everywhere you go."

Cecelia then, walked into the porthole, laughing, as it was closing. Sora only had one chance. Without hesitating, he ran strait to the porthole.

"Sora, No!" Donald shouted.

"Don't go in there!" Goofy shouted.

But it was too late. Sora jump into the porthole, then it was gone.

"Sora!" Donald shouted angrily, "Come back Sora!"

Tears startedcoming downDonald's eyes. Goofy put his hand on Donald's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss him too." He said, getting a tear from his eye.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 1. Next chapter I'm going to introduce Balto and the gang. Then Sora will find himself Nome. Please review. 


	2. In Nome 1928

Here's Chapter 2. This chapter is first going to start off with Balto. Sora will appear in later. The setting takes place a couple of weeks after Wings of Change. Enjoy.

* * *

_Nome, Alaska 1928_

Balto the wolf/dog was resting in his home (An old abandon fishing boat that's on the beach) after flying with Duke. A human pilot, that Balto saved after his bush plane crashed from a huge storm. Duke could've died out there. But it was thanks to Balto that he was still flying, alive. To show his appreciation, Duke allowed Balto to fly with him and he also named his new bush plane after Balto. Before going out to Canada to do some business for a couple of weeks, Duke took Balto, early that morning, for one last flying around Nome. Since Boris, his Russian goose friend, was out with his girlfriend, Stella. Balto thought he could catch some Zs for a while. He was resting peacefully until…

"Balto!" a feminine voice shouted on the beach.

Balto woke up yawning.

"Jenna?" he said.

He walk out from the steering room, put his two front paws on top of the rail, and there was Jenna, sitting on the beach.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." She said happily, "Had a good time, flying with Duke?"

"Oh yeah, I had…" He yawned again. "…a wonderful time."

Jenna let out an Hmm. Balto looked confused.

"I swear you spend more time riding in that bush plane then being with me these days." She said.

Balto got down from the boat and walk towards Jenna.

"I'm sorry Jenna." He said, "It's just that flying out there lifts my spirit."

Jenna turned her head, closing her eyes.

"Well, dose your spirit, have to be lifted everyday?" She said, not looking at him.

"No." Balto said, "Hey, we can be together now."

"Yeah, until Duke comes back." Jenna said, still not looking at Balto.

"Jenna, when he comes back, I promise, I'll only fly with him, once a month." Balto said, hoping that would make Jenna fell better.

It seemed to work; Jenna was now looking at him.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." Balto said, licking Jenna's cheek.

She licked his cheek too.

"Well, I came here to tell you that Kodi is now leader of the dog sled team." She said in her happy tone.

"Kodi, really!" Balto said excitedly.

"Yeah, I thought you should congratulate him before he takes off." Jenna said.

Balto and Jenna then, went into town. There was a crowd of people watching as the dog sled team was getting ready. The musher was tying the mail and products onto his sleigh. Balto and Jenna got through the crowd and saw Kodi in front of the other dogs. Behind Kodi was Dusty, Ralph, Kirby and a couple of other dogs.

"Hey dad!" Kodi said when he saw him, "I'm finally lead dog!"

"I knew you would be." Balto said, "I couldn't be more proud of you, son."

"Thanks dad." Kodi said, "I hope I'll be just as a great leader as you were."

"I know you will, son." Balto said.

The musher finished tying the last mail bag.

"Are you ready team?" Kodi said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dusty said.

"Ready when you are, Caption." Ralph said.

"Let's see what you can do, kid." Kirby said.

Jenna gave Kodi a lick on the cheek and said: "Good luck, honey."

"Thanks mom." Kodi said.

The musher wagged his rope and shouted: "Mush!"

Kodi and the others started running, pulling the heavy sleigh. Everybody was cheering them on as they ran their way out of town. As the sleigh was out of sight, everyone left. Only Balto and Jenna were still there.

"I can't believe it." Balto said, "Our son is now lead dog."

"He looked so happy." Jenny said.

"Yeah, like how I was." Balto said.

"Well, they won't be back till tonight." Jenna said, "Shall we start being a couple again."

"You know I would." Balto said as they started walking.

_Outside of Nome_

Sora woke up in a big pile of snow.

"Ow, my head." He said, rubbing it.

Going through the porthole of the Time Transporter was no picnic. Sora had been flying towards a bright light, which caused him to past out. Sora got up and looks at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He said, "Donald? Goofy?"

Then he realized.

"They didn't make it to the portal. And it's not only 'where'. It's 'when'."

Sora appeared to be outside a forest, covered in snow. It was cold and dark. Sora started walking, holding his arms together.

"I've never been this cold before." He said, shivering.

At Destiny Island, (His home) it was always nice and cool, never too cold and never too hot. He never enjoyed wearing paints. Since it was always warm in Destiny Island, he would always wear shorts.

Sora saw some lights from far away.

"A town…" He said.

He started running towards the town. When he finally got to the town, there was nobody walking the streets. It was too cold for anyone to be outside. Sora started looking for a place he could warm up in. He saw a building with lights on. There was a sign that said:_ Gordon's food store._ Sora walked in. A bell rang as he opened the door. Sora looked around, everything was old fashion, but at least it was warm.

"Hello, can I help you?" said a man's voice.

Sora looked at the counter. An old man wearing old fashion sort of cloths was standing behind the counter. He appeared to be in his late forty's, with black hair, he is nearly bald. He also had a weird looking mustache.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sora said, "I just came in here because it was cold outside."

"Oh." said the old man, "I can see that from what you're wearing."

The old man thought he had never seen anything so ridiculous in his life, Sora's red shorts, big yellow shoes, and his hair sticking out all over the place. That is something you don't wear in the cold.

"You just came into town?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, exactly where am I?" Sora asked.

"Why, you're in Nome." the old man said.

"Nome?" Sora said. _Never heard of it…_

"So Gramps, has there been anything out of the ordinary?" Sora asked.

"My name is not Gramps. It's Gordon and why do you asked?"

"Oh, I was just wondering, by the way, my name's Sora"

"Well Sora, besides you, there hasn't been anything out of the ordinary." Gordon said.

"Well, I guess I better go then." Sora said.

"Wait, are you sure you wanna go back out there?" Gordon asked.

"I'll be fine." Sora said.

"Well, if you're ever in trouble, come back here, I'll take care of you." Gordon said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

Before Sora opened the door, he asked.

"Say um, Gordon? Uh…What year is it?"

Gordon looked at him funny.

"Why it's 1928." He said.

"1928?" Sora repeated.

"Is everything all right, Sora?" Gordon asked.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to be sure of the year." Sora said smiling.

Gordon gave a suspicious look as Sora left.

_So, I'm in a place called Nome and the year is 1928. _Sora thought, as he was walking though the town. _Why would Cecelia want to go back this far? And_ _why here? Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough.

* * *

_

End of Chapter 2. Next chapter, Sora is going to meet Balto and the gang. Oh boy. Are they going to be surprise. Please review. Sorry for it being so short. 


	3. Secret Meeting Exposed

I'm back. Sorry I didn't update sooner. There was a little problem that I couldn't update. But now I can make it up to you. Enjoy.

* * *

_Inside the Old Mill_

The dog-sled team had just arrived home before the sun had completely set. They all went to the old mill, which dogs would call it "The Secret Meeting". It is perfect place for dogs to keep warm. They would sometimes talk and discuss about things. Since humans really don't go in there, it is a perfect place for a meeting. Kodi was telling Balto and Jenna how it was on his first day of being lead-dog.

"It was great, I felt like I was king of the world." Kodi said excitedly to Balto and Jenna.

"Yeah, more like king of the hard heads." Dusty said.

Everybody laughed. Kodi didn't find it funny though.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad." Kodi said.

"Yes you were." Dusty said, "You were running so hard that I thought I'd trip and you wouldn't stop to look."

"Oh." Said Kodi, realizing how hard he was pulling his team.

"And when I got a thorn stuck on my foot." Ralph said, "I had to run on three legs and pull it out at the same time."

"Oh." Kodi repeated, "I didn't know…"

"And when I…" Kirby started to say.

"Ok, I get it." Kodi nearly shouted, "I'm sorry that I pulled you guys too hard."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Kodi." Kirby said, "Just next time, don't overdo it, paste yourself."

"Yeah, it's not a race or anything." Dusty said.

"So, let's not go so fast." Ralph said, "Especially when there's a thorn stuck on your foot."

Everyone laughed at that.

"I know guys; it's just that I want my first day as lead-dog to be perfect." Kodi said.

"And it was, Kodi." Jenna said, "You've delivered the mail right on time."

"Yeah son, you've done an excellent job." Balto said.

"Thanks dad." Kodi said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Everybody jumped. Nobody has ever bothered them when they were in the old mill before.

"Who could that be?" Jenna whispered to Balto.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

Soon, the door opened. A human boy walked in. Everybody was shocked and surprised. They had never seen the boy before. He appeared to be from out of town because of the way he dressed. The boy looked more like it was the summer time. He was wearing red shorts and a black and white t-shirt, he had a necklace with a crown on it, he wore big yellow shoes, and his brown hair was sticking out like a porcupine. The boy looked around the room.

"Hello." He said, "Is any one here?"

The boy shook his head _I could've sworn I heard voices...

* * *

_

_Ten minuets earlier…_

As he continued looking around in Nome, Sora was getting colder by the minuet.

"Man, maybe I should go back to Gordon's shop." He said shivering, "I haven't seen any sign of Heartless or Cecelia since I got here."

Just as he was about to head back to the shop, something caught Sora's eye. He saw a warm light coming from inside an old mill.

"That seems warm enough." He said, "Maybe the people inside will be nice enough to let me stay for the night. Besides, Gordon's shop is too far from here."

Sora then walked towards the old mill. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard laughter coming from inside. He also heard voices.

"_Yeah, more like king of the hard heads."_ said a feminine voice from inside.

Sora heard a lot of people laughed.

"_Hey I wasn't that bad."_ said a male's voice.

"_Yes you were."_ Came the feminine voice again, "_You were running so hard that I thought I'd trip and you wouldn't stop to notice."_

"What are they talking about?"Sora said, "Why would anybody want to run when there's snow and when its coldoutside?"

"_OK, I get it."_ Said the male's voice again, _"I'm sorry that I pulled you guys too hard."_

"_Hey, don't worry about it, Kodi."_ said a different male's voice.

"Kodi…" Sora thought "So this 'king of the hard heads' name is Kodi. He seems to be alright though. He apologizes to his friends for whatever he did."

Everyone inside started laughing again.

"_I know guys."_ The one called Kodi said, _"It's just that I want my first day as lead-dog to be perfect."_

"Lead-dog?" Sora said to himself.

"_And it was, Kodi."_ said a different feminine voice. _"You've delivered the mail right on time."_

"_Yeah son, you've done an excellent job."_ said a different male's voice.

"_Thanks dad."_ The one called Kodi said.

"Okay Sora, you'd better start knocking and hope those people let you in." He said to himself, "If you stay out here any longer, you'll be a frozen Popsicle."

Sora then knocks on the door. He didn't hear anyone talking after that. Sora then, opens the door. He was inside a boiler room, it was nice and cozy.

"Hello." He said, "Is anyone here?"

Sora saw that nobody was inside but a couple of dogs. They were all staring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sora said calmly, "I thought there were people in here."

One of the dogs walked up to Sora. The dog looked like a wolf and a dog. Its fur was brown and gray. It also had golden brown eyes.

"Hi, there." Sora said to the wolf/dog, petting its head.

The wolf/dog seemed to like it because it was wagging its tail.

"Sorry that I barged in. But it was cold outside and this place seems to be warm enough."

* * *

Balto was the first to go up to the boy. The boy didn't seem to be any danger. The boy looked at Balto and started petting his head. His tail wagging, it felt nice.

"Hi there." The boy said, "Sorry that I barged in. But it was cold outside and this place seems to be warm enough."

Jenna walked cautiously next to Balto. The boy just smiled at Jenna and started petting her too. That for sure made Balto knew the boy wasn't trouble. Just looking at his blue eyes and his smile covered it. After finishing petting Jenna, The boy then walked around the boiler room. Everybody was wondering what he was doing.

"I could've sworn I heard people talking in here." The boy said.

"_People?" _Jenna whispered to Balto, _"There were no people talking in here, just…"_ She stops there.

"_Us." _Balto finished her sentence.

Kodi, Ralph, Dusty, Kirby, and the other dogs went next to Balto and Jenna.

"_Do you think he understood our conversation?" _Kodi whispered to his father.

"_Not sure, there's a good chance he did."_ Balto whispered back.

The boy then, looked at the dogs.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you guys. It's just that I could've sworn I heard people talking in here. Talking about this Kodi guy, from what I heard, he's 'King of the Hard Heads."

At the point, all of the dogs' jaws have drop.

_He could understand us. _Balto thought._ I know that because, during our conversation, Dusty did told Kodi he was 'king of the heard heads'._

"Well, I guess I'd better be going." The boy said.

The boy was about to open the door, when Balto, for some strange reason, said: "Wait."

* * *

Sora just stood there, his hand was on the doorknob but he didn't turn it. He turned around, staring at the dogs.

"W-who said that?" His voice was a little shaken.

"I did." came the same voice.

Sora looked down, the wolf/dog that he just petted, came up to him.

"You can talk?" Sora said amazed.

"Not exactly." said the wolf/dog, "You're just the first human that can understand us."

Sora didn't say anything. He never talked to dogs before. Even though he met a lot of interesting people and things, he never talked to a wolf/dog.

"Well…" Sora started, "I guess I could introduce myself then. My name is Sora."

"I'm Balto." Said the wolf/dog, "And this is my mate, Jenna."

It was the red Siberian husky wearing a red bandana around her neck that Sora petted after Balto.

"Hi." Sora said, trying to make the conversation normal.

"H-hello." Jenna said.

"And this is our son, Kodi." Balto said.

Another red Siberian husky came up front.

"Are you the Kodi…well…from what I heard?"

"Yes, that's me." Kodi said, "King of the Heard Heads."

"I was the one who called him that." said a grey Siberian husky, though sounding a little nervous. "I'm Dusty."

"And these are our friends, Ralph, and Kirby." Kodi said.

"Hi there." Sora said.

Ralph and Kirby just smiled, trying to look happy.

Nobody spoke after that, Sora just stood there, scratching the back of his head.

"Look." He said finally, "I know this maybe strange to you guys. Heck, it's even strange to me. I've never talked to dogs before. But don't worry; I didn't come here to hurt any of you. It's just that it's cold outside, and I was looking for a place to stay for the night."

"Well…I guess that's understandable." Balto said.

"Anyway," Sora said, "If you guys don't want me here. I'll leave."

"No." Balto said, "It's too cold outside, I really don't see a problem of you staying here. What do you think guys?"

Jenna, Kodi, Dusty, Kirby, and Ralph looked at eachother.

"What do you guys think?" Ralph whispered.

"He doesn't seem to be a threat." Dusty whispered.

"What do you think, mom?" Kodi asked.

"Well, the way he petted Balto and me, felt really nice." Jenna said, "I couldn't really feel any danger from it."

"Well, I guess he can stay then." Kirby said.

"Besides we can't just let him out in the cold." Jenna said.

They all turned to Balto and nodded, saying that Sora can stay.

"Everybody said you can stay, Sora." Balto said.

"Thanks you guys." Sora said.

* * *

End of Chapter. 


	4. Balto's Story

Hi again. In this chapter, Balto is going to tell Sorahis story of how he became a hero in Nome. This is for those who haven't seen the firstBalto movie. Enjoy.

* * *

Sora made his way to the warm boiler. He sat down (Cross-legged) put his hands in front of the boiler, warming them up.

"This feels so good." He said.

He then, lies down on the floor, staring at the wooden ceiling.

All of the dogs walked up to him.

"Feeling better now?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, a lot better, thanks." Sora said.

"Well, um Sora." Balto said, "We've never seen you around here before, where are you from?"

"Oh, um…" Sora said sitting up, "I came…very far away."

"Exactly, where?" Balto asked.

"A…place called Destiny Island." Sora said.

He didn't want to tell them that he was from the future, trying to stop a madwoman from taking over. But he can at least makeit up to them for letting him stay by telling them where he's from.

"Destiny Island?" They all said.

"Yeah," Sora said, "It's a beautiful island, where lots of kids can go out and play all day. Almost everyday is perfect, it's never too hot and never too cold."

"Well, I guess that explains why you're dressed like that." Kodi said.

"Yeah, you're not use to a place that's always too cold." Dusty said.

Everyone laughed, even Sora.

"Yeah, looks like it." He said smiling.

"So, why did you leave?" Dusty asked.

"Well ever since I was little." Sora said, "I dreamed of going exploring other places. So one day, me and my two best friends, Riku and Kairi, decidedwe shouldgo on a little adventure. We built a raft to set sail and see the world. But…"

Sora didn't finish his sentence, he just turned away. Balto could tell something bad happened.

"You know what, never mind." Sora said, "So, what were you guys talking about before I came in?"

Balto knew that he was trying to change the subject. But he didn't mind, nor did anyone else.

"Well, we were talking about Kodi's first day as lead-dog." He said.

"Lead-dog?" Sora asked, "What do you mean?"

"Lead-dog of the dog-sled mail team." Kodi said.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"You don't know what a dog sled mail team is?" Kodi said.

"Sorry, no." Sora said.

"Well, in Nome, humans use us dogs to transport mail and supplies to different towns." Kodi said, "The humans tie the supplies to a sleigh and ten or fourteen of us pull it."

"Wow." Sora said amazed. "You guys pull heavy supplies to different towns?"

"That's what we do." Dusty said.

"Even in bad storms?"

"No matter what, we get the job done and on time." Kodi said proudly.

"Now, you know why we call Kodi 'King of the Hard Heads." Dusty said.

"Must you bring that up again?" Kodi said.

Everybody started laughing. Kodi was starting to get irritated.

"Just so you know." He said over the laughing, "Being lead-dog is a big responsibility; I have to make all the decisions to make sure we get the mail on time and for our safety."

"We know that, Kodi." Dusty said, "We're just messing with you."

"Yeah, it's not like we have to save the town." Kirby said, "Not like your old man here."

He was talking about Balto.

"All right you guys that's enough." He said.

They all stop.

"I'm pretty sure Sora knows the story."

"Know what?" Sora said.

Everybody stared at him, looking surprised.

"You don't know what my dad did?" Kodi said.

"Uh, no I don't." Sora said, sounding stupid.

"Golly, don't you read them newspapers?" Ralph said, "Balto, here, is famous."

"I'm sorry." Sora said, "I really don't know what happens outside my island."

"That's okay." Balto said, sounding relieved, "I knew not everybody has heard of me."

"So, would you mind?" Sora said, "Explaining what you're famous for?"

"All right." Balto said.

* * *

_Balto explained thatthree years ago (in 1925), a disease spread all over Nome, getting all the children of the town, very sick. Only antitoxin can cure the disease, but unfortunately, there were very few in Nome. Telegraphers were sending messages to all over Alaska, telling people that Nome is in danger, and asking for antitoxin. Bush planes tried to bring in the medicine but the winter storms kept them from flying. So they used trains to bring the antitoxin to Nome instead. But there were no tracks leading to Nome, so the train only got to Nenana. The only place that was close to Nome. But it was still hundreds of miles away._

_The only chance Nome had was for a dog sled team to go to Nanana. Get the antitoxin, (Try to get through the powerful winter storms.) And bring the antitoxin back to Nome,safely. In Nome, they held a race for the dogs to see who's the fastest. Jenna's owner, Rosy, was sick from the disease as well. So Balto entered the race. He won in record time, but was turn down.

* * *

_

"They turned you down?" Sora asked.

"Yeah they did." Balto said.

"Why?"

"Well, there was this dog, Steele; he was a famous dog in Nome." Balto said, "He wanted to prove that he and his team can get the medicine without…someone like me."

"What do you mean 'someone like you'?" Sora asked.

"Well back then, humans feared me because I was part wolf." Balto said, "Dogs also teased me of that."

"So…how did that get you turned down?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Balto continued, "The judges were about to let me join the team. But Steele step on my foot, causing me to howl in pain. The judges thought I was going to attack them, so they turned me down."

"Man, what a jerk." Sora said.

"He is, alright." Jenna said.

"So what happen after that?" Sora asked.

"A week has passed since Steele and his team left for the medicine." Balto continued, "The children were getting sicker, and so was Rosy. I realized that Steele and his team were lost. So, I decided to go out, look for them, and bring them back with the medicine."

* * *

_Boris went along with Balto, along with two polar bears, Muk and Luk. Every now and then, Balto would scratch a tree in front of him to mark the trail. On their way, they encountered a huge grizzly bear. Balto tried to take down the bear. But it pushed him down to the ground, knocking the air out of him. The bear was about to slash Balto's stomach out. But Jenna stopped it in time. When Balto finally got his breath back, he charged at the bear. The bear got really mad and followed Balto to a lake of thin ice. The bear's massive weight caused the ice to crack. The bear then fell into the lake, taking Balto with it.

* * *

_

"You fell into the lake!" Sora said.

"Yeah, the big ice flipped over, taking me in." Balto said.

"So how did you get out?" Sora asked.

"Well, I was trapped at the bottom." Balto said, "I couldn't break though the ice, I felt numb. Every second I was under there, I couldn't feel my body."

"It was thanks to Muk and Luk that Balto is here right now." Jenna said, "They broke though the ice and swim to the bottom to save him."

"Yeah, but the thing was. They couldn't swim." Balto said.

"Polar bears that can't swim?" Sora asked, sounding confused.

Everyone laughed.

"That's what I said." Jenna said.

"But they managed to get me out." Balto said.

"Wow…" Sora said, "So what happen after that?"

"Well, thanks to Boris for pushing Luk on me." Balto said "It was good enough to get the water out of me. Jenna then went on to me to get me warm again. It was also thanks to her that I'm here right now."

Jenna started licking Balto on the cheek. He started licking her cheek as well. Sora grinned at them.

"Well, anyways…" Balto continued.

* * *

_Jenna's front leg was hurt from the battle of the grizzly bear. Balto pulled down a big tree branch and told Muk and Luk to drag Jenna back to Nome with it. He also told Boris to go with them. Before they left, Boris said to Balto "Let me tell you something, Balto. A dog cannot make this journey alone. But maybe a wolf can." Balto wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. But he said thanks. Balto then continued searching for Steele's team and the medicine. It was nightfall, Balto sniffed the air. He knew he was close; Steele's scent was getting stronger._

_Balto went up a hill and saw the dog sled team. They all appeared to be fine. Balto went down the hill. Everybody was surprise to see him. Steele seemed that he was the last person he wanted to see. Balto saw that the medicine appeared to be intact. But the musher was on the snowy floor, unconscious. Balto told everyone that he made trail, leading back to Nome. But Steele didn't seem to care. The other dogs were eager to take the medicine home. Balto was about led them back when Steele attacked him.

* * *

_

"Why did he attack you?" Sora asked, "You were just trying to help them."

"I wish I knew." Balto said, "Apparently, his thing of being number one got to him."

"So what'd you do?"

"I didn't fight." Balto said, "I just came there to get the medicine. But he still attacked me, hoping I wouldn't get up. But I did. He tried to attack me again. But I avoided him and he fell down a cliff."

"Did he die?" Sora asked.

"No." Balto said, "The soft snow broke his fall. I was now lead-dog of the team."

"So you manage to bring the medicine back in time after that, right?" Sora said.

Balto chuckled.

"Well…it wasn't that simple." He said.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

_As Balto led the team back to Nome, he couldn't believe what happen to the trail. Steele had gotten there first and marked the trail on all of the trees, getting them lost. Balto tried to remember which way it was back to Nome. At first, they went in circles. The second, Balto led the team down a hill, then to a cliff. They all stopped in time, but the sled was close to the edge. It nearly tipped over but instead, the rope holding the medicine to the sleigh broke. Balto tried to keep the medicine from falling, but it was too heavy. So he and the medicine fell down the cliff.

* * *

_

"It was a good thing that the pile of snow broke my fall." Balto said, "It also did with the medicine."

"So how did you get it back up the cliff?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Well, at first I thought I was too late." Balto said, "When I got out from the big pile of snow. The sun was up. I thought Rosy, and the other children did make it through the night. Then I looked up, a tall white wolf was staring at me."

"What did it do?" Sora asked.

"It howled." Balto said, "At first, I didn't know what it meant. But then, Boris's lecture came to me. I knew what he meant now. I looked back at the wolf. It left, but his paw prints were there. I placed my paw on it and it matched. I then, knew that I had to use the wolf in me. I also knew that children were still, waiting for the medicine. So I howled. The white wolf came back and howled with me."

"So what'd you do next?" Sora asked.

"After that, the white wolf just bowed and left." Balto said, "I carried the medicine all the way up to the cliff. The dog team tied it back to the sleigh, and we were on our way again."

"So, how did you mange to get back?" Sora asked.

"I used the wolf in me." Balto said, "I simply just sniffed the air. We were still far from Nome, but my wolf senses manage to find it."

* * *

_After a while, they finally manage to get down the mountain. They were crossing a log whena dog behind Balto, Star, sneezed from Balto's tail, causing an avalanche. They all ran for their lives, trying to get away from the fallen snow. Balto found a cave and led the team inside. The cave was icy inside. The ceiling of the cave had sharp icicles. One loud noise can cause the sharp icicles to fall and stab right though you. They all tried to keep quiet as they look for another way out. So far, so good, until the sleigh hit a rock, hard enough for one sharp ice to come down. Soon, all of the sharp icicles started falling_

_Balto and the team, once again, ran for their lives. They could see an exit right in front of them. But one sharp icicle hit the medicine box, causing it to open. One bottle fell out. Balto slide back to the box, closing it. They finally got out of the cave. Everything was smooth sailing after that. Dusk had come by the time the team had finally got to Nome. Everyone was surprise to see them. They thought the team was lost. But it was thanks to Balto that they've got the medicine on time.

* * *

_

"All the children were cured from the sickness, and so was Rosy." Balto said, "She hugged me and said 'I would have been lost without you.' I've never felt more proud."

Jenna licked Balto again.

"Since then, nobody was afraid of meor called me 'wolf dog'. They all called me a hero."

"Wow... that was an amazing story." Sora said, "You really are a hero, Balto. Thanks for telling me the story."

Balto grew a smile; he was already taking a liking to Sora. Everybody else seems so as well. This was their first conversation they had with a human. In a way, it felt nice.

_Ahhhh!_

Everybody jumped.

"What was that?" Ralph said, surprised from the noise.

"I don't know." Kodi said, "It sounded like a human screamed."

_Beast!_

Sora heard someone shouting. He got up and opened the door. Balto and the others followed. They saw people running away from animal like—

_"Heartless!"_ Sora shouted.

* * *

End of Chapter. Bo-Yeah! In the next chapter, Sora and Balto are gonna be fighting the Heartless together. Please review. 


	5. A Heartless Battle

Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews. It's glad to hear that some of you love my story. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"What!"Thedogsshouted, staring at Sora.

"No time to explain." Sora said, "Just wait inside, I'll handle this."

He pulled out his Keyblade. All of them gasped.

"Long story short, I'm a Keyblade master." Sora said quickly.

He then ran off. Sora fought the first Heartless on sight. They all looked like wolves. After destroying the first one, Sora continued fighting off the rest. So far, it wasn't too difficult for Sora.

"This is too easy." He said.

After finishing off the wolf-like Heartless, he thought that was all of them. Everybody had gotten away safely.

"That's the power of the Keyblade!" Sora said excitedly, spinning his Keyblade in his right hand.

But it was too early to celebrate. About a dozen Heartless appeared and circled Sora. Sora looked at each and every one of them. They were all growling like they were hungry. Hungry for the Keyblade master. Sora couldn't believe this.

"Man, if Donald and Goofy were here. I wouldn't have a problem beating these guys." He said to himself, "But the fact is, they're not. The porthole closed right after I jumped in."

He tightens the Keyblade in his hand. Ready to fight off the first one who's going to strike, but for all he knew, they would all strike at once.

"You can do this, Sora." He said to himself, "You're the Keyblade master. You can do anything if you believe."

One Heartless in front of him went first, Sora as about to attack. But, from out of nowhere, Balto had appeared, pushed the Heartless away.

"Balto!" Sora shouted.

Balto just smiled at him.

"Did you think I would let you have all the action?"

Sora just chuckled, the wolf-like Heartless growled even louder. Sora and Balto were examining the Heartless.

"You take the ones on the left. I'll do the right." Balto said.

"Let's do it!" Sora said.

Balto charged at the Heartless in front of him. After continuously biting it, it disappeared. He did the same thing with the rest.

"One more." He said, staring the Heartless, looking for a place to attack.

Balto once again charged at the Heartless. But it was one step ahead of him. It dodges his attack and pushed Balto to the wall. It pushed him so hard, that Balto had a hard time trying to get up. The Heartless then, stand on two legs. Its two front legs turned into icy blades. Making it look like two swords, made out of ice, were attached to its legs. The Heartless raised its right arm up in the air. It's going to slash Balto in half. Balto closed his eyes.

_Cling_

Balto heard the icy blade hitting something, but it wasn't him. He didn't feel pain or anything. He opened his eyes. He saw Sora had stopped the Heartless's attack with his Keyblade. Sora then, started attacking the Heartless.

"Take this!" He shouted, finishing the Heartless off.

Sora looked at Balto.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Balto said, getting up.

"Thanks Sora."

"Don't mention it."

_Ahhhh!_

There was another scream. This time it sounded like a little girl.

"Rosy!" Balto shouted.

He ran off towards where the scream came from.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora shouted, following Balto.

The scream was coming from a house close by. Balto went inside though a doggy door. Sora opened the door. In the dining room, four Heartless cornered a man, woman, and their little girl. One Heartless was getting close. The husband went in front of his wife and daughter to protect them.

"Stay back!" He shouted, sounding a little nervous.

The Heartless still got closer. It was about to leap on the husband, but Balto got there on time and stopped it.

"Balto!" shouted the little girl, "I knew he would save us."

The three remaining Heartless were now going to Balto. Sora had got there on time as well. After finishing off the Heartless, the little girl hugged Balto.

"Thank you, Balto." She said, giving him a kiss, "We would've been lost without you."

Balto rubbed his head against the little girl's. Sora smiled at the scene. The little girl then walked up to Sora.

"Thank you mister." she said.

"No problem." Sora said, "Are you and your mommy and daddy okay?"

"We're fine." said the father, "Thank you, young man."

"Don't mention it." Sora said, shaking the father's hand.

"And many thanks to you, Balto." The father said, scratching Balto behind the ear.

"Well, me and Balto better get going now." Sora said.

When they both ran out the door, the little girl ran up to the front door and shouted.

"Wait! We don't know your name!"

"It's Sora!" He shouted as they went up the street.

As Sora and Balto ran through the different streets, more Heartless were appearing.

"Sora, we've got to get these Heartless things out of the town." Balto said.

"I know." Sora said, "They seemed to be following us. So let's lead them out of here."

Balto nodded for understanding. Then him and Sora ran towards the closes exit out of town as the Heartless followed. They ran to a clear field, outside of Nome. Sora and Balto turned around and saw that the Heartless disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Balto asked.

"I don't—WHOW!"

The ground started shacking. Balto didn't know what's going on. But Sora sort of did, this happened before. Then, giant icy walls came out of the ground. Balto and Sora were trapped. Then, more Heartless appeared.

"What's going on?" Balto asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Don't know." Sora said, tightening his Keyblade. "But I have a hunch what's going to happen after we beat these guys."

After beating the Heartless, Sora's hunch was right. A giant furred thing fell out from the sky, causing a big _thud. _The furred thing turned out to be abondable snowmonster with the Heartless symbol on it. Sora and Balto started attacking. Sora was attacking the monster's big long toes while Balto was attacking the Heartless. The snowmonster grabbed Sora and started squeezing him.

"AHHHHH!" Sora screamed in pain.

"Sora!" Balto shouted.

He then started biting the monster's toe. The snowmonster yelled in pain and dropped Sora. The soft snow broke Sora's fall.

"Thanks Balto." Sora said.

"Don't mention it." Balto said.

The snowmonster was now yelling in anger. Now it started pounding the ground with its long arms and hands. Sora and Balto manage to dodge all of its attacks. The snowmonster stop from exhaustion, it still had its long arms on the ground.

_This is my one chance. _Sora thought.

He then ran up to the monster's head by going up its arm. Sora kept hitting the monster's head with his Keyblade.

"This should finish you!"

Sora made one big swing and snowmonster was indeed finish. It collapses on to the ground. A heart came out of the monster's body, going strait up to the sky. The snowmonster then disappeared, along with the icy walls. Balto stared at Sora, he was completely speechless. Sora just scratches the back of his head, smiling at him.

"Well…guess I have some explaining to do." He said.

"Yeah, you do." Balto finally said, "But thank you for getting rid of those things."

"And thank you for helping me." Sora said, "We sure make quite a team."

Sora reached out his hand. Balto knew that it meant a hand shake. So he reached out his paw, shaking Sora's hand.

"Yeah, we did." Balto said smiling.

"Now, let's get back to town." Sora said, releasing Balto's paw.

"Good idea."

On their way back to town, Balto a lot of things on his mind. He never had such a strange night in his life. First, Sora coming into the Old Mill, somehow manage to understand their conversation of Kodi's first day as lead-dog. Second, telling Sora _his_ story of saving Nome. Third, dark wolf-like creatures appearing into town, then Sora started attacking them with a giant key that just appeared in his hand. And fourth, helping Sora getting rid of a giant snowmonster. When they got back to Nome, people were walking out of their houses. One of them spotted Sora.

"Are they all gone?"

"Yeah, Balto and I scared them away." Sora said.

The people were relieved and thank Sora and Balto. After shaking one last hand, Sora and Balto made their way backto the Old Mill. Jenna and the others were waiting.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

"We're both fine." Balto said, rubbing his head against Jenna's.

"What happened out there?" Kodi asked.

"What were those things?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah and why were they here?" Ralph asked.

Sora sat against the wall, exhausted from that big battle. He took a deep breath and explained.

"Those things are called the Heartless."

"The Heartless?" Everyone except Balto said.

"They are dark creatures that come from people's hearts." Sora continued.

Everyone looked at eachother, confused. Sora could tell that this had never happened in Nome before.

"Well, for you all to understand this." He said, "I'll have to start from the very beginning. First things first, I'm not from this time."

Everyone looked even more confused, even Balto.

"What do you mean, not from this time?" He asked.

"I'm from the future." Sora said, "But I'll get to that later. Now it's time for me to tell you _my_ story."

* * *

End of Chapter. 


	6. Disscusions

Hello again. I'm sure you're wondering what ever happen to Cecelia. Well, here's a little bit of what she did. Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile… Thousands of miles away from Nome…_

It didn't take Cecelia long to find a couple of subordinates and a fortress. She was sitting on a big long chair, messing with her short green hair. Then, one of her subordinates came in. When ever they have to talk to her. The subordinates have to call her "Queen Cecelia."

"Um, Queen Cecelia?" said one of her subordinate, "It appears that the Heartless have been defeated."

Cecelia got up from her chair.

"Really? By who?"She asked.

"The Keyblade Master and a mutt." said the man.

Cecelia thought for a moment.

"You mean Sora?"She asked the man with silver long hair.

"Yes your majesty."

"And what do you mean 'a mutt'?" Cecelia asked.

"The hero mutt, Balto, helped him stopped the Heartless."

Cecelia couldn't believe it.

"So he followed meback in time." She said, "It appears that I underestimated him."

"So, what do we do?" the man asked.

"We do nothing, Dmitri." Cecelia said, "We'll stick with the plan."

"Right." Dmitri said, "I'll go and retrieve the snow crystals from the wolf packs that are far off from Alaska, and finish off any of them that gets in my way."

"Couldn't said it better myself." Cecelia said.

Dmitri gave out a cruel smile.

"But what about the Keyblade Master?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Cecelia said, "He doesn't know what our plan is. And by the time he dose, it'll be too late."

Cecelia and Dmitri gave out cold loud laughs.

* * *

_Back in Nome_

"...and that's the whole story." Sora said.

Nobody spoke after he finish. It seemed so _unbelievable._

"So you were sent back in time, to go after this Cecelia that is planning to take over?" Balto said.

"Yeah, that's it." Sora said.

"But where is she?" Jenna asked.

"That's the thing." Sora said, "I don't know where she's at. Or why she came back to this time. But whatever it is, she's up to no good. There must be something she needs. But I don't know what it is or where to start looking.

Balto thought for a minuet.

"I got it." He said.

"What is it dad?" Kodi asked.

"I think Nava should know." Balto said.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Nava" Balto repeated, "He wasa leader of a wolf-pack I met two years ago. He also has these powers of communicating to the forest. So he should be able to know what Cecelia is looking for."

"That's a great idea." Jenna said.

"Yeah tomorrow, Sora and I can go out to the forest and look for him. And stop this Cecelia from taking over." Balto said.

"You're gonna come with me?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Balto said, "If it weren't for you, we would all be in grave danger. This is just my way of thanking you; we'll be partners for now on."

"No, not as partners." Sora said, "But as friends."

Balto felt surprised and grateful.

"Right, as friends." He said.

Ralph made a big yawn.

"If there isn't anything left to be said, I'm getting some shut eye." He said, lying down in a comfortable spot.

"Ralph's right; we should all get some sleep now." Balto said.

Balto and Jenna slept in the far back of the room. Kodi and Dusty slept on the second floor, next to the window. Kirby slept close to where Ralph is. Sora found an old blanket and used a bag of hay as a pillow.

"Good night guys." Sora said.

"Good night Sora." Everybody said.

Sora only manages to get two hours of sleep. It was still dark outside, but Sora couldn't really sleep. He was staring at the wooden ceiling, thinking of what Donald and Goofy were doing without him. But most important, he kept thinking about Kairi. It wasn't long ago, that Kairi gave Sora her lucky charm, Sora promise that he'd return home to Destiny Island, along with the lucky charm. He still had to look for Riku and King Mickey.

The last time he seen them was when he had to close Kingdom Hearts, while Riku and King Mickey were on the other side. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed the trail to where Riku and King Mickey went. The rest was all a blur to Sora. He remembered waking up in some sort of machine, along with Donald and Goofy. A blond-haired girl that sort of resembles Kairi appeared. She said that her name is Nanmine and that machine they were in was to get their memories back. After saying thank-you, Sora, Donald, and Goofy went back to Travers Town to go to Merlin's to see if Sora still has his magic.

There was a loud snore. Sora sat up and saw that it was Ralph. Then, he heard Kodi talking in his sleep. _Hang in there guys, we're almost there. _He kept saying. Sora laughed and looked around the room. He saw Jenna sleeping but not Balto. In fact, Balto isn't even there. Sora looked and saw that the door was open. He got up and walked outside. Balto was sitting outside, staring at the moon.

"Hey, Balto." Sora said.

Balto looked at him.

"Oh, hi Sora, what are you doing up this early?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Sora said.

"Oh, I'm just out here incase those Heartless came." Balto said, "And I was thinking about something."

"About what?" Sora asked, sitting next to Balto.

"Just something." Balto said.

Sora could tell it was something important, but he didn't want to force Balto into saying it.

"Anyways, why are you up?" Balto asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." Sora said, "I kept thinking about my friends."

"I see..." Balto said, "They must be worried about you too."

"Yeah." Sora said.

They didn't talk for while, then finally.

"Sora?" Balto asked.

"Yeah?" Sora said.

"I've been thinking...when you told us all of your adventures you had." Balto said, "I couldn't believe how amazing they were and what you've done. I think you're more of a hero than me."

Sora grinned at Balto.

"Well, I've had alot of help." He said."If it wasn't for my friends, I don't think I could've done it."

"Yeah." Balto said, "Just like if it weren't forBoris, Muk, Luk, and Jenna, I wouldn't get the medicine back to Nome, at all."

"We even help eachotherget rid of the Heartless." Sora said.

Balto nodded.

"I think we should try to get some sleep now."He said, "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said.

They both walked back into the Old Mill, said good night to eachother and went to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter. Sorry I didn't say that much about Cecelia. I just didn't want to put what her plan is yet. Next Chapter, Sora is going to see the little girland her parents again. And he's going to see what a dog-sled team is. Please review. 


	7. Charlie and Rosy

Hello again. Sorry for the wait. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sora had been woken up by the bright sun. He looked around the Old Mill, only to see that Balto and Jenna were the only ones inside.

"Good morning, Sora." Jenna said.

"Good morning." Sora said, "Where's everybody else?"

"They left." Balto said, "They have to go and deliver mail."

"Oh yeah." Sora said, "Dogs transport the mail to different towns by sleigh, right?"

"That's right." Balto said, "Come on, we can say good-bye to them before they leave."

Sora followed Balto and Jenna to the post office. There, he saw Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby and other dogs strapped to a sleigh.

"Hey, Sora." Dusty said when she saw him.

"Hey guys, so this is what a dog-sled is suppose to be." Sora said.

"You bet, now you're going to see how fast we can go." Kodi said proudly.

The musher was tying the mail down to his sleigh when he spotted Sora.

"Hello." He said to Sora.

Sora looked at him.

"Hi." Sora replied.

"You must be the kid that scared those wolves away last night."

"Yeah, that's me. My name's Sora."

"I'm Charlie." The Musher said, holding out his hand.

Sora shook it.

"So, what are you doing here, Sora?" Charlie asked.

"I just wanted to see your dog-sled team." Sora said, "They seemed really capable."

"Yeah, they're the best dog-sled team in Nome." Charlie said proudly.

"Yeah, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, and Kirby seem like they can handle anything." Sora said.

"How do you know my team's names?" Charlie asked.

Sora stopped. He just realized that he was the only one that can talk and understand the dogs in Nome.

"Uh…I heard a lot of people saying their names." Sora said, laughing a little.

Charlie seemed suspicious but he bought it.

"Yeah, that must be it." He said, "Well, I better tie the rest of the mail. Nice meeting you, Sora."

"Nice meeting you, Charlie." Sora said.

When Charlie left, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Sora said.

"No kidding." Balto said.

"So dad, you and Sora are gonna search for Nava?" Kodi asked.

"Yes, we are." Balto said, "I just wanted to see you before you leave. I don't know how long we'll be out there."

"Just come back in one piece." Kodi said.

Balto nodded.

"When you come back, you can tell me your amazing stories out there." Kodi said.

"I'll be looking forward to that, son." Balto said.

Kodi smiled. Charlie was finished tying all the mail to the sleigh. Jenna licked Kodi good-bye. Sora rubbed Kodi's head and whispered: _Good luck out there._

_Thanks Sora. _Kodi whispered back.

"Mush!" shouted Charlie.

The dog-sled team started running, pulling the heavy sleigh. Sora waved good-bye to Charlie and to the dogs until they too far to be seen.

"So, I guess we can leave now." Sora said to Balto and Jenna.

Before any of them can reply, someone shouted: _Mom, Dad, there he is! It's Sora! He's with Balto and Jenna!_

The little girl from last night ran up to Sora, along with her mother and father.

"Hi there." Sora said.

"Hi Sora, we were worried about you." said the little girl, "We thought those dark wolves have gotten you and Balto."

"Oh no, we're both fine." Sora said, "We manage to drive those Heart—I mean dark wolves out of town."

"Well, that was very brave of you, Sora." said the father.

"Would you like to join us for some breakfast as our thanks to you?" asked the little girl.

"Sure." Sora said.

"Oh, I don't think you know my name yet. My name is Rosy.

"Well, nice to meet you, Rosy." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you too, Sora." Rosy said.

Sora followed Rosy and her parents to their house. Jenna was next to Rosy, barking happily, Rosy giggled. Sora whispered to Balto.

"_Is she the little girl that you saved?"_

"_Yeah." _Balto whispered back, "_She was the first human to trust me."_

When they got to the house, Rosy's mother fed them oat-meal and some coco. Sora thought that this was the best oat-meal he ever had.

"So Sora, when did you see Balto and Jenna?" asked the father.

Balto and Jenna were lying in a basket next to the warm ferniest.

"Oh, last night." Sora replied, "It was cold outside, so I went to the Old Mill and that's where they were. They were very nice dogs. They didn't mind me staying there."

"Well that's Balto and Jenna alright." Rosy said proudly, "They are the greatest dogs you'll ever meet."

Sora smiled.

"Yeah, especially Balto." said the father, "He saved Nome from that inferno disease, a long time ago."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of the story." Sora said, "That was very brave of him, risking his life to save the children of Nome. He's really amazing."

Balto grinned when he heard that.

Sora finished his breakfast.

"Well, that was an excellent breakfast." He said, "Thanks."

"You're leaving?" Rosy asked.

"Yeah, I've got something very important to do." Sora said.

"Well, good luck to whatever it is." Rosy's father said, shaking Sora's hand.

After saying good-bye to Rosy and her family, Sora waited outside until Balto and Jenna came out.

"I guess you two we'll be going then?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I'll try not to stay out too long." Balto said.

He and Jenna licked each other's face.

"I love you." Balto said.

"I love you too, bye." Jenna said.

When they stopped, Sora petted Jenna.

"Bye Jenna." He said.

"Bye Sora, it was great meeting you. Could you do me favor? Look after Balto for me? I'm afraid he might get hurt if he runs into the Heartless."

Sora smiled and nodded. Then Him and Balto left.

* * *

End of Chapter. 


	8. New Allies

In this Chapter, Sora meets Boris, Stella, Muk, and Luk. He also meets a cloaked stranger that tells him something. What could it be? Read and find out.

* * *

Sora and Balto were now outside of Nome.

"Before we go into the forest, Sora." Balto said, "I want to stop by my home."

"You have a home?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, follow me."

Sora followed Balto to an old abandon fishing boat on the beach.

"This is where you live?" Sora asked, touching the old boat.

"Yeah." Balto said, "Could you wait here? I'm gonna go and get Boris."

"Sure." Sora said.

Balto walked up the old plank, to the boat.

* * *

Boris and Stella were in the steering room, playing "Kissie-Wissie".

"Oh Boris." Stella putting her feathery index finger on Boris's chest, "You devil you."

"Hey, you know me, Stella." Boris said in his Russian accent, "And you did say that you like it when I did that, didn't you?"

"Oh of course, how could I forget?"

They were about to kiss when…

"Hey guys." Balto said, when he walked, "Hope I wasn't disturbing anything."

They both looked at him, irritated.

"Balto what are you doing here?" Boris asked.

"I live here, remember?"

"I mean this early." Boris said, "I thought you were gonna be with Jenna all day."

"I was but something happened." Balto said.

"What do you mean?" Boris and Stella said.

"I think it would be better if I show you." Balto said, walking down the old plank, "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Curious, Boris followed Balto to the plank. He saw a human boy on the beach, looking at him.

"Uh, who is this human, Balto?" Boris asked.

"This is Sora." Balto said, "He just arrived in town, last night."

"I can tell." Boris said, seeing how the way Sora was dressed, "It looks as though he's from the circus."

Boris laughed out loud. Sora gave a looked at him. Balto just shook his head.

"Uh, Boris…"

"And his hair..." Boris continuing saying about Sora, "Now I know what humans mean about bad-hair days."

He laughed even harder.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes Balto really." Boris said, trying to catch his breath.

"That wasn't me." Balto said.

"Huh, who was that then?"

"It was me." Sora said.

Boris looked at Sora, who gave him an obvious look. Boris thought he was going mad.

"Uh…Balto… did he?"

"Yeah, he understood every word you said." Balto said.

Boris then fainted. Sora walked up the plank.

"I can take it he was surprised." He said.

"Boris?" Stella called out.

She walked out from the steering room and saw Boris lying on the floor.

"Oh, Boris!" Stella shouted, going next to him, "What happened? Speak to me!"

She started shacking him and slapping his head. But he wouldn't wake up.

"Balto, what happened to Boris?" Stella asked.

"Let's just say that he was shocked by the surprise." Balto said.

"Ohhh, what can we do?"

"Maybe I can help." Sora said.

Stella looked up. She just realized that Sora was there.

"D-did you just speak to me?" Stella said in a frightening way.

"Yes I did." Sora said.

Stella then fainted as well. Sora and Balto just shook their heads.

"I think know a way to wake them up." Balto said.

He went into the steering room and came back with a bowl of water. Balto then dumped the water on Boris and Stella. It woke them up.

"Hey, what did you do that for!" Boris and Stella shouted.

"You both fainted, that's why." Balto said.

They were getting to dry until they saw Sora. They both screamed.

"Balto, can this human really understand us?" Boris said.

"Yes, I can." Sora said.

"This is unbelievable." Stella said, "How canyou understand us?"

"I really don't know myself." Sora said, "This has never happened to me before."

Boris and Stella looked at Balto. Then to Sora.

"So uh…when do you meet Balto?" Boris asked.

"Last night." Sora said, "It was cold outside so-"

Sora couldn't finish his sentence. He heard someone shouting _Uncle Boris._

Then, two polar bears came and jumped on Boris. One was tall and fat with a pink nose. The other was short and fat with a black nose.

"Hello, Uncle Boris." said the short polar bear.

The other one just made mumbling noises that not even Sora can understand.

"How have you been?"

"I'll be a lot better when you get off me, you mistaken-as-bears!" Boris shouted in his Russian accent.

"Oh sorry, Uncle Boris." said the little polar bear, getting off.

Boris got up and dusted himself.

"Now, what do you bears want?" He said.

"Oh, me and Luk was wondering if you and Balto would like to go on a journey." said the little polar bear, "We haven't been on a journey in a long time."

"That's what was going to tell you, Boris." Balto said, "It appears that something bad is happening and I have to go with Sora to put a stop to it."

"Who's Sora?" asked the little polar bear.

"I'm Sora."

The two polar bears turned around and saw Sora. Sora smiled and waved his hand. The two polar bears screamed and fainted.

"Here we go again." Balto and Sora said, shaking their heads.

After Balto splashed water on them, the two polar bears woke up.

"What happen?" said the little polar bear.

The big polar bear made mumbling noises again, the little polar bear appeared to understand him.

"I know Muk." said the little polar bear, "It did seem as though we seen a human talking to us."

"I did." Sora said.

The two polar bears hold eachother, shivering when they saw Sora. Balto shook his head.

"It's all right guys."He said. "He's not going to hurt you."

The two polar bears looked at Balto. Then they let go of eachother and stop shivering. Balto took a deep breath.

"Everyone." He said. "This is Sora. Sora, this is Boris, Stella, the big polar bear is Muk, and the little polar bear is Luk. They are the ones that helped me saved Nome."

"Hi there." Sora said.

None of them said anything. They just looked scared and confused.

"Yes, he can understand us." Balto said, "I was scared too. But I learned he's a nice kid and won't hurt anybody."

"It's true." Sora said.

They all stopped shivering. Boris tried to talk.

"So…uh…when did you meet Balto?"

"As I was saying, I met him last night." Sora said. "I was cold so I…"

After explaining the whole story, everyone was speechless. Sora shook his head again.

"Just like last night." He said to himself.

"So, you're saying that you're from the future, trying to stop a human from stealing a time what-you-call-it from goingback in time." Boris said, "But you were too late. The woman turned on the time what-you-call-it and went through time. You manage to get through as well."

"Yep, that's it." Sora said.

Muk and Luk looked at eachother.

"So uh what'd you gonna do?" Luk asked.

"I think Nava should know why she came here." Balto said, "Me and Sora are gonna go out and look for him."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Boris said, "Let's go look for this Nava guy."

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Balto asked.

"Going to a forest filled with wild and dangerous animals, walking continuously in the cold, facing those Heartless things." Boris said, "Hah, I know you would protect me."

Balto smiled.

"Can Muk and I come with you guys?" Luk asked.

"I'm not sure what's it gonna be like out there." Balto said, "But I guess you could come along."

Muk and Luk cheered.

"Thank you, Balto" Luk said.

Muk hugged and licked Balto on the cheek. Sora laughed a little.

"We promise we won't let you down." Luk said.

"Well I'm staying right here." Stella said, "Adventuring isn't my thing."

"Okay." Balto said.

Boris hugged Stella and kissed her good-bye.

"Don't stay out there too long." Stella said.

"You know I wouldn't." Boris said.

They made one last kiss and Boris left.

"Before we go guys." Sora said, "I want to go and get a few things in town."

"Okay, we'll wait here." Balto said.

Sora went back to Gordon's shop. Each of the Heartless that he and Balto defeated last night, dropped piles of money. So he's gonna spend it on food and supplies. When he got to the shop, Gordon was busy helping a customer. Sora picked up a few cans, pots, and other things.

"This is just like camping in Destiny Island." He said to himself.

When the customer was about to leave, he caught a glimpse of Sora. Sora looked at him. There was something strange about the man. He was wearing a long cloak, with black hair, one brown eye, the other was patched. He also had a long scar where the patch was at. As he was walking by, the man whispered to Sora:_ I'll be out there soon. In the meantime, you fivetake care of yourselves._ Sora stared at the man, as he left.

"Well, if it isn't Sora." Gordon said, cheerfully.

Sora shook his head.

"Oh, hey Gordon." He said.

"Well, it seems that you found shelter from the cold last night." Gordon said.

"Yeah, looks like it." Sora said.

He put the stuff on counter. Gordon marked the price on an old fashion cash regrister.

"Say, Gordon." Sora said, "Have you seen that man that just left, before?"

"Why no, I haven't." Gordon said, "This is the first time he came to my shop."

"Oh…" Sora said.

"Why do you ask?" Gordon asked.

"Oh, just wondering." Sora said.

"That will be $15 dollars." Gordon said after he priced the last can.

Sora reached into his pocket and brought out lots of money.

"My, my, my, where did you get all that money?" Gordon asked.

"Uh…I worked for it." Sora said, handing him $15 dollars.

"Oh…" Gordon said.

"Well, see you, Gordon." Sora said as he left with things.

_What did that man mean? _He thought. _Could he possibly know I'm from the future? And dose he know I'm going into the forest. Well, whatever it is, I'll have to tell Balto.

* * *

_

End of Chapter. In the next chapter, Balto is going to introduce Sora his half-brother, Kalvik. There will also be more Heartless. Please review. 


	9. Kavik

Sorry for the long wait. I've been VERY busy. Well, here's the new chapter. Balto is going to introduce Sora to his half-brother, Kavik. Kavik isn't in any of the Balto movies. Kavik is the property of _baltoluver63. _To learn more about Kavik. Please read "Newcomer. The story of Kavik the Wolfdog."in the Balto section.

* * *

_At the old fishing boat_

As they were waiting for Sora to buy some things, Boris, Muk and Luk were talking to Balto about Sora.

"I can't believe it." Boris kept saying, "A human can talk to us."

"Yeah, I still can't believe it either." Balto said, "But Sora is a good kid. He saved my life. No human has ever saved my life before."

"Well, if you think this Sora is a good kid." Luk said, "Muk and I think he is too."

Just then, Sora came back. He had a big backpack on him, filled with food and supplies.

"Okay, I'm ready." Sora said.

"Then, let's get going." Boris said.

They walked into the forest. For a while, everything was quiet. Muk and Luk decided to play snowball fights, as they were going. One hit Boris on the head. He then, started shouting at them. Balto shook his head.

"He's a good goose." He said to Sora, "Just don't get him too angry."

"I know what you mean." Sora said, "He's just like my friend, Donald. Sort tempered, can't understand him sometimes, but other then. He's a great guy, even though we argue sometimes."

Balto chuckled.

"Yeah, Boris and I may have our differences." He said, "But he's always there when I need him."

"He's a really good friend, isn't he?" Sora asked.

"He's not only a friend." Balto said, "But as a father as well."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, getting confused.

"Well, when I was a pup." Balto said, "My mother and I got separated. I was very young. I couldn't hunt for myself. I thought I was going to die of starvation or being eaten. But Boris found me and took care of me since then. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Balto chuckled again.

"It's still a mystery why I don't honk instead of bark."

Boris overheard everything of what Balto said. He walked up to Balto and patted his shoulder.

"It was nothing, bird chick." Boris said.

"It was something to me." Balto said, "Thank you…for everything.

Boris smiled again. He thought he was going to cry. Sora smiled as well.

They've been walking in the forest for over an hour. Sora was amazed of the forest, he never a seen a forest this beautiful before. Muk and Luk have been quiet ever since Boris shouted at them. Every now and then, Balto had his nose up, sniffing the air.

"Do you know where this Nava is?" Sora asked.

"No I don't." Balto said, "But I believe I know someone who dose."

He lifted up his nose again. He smiled a familiar scent. It was straight from where they were going.

"This way." Balto said.

Everybody followed.

He led them to a cave. Sora was puzzled.

"Um, who exactly are we looking for?" He asked Balto.

"You'll see." Balto replied.

He walked into the cave. Sora, Boris, Muk, and Luk followed.

When they entered the mouth of cave, Sora gasped on what he saw. An enormous white wolf was vast asleep inside.

"You guys wait here." Balto said.

Balto tried to wake the wolf.

"Kavik..." He said.

The wolf didn't move.

"Kavik!"

The wolf moved a little. Then finally, it woke up.

"Balto?" the wolf said.

Balto nodded.

"Hello, Kavik." He said.

The wolf got up, stretched a little, and then looked at Balto.

"It's been a long time." said the wolf.

"Yes, it has." Balto said.

"What brings you here?" the wolf asked.

"I'll explain that later." Balto said, "But first, how are you?"

"Well, I've managed to get a full stomach, every now and then." said the wolf, "But if I was in a clan, it would be a lot easier. Despite that, I'm doing fine. Well, I see that you're doing fine. How's Jenna?"

"She's still as healthy and beautiful as ever." Balto said.

The wolf chuckled.

"And how are the pups?"

"They've grown up." Balto said, "They each have their own place to call home. Kodi is now lead-dog."

"So, Kodi's dream of being lead-dog has finally came true." said the wolf.

Balto nodded.

"And Alue is…" He was about say.

Balto stopped there. He hasn't mentioned is daughter in a long time. He misses her a lot.

"Alue is what?" asked the wolf.

Balto took a deep breath.

"Alue is leading a wolf pack, somewhere across the sea."

The wolf was shocked of surprise.

"Really? how?"

"It's a long story." Balto said.

ACH-HMM

Balto and the wolf turned around. Boris made a fake cough to get their attention.

"Oh." Balto said, "I almost forgot, Kavik, you remember Boris?"

"Of course I remember." the wolf said.

Boris walked up to the wolf.

"Hello Kavik, long time no see." He said.

"And I'm pretty sure you remember Muk and Luk." Balto said.

Muk and Luk too, went up to the wolf.

"Hello Kavik, it's been a long time since Muk and I have seen you." Luk said.

"Oh, we also have a new guest for you." Balto said, "But before I show you, try not to get freaked out when you see him. He may be a shocked at first, but he's a nice kid and won't hurt you."

"Balto, I've faced lots of vicious animals in the past." said the wolf, "I'm pretty sure I can handle whoever I'm going to meet."

Balto chuckled.

"Okay you can come and meet him, Sora." He said.

Sora walked into the cave. The wolf couldn't believe who he was seeing. Neither did Sora. They both were actually looking eye-to-eye at eachother. Just standing on four legs, the wolf was a slight taller then Sora. Both of their eyes were the same exact blue color. It was sort of like looking at eachother's reflection.

"You brought a human child to see me?" the wolf asked Balto.

Balto nodded.

"Why and how did you get him to go with you?"

"Because Balto said you might know something, so I followed him." Sora said.

The wolf's jaw dropped. It was looking at Sora like he was a ghost. Sora lowered his head.

"_This is getting annoying."_ He said to himself.

"You can speak our language?" the wolf asked.

Sora looked at the wolf again.

"Yes I can." He said firmly, "I don't know how, but I can."

Balto walked up to the wolf and Sora.

"Kavik, this is Sora." He said, "Sora, this is my half-brother, Kavik."

"Hi." Sora said.

Kavik didn't say anything. He was still shock of surprised. Balto tuck him in the shoulder, snapping Kavik out of it.

"Oh, Hello…" Kavik said.

Sora chuckled.

"I thought you said you can handle anyone you're going to meet." Balto said.

"I am." Kavik said to his half-brother, "I'm just surprised that's all… Well anyways, you said I might know something. What is it then?"

"Well, something horrible has happened in Nome." Balto said.

"Like what?" Kalvik asked.

"Well…I believe Sora and I should explain." Balto said.

"Yeah, good idea." Sora said.

It took nearly an hour for Sora and Balto to explain and trying to get Kavik to understand on what's going on. Finally, Kavik seemed to get the idea.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning." He said, "You're from the future and you were trying to stop a human witch from changing the past, right?"

Sora nodded.

"But the human managed to get to the past and you went along to stop her. Then you went into town, looking for her. It got cold, so you went to the old mill because you thought it would be warm, and that's where you met Balto and the others, right?"

Sora nodded again.

"After getting everything straiten out, these 'heartless' creatures appeared and started attacking the town."

"Yeah, but Balto and I took care of them." Sora said, "Cecelia might've thought I didn't make it through the porthole. So she used the Heartless to take over the town."

"But I don't understand why the human would want to come back here." Kavik said.

"Before she went into the porthole, Cecelia said that she's gonna be queen." Sora said, "So she came back here to change history. But there's something she needs to do it."

"I believe Nava should know." Balto said, "That's why we came here. We thought you might have seen him."

"Well, you're right." Kalvik said, "I passed by him and Niju two days ago. They were heading somewhere east."

Kalvik shook his head chuckled.

"Now that I remembered, Nava did mention that I was gonna see you soon, Balto." He said, "He also mention that you were gonna bring someone along with you, someone that I would never expect."

Sora and Balto looked surprised at eachother.

"Do you think he knew that I was going to bring Sora?" Balto asked Kalvik.

"I'm not sure." Kalvik said, "But the way Nava said it. It sounded like he did."

"It sounds like this Nava also knew I was gonna be sent back in time." Sora said.

"We've gotta look for him." Balto said.

"I'll led you guys to where I last seen Nava." Kalvik said, "Heck, I'll go along with you."

"I don't think so, Kavik." Balto said, "It could be dangerous."

"Balto, have you forgotten that I've been taking care of myself since I was a pup?" Kalvik said.

"No." Balto said.

"That I've taken down bears twice the size of mine?" Kalvik continued.

"No." Balto repeated.

"And I've always managed to escape from danger?"

Balto grinned at his half-brother.

"Looks like you've got me." He said, "You can come along if you want. But is that okay for you, Sora?"

"It's fine with me." Sora replied.

Kavik looked at Sora.

"As for you Sora, any friend of Balto is a friend of mine." He said, giving a big smile.

Sora nodded.

_AAAAAAHHHHHH!_

Sora, Balto, and Kavik jumped. They turned around and saw that Boris, Muk, and Luk screamed because half a dozen Heartless are entering the cave.

"Are these the Heartless?" Kalvik asked.

"Yes." Sora and Balto said.

Sora brought out his Keyblade. Balto bared his teeth. They both were ready to attack.

"You guys stay in the cave." Balto said to Boris, Muk and Luk. "We'll handle this."

Sora, Balto, and Kavik ran out of the cave and attacked the Heartless. Sora was pounding every Heartless that came close to him. Balto was attacking the floating Heartless that blow ice. Kavik, being a large wolf that he is, pounced on the fat Heartless, trying to bring it down. But the fat Heartless pushed Kavik away by their large bellies. Kavik got up and ran around the fat Heartless, trying to think of a way to take them down.

"Their weak point is their back!" Sora shouted, as he was destroying a Heartless.

The fat Heartless heard Sora and tried to keep Kavik from going to its back. Kavik thought for moment, and then he ran strait towards the fat Heartless. The fat Heartless thought Kavik was gonna hit its belly again, so it didn't do anything.

_Perfect_

Kavik then jumped up, over the fat Heartless. The fat Heartless was too stunned to react. Kavik used that time to pounce the back of the fat Heartless, destroying it.

Sora saw what he did.

"That was amazing." He said.

"Yeah, thanks for telling the weak point." Kalvik said.

"Don't mention it." Sora replied.

Sora and Kavik finished off the remaining fat Heartless. After that, they were all gone.

"So those were the Heartless." Kavik said.

"Yeah, I expect we'll be seeing more." Sora said.

Balto walked up to them.

"Are you guys all right?" He asked.

"We're fine." Sora said.

"Good, well I think there's one more." Balto said, sniffing the air. "It smells far darker then the others."

Kavik sniffed the air as well. He could smell the darkness more foul then the other Heartless.

"Where's it coming from?" Sora asked.

"It's coming from deep inside the forest." Kavik said.

"All right, let's go after it." Sora said.

The three ran into the forest. Sora followed Balto and Kavik because they seemed to know exactly where the Heartless is.

"Are we getting any close?" Sora asked from behind.

"Yeah," Balto said. "The scent is getting stronger. It shouldn't be too far."

The scent led them to an area where there were no trees around. Balto, Kalvik, and Sora stop and looked around, trying to find the Heartless.

"Where could it be?" Balto said. "The scent is right here. It shouldn't be-

ROAR!

The three of them jumped. Sora, Balto, and Kavik turned around and gasped on what they saw. A dark massive bear with three heads had just roared. It had the Heartless symbol on its chest. Sora, Balto, and Kavik charged at it. Sora tried to attack it with his Keyblade. But the bear's massive claws hit him before he even touched it. Balto and Kavik tried to hold on to the bear's claws. But the two heads from each side saw what they were doing. It just threw them like balls of paper. Kavik managed to land on his feet. Balto on the other hand, hit a tree near by, really hard. He tried to get up but he couldn't. The bear then, charged at Balto.

"BALTO! HEAL!" Sora shouted, lifting up his Keyblade.

Some leaf-like stuff came out of the tip of Sora's Keyblade. The leaf-like stuff went on Balto, healing him. Balto got up and got away from the charged bear.

"Thanks." He said to Sora.

Sora nodded.

The bear roared again and was about to charge at them, until a snowball hit the bear's right head. All three heads looked to see where the snowball came from. Muk and Luk were the ones who throw the snowballs. And so did Boris.

"Yeah, that ought to teach you some manners!" He shouted.

The bear's three heads roared and started charging towards Boris, Muk, and Luk. The three screamed and tried to get away. But the bear was catching up to them. Sora only had one option.

"FIRE!" He shouted.

Flames from the tip of his Keyblade went strait towards the bear, hitting it. The bear stopped and roared in pain. Balto and Kavik stared at Sora. Sora didn't notice, a plan was going into his head.

"Of course." He said.

Sora then, told Balto and Kavik is plan. They both nodding in understanding, figuring they asked Sora what he just did later.

"Boris, Muk, Luk!" Balto shouted to get their attention.

All three showed their heads from behind a tree.

"Throw more snowballs at the Heartless when we give you the signal." Balto said.

They didn't seem to understand but they nodded.

"Hey, you Heartless jerk!" Sora shouted to the bear. "Even with three heads, you can't take us down!"

The bear once again roared and charged towards Sora.

"Now!" Balto shouted.

Without hesitation, Boris, Muk, and Luk once again threw snowballs at the bear. The bear's three heads stared at them again.

_There's our chance._ Sora thought.

"Go Balto!"

Balto then, charged and grabbed the bear's right paw with his fangs.

"My turn." Kavik said, charging towards the bear.

The bear was about to slash Balto. But Kavik grabbed the bear's left paw with his fangs. Both of them were holding the bear down. Sora then charged and attacked the bear with his Keyblade. After only a minuet, the three-headed Heartless bear was taken down. It collapsed to the ground. A heart came out of it. Then, it disappeared. Everybody celebrated.

"Oh yeah!" Sora said.

"We did it!" Balto said.

"We did it alright!" Kavik said excitedly.

Boris, Muk, and Luk ran to them.

"You did it!" Boris said excidlyto them.

"You were amazing!" Luk said.

Muk gave Sora a big hug.

"Muk said thank you for saving us,Sora." Luk said.

"Don't mention it, Muk." Sora said chocking. Muk was hugging him tightly.

After Muk let go of Sora,Balto said:

"That was some plan you had, Sora."

"Yeah, I would've never thought of that." Kavik said.

Sora smiled.

"But it was thanks to you guys." He said to all of them. "We made quiet a team."

Everyone nodded.

"So Sora." Balto said. "How did you manged to get fire out of your Keyblade?"

"Oh, I have different types of magic spells in my Keyblade." Sora said, "Fire, Blizared, Thunder, ect. But there's a limit to how much I use. That's why I didn't use more on the bear."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"So uh...should we get going now?" Luk asked.

"Oh, yeah." Balto said, "Kavik, would you lead the way?"

"Of course." Kavik said to his half-brother.

And they allbegan on their new quest.

* * *

End of Chapter. 


	10. A Fishing Race

In this chapter, I'm introducing four more bad guys, but later on, Sora and the others are gonna do some fishing. A little about this chapter. I had this strange dream two days after I started writing this story. Sora and Balto race to see who can catch the most fish. So I thought it would be good to be in the story. Enjoy.

_

* * *

Underground Lair, Somewhere in Alaska_

Three of Cecelia's subordinates have just watched Sora, Balto, and Kavik defeated the Heartless through a crystal ball. A female subordinate with long pink hair in a pony tail, made a whistle.

"The kid has some skills." She said. "I never expected the future Keyblade Master to be this good, especially for the Keyblade Master to be a kid."

A tall muscular subordinate with a beard and completely bald, slammed his fists on the table.

"How could this be!" He shouted. "That Heartless should've finished him off!"

"Take it easy, Bolder." said the female subordinate. "Can't you see? He too, has the power to talk and understand the animals. Just like you and me."

"Don't you dare tell me to take it easy, Asza." Bolder said. "I sent those Heartless to finish the Keyblade Master off so he won'tinterferewith our plan. Even those mutts couldn't have a chance."

"It's just like what Asza said." said a blond female subordinate. "The Keyblade Master has the power to understand the animals. You saw what he did, Bolder. He used those two mutts to hold down the Heartless. Then he destroyed it. I say he's pretty good."

Bolder glared at the female subordinate with blond hair.

"Shut up, Kie." He said.

"Hey, it's not my fault the truth hurts." Kie said.

Bolder was getting angrier by the minuet. He wanted to take out his anger by throwing a massive rock at Kie's pretty little face. Asza could see it in his eyes.

"Bolder, is that the only thing that's bothering you?" She asked.

Bolder looked at her then he took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I can't understand why Queen Cecelia sent Dmitri to retrieve the ice crystals instead of me." He said. "I can get them faster then that fool."

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Kie said. "Dmitri is a lot cuter then you."

That did it. Bolder rose up his arms, a massive rock was on top of him. He aimed it at Kie. Kie was about to attack but Asza stopped them both.

"Bolder, put the rock down." She said. "And Kie, keep your comments to yourself."

Bolder dropped the rock to the floor. Kie lowered her arms and gave Bolder a look.

"_Well, some people can't act their age."_

A fourth subordinate just walked in. He had short blue hair with glasses.

"Well, if it isn't Neon." Kie said. "What brings you hear?"

"I just wanted to find out who our enemy is." Neon said.

"Here, take a look." Asza said, pointing at the crystal ball.

Neon walked to the crystal ball. He saw Sora, Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk, walking in the woods.

"HMM he's quiet young." He said. "Why is he with those animals?"

"Apparently, they are his companions." Asza said.

Neon raised his eyebrows.

"Companions? Dose he have the power?" He asked.

All three nodded.

"Interesting…" Neon said.

"So what do you suggest?" Kie asked.

"I suggest we wait." Neon said. "See what he can find out."

"What about Queen Cecelia?" Bolder asked.

"She doesn't need to know." Neon said. "You shouldn't have sent the Heartless in the first place. Her Majesty didn't order you to"

All three gave a panic look. They just realized that they didn't get permission to send out the Heartless. Cecelia doesn't take "not following orders" very lightly. Neon made a sinister grin.

"All right, Neon." Bolder said. "We'll wait…for now."

* * *

_Out in the forest_

Sora, Balto, Boris, Muk, and Luk were following Kavik to where he last seen Nava and Niju. The sun was going down, behind the mountains. Sora's stomach was rumbling. He hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Say guys." He said. "Are any of you hungry?"

"Muk and I am, mate" Luk said.

Muk nodded in agreement.

"So am I." Boris said.

"I'm starting to get hungry as well." Balto said.

"Hang in there, guys." Kavik said. "There's a stream close by,filled with fish. We're almost there."

Sora couldn't wait. He has the things he needs to cook fish. He remembered back at Destiny Island, Him and Riku would race to see who can catch the most fish, without using a fishing pole. At first, Riku would always win, leaving the loser, Sora, to cook the fish. But three days before they completed the raft, Sora finally won, leaving Riku to cook, as him and Kairito talk aboutwhat the new world is gonna be like.

"Here it is." Kavik called out.

Sora came back to reality. Him and the others walked through the bushes and saw a magnificent stream, filled with fish.

"Oh yeah." Sora said.

He put down his backpack, took off his gloves and was about to go in.

"Hey Sora." Balto said. "Want me to catch you some fish?"

"No thanks." Sora said. "I can catch my own."

"Really?" Kavik said. "We can get it faster then those long poles you humans use."

"I don't need a fishing pole." Sora said. "I can catch fish my bare hands."

Balto and Kavik looked at eachother, then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"Sorry." Balto said. "It's just that we've never seen a human catch fish with their bare hands."

"Well, I can." Sora said. "Since we're on the subject, how about a race? See who can get the most fish."

Balto and Kavik looked at eachother then looked back at Sora.

"You're on." They both said.

"Then I guess I'll be making the rules." Boris said. "Everybody get in position."

Sora, Balto, and Kavik went to the spots where they want to fish at. Muk and Luk were watching.

"Here are the rules." Boris called out. "The first to catch 15 fish wins. On your mark, 1-2-3, go!"

Sora, Balto, and Kavik jumped in and started catching. Sora caught one and threw his on dry land. Balto manage to get two at a time. Kavik on the other hand, was doing quiet well, he already caught five. Sora saw his pile and was determined to get more then Kavik. He grabbed more and threw it to his pile.

_That makes eight._

Balto managed to get nine. Kavik got eleven. He gave a grin when Sora was looking at him.

_It isn't over yet._ Sora thought.

He went in and grabbed more and more fish and threw to his pile.

_That makes fourteen._

Balto managed to get fourteen as well. Even Kavik got fourteen. They only need one more to go. Sora looked desperately for one more fish. He saw one swimming by. Sora made a grab for it, but he slipped on rock and fell face down, missing the fish. Balto tried to grab it with his teeth. But the fish was too quick for him. Kavik made a grab for it as well. But he too, missed the fish. Sora, Balto, and Kavik looked eachother, then they laughed.

"I guess we can call it a draw." Balto said.

"Yeah." Sora and Kavik said.

They all got out of the water and dried themselves.

"That was quiet a show, mates." Luk said.

Muk nodded in agreement.

"It's just too bad that none of you could catch that last fish." Boris said.

"Ahh, no big deal." Sora said.

"I gotta admit Sora." Balto said. "You were pretty good, catching those fish."

"Yeah, I even thought you would catch that last fish." Kavik said.

"Thanks, you guys weren't bad yourselves." Sora said.

The sun was almost gone.

"I think we should camp out here." Balto said.

"Good idea." Sora said. "Let's grab the fish and I'll make dinner."

* * *

End of Chapter. In the next chapter, Kavik talks a little about himself. And Sora is going to see someone very important to him. Please review.


	11. Memories

Hi again. In this chapter, Sora sees someone very important to him. Enjoy.

* * *

By nightfall, Sora was cooking the fish and some pork & beans. He gave Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk their catch, while he ate his own.

"Wow, this taste a lot better when it's cooked." Kavik said.

"Right there, mate." Luk said.

"Thanks." Sora said. "So, how far is it till we finally see Nava?"

"He shouldn't be far." Balto said. "His scent is pretty close. We should find him by the end of the day, tomorrow."

"Good." Sora said.

"Say Sora," Kavik said. "That was some fine fishing. When did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, since I was little." Sora said. "Me and my best friend, Riku, would compete to see who can catch the most fish."

"Oh, who would usually win?" Kavik asked.

"Riku would usually win." Sora said. "But I'd win every now and then."

"Did you guys compete in a lot of things?" Balto asked.

"Yeah, we did." Sora said. "We would compete in sward-fights, swimming, racing, and different kinds of things."

Sora made a chuckle.

"We would mostly do it just to impress Kairi." He said.

"Who's Kairi?" Kavik asked.

"She's another best friend of mine." Sora said. "We would do everything together."

"So…did you have a crush on her?" Balto asked.

Sora shot up.

"What makes you say that?" He asked quickly.

Balto grinned at him.

"I just had a hunch." He said.

Sora couldn't help but blush.

"She's very special to you, isn't she?" Balto asked.

Sora nodded.

"Very special." Sora said. "She even gave me this."

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Everyone asked.

"It's Kairi's good luck charm." Sora said. "She made this while we were building the raft. She said that sailors use them to be sure for a safe voyage. But now, it's for good luck on my quest. I promised I'd give it back to her when I get back to Destiny Island."

"So that good luck charm is very important to you because Kairi gave it you?" Balto asked.

Sora nodded.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost it." He said.

For a while, everything was going fine. Sora was telling Muk and Luk all of his adventures he had. And they would tell him their adventures they had with Balto. Kavik was already getting along with Sora. His talk about Kairi made Kavik think of someone who's really important to him. Someone he misses deeply…

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting some shut eye." Boris said, yawning.

Muk and Luk made some big yawns.

"Muk and I are gonna get some shut eye as well." Luk said. "Good night, guys."

Kavik and Balto were getting as well. They both said good night to Sora and went to sleep. The only sounds that could be heard were the cracking sounds of the fire and Muk and Luk's loud snoring. Sora couldn't sleep. He was just staring at the stars. Thinking of the times he had, camping with Riku and Kairi. How they would talk about stuff and what the worlds are gonna be like. Those were some good times.

"_This place is amazing."_

Sora shot up. He just heard a familiar voice. But it couldn't be. Sora looked around to see where the voice came from. And there it was. A girl was walking around him, with her hands behind her back. Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Kairi.

"I always dreamed of what the new world is gonna look like." Kairi said. "But I never dreamed of it being this beautiful. Did you?"

She was looking at Sora. Sora got up and walked to her.

"Kairi?" He said. "Is that you?"

Kairi giggled.

"Of course it's me, silly." She said. "Who else could I be?"

Sora was speechless.

"But…how…did you?"

"Don't you remember what I said, Sora?" Kairi said. "That no matter where you are. Or what time you are at for that matter. I'll always be with you."

Sora smiled, then nodded.

"Would you mind, going for a walk with me?" Kairi asked, holding out her hand.

"Of course not." Sora said, taking her hand.

They walked a little while until they reached a nice where they could see the Northern Lights.

"It is so beautiful." Kairi said, pointing at the Northern Lights.

"It sure is." Sora said. "Say Kairi, how is like back at home?"

Kairi smiled.

"It's just like it always was." She said. "But there's two things missing."

"What?" Sora asked.

"You and Riku." Kairi said.

Tears were coming out of her eyes. Then she hugged Sora.

"I miss you so much." She said.

"I miss you too, Kairi." Sora said, hugging her tightly.

"Everyday, I wish for you and Riku to come back." Kairi said.

"Kairi, I promise I'll come back, and with your luck charm." Sora said, wipeing off her tears.

He pulled out the luck charm from his pocket and showed it to her.

"It's just how I remembered it." Kairi said. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Sora said.

Then, something inside Sora was burning. He was getting closer to Kairi. Kairi was getting closer to him as well. They both closed their eyes and their lips were about to touch…

"_Sora?"_

Sora opened his eyes and turned around. Balto had just come through the bushes and saw him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Oh…I was just with…" Sora said.

He turned around and saw Kairi had disappeared.

"Just what?" Balto asked.

"Forget it." Sora said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I woke up and saw that you were gone." Balto said.

"Well, I'm fine." Sora said. "I just wanted come out here that's all."

"Oh, okay." Balto said. "Well, are you gonna stay here long?"

"Just for a minuet." Sora said. "I'll be back soon."

"Well, good night Sora." Balto said.

"Good night."

As Balto left, Sora stared at Northern Lights.

"I'll return home, Kairi."He said. "I promise."

* * *

End of Chapter. Sorry for it being short. 


	12. Nava and Aniu

Well, it wasn't easy, but here it is. In this chapter, Sora and the gang finally find Nava. Hopefully, some of your questions will be answered. Enjoy

* * *

The next morning, Sora, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk were up and ready. Balto, however, looked as though he's been up all through the night. His eyelids were ready to drop any minuet.

"You okay, Balto?" Kavik asked. "You look really tired."

"Oh…I'm fine." Balto said, his eyes were wide open. "I guess old-age is finally catching up to me."

Kavik could tell that he was lying. But he didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess we should get going then." He said.

As they were walking, Sora noticed Balto was really tired. But he couldn't understand why. When Sora got back from looking at the Northern Lights last night, he saw that Balto was back asleep. But Sora did notice that Balto kept mumbling and moving in his sleep.

"Say Balto." Sora said.

"Yeah?" Balto replied.

"Did you, by any chance, have a bad dream last night? Sora asked.

"What makes you say that?" Balto asked.

"Well, I saw that you kept moving and mumbling in your sleep." Sora said. "It sounded like you were saying 'No…Please…Don't…Take me…' ".

Balto's ears went up.

"Oh…yeah." He said finally.

"What was it?" Sora asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Balto said. "Not yet at least."

Boris shook his head.

"Oh boy, not again." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked Boris.

Boris lowered his voice so Balto won't hear.

"Well you see; this wasn't the first time Balto had strange dreams." He said to Sora. "Three year ago, before his pups were born, he kept having dreams of raven and wolves."

"Raven and wolves?" Sora said in a low voice.

"Yeah, and they didn't stop there." Boris continued. "Balto kept having them even after his pups were born. I warned him that his dreams mean something. But he was too stubborn to listen. It wasn't until…"

Boris stopped there.

"Until what?" Sora asked.

"You know, I think it's better if Balto explains to you himself." Boris said.

Everybody was quiet for a while. Sora could tell that they were getting close. The answers to what Cecelia is planning seems right a round the corner. Finally, the scent led them to cave up on a mountain. Balto and Kavik went in first. Sora and the others followed.

"Hello. Nava?" Balto called out. "It's us: Balto and Kavik. We brought someone who wants to talk to you."

Nobody answered. They walked deeper into the cave. A shadowy figure was watching them. Balto and Kavik can smell it. Before they were going to say anything, the shadowy figure jumped on Balto. Sora brought out his Keyblade, ready to attack.

"No wait!" Kavik said.

Sora stopped, looking puzzled.

Balto looked at the figure straight in the eye.

"Hello Niju." He said. "Long time no see."

The shadowy figure was a black and dark blue wolf. The wolf got off of Balto.

"I thought I'd never see your face again." It said.

"It's good to see you, too." Balto said, sarcastically.

"_Now Niju. Is that any way to treat our guest?"_

An older wolf came into clearing. Its light brown fur and light golden brown eyes that sort of resembles to Balto. The difference was that the older wolf had thicker eyebrows. The older wolf smiled at Balto and Kavik.

"Hello my brothers."

Balto and Kavik smiled as well.

"Hello Nava." They both said.

The older wolf looked at Boris, Muk, and Luk.

"Are these friends of yours?" He asked Balto.

"Yes, they are." Balto said.

Boris, Muk, and Luk bowed.

"Hello sir." They said.

The older wolf nodded. Then it draws its attention towards Sora.

"Ah! Welcome…Keyblade Master."

Sora's jaw dropped. So did everybody else's.

"H-how did you know?" Sora asked.

The older wolf chuckled.

"Well, I can see that you're holding the Keyblade in your hand." He said. "And I've known that you would come to see me for quite a while."

"How?" Sora asked.

"I'll explain later." The wolf said. "But first, hello, my name is Nava. And I see you've already met Niju."

Sora looked at Niju. Niju just growled at him and turned his head. Sora already has some dislike for the wolf.

"Anyways," Nava continued. "May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Sora. I came with Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk to ask you something."

Nava nodded in understanding.

"I already know what you're going to ask." He said.

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"Well, some might be difficult for you to understand." Nava said. "But I'm sure that Balto would make it clear to you. Please, sit down."

Everyone sat on the ground, waiting to hear what Nava is going to say.

"To fully understand this, I have to tell you all about the legend." Nava said. "A legend only a few of us, wolves, know."

He cleared his throat then began.

"You have already known about the story of Kingdom Hearts, correct?" Nava asked.

Sora nodded.

"About that it is where all hearts are born?" Nava asked.

"Yes." Sora said.

"Well, there's another door, where all worlds are born." Nava said. "It is called Kingdom Wolves."

"Kingdom Wolves?" Sora said with surprise. "I've never heard of it."

Nava chuckled.

"Well, my guess is that it was permanently closed in your time." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"As I was saying," Nava continued. "Kingdom Wolves is the heart of all worlds. It brings life to all of the worlds. Trees, grass, water, sun, moon, everything you see in this world."

Sora, Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk were looked at eachother. They couldn't believe it. Niju just kept to himself.

"But…there was someone who was searching for Kingdom Wolves and wanted to use it to take over." Nava said.

"Who?" Sora, Balto, and Kavik said.

"A human witch named Lavendra." Nava said. "She was going to use the power of darkness and put it in Kingdom Wolves. That way, she can control the worlds and make it the way she wishes."

"But she didn't manage to, did she?" Sora asked.

"No, she didn't." Nava said. "Lavendra and five of her subordinates have found a way to get to Kingdom Wolves."

"But if she did, that means she's already taken over!" Sora said.

"Let me finish." Nava said.

Sora kept quiet.

"Lavendra managed to find a way." Nava continued. "But she didn't have the keys to open it. So she sent five of her subordinates to search for them. Dmitri, the power to control ice, Bolder, the power to control earth, Kie, the power to control wind, Asza, the power to control plants, and Neon, he has no power, but is the smartest one."

"So…did they manage to find the keys?" Sora asked.

"No. Nava said. "They couldn't find out they were."

"Do you know?" Sora asked.

Nava grinned at him and nodded.

"What are they?" Sora asked.

"They are four ice crystals." Nava said. "Each of the four ice crystals marks the symbols of our clan."

Balto understood what he meant. Sora and the others looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Sora said.

"Each of the ice crystals is marked of a fox, wolverine, bear, and a caribou." Balto said.

Nava smiled at him. Balto gave a smile back. Sora was about to ask him how he knew, but Nava continued.

"So, Lavendra's subordinates never managed to find them. Then, the Wolfblade Master found Lavendra."

"There's a Wolfblade Master!" Sora said. "I had no idea."

"Yes, there is." Nava said. "He managed to take down Lavendra and destroyed her body."

"Really?" Sora said.

"Yes, the Wolfblade Master then placed what's left of Lavendra in a goblet and stored her somewhere, never to be seen again." Nava said. "Not even her subordinates could find her."

Sora was amazed, then he just realized something.

"So that's why Cecelia came back to this time." He said. "To finish what Lavendra started."

"Yes," Nava said. "About a week ago, Aniu, the white wolf, has come to me in dreams. She told me, that a blood-relative of Lavendra will come back to this time. To open Kingdom Wolves and finally take over."

Balto and Kavik jumped up when they heard the name "Aniu". Sora, however, didn't notice. He just couldn't believe it.

"Cecelia is related to Lavendra!" He said.

"Yes," Nava said. "And she too, knows about the keys. Cecelia is now sending one of Lavendra's subordinate to retrieve them."

"We've got to stop her!" Sora said.

Nava looked calm.

"Relax, Sora." He said. "Even if she gets all of the ice crystals, she still can't get in."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"She still needs the sacred wolf to activate them." Nava said.

"Sacred wolf?" Everybody said.

"A wolf, pure of heart that only wishes to open Kingdom Wolves on his own free will." Nava said.

"Dose Cecelia knows about that?" Balto asked.

"No, she does not." Nava said.

Everyone was relieved.

"But…" Nava said. "There is one thing to worry about."

"What!" Everybody said.

"Each of the ice crystals are being taken care of by a wolf clan..." Nava said.

"...And Cecelia has just sent one of Lavendra's Subordinates to look for them!" Sora said.

"Yes." Nava said. "I only know two clans that have the ice crystals. One is farther east. The other…is across the great water."

"Alue!" Balto said at once.

Nava slowly nodded.

"We've got to hurry!" Balto said.

"But how do we exactly know where they are?" Sora asked.

"_I believe I can help."_

Sora, Boris, Muk, and Luk jumped. Balto, Kavik, and Nava looked pleased.

A raven had just flown into the cave. It then, formed into a female whit wolf.

"Hello my sons." said the wolf in a soft voice.

Balto and Kavik gave the wolf a smile.

"Hello mother." They both said.

"I am very pleased that both of you have escorted the Keyblade Master to Nava." The wolf said. "So he'll understand our situation."

The wolf then looked at Sora, who was wide open and kept glancing at Balto and Kavik.

"Young Keyblade Master, I come to ask you to save the wolf clans and stop this evil from ever happening." The wolf said.

Sora came to his senses.

"That's why I'm here." He said. "Just led me the way, and I'll put a stop to this."

The wolf smiled at him the nodded. It then, once again, formed into raven and flew out of the cave.

"She wants us to follow her." Balto said.

"Right." Sora said.

He then looked at Nava.

"Thanks for telling me what Cecelia is up to." Sora said.

Nava made a bow to him.

"I wish you luck, Keyblade Master." He said.

Sora nodded.

Nava then looked at Balto and Kavik.

"Good-bye my brothers." He said.

They all said good-bye to Nava and looked at Niju. He just glared at Balto. Balto just shook his head and left with the rest of them. Sora looked at Balto.

"Say Balto." He said.

"Yeah?" Balto said.

"Nava did say you'll clear up whatever I don't understand." Sora said. "There's quite a few things I really don't understand."

Balto chuckled.

"Yes, you're right." He said. "But I'll explain when the time is right."

* * *

End of chapter. In the next chapter, Sora comes face-to-face with Dmitri and the cloaked stranger. Please review. 


	13. Breaking through Ice

Hi again. Sorry for the long wait. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_Deep in the woods_

Only one wolf was still standing. The rest of his pack was frozen solid by Dmitri.

"You have seen what kind of power I use." Dmitri said to the pack leader. "Now, give the ice crystal or I'll destroy your precious pack."

The pack leader growled at him.

"You fiend!" He shouted with rage. "I rather die then give you the ice crystal!"

Dmitri laughed.

"Oh, but I'm not gonna kill you." He said. "I'll just kill your mate and your pups right in front of your eyes then kill the rest of them."

Dmitri brought out his Iceblade; he was going to strike the pack leader's mate.

"No!" shouted the pack leader.

Dmitri stopped. He grew a nasty grin.

"Well…" He said.

"_All right, you can have it."_ The pack leader whispered.

"I can't hear you." Dmitri said.

"You can have the ice crystal!" the pack leader shouted with rage.

The pack leader then, howled. A floating ice crystal appeared. It was in the shape of a wolverine. Dmitri grabbed it.

"There, good boy." He said with a nasty grin.

The pack leader felt as though he did the most disgusting thing in his life.

"You know, I was really going to thaw out your pack." Dmitri said. "But, since you gave a hard time, you'll be joining them."

The pack leader couldn't take it. Without thinking, he charged at Dmitri. Nothing would please him more then to tear Dmitri into bits. Dmitri merely slapped the pack leader out of the way, causing the pack leader to hit the ground hard. Dmitri then froze the pack leader into solid ice.

"You wolves are all the same." He said in disgust.

Dmitri looked at the ice crystal in his hand, laughing a little.

"Two down, two more to go." He said.

Dmitri then disappeared.

Ten minuets later, a black wolf came to the area. He looked at all of the frozen wolves. He couldn't believe what just happen. The wolf then walked to the pack leader. He placed his paw on the pack leader's solid ice. The wolf's left eye started glowing, he then howled with all his might. The ice cube the pack leader was in started melting. Soon, the pack leader was out. Shivering, the pack leader looked at his savior.

"You…" He said.

The black wolf grinned at him. He then, thawed out the rest of the pack.

"Is everyone alright?" asked the black wolf.

All of them nodded and thanked the wolf. The pack leader's mate and pups went to him.

"Are you all right my love?" asked the leader's mate.

"I'm alright." said the pack leader, nuzzling his mate. "But…I had no choice but to give the ice crystal to that filthy human just to save all of you."

The pack leader looked down. He was expecting his mate to hit him, but she didn't. She continued nuzzling him.

"It's alright." the pack leader's mate said. "I would've done the same thing."

The black wolf walks to the pack leader.

"Sir, I promise you, that human is gonna be taken care of." said the black wolf.

The pack leader looked at the black wolf.

"Mooneye, I'm afraid that not even you can take down that human." said the pack leader. "He is quite powerful."

Mooneye grinned at him.

"But I won't be doing it alone." He said.

Everyone looked at him, puzzled.

"The Keyblade Master is here. To take down that human and rest of them." Mooneye said. "He's also companied by Balto and Kavik, the sons of Aniu."

All of the wolves' eyes were wide open.

"Are you sure?" asked the pack leader.

Mooneye nodded.

"I saw them with my own eye." He said, winking with his right eye.

The pack leader grinned at him.

"Then that means not all hope is lost."

* * *

Sora, Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk followed the raven into the forest. Sora wasn't quite sure what's going on. But if Balto and Kavik trust the raven, then it's ok with him. As they were getting deeper, Balto and Kavik heard howling. A howl for help.

"We're almost there." Balto said.

Sora nodded.

Before they moved in, Balto told Boris, Muk, and Luk to hide.

"Why, Balto?" Luk said. "We want to help."

"I know guys, but I have a bad feeling that this is going to be more dangerous." Balto said. "So I want you guys to hide just to play it safe."

"All right, we'll hide." Boris said. "Just make sure you guys stay in one piece."

Balto nodded and the rest of them continued on. When they finally got there, they saw a human man with long silver hair, wearing a sliver tux with a cape. He was holding a wolf up in the air. Around him was ice cubes with wolves inside. The man looked at Sora and the others. He let go of the wolf and smiled at them.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise." The man said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Sora brought out his Keyblade.

"Who are you and what have you done to these wolves?" He said.

"Well, that's no way to greet someone." said the man.

"And that's no way to freeze wolves into ice cubes!" Sora said.

The man looked around him, as though he sees noting wrong.

"It's just my way of doing business." He said.

"Some business." Sora said, angrily. "Who are you?"

"Well, if you must know…Sora." said the man.

Sora's jaw dropped. How did the man know his man? He has never seen the man before. The man could see it in Sora's face.

"Yes, I do know your name." He said. "Queen Cecelia has told me all about you."

Sora looked at the man, tightening the Keyblade in his hands.

"So you're one of Cecelia's subordinates, aren't you?" He said.

The man looked at him, surprised.

"My…how did you know that?" He asked.

Sora grinned at him.

"It's thanks to my friends that I know what Cecelia is up to." He said. "I even know that you're after the ice crystals from the wolf packs."

The man looked at Balto and Kavik. Then he smiled.

"So, you have the power to talk to animals?" the man asked. "Well…so do I."

Sora raised his eyebrows. The man grinned at him.

"That's right, I too have the power." He said. "So don't think you're the only one."

Sora grew inpatient.

"Tell me, who are you?" He said.

The man smirked.

"The name's Dmitri, kid." He said. "And I'm gonna make ice cubes out of you and your furry friends."

Dmitri started floating in midair, little specks of ice was coming out of his hands. Sora had his Keyblade ready. Balto and Kavik bared their teeth. Dmitri smirked at them.

"Let's see how you last." He said.

"Hmm, let's just see how good you are." Kavik said.

Sora started attacking Dmitri. But Dmitri blocked his attack with his Iceblade. He then, started attacking Sora. Balto managed to grab hold of Dmitri's arm with his teeth, stopping him from attacking. Sora started attacking again.

"Ha, Hu, Ha-yuah!" He said.

Dmitri shot some little icicles at Sora, getting him away. He then, drew his attention towards Balto.

"You foul mutt!" He shouted, shooting some icicles at Balto.

Balto hit the ground hard.

"Balto!" Kavik shouted.

Anger was growing inside him.

"Nobody hurts my brother!" Kavik shouted. "Nobody!"

Kavik then charged at Dmitri. Dmitri just waved his hand at him. Then Kavik was trapped in an ice cube, in a charging position. Balto gasped on what he saw.

"Dmitri!" He shouted. "Get him out of there!"

Dmitri laughed.

"Like I'll listen to a mutt like you." He said.

Balto growled at him. He then, charged at Dmitri as well. Dmitri did the same thing of what he did to Kavik. He waved hand, but before anything could happen, Sora attacks him.

"You're not getting Balto as well." He said.

Dmitri was getting angry. He pushed Sora away and freezed his feet. Dmitri did the same thing with Balto. Sora and Balto couldn't move. Sora was about to use fire, but Dmitri freezed his hands as well. Dmitri was panting hard.

"Well…at first, I just fought you guys because I was getting bored." Dmitri said. "But now, you guys are just getting on my last nerve. Time to finish this!"

Dmitri raised his hands. Dozens of little icicles appeared, right in front of him. He aimed them at Sora and Balto. They both closed their eyes. They couldn't believe it was gonna end like this.

_Cling, Cling, Cling, Cling._

Sora and Balto heard the icicles hitting something. But they didn't feel anything. They both opened their eyes. Sora couldn't believe who it was. Their savior was the cloaked stranger that Sora met at Gordon's shop.

"You…" He said.

The man looked at Sora.

"I told you I'll be here soon." He said.

The man was holding what appeared to be a Keyblade. But it was different. It was in the shape of a wolf's head, and its tong was the blade. The man aimed his Keyblade at Sora.

"Hold still." He said. "FIRE!"

Fire came out of the tip of the man's Keyblade and melted the ice. Sora was free. The man then, thawed out Balto as well.

"Thanks." Sora said.

The man made a smile. Dmitri was surprised of Sora and Balto's savior. The man looks at Dmitri and grins at him.

"Hello Dmitri." He said. "Thought you wouldn't see me again?"

Dmitri's face was turning red.

"What does it take just to get rid of you?" He shouted.

Dmitri then threw more icicles at them. The man hit every single one with his Keyblade.

"Let's take care of this, Sora." The man said.

Sora stared at the man. He too, knew Sora's name.

"I'll explain later." The man said, quickly.

Then he and Sora started attacking. Dmitri managed to get away from them and brought out dozens of ice-like Heartless.

"Try to beat those." Dmitri said, laughing.

Sora tried to defeat the Heartless, but its body was too solid to break.

"_There's only one way." _Sora thought.

"FIRE!" He shouted.

The tip of his Keyblade shot out fire, melting the Heartless. He did the same thing with the rest of Heartless. But there were too many of them, and he didn't have enough magic to get them all.

"I know a better way." the man said. "Balto, when I give you the signal. Howl."

Balto didn't understand why the man wants him to howl. But he nodded.

"Sora, place your Keyblade in front of my Wolfblade." The man said.

Sora did what the man told him to do. When his Keyblade got close the Wolfblade, it was like a magnet was pulling the Keyblade and sticking it to the Wolfblade.

"Now, Balto!" the man ordered.

Balto started howling.

"Now Sora, we've got to spin the blades." said the man.

They both spin the two blades. Soon, fire was coming out of both tips of the blades. The fire was spreading all over the blades as it was going faster. Sora didn't feel the fire. Then he noticed something, strange. Both, him and the man were floating in midair. Then Sora and the man let go of the blades. Both were still floating in midair. And so were the two blades. The two fiery blades then, turned into an inferno tornado. Sora and the man then went inside the inferno tornado. They both grabbed their blades and pushed the inferno tornado towards the Heartless. All of the Heartless were melted. Dmitri was petrified with shock.

"H-How…could this be?" He said.

Sora and the man grinned at Dmitri. Both of their blades were still on fire.

"What do think, Dmitri?" Sora asked. "Like our new trick?"

Dmitri growled at him.

"I'm taking you down, once and for all!" He shouted.

Dmitri was about to attack, but Sora and the man attacked him first. After one last blow from Sora, Dmitri was finished. Dmitri was on his knees, gasping for breath.

"I…can't…I…can't" He said. "…be defeated…by…"

Dmitri stops there. He fell to the ground and he disappeared. The only thing left was two ice crystals. Sora and Balto looked at the man.

"Wow, thinks for the help." Sora said.

"No problem." said the man.

The ice cubes started melting. The wolves inside were getting out. Kavik was the first. He shook the remaining ice off of him.

"Man…thought I'd never get out of there." He said shivering.

Kavik looked at the man.

"Can…you…understand me?"

The man nodded.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Sora said.

"I really don't have a name." the man said. "But you can call me Mooneye. Everyone else does."

"Well, thank you, Mooneye." Sora said.

He reached out his hand and Mooneye shook it.

Balto walked up to Mooneye.

"By exactly, how did me howling, manage to do that thing, you and Sora did?" He asked.

"Well…your howling woke up my Wolfblade." Mooneye said. "My Wolfblade gets power from wolves."

"Really, how?" Sora asked.

"It's hard to explain." Mooneye said.

The wolf pack walked up to Sora and Mooneye.

"Thank you both for stopping that human from getting the ice crystal from me." The pack leader said.

"Don't mention it." Sora said.

The pack leader then howled. An ice crystal appeared. It was in the shape of a bear.

"This is for you, Keyblade Master." the pack leader said.

Sora grabbed the ice crystal.

"Thanks." Sora said.

The leader nodded then him and the rest of his pack left.

Balto grabbed the ice crystals that were on the ground and gave them to Sora.

"That just leaves one more." Sora said.

"Well, I better get going." Mooneye said.

"Wait, must you go now?" Sora said.

"There's something I gotta take care of." Mooneye said. "But don't worry, we'll meet again soon."

Mooneye waved good-bye to them and left.

Sora looked at Balto and Kavik.

"Well…let's go get Boris, Muk, and Luk." He said.

* * *

End of Chapter. 


	14. The Goblet of Lavendra

Hello everyone. Here's another chapter. In this chapter, It is mostly talking about Cecelia, the four subordinates, and I'm finally introducing Lavendra. Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_Underground Lair. Somewhere in Alaska_

Cecelia was in her chambers, talking to a goblet that was glowing green fumes.

"Everything's going according to plan, Aunt Lavendra." Cecelia said.

"Excellent, the door to Kingdom Wolves will finally be open." said the goblet.

"Yes, great, great, great aunt Lavendra." Cecelia said.

"Haven't I told you to call me Aunt Lavendra." the goblet said. "All those 'greats' make me sound old."

Cecelia laughed.

"Well, it's because you're my great, great, great, aunt." She said. "So technically, you are old."

Lavendra wanted to say something, but she let it go…for now.

"Has Dmitri retrieved the third ice crystal yet? She asked.

"I don't know." Cecelia said. "He hasn't reported yet."

"That's not like him." Lavendra said. "Could Dmitri have a problem, retrieving it?"

"I wouldn't worry." Cecelia said. "Dmitri can handle a few messily wolves. I'm pretty sure he's just having fun with them."

There was knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Cecelia ordered.

"_It is I, Neon."_

"What do you want?" Cecelia asked.

"I have something very important to say, that concerns both you're majesties."

"Come in then." Lavendra ordered.

Neon opens the door and walks in. He took a bow at them both.

"Your Majesties, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Neon said.

"What is it?" Cecelia asked.

"Dmitri has been annulated." Neon said.

Cecelia's eyebrows rose. The green fumes in the goblet of Lavendra erupted.

"How?" They both shouted.

"By…the son of the Wolfblade Master, that destroyed your body, Queen Lavendra." Neon said.

The goblet ruptured even more fumes.

"Mooneye!" Lavendra shouted. "I guess he doesn't take the message of his father being killed, very lightly. But how did he? Dmitri could've taken him down easily."

"Well…he didn't take Dmitri down, alone." Neon said.

Cecelia looked at him. A vain could be seen on her forehead.

"You mean…Sora token Dmitri down as well?" She asked.

Neon nodded.

"With the help of that mutt Balto." He said.

"How could a mutt help take down Dmitri?" Cecelia said with rage.

"By powering up Mooneye's Wolfblade, is that right, Neon?" Lavendra asked.

"Yes, you're Majesty." Neon said.

Cecelia looked at the goblet of her aunt.

"How?" she asked.

"The Wolfblade gets its power by wolves." Lavendra said. "The howl of a wolf can make it more powerful, purebred or half-breed."

Cecelia looks at Neon.

"There's one thing I don't get." She said. "How did Sora know where Dmitri was?"

Neon gave nervous look. Cecelia glared at him.

"Do you mean he also knows about the ice crystals?" She shouted in rage.

Neon simply nodded. Sweat was all over his face.

"How?"

"Well…Sora followed the mutt and a couple of other animals to an older wolf." Neon said. "The older wolf told him everything. Your plan, Queen Lavendra, and about the ice crystals."

Cecelia got closer to Neon.

"And you knew all about this." She said. "Then why didn't you stop him!"

Neon got down to his knees.

"You're Majesty, please!" He begged. "If I knew Sora was going to know all this, I would've stopped him."

Cecelia was filled with rage.

"I really HATE people who don't do anything to take care of an enemy when they know something!" She shouted. "I have no use of those people, ESPECIALLY YOU!"

Cecelia brought out two green swords, she was about to strike Neon.

"NO! WAIT!" Neon begged with sweat all over his face. "I've managed to learn something from the older wolf. Apparently, the ice crystals aren't enough to open Kingdom Wolves. We need a sacred wolf to activate them."

Cecelia lowered her swords.

"A scared wolf?" She said.

"Yes. But he needs to do it only on his own free will." Neon said.

"A scared wolf…" Lavendra said.

"Do you know anything, Aunt Lavendra?" Cecelia asked, looking at the goblet.

"Oh…no…I don't." Lavendra said. "So, where is the Keyblade Master heading?"

"Well, he has three of the ice crystals." Neon said. "The last one is across the sea. The Keyblade Master and his animal companions are heading there."

"All right," Lavendra said. "For giving us the new information, your life will be spared."

"Oh thank you, you're Majesty." Neon said, bowing to the goblet. "Thank you."

"Now, go and get the subordinates." Lavendra said.

"Of course." Neon said quickly.

He got up, bowed at Cecelia, and left. Neon came back in minuet later with Asza, Bolder, and Kie.

"You wanted to speak with us, you're Majesties?" Asza asked.

"Yes. It appears that my darling niece didn't know one very important thing." Lavendra said. "Not only that we're supposed to retrieve the ice crystals from the wolf packs, but we're gonna need a sacred wolf to activate the ice crystals to open Kingdom Wolves."

All three stared at the goblet, surprised.

"So…what are your orders, you're Majesty?" Kie asked.

"Well, the future Keyblade Master now knows of our plan." Lavendra continued. "He is now going to cross the sea to retrieve the last ice crystal."

Bolder walked up to the goblet and bowed to it.

"You're Majesty, on your orders, I'll be more then happy to retrieve the ice crystals and search for the sacred wolf." He said.

"No." Lavendra said. "I want Asza to go and retrieve those valuables."

Bolder looked shocked. Asza bowed at the goblet.

"As you wish, you're Majesty." She said.

"Before you leave, Asza, try to be sure who's the sacred wolf before you retrieve the ice crystals from the Keyblade Master." Lavendra said.

"Of course, you're Majesty." Asza said.

She made one more bow and disappeared.

"You three can go now." Lavendra said to Neon, Bolder, and Kie.

All three bowed and left. Bolder could be heard grumbling angrily to himself as he left. Cecelia looked at the goblet.

"But Aunt Lavendra, if the sacred wolf can only activate the ice crystals on his own free will." She said. "How can we make him do it?"

"Oh, don't worry yourself, my dear niece." Lavendra said. "I have ways of doing things."

* * *

Boris, Muk, and Luk were waiting anxiously for Sora, Balto, and Kavik to return. Boris was getting inpatient. 

"What's keeping them?" He said. "I knew I should've gone with them."

"Oh, don't worry, Uncle Boris." Luk said. "I'm pretty sure their okay. I bet their beating up hundreds of those dark monsters."

Muk was mumbling like crazy.

"What is he saying?" Boris asked Luk.

"He says Sora, Balto, and Kavik are coming!" Luk said excitedly.

And indeed they were. Boris could see Sora, Balto, and Kavik coming.

"Balto!" He shouted.

Then him, Muk, and Luk ran towards them. Boris jumped on Balto. Muk and Luk jumped on Sora and Kavik.

"What took you guys so long?" Boris asked.

"We just took down a human that uses ice as a weapon." Balto said.

"And we also met someone that helped us too." Sora said.

Muk and Luk were amazed.

"Well, tell us everything." Luk said.

"Not right now." Sora said. "It's getting dark and I'm exhausted from that big battle. I just want to find a place to sleep."

Muk and Luk looked disappointed.

"Don't worry guys." Balto said. "We'll explain everything tomorrow."

"Right now, let's look for a cave." Kavik said, yawning.

* * *

End of chapter. In the next chapter, Balto finally explains about his dreams. But before that, he's going to tell Sora about his daughter, Alue. Please review. 


	15. Balto's Story Pt 2

Hello everyone. In this chapter, Balto is gonna tell Sora about his daughter, Alue. For those who haven't seen _Balto: Wolf Quest_ and/or still don't quite get about the ice crystals. Hopefully this chapter will help. Enjoy.

* * *

Dusk had come by the time they found a cave. After having dinner, Sora, Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk went to sleep. Balto kept tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having another strange dream.

"No…What is it…Why me…Leave them…alone…Please…I'll…I'll do it!" He kept saying in his sleep.

_Balto….Balto!_

Balto woke up, gasping for breath. Sora was shaking him to wake up. Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk were staring at him. Balto realized that he was sweating like crazy.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm…I'm fine." Balto said, calmly.

"Don't lie." Boris said. "Those dreams of yours are getting worse, aren't they?"

Balto hesitated, then finally he nodded.

"Balto, I think it's about time you tell us what these dreams are." Sora said.

"Sora's right, Balto." Kavik said. "We're all getting concern about you."

"All right." Balto said. "But not until we cross the great water."

He got up and walked towards the mouth of the cave.

"Come on, the sun is up." Balto said. "We should get going."

He walked out of the cave. Everyone shook their heads.

"Is he always this stubborn?" Sora asked Boris.

"For as long as I've known him." Boris said.

Balto led the way towards their destination. For a while, everybody was quiet. Balto would sniff the air and keep walking. He seemed to know where he was going. Then finally, Balto led them to a beach. There was ice cracking on the ocean. Spring was coming. Sora heard noises and saw that the raven had returned. It was flying towards the cracking ice, circling around. Balto nodded at the raven.

"She wants us to stand on the ice." He said.

Balto went on the ice. Sora, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk gave puzzled looks, but went on anyway. After getting on, ice started to crack and pushed them out to sea.

"Balto, what exactly is going on?" Boris asked.

"The ice is taking us across the great water." Balto said. "Where Alue and her wolf pack are."

"You mean, we're going to see Alue again?" Luk asked excitedly.

Balto smiled and nodded.

Muk and Luk got excited.

"We're going to see Alue again." They sang happily.

Sora was puzzled.

"Uh…I'm happy to see that you're going to see this Alue." He said. "But who exactly is she?"

"Alue is my daughter." Balto said. "I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Oh..." Sora said.

"Say Balto," Kavik said. "Didn't you say that Alue is now leader of a wolf clan?"

"Yes she is." Balto said.

"I'd really like to know she became one." Kavik said.

"All right, it might take a while to get there anyway." Balto said.

He took a deep breath and explained.

"It started two months after I brought the medicine to Nome." Balto said. "Jenna and I had become mates and gonna have pups. But a week before the pups were born, I kept having strange dreams."

"About raven and wolves?" Sora said.

Balto looked at him, surprised.

"Boris told me." Sora said. "But nothing more."

Balto looks at Boris, who was whistling as though he heard nothing.

"Well anyways…"

* * *

_Balto dreamt that he was chasing a raven on a frozen lake. It cracked into pieces, big enough for Balto to jump on. He kept running until he saw wolves with glowing eyes, staring at him. Then Boris woke him up by splashing him with a bucket full of water. Boris kept warning Balto that his dreams mean something. Balto told Boris that his dreams are just dreams. He then, got up and went to check on Jenna._

_On their way to Jenna's, Boris pointed Balto to a totem pole. It was curved with a raven and a wolf. It also had a fox, wolverine, bear, and a caribou. Boris told Balto that it might have something to do with his dream. Balto just said that it's just wood carvings and continued on. When they got into town, a little dog told Balto that the stork has landed. Balto knew that he meant that Jenna had the pups already. He and Boris raced to Rosy's house. Balto went into the back and to a shed. Jenna was in a basket with six little pups. Balto was little nervous when he walked in. He saw the six pups resting by their mother. Balto and Jenna nuzzled eachother. They finally have a family.

* * *

_

"Wow…that must've been the proudest day of your life." Sora said.

"Yeah, it was." Balto said. "For the first couple of weeks, everything was going fine. All the pups would come to my boat and play."

"And sometimes they would think of me as a chew toy." Boris said.

Everyone laughed.

"Well anyways," Balto continued. "All of the pups looked like dogs, except Alue."

"She looked like a wolf?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, more of a wolf than me." Balto said. "I was afraid. I didn't want her to be different from her brothers and sister."

"Alue also showed her wolf side by howling all the time." Boris said. "There were times when she'd howl at the full moon, keeping me up all night."

"Well," Balto continued. "My worst fear of Alue came true."

"How?" Sora asked.

* * *

_Eight weeks after they were born, the pups were old enough for a human to adopt them. The pups were eagerly waiting to be adopted, especially Alue. One by one, a human child would choose a pup. Alue was waiting anxiously. But by the end of the day, Alue was the only one that wasn't taken by a human.

* * *

_

"So nobody adopted Alue?" Sora asked.

"No." Balto said. "They think of her as a wolf, not a dog."

"She must've felt bad." Sora said.

"Yeah, Alue couldn't understand why no human wanted her." Balto said. "I didn't have the heart to tell her. By the time I did, I wish I told her sooner."

"What happen?" Sora asked.

* * *

_A year later, Alue was now grown up. She looked more of a wolf then she did as a pup. Alue was playing hide-and-seek with Muk and Luk. After she found them, Boris told Alue to sit still. She didn't want to. Boris told Alue that he was her babysitter. Alue told Boris that she is no longer a baby and that she doesn't need a babysitter. Balto came by and told her she would always be his baby, no matter how old she is. With a huff, Alue walked off to play on her own. She was happily rolling down a hill when she saw a raven flying by. Then she saw a human behind a tree. Alue thought the human wanted to adopt her. So she ran towards him. The human was a hunter and thought Alue was a wolf. He was aiming his rifle at her.

* * *

_

"A hunter took aim at her?" Sora and Kavik said.

"Yeah, he was about to shoot her." Balto said. "But I stopped him in time. We manage to get away after that. Alue couldn't understand was going on. I had no choice but to finally tell her."

"She didn't take it very lightly, did she?" Kavik asked.

"No, Alue was so mad that she ran away." Balto said. "I thought she needed a night to calm down. But she didn't return the next day."

* * *

_Balto went to Jenna's, to see if Alue was there. He saw that Jenna was asleep in the Rosy's room. Balto woke her up and asked her if see seen Alue. Jenna said she hasn't seen Alue. Balto was getting more worried. He told Jenna what happened yesterday. Jenna was shocked. She wanted to go look for her daughter. Balto said no. He says it's his fault and that he should look for Alue. After saying good-bye to Jenna, Balto went into the woods to search for Alue._

_He was following her scent, when a raven flew by. Balto couldn't believe it. It looked like the same raven he kept having in his dreams. The raven kept circling around him. Balto thought it was going to help him look for Alue. He followed the raven. Soon, a fog came. Balto couldn't see the raven. Then he heard a voice. Balto followed the voice. When the fog cleared, he saw a female fox, trapped on a log. The fox told Balto she would help him find Alue if he free her. Balto asked the fox how she knew he was looking for his daughter. The fox said that the raven told her. Balto decided to free the fox. After being freed, the fox pushed Balto down to the river.

* * *

_

"Why did the fox do that after you just helped her?" Sora asked.

"She said that was her way of helping me finding Alue." Balto said.

Sora snorted.

"Some help that was." He said.

Balto chuckled.

"Well, believe it or not, Sora." He said. "It did."

Sora looked at him, puzzled.

"The river pushed me to a spot where Alue's scent was stronger." Balto continued. "I kept going."

* * *

_When the sun was setting, a wolverine pack surrounded Balto. He told them that he was just passing by and wasn't going to attack them. The wolverines wanted to know why Balto intrude into their territory. He told them that he was looking for his daughter. The wolverines laughed and told him that he'll never find her. Balto was scared that he'll never see Alue again. But he was determined to find her, no matter what. The wolverines kept telling Balto that he'll never find her until they, literally, vanished into thin air.

* * *

_

"How could a wolverine pack vanish?" Kavik asked.

"I don't know how, but they did." Balto said.

Sora looked surprise.

"So…did you manage to find Alue?" He asked.

"Yeah, the next morning I did." Balto said. "She was attack by a grizzly bear."

"Not another one." Sora said.

"We both tried to bring the bear down." Balto continued. "But we couldn't. Then Alue just stared into the bear's eyes. I didn't understand what she was doing. Then Alue told me that we have to jump off the cliff."

"What?" Sora and Kavik shouted.

"Yeah, I thought she was going crazy too." Balto continued. "But she pushed me off and she went as well. Thankfully, we landed on a spot that wasn't too high from the cliff. I asked Alue how she knew about the spot. She said that she looked into the bear's thoughts and it told her."

"You mean she looked into the bear's mind?" Sora asked.

Balto nodded.

"I told Alue we've got to get back home." He continued. "But she said no. Not until she finds out who she is. So I told her that I'm going with her then."

* * *

_Balto could smell salt water. That means that they were close to an ocean. They both walked down to a beach. There they saw the raven. Balto told Alue that he's been following a raven to help find her. And he also told her that he's been seeing a raven in his dreams. Alue then told Balto that she's been following a raven too. They both couldn't understand why a raven wants them there. Soon, Alue smelled something. It was company, and they didn't smell friendly. Balto and Alue went closer to the beach. The scent wasn't there anymore. Alue went on some rocks to feel the ocean breeze. Just as they thought they were safe, trouble came._

_Three wolves cornered them. Balto and Alue had no choice but to attack. They were a piece of cake. Soon, the wolf that ordered them to attack Balto and Alue came. He told the three wolves to finish them off. But the tide was coming and the three wolves were afraid that they might drown. The wolf forced them to attack Balto and Alue. But the leader of the pack came and stopped them. He told them that Balto and Alue are visitors and to clear a path for them. The three wolves did as they were told. The wolf, however, didn't. He didn't trust Balto and Alue. He thought that they came to steal the pack's food. The leader told the wolf once again to clear a path. The wolf still refuses to move. Somehow, the leader communicated with a whale that was close by. The whale splashed water on the wolf. The wolves that were watching laughed. With a growl, the wolf finally moves. Balto thanked the pack leader. The pack leader also thanked them for coming at last. It was Nava that sent for them both.

* * *

_

"So that's where you met Nava?" Sora asked.

Balto nodded.

"And let me guess, that wolf that didn't move was Niju, right?" Sora asked.

"What made you think it was him?"

"I just had a hunch." Sora said. "Anyways, why did he send for you?"

"His pack was running out of food. The caribou have moved to a different place. The place we're going. Nava told the pack that they must follow them. Niju didn't think that they should go anywhere. They could go and steal food from other clans."

"But…what dose that have to do with you and Alue?" Sora asked.

"Nava said that the Aniu the white wolf has come to him in his dreams." Balto continued. "That someone who is wolf but does not know it would be their leader. He first thought it was me. But it wasn't."

"It was Alue, huh?" Sora asked.

Balto nodded.

"Niju didn't want to leave though." He continued. "He didn't want things to change. Niju tried to stop Alue from taking the pack. But I stopped him."

"That explains why he wasn't too happy to see you." Sora said.

"Nava was too old to go across the great water." Balto said. "So he decided to stay. I said to good-bye Alue. As they were floating away, Alue and the pack started howling. When I couldn't see them any longer, I was on my way home. But the raven came by again. "I said 'Now what? And it said to me 'Only the journey home, my son.' The raven was actually my mother, Aniu."

"You mean the raven that's guiding us now?" Sora asked.

Balto nodded.

Kavik made a chuckled.

"I knew one day our mother would guide us somewhere together." He said.

"I was wondering, Kavik." Sora said. "How did you know that the raven is your mother?"

"Yeah, come to think of it," Balto said. "I was wondering the same thing."

"Well, I few months ago, I gotten through a battle with a massive bear." Kavik said. "I was very weak. I thought I wasn't gonna make it. Until a raven flew by. It kept circling around me. Something told me to follow it. I used all what's left of strength to do so. It led me to a river. I drank its water. It was like the water of life. My strength was slowly coming back. I slept there that night. When I woke up the next morning, I was completely healed. The raven came back. I thanked the raven. Then it formed into a white wolf, our mother. I was surprised. She just smiled at me and disappeared."

"At least we know our mother will be there if we need her." Balto said.

"Oh yeah," Sora said to Balto. "That story got me thinking…"

He pulled out the ice crystals.

"Each of the animals you've encountered are the same ones on the ice crystals." Sora said.

"I've realized what they meant." Balto said. "Each of them has a meaning. The fox: cunning trickster. Wolverine: Your fears. The bear: inner knowing. And the caribou: life."

Sora looked at the ice crystals he had.

"We have all of them, except the caribou." He said.

_Thud_

The ice hit the sand. Sora, Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk have finally made it to the other side.

"Come on." Sora said, getting off. "Let's not keep Alue waiting."

Balto smiled. They got off the ice and continued on.

* * *

End of chapter. Sorry I didn't explain about Balto's latest dreams. In the future chapters I will. All I can say is that they're quite different from _Wolf Quest._


	16. Something's Missing

Hello again. This chapter is gonna first start off with Sora and the gang fighting some Heartless. Then, Sora will lose something. What could it be? Read and find out.

* * *

Asza was watching them close by.

"Well, it looks like it's my turn to have some fun." She said.

Asza brought out different kinds of animal Heartless.

"Sorry, Bolder." She said to herself. "But I think my Heartless will put up a better fight."

* * *

Balto was sniffing for Alue's scent. Sora and the other followed. 

"Any luck?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, the scent is old, but she's definitely been here." Balto said.

They walked deeper into the forest. It was quiet. Sora kept looking at the trees. He couldn't help but feel that they're being watched. Sora noticed that he wasn't the only one. Kavik was looking cautiously as well.

"Uh, guys." He said. "I think we should walk a little faster."

_Pop._

There was no need. About a dozen Heartless have surrounded them. Sora brought out his Keyblade. Balto and Kavik bared their teeth. Boris, Muk, and Luk however, hold eachother tightly, petrified. One Heartless that looked like a wolverine attacked Balto. Balto dodged it and started biting its neck. The rest of the Heartless attacked. Sora was attacking the ones that were getting close to Boris, Muk, and Luk.

"Run, guys!" He shouted.

Sora didn't need to say it twice. They ran for a place to hide. Sora continued attacking the Heartless. After finishing off the wolverine-like Heartless, Balto was about to be ambushed by a mountain lion Heartless. But Kavik pushed it away before it even touched Balto. Kavik tried to take the mountain lion Heartless down. But its strength took him to the ground. The mountain lion Heartless was about to slash Kavik. Balto pushed it away and Sora started attacking it.

"Thanks guys." Kavik said, getting up.

"Don't mention it." They said.

The three of them took down the remaining Heartless.

"That's the last of them." Sora said.

"Yeah, now let's go look for Boris, Muk, and Luk." Balto said.

_AHHHHHH!_

The three of them jumped. They just heard Muk and Luk screaming.

"Come on!" Sora said.

They followed the screaming to a clear spot. Boris, Muk, and Luk were looking up at the sky, scared.

"What is it?" Balto said.

They pointed at the sky. Balto, Sora, and Kavik looked. A massive eagle-like Heartless was soaring in the sky. The eagle-like Heatless dived towards them. Sora, Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk ducked. It missed them and soared up again.

"How can we beat this thing?" Kavik asked.

"I don't know." Sora said. "But we'll have to try."

The eagle-like Heartless dived at them again. Sora aimed his Keyblade at it.

"FI- AH!"

Before he shouted out the spill, the eagle-like Heartless grabbed Sora's shoulders with its claws, taking him into the sky.

"Sora!" Everyone shouted.

They all followed the Heartless.

Sora looked down. He could see lots of trees on the ground. Sora had no choice. It was either that or be dinner for the Heartless. He aimed his Keyblade at the Heartless' chest.

"FIRE!" He shouted.

Flames hit the Heartless' chest. It squawked in pain and let's go of Sora. Sora fell and lands on the trees. It wasn't a soft landing but a little potion he was all right. Sora went to look for the others.

"Sora!" Balto called out.

Him and the others came.

"Are you all right?" Balto asked.

"I'm fine." Sora said.

"Good, now let's get out of here before those things come back." Boris said.

There was no need. More Heartless appeared. Sora, Balto, and Kavik, once again, attacked. Sora was taking down the small Heartless. Balto was busy taking down the little Heartless that shoot out ice. Kavik was taking down the wolf-like Heartless. After a while, the Heartless were finally gone.

"That's the end of them." Balto said.

"Yeah, I thought they'd never stop." Kavik said.

"Well, with us they have to…" Sora didn't finish what he was about to say.

He reached into his pocket.

"Oh no…" He said.

Sora looked desperately around his surroundings, searching for something.

"Oh please no!" He shouted.

"What is it, Sora?" Balto asked.

Sora stared at Balto with a worried look.

"Kairi's good luck charm! It's gone!"

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

Two wolves have picked up a scent. They followed the scent into the deeper woods. They were to see what the scent was. If it was anything that might be threatening to the wolf clan, they were to report back to their leader at once. The two wolves were getting close to the scent.

"Have any idea what this scent is, Tan?" asked the wolf with dark silver fur.

"I sort of do, Tundra." replied the second wolf with light brown fur. "It smells like there's a wolf in our territory."

"Only one?" asked Tundra.

"No…not exactly." replied Tan. "As we get closer, I can smell another."

Tundra took a sniff.

"That's not the only thing I can smell." He said. "It smells like there are two polar bears with them."

Tan laughed.

"Now why would two polar bears be…?"

He stops there. Tan smells something. Something he's never smelled before.

"What is it?" asked Tundra.

"Not sure." replied the Tan. "Can you smell it?"

Tundra took a big sniff.

"Yeah." He said.

"Have you smelled it before?" asked Tan.

"No, I haven't." said Tundra. "What could it be?"

"Let's go and find out."

They both followed the unfamiliar scent. As it was getting stronger, Tundra noticed something. Up in the trees, the branches were broken. It was as though something heavy dropped. Tundra and Tan can see where it landed. Whatever it was, it wasn't there. All what's left was a squash pile of snow and tracks. The tracks were quite different than they usually see.

"Human…" Tan said.

Tundra could still smell something. He digs it up and found something.

"Hey, look at this." He called out.

Tundra picks up the strange object and showed it to Tan.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It looks more like a leaf." Tan said. "But it has a human face on it."

"Do you think we should take it to our leader?" Tundra asked.

"Yeah." Tan said. "She uses to live with humans. So, she'll probably know what it is."

Just then they heard something. It sounded like a big battle was happening.

"Let's get out of here before they see us." Tan said.

"Good idea."

So off they went. Their clan lives close to a waterfall that has fresh drinking water. The leader was watching her clan.

"Alue!" She heard someone called out.

She looked and saw Tundra and Tan coming.

"Yes?" She replied.

"We bring some news." Tundra said.

He put down the object.

"It appears that there's a human in our territory." Tan said.

"A human?" Alue said surprised.

"Yeah, we manage to get this from the human." Tundra said, pointing at the object. "Do you know what it is?"

Alue looked curiously at the strange object. She sniffed it but she couldn't find out anything.

"I don't know what it is, but it's definitely from a human." Alue said.

"And that's not all." Tundra said. "We sniffed out two wolves and two polar bears. It seems like they're with the human."

Alue's eyebrows went up.

"How could that be?" She asked. "Have you two actually seen them?"

Tundra and Tan looked at eachother, then back at Alue.

"Well…no." they both said.

"It sounded like they were in a big battle when we found that thing." Tan said. "But not with eachother."

"It sounded more they were fighting something else." Tundra said..

Alue thought for a moment.

"_Two wolves, two polar bears, and a human…" _she thought. _"What could it be?"_

Then something clicked inside her head.

"_No…It couldn't be…Why would they come? Just to see me? Then…why would they bring a human?"_

It was the only thing she could think of.

"Uh…Alue?" Tundra asked.

Alue shook her head.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you think we should do?" Tan asked.

"I think we should wait and see who they are." Alue said. "If they come any close. Me, you two and others from the clan will go and see who they are."

The two wolves looked eachother, surprised.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Tundra asked Alue.

"I want to see them for myself." She said. "See if they're friendly or not."

"All right, as you wish." Tan said.

"You have done well, you two." Alue said.

They both bowed to her and left. Alue kept thinking about the two wolves and the two polar bears.

"Could it be...?"

"_Mama!"_

Alue turned around. Five of her pups were running towards her.

"Hello, my darlings." Alue said, nuzzling them. "Had fun with daddy?"

"Yeah mama." said of the pups. "Can you play with us now?"

Alue giggled.

"That will have to wait, Kaylee." She said. "Why won't you pups play on your own?"

The pups gave a disappointed look but left to play on their own. Alue's mate walks up to her.

"It's like not matter what; they'll always want to play." He said.

Alue giggled.

"Yeah, I remember being like that when I was their age." She said, nuzzling her mate. "Vike, there's something I got to tell you."

"What is it?" Vike asked.

"Well…Tundra and Tan have sniffed something out in the forest earlier." Alue said. "They both went to investigate. They said it was two wolves, two polar bears, and a human."

Vike gave a surprised look.

"You mean as in like a clan?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Alue said. "But the way Tundra and Tan had said it. It sounded like they are."

Vike shook his head.

"Now that's ridiculous, Alue." He said. "Why would two wolves and two polar bears be with a human?"

"I don't know." Alue said. "But…I can't but feel that one of the wolves could be my father."

Vike was about to say something when he heard _ohhh!_

The pup named Kaylee had found the strange object that Tundra and Tan brought to Alue. She and the other pups looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" asked one of the pups.

"I don't know." Kaylee said. "But I like it. It's pretty."

Vike walked up to the pups, looking at the object.

"What exactly is that?" He said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Alue said, walking to Vike. "Tundra and Tan had found that when they were searching in the forest. I think it belongs to the human."

"Mama, can I keep it?" Kaylee asked. "I like it. It's really pretty."

"I'm not sure, sweetie." Alue said. "I don't even know what it is."

"Please…" said the pups, giving Alue a begging look.

Alue couldn't say no. She looked at the object closely. It doesn't seem harmful. Then finally.

"Okay, you can keep it." Alue said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Mama." said the pups, nuzzling her.

They grabbed the object and ran off. Vike looked at his mate, shocked.

"Alue…you don't even know what that thing is." He said.

"Oh, don't worry, Vike." Alue said. "It looks pretty harmless to me."

"And you can never say 'no' to your pups." Vike said.

Alue grinned at him.

"You know me too well." She said.

* * *

_Back in the woods_

Sora kept looking, franticly, for Kairi's good luck charm. Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk were searching for it too.

"Found it, guys?" Sora asked.

"No." Balto said.

"Same here." Kavik said.

"Nope, nothing." Boris said.

"Muk and I can't find it either."

Sora sat down on a rock, depressed.

"Man…I promised Kairi I'd give it back to her when I return home." He said. "I really blew it now."

"Don't worry, Sora." Balto said. "We'll find it."

"Yeah, Sora, it couldn't just sprout wings and fly away." Boris said, trying to cheer Sora up.

"We'll find it soon enough, mate." Luk said.

Sora smiled at them.

"Thanks you guys." He said.

"Hey guys, I think I sniff something." Kavik called out.

Sora and the others went to him.

"Is it Kairi's good luck charm?" They said.

"No, but think I know what happen to it." Kavik said.

He pointed out to some tracks from the snow.

"Wolves…" Balto said. "They must've taken it while we were fighting the Heartless."

"Why would wolves take it?" Sora asked.

"If an observing wolf sees a human, they'll try to get an item from the human and show it to their leader." Kavik said.

"Then we'll just follow their tracks and it will lead us to their pack." Sora said.

"It isn't that easy, Sora." Kavik said. "If a human gets close to the clan, the leader and a couple of other wolves will try to take down the human to protect the clan."

"That won't happen." Balto said. "That might be Alue's clan. We'll just explain everything to her."

"Well, hopefully it is." Sora said. "Come on, let's follow those tracks."

* * *

"Alue!" Tundra called to her. "They are coming. I can sniff them." 

"All right, call Tan and the others." Alue ordered.

"Yes, Alue." Tundra said.

He then went to get the others.

"What going on, mama?" the pups asked.

"I'm sorry, sweeties." Alue said to them. "I have to go and check on something. I'll be back real soon."

Vike went to Alue.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The human, two wolves, and the two polar bears are coming." Alue said. "I'm going to see what they're doing here."

"Not without me, you're not." Vike said.

Alue smiled.

"Come on, then." She said.

She and the others went into forest. Alue can finally smell the scent. She couldn't believe it. She knew that scent.

"Papa!" Alue said excitedly. "Papa!"

She started running. The other wolves followed, puzzled. Alue howled and run at the same time.

* * *

Sora heard something. 

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

Balto lifted his ears. He heard a howl. Not just any howl. It was Alue's.

"Alue!" Balto said.

He started running and howled at the same time. The howl came again.

"That's Alue all right!" Boris said. "I know that howl anywhere."

He, Kavik, Muk, and Luk started running as well.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora said, following them.

Balto was in the lead.

"Alue!" He shouted.

"_Papa!"_

Balto couldn't believe it. There she was. Alue was staring at him. They both went close and nuzzled eachother.

"Oh papa, I thought I'd never see you again." Alue said. "How did you get here?"

"It's a long story." Balto said. "Right now, I'm just glad to see you."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Boris said as he appeared.

"Uncle Boris!" Alue said.

Boris went to hug her.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Boris asked.

"I missed you so much, Uncle Boris." Alue said.

"Did you miss us?" Kavik asked as he and Muk and Luk appeared.

"Uncle Kavik! Muk! Luk!"

They all went and hugged eachother.

"It is so good to see you guys again." Alue said. "How did you-"

She didn't get to finish. Somebody was coming. Alue saw that it was a young human. The human smiled at her.

"Hi there. You must be Alue. I've heard a lot about you. My name's Sora."

Alue's eyebrows rise. She looked at though she was about to faint. Balto and the others shook their head.

"Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do." Balto said.

* * *

End of chapter. In the next chapter, Sora will find out what happens to Kairi's good luck charm. And they have a little problem getting the ice crystal. But in order for me to put in the next chapter, I want **_three _**reviews. That's right, **_three. _**Maybe more, but no less than three. 


	17. Introduction

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Dispite that I only got two reviews instead of three,I've been EXTREMELY busy. I've been so busy that I wasn't much in the mood to continue writing this story. But I made a vow to continue until I'm finally finish. Anyway,I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Alue stared at her father. 

"Papa…can that human…actually…understand us?" She asked.

Balto made a chuckle.

"Yes, I'm afraid he does." He said.

Alue looks at Sora as though he was a ghost. Sora was use to this by now.

"It's okay, Alue." Balto said. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, Alue." Luk said. "Sora's a good kid."

Muk nodded.

"No need to worry, Alue." Boris said.

"He's here to help us, that's all." Kavik said.

Alue looked at all of them, then to Sora. She walked closer to him.

"H-hello." She said.

"Hi." Sora said.

"Well…you already know my name. Could you please tell me yours again?"

"Sure, my name's Sora."

Alue tried to think of something to say. But she couldn't think of anything. So many questions were going into her head. Then finally.

"How long have you known my father, my uncle, and my friends?" Alue asked.

"Oh, for a few days." Sora said. "It's sort of a long story."

"Would you guys mind telling me?" Alue asked all of them.

Before they were going to reply, someone called out Alue's name. Soon, a couple of wolves came. One wolf walked up to Alue.

"Alue, are you okay?"

Then the wolf realized what she was looking at. He bared his teeth at Sora.

"Human!" The wolf shouted.

The wolf then charges at Sora. Sora dodges it.

"Hey!" He shouted.

The wolf didn't pay any attention. Once again, the wolf charges at Sora. With another dodge, Sora brought his Keyblade. The wolf didn't seem to notice. It made another charge. Sora attacked the wolf before it even touched him. The wolf fell to the ground.

"Had enough?" Sora asked.

The wolf looked at Sora, surprised.

"You…spoke our language?"

"Yes, I can." Sora said with anger. "Since I can, I'll ask you this. Why did you attack me?"

"Yeah, I would like to know that." Balto said, getting in front of Sora.

"Balto?" the wolf asked. "You're here?"

"Yes, I am." Balto said.

"And he's not the only one." Kavik said, he too, getting in front of Sora.

The wolf stares at Kavik. He's never seen a wolf that tall and massive before.

"As we were saying," Kavik continued. "Why did you attack Sora?"

The wolf got up, still staring at them three.

"Well…I thought the human was gonna attack Alue." He said.

"_The human_ has a name." Sora said. "It's Sora. And I wasn't going to attack Alue."

Alue walks to the wolf.

"It's okay, Vike." She said. "He wasn't going to attack me. I was just startled when I heard him talk. Like you."

The wolf called Vike stares at Alue. Then he stares at Sora, Balto, and Kavik.

"Will…somebody please explain to me what's going on."

"We were just about to, until you attacked Sora." Balto said.

"Well…you can explain it when we get to the den, papa." Alue said.

The wolf called Vike gave a startled look. Alue didn't pay attention.

"Oh, everyone, this is my mate, Vike." She said.

Balto's eyebrows went up.

"You already have a mate?" He asked.

Alue nodded.

"How about…well…pups?" Balto asked.

Alue blushed and nodded.

Balto couldn't believe it. He was already a grandfather. Then he realized that he was getting older by the minute.

"Come on, I really want you to meet them." Alue said.

Everyone followed Alue. The wolves that were ordered to go with her didn't say anything. They couldn't think of anything. Vike went next to Alue.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered. "They're with a human. And you're allowing him to our den?"

"Hey, I don't know what's going on either, Vike." Alue snapped back at him. "But if my father, my uncle, and my friends trust him. Then it's okay with me. Besides, they did say they're going to explain everything."

Vike try to think of something to say. But he couldn't. He just shook his head.

"_This is going to be one heck of a day." _He said to himself.

When they finally got to the den, wolves that stayed behind were going to ask Alue what was going on. But were startled on what was following Alue and the other wolves. They fist saw Balto, the wolf/dog that helped them get across the great water. Behind him was a massive white wolf that was taller than any of the wolves. Then two polar bears and a goose came. What startled the wolves most was the human that was following them. Alue cleared her throat to get the wolves attention.

"Everyone, I want you all to be at our meeting spot for me to explain our situation." She called out.

The wolves hesitated at first, but quickly moved.

"Come on, guys." Alue said to Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, Luk, and Sora. "You can ex-"

"_Mama! Papa!"_

Five little pups were running towards Alue.

"What's going on, Mama?" asked one of the pups. "Where did you go?"

"Oh…I just went to bring a few friends." Alue said.

The pups looked at the guys behind her.

One of them went close to the pups.

"Who is that, Mama?" asked one the pups.

"That is Balto." Alue said. "Your grandpa."

Balto smiled at the pups.

"Hello." He said.

A female pup went close to Balto.

"Hi." She said. "How come we haven't seen you before?"

Balto chuckled.

"Well, I live pretty far away and it's not really easy for me to come here." He said. "So, I'm sorry I haven't come to see you."

The pup looked into Balto's eyes. They were filled with warmth and comfort. She knew already that he was nice.

"That's okay…Grandpa." the pup said, nuzzling against Balto's leg.

Balto grew a smile, and so did Alue. The pups started getting closer to Balto.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Kavik said.

All of the pups now stared at him.

"Oh, this is your great uncle, Kavik." Alue said to the pups.

"Hi there, little guys." Kavik said, smiling.

The pups stared into his blue eyes. And already, they like him. Kavik had mysterious way of getting young pups to like him, despite how big and tall he is. Even he doesn't know how. The pups then went to Kavik.

"Hi, Uncle Kavik." They said happily.

Boris went into clearing.

"Alue, don't forget to introduce these cute little bird-chicks to old Boris here." He said.

Alue smiled.

"And this is Boris." She said to the pups. "But you can call him Uncle Boris."

The pups went to Boris.

"Hello, Uncle Boris." They said.

There, Muk and Luk went close to the pups.

"Hello." Luk said.

Muk made some mumbling noises.

"These are Muk and Luk." Alue said. "They are fun to play with."

Already, the pups were taking a liking to them all, until they saw Sora. The pups stared at him. They have never seen a human before. Alue couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hi there. My name's Sora."

The female pup went close to Sora. Vike was staring at both her and Sora.

"Hello." The pup said in a low voice.

She was a little nervous. Sora just smiled at her.

"Don't be scared." He said, kneeling down to the pup. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The pup looked at Sora. His blue showed no terror, so that means he's really nice. Sora reached out his hand. The pup moved back a little.

"It's okay." Sora said calmly. "I'm just gonna pet you, that's all."

The pup was a little scared but she stood still. Sora started petting her. Vike growled a little at Sora, baring his teeth. Balto and Kavik gave him a look. Meaning "Sora is not going to do anything harmful to her." And "If you try to lay a paw on Sora again, we'll bring you down in a blink of an eye." Vike stopped. The pup liked how Sora was petting her. Her tail was wagging like crazy. The pups went close to Sora.

"Can you pet me next?" each of them asked.

Sora chuckled.

"Maybe later." He said.

"Well, you know our names now." Balto said. "But I'm afraid we don't know yours."

"Well, this is Kaylee, Nook, Sapphire, Juni, and Fie." Alue said.

"Come on, Grandpa." Kaylee said. "I want to show you this pretty thing I found."

"Not right now, Kaylee." Alue said. "We have a clan-meeting to attend to."

The pups gave a disappointing look.

"Can it wait, Mama?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Alue said. "But we'll have to do it now."

* * *

End of chapter. I know, it's not my best. But I promise, the next chapters are gonna be better.

P.S. Kingdom Hearts 2 is finally out! I can't wait till I get it.


	18. The Meeting

Hi there. I know I haven't updated in a long time. It's just that I've been busy playing Kingdom Hearts 2 (THAT GAME JUST ROCKS! IT WAS SO WORTH THE WAIT!) Anyways, I've beated the game and now I'm back to my story. Enjoy.

* * *

Sora, Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk followed Alue, Vike, and their pups to the meeting spot. The wolves of the clan were there, waiting. It was a little cliff where the wolves would be at the bottom, and the leader, Alue, would be at the top. Alue made her way to the top of the cliff. Sora and the others waited at the bottom. All of the wolves were staring at them. Sora could hear a few of the wolves growling at him. Balto and Kavik gave dirty looks to those who did. Alue cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"As you all can see, a human has come to our territory." She said in a confident voice. "You're all probably wondering why I brought him here. It is because my father, my uncle, and my friends say that this human can understand and speak our wolf language. I didn't quite believe it, until I heard him myself.-"

"Rubbish!" a few wolves shouted.

"A human can never speak our language!"

"There is no way!"

"Wanna bet!" Sora shouted.

The wolves gasped. They all looked at Sora like he was a monster.

"Yes, it's true!" Sora continued. "I can speak your language. But that's not the point!"

It was Balto's turn to talk.

"Something very dangerous is about to happen!" He said. "And we need Sora's help to stop it!"

All of the wolves looked at eachother, whispering things. Then one wolf looked at them.

"How do you know something dangerous is going to happen? We've been at peace since we got to this new land.

"If you all like to know how I knew," Sora said. "It was Nava that told me, and he wanted me to help you guys."

All of the wolves gasped, even Alue.

"What he saying is the truth!" Kavik said. "Balto and I escorted Sora to Nava, ourselves. He told us something evil is happening asked Sora to stop it."

"And Aniu, the white wolf, escorted us here." Balto said.

All of wolves started whispering to eachother again. Most of them were frighten, others were still not convinced.

"What evil is it that you're talking about?" Vike asked.

Alue jumps down from the cliff and walks to Balto.

"I think it's a perfect time to tell us what's going on, papa." She said.

"Yeah…I think so too." Balto said.

Sora, Balto, and Kavik started explaining. It took them quite a while for them to do it.

"…and so the Subordinates are searching for the ice crystals to open Kingdom Wolves." Sora said. "But each of the ice crystals is hold by the leader of a wolf pack. We already got three of the ice crystals. So there's only one more."

"That is why we're here, Alue." Balto said. "We need to get the ice crystal from you, before one of Cecelia's subordinates get here."

Alue gave her father sort of a sad look.

"Papa…I don't have the ice crystal or know how to get it." She said. "Nava has never told me about it."

Sora thought for a moment.

"Say Balto," He said. "Remember that wolf leader that gave me the ice crystal that was shaped like a bear?"

"Yeah why?" Balto asked.

"Didn't he howl first before the ice crystal appeared?" Sora asked.

Balto thought for a moment. Then it came to him.

"That's right, he did."

Sora smiled, knowing what must be done.

"So, all Alue has to do is just howl and ice crystal should appear." He said.

"Yeah, that's it." Balto said.

He then turned to his daughter.

"Alue, do what you enjoy doing." Balto said.

Alue nodded. She then started howling. Sora, Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk looked around their surroundings. Strangely, the ice crystal didn't appear. Alue stopped.

"Did it work?" She asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I don't get it." Sora said. "That's how that wolf leader did it."

Balto thought for a moment. Then he said: "Alue, try howling again, but this time, try to concentrate on getting the ice crystal."

"But how?" Alue asked. "I don't know what the ice crystal looks like."

Sora brought out one of the ice crystals from his pocket.

"This is what it looks like." He said, showing it to Alue. "But the last one is suppose to be a caribou."

"Okay, I'll try again." Alue said.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started howling. Everyone looked around again. But still, no ice crystal appeared. Alue stopped howling.

"Why isn't it working?" She asked. "I put a lot of effort into that last one."

"I don't know why either." Balto said.

"Do you guys think…that Nava might've made a mistake?" Sora asked. "What if Alue doesn't ice crystal at all?"

"I don't think that's possible, Sora." Balto said. "If Nava says Alue has the ice crystal, I believe she does."

"Maybe Alue needs to do something different." Boris suggested. "Maybe the wolves do things differently to get the ice crystal."

"Then why didn't Nava tell us?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry, guys." Alue said.

"You don't need to apologize, Alue." Balto said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Sora said.

"We just don't know what we're doing wrong, that's all." Boris said.

Alue smiled at them. Balto had missed that smile.

"Well, what should we do now?" Sora asked.

"I guess we better leave." Balto said.

"No papa." Alue said. "Why won't you all stay here?"

Balto looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Alue." He said. "But we need to figure out how to get the last ice crystal."

"But you all just got here." Alue said. "I don't want you to leave so soon."

"But Alue, I don't think your pack would want me here." Sora said.

"Don't worry, Sora." Alue said. "I'll make sure nobody bothers you."

Balto thought for a moment.

"Please papa." Alue said. "I haven't seen you in a long time. And I want you to know the pups."

It was the mention of the pups that made Balto says: "Okay."

Alue nuzzled his neck.

"I'll get everything ready." She said and took off.

Balto looked at everyone.

"You guys really don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." They all said.

"Besides, at least we'll be here if a subordinate shows up." Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Balto asked.

"Well, since we can't get the ice crystal from Alue." Sora said. "I'm pretty sure the subordinate would get really mad because he can't either. He'll then destroy the pack and leave like it was nothing."

"So you're saying if the subordinate comes here…" Balto said.

"We'll put a stop to it, before he hurts anyone." Sora said.

"That's a great idea, Sora." Kavik said.

"Yeah mate." Luk said.

Muk nodded.

"Yep, couldn't think of a better plan." Boris said.

Alue came back.

"I told everyone." She said. "Follow me to the den."

They all followed Alue.

"Papa, there's something I haven't told you yet." She said.

"What's that?" Balto asked.

"It's good to see you again."

* * *

End of chapter. In the next chapter, everyone plays with the pups and Sora finally finds Kairi's good luck charm. Please review. 


	19. Time for some fun

Hi everyone. In this chapter, Sora finally finds Kairi's good luck charm. But will he get it back easily? Read and find out.

* * *

When they got to the den, all of the wolves were still staring at Sora, watching his every move. Sora felt a little uneasy. 

_This isn't going to be easy. _He thought.

The wolves cleared a path for Alue, Balto, Kavik, Sora, Boris, Muk, and Luk. Vike and the pups were already inside. The pups ran up to them.

"Do you guys wanna play?" they asked.

"Yeah, of course." Balto said.

"Why wouldn't I wanna play with my great nieces and nephews?" Kavik said smiling.

"Muk and I love playing games." Luk said. "We'll show our favorite."

"Sure." Sora said, smiling at them.

Vike was about to growl at Sora. But Alue gave him a look, which made him stop.

"Okay, let's go." said Nook: The black and white male pup with gold eyes.

"Wait! Let me get the pretty leaf, first." said Kaylee: The sliver and light gray female pup with golden-blue eyes.

"Hey! It's my turn to play with it!" said Fie: The dark gray and white female pup with golden-green eyes.

"No it's not! It's my turn!" said Sapphire: The light gray female pup with sapphire eyes.

"Geese, why do you, girls, fight with that stupid thing?" said Juni: The full black male pup with blue eyes.

The pups started fighting on who gets to play with "the leaf". Everyone looked eachother, puzzled. Alue broke it up.

"That's enough, you five." She said firmly. "It is indeed, Fie's turn to play with it."

"Ohhhhhh." Kaylee said, let down.

Fie, happily, went and got "the pretty leaf". Sora's eyes widen on what it was. It's Kairi's good luck charm.

"Hey! That's mine!" He said.

Sora made a grab for it. But Kaylee grabbed from Fie, before him.

"No it's not!" She said. "Mama said we can keep it. So it's ours."

"You don't understand." Sora said. "That is indeed mine, and I need it back."

"But I don't want to give it back." Kaylee said. "I like it. It is the prettiest leaf I've ever seen."

Alue went up to them.

"Kaylee, that's not nice-"

"No, that's okay, Alue." Sora said.

He bent down to Kaylee.

"I know that's really pretty." Sora said to Kaylee, in a calm voice. "Someone very special gave me that. So that makes it even more pretty."

Kaylee is thinking Sora's trying to trick her into giving it to him.

"But if I take it from you." Sora continued. "I'll feel bad because I you really like it. So, I'll make you a deal. If I find something that's prettier than that, I'll give it to you an exchange for that."

Kaylee thought for a moment.

"You promise to give me something prettier?" She asked.

"I promise." Sora said.

"Okay. But I wanna keep this 'till you find something that's prettier."

"Sure." Sora said.

Balto couldn't believe what Sora said he was gonna do. He knew Sora was a good and kind human. But to actually search for something prettier for his granddaughter, made him think of Sora as a…as a…

Balto couldn't think of a word. Only "good" and "kind" would come into his head.

"Well, since that's settled, let's go play." Sora said.

The pups jumped happily, and ran outside. Sora and the others followed. They all played different kinds of games. Muk and Luk then showed them their favorite game. They would jump over somebody, and that somebody would jump over them. Sora jumped over Muk and Luk, and the pups jumped over them. The next game they played was tag. The pups would chase eachother then they would chase Balto, Sora, and Kavik. Nook, Juni, and Fie got Kavik.

"Tag, you're it!" They said.

It didn't long for Kavik to catch them.

"Tag, you're it!" He said.

"Hey, you cheated!" They said. "You should at least give us a head start because you're big."

Kavik chuckled.

"All right, I'll give you a ten second head start." He said.

The three pups took off.

"1-2-10!"

Kavik ran after and caught them again.

"Hey, you cheated again!" Nook said.

Kavik just laughed. The pups then tackled him. The other two did the same. Sora and the others went to them.

"Hey, hey, cut that out." Kavik said, happily. "I'm ticklish."

"Oh you are…" Sora and the pups said, making devilish grins.

Sora started moving his fingers then him and the pups walked slowly towards Kavik.

"Oh no…" Kavik said. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh…would we." Sora and the pups said. "CHARGE!"

They jumped on Kavik and started tickling him. Kavik was laughing like crazy. Balto and Boris shook their heads.

"Some things never change." Balto said.

"Nope." Boris said.

Alue and Vike walked up to Balto. Alue giggled.

"It's just old times, huh Papa?" She asked.

Balto nodded.

"So, Alue…how is like…being…leader of a wolf pack?" He asked.

"Oh…"

Alue blushed.

"We'd prefer the word 'clan', Sir Balto." Vike said. "'Pack' sounds too barbaric."

(**A/N:** For those who haven't notice, none of the wolves in the story say "pack". Just "clan.")

"Oh…sorry about that," Balto said.

Vike just shook his head, meaning its okay."

"Well," Alue said. "At first, I was a little scared. I didn't know how to hunt caribou. But Vike helped me. He taught the tricks how to catch one. Vike and I would be the first to take down the caribou before the rest of the clan."

"And things got more serious, after that?" Boris said, eyeing the wolf couple.

Alue's cheeks were getting redder.

"Yeah, we slowly got closer together, and before we knew it, we were in love." She said.

Vike started licking Alue's cheek. Soon, they nuzzled eachother. Balto and Boris smirked. Alue and Vike stopped, realizing that they were being watched.

"Anyways Papa, how is it back home and how's mom?"

Balto told her that Jenna is just fine. How Kodi joined the dog-sled mail team and he is now lead-dog. He even told Alue that Boris has a girlfriend named Stella.

"Whoa, Uncle Boris, how come you didn't tell me sooner?" Alue asked, smirking.

"Well…you never asked me sooner." Boris said.

Everyone laughed. Balto continued telling Alue his story. He told her that he met a human pilot named Duke, and how he saved his life after his bush plane crashed. He even told her that Duke allowed him to ride in his bush plane.

"I would ride with Duke, everyday, seeing the beautiful scenery from above."

Balto made a chuckle.

"I ride in that bush plane so much, that your mother was mad at me for a while."

Alue chuckled.

"I had to promise her that I'd ride with Duke only once a month." Balto said.

"Did it work?" Alue asked.

"Yep." Balto said.

"_Okay, okay, I can't breath."_

Balto, Alue, Boris, and Vike turned around. They almost forgot that Sora and the pups were tickling Kavik half to death. Everybody stopped. Kavik was now gasping for breath.

"Sorry Kavik," Sora said. "No hard feelings?"

Kavik looked at him.

"No…not at all." He said.

Kavik then pushed Sora down to ground. He was holding Sora down.

"Hey kids." Kavik said. "Still have some energy to tickle some more?"

The pups jumped excitedly.

"Yeah!" They said.

"Well, it's time to tickle Sora." Kavik said.

"Oh no…" Sora said.

The pups then started tickling Sora. Kavik grinned at him. Alue went to the pups.

"Okay, that's enough." She said. "It's getting dark. So that means it's time for shut-eye."

"Ohhhhh." The pups wined. "But mama…"

"No buts," Alue said. "Bedtime is bedtime."

The pups got off of Sora and walked towards the den. They were having so much fun with him and the others. The sun was indeed setting, and Sora was feeling tired, himself. He walked to the den, along with Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk and Luk. The den was big enough for them all to sleep in. Alue and Vike sleep in the middle, and the wolves sleep around them. Sora and the others manage to find comfortable spots.

"Good night, guys." Sora said.

"Good night, Sora." Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, Luk, and pups said.

Then they all went to sleep.

* * *

_Far off from the wolf's den…_

Asza has discovered that Sora couldn't get the ice crystal from wolf leader. She was trying to figure out why.

"Could it be that it's in another wolf pack?" She asked herself. "No. It couldn't be. Queen Lavendra told me that's it's in this one. But why couldn't the Keyblade Master get it?"

Asza kept thinking. Then it finally hit her.

"That wolf must be the Sacred Wolf that Queen Lavendra told me about." She said. "Perhaps the wolf needs a true reason to release the ice crystal."

Asza then made a sinister grin.

"But that wouldn't be a problem." She said. "I know a good reason for the wolf. Even the Keyblade Master and his animal friends would think it's a good reason."

Asza made a laugh and disappeared.

* * *

End of chapter. Okay, I know I've been lacking the action. But in the next chapter and so on. I promise you Sora and the gang are gonna be fighting some Heartless. 


	20. The Seeking

You've all been waiting for it. Finally, you'll find out about Balto's dream. And more stuff will happen. Enjoy.

* * *

Balto kept tossing and turning in his sleep. 

"No…Why…? What is it that you want?" He kept saying.

It was another strange dream.

* * *

_**The dream:**_

Balto was running with Sora in what appeared to be a dark massive hallway. They were following the raven to a door that was far off. Heartless were appearing out nowhere, guarding the door. Sora and Balto took down each and every one of them. They continued on towards the door. Sora opened it then him and Balto walked in. Inside was nothing but what appeared to be a giant porthole.

"Where do you think this leads?" Sora said.

"No idea." Balto said. "There's only one way to find out."

Balto was eager to find out where it leads to. He didn't know why. Something kept telling him that it's his destiny to go in there. Balto didn't show any fear. He was ready to take on what ever that is in there. Sora and Balto were about to walk into the porthole. But something pushed them away so hard that they hit the floor. Sora and Balto got up and saw what hit them. A shadowy figure was standing in front of them. It looked human. They couldn't see the person's face. It was completely dark, along with the person's entire body. Sora brought out his Keyblade.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The shadowy figure chuckled.

"Sorry, kid." It said, sounding female. "But I can't let you and your mutt friend in there."

Sora snorted.

"What makes you think that'll stop us?" He said.

"Well, you see…" The shadowy said.

She then, went up into the air.

"Only _I _can go there!"

Sora didn't like the sound of that.

"I don't think so!" He shouted.

Sora ran towards the shadowy figure, his Keyblade ready. Before he took a swing at her, the shadowy figure rose up her hand and stopped Sora right there. Balto gasped. Sora was frozen like a statue. The shadowy figure then, snapped her fingers and Sora disappeared.

"Sora!" Balto shouted.

He then bared his teeth towards the shadowy figure.

"What have you done with him?" He demanded.

"Oh…he's just with the rest of your friends and family." The shadowy figure said.

She brought out a glass bottle and inside it was…

"Sora! Jenna! Kodi! Alue! Kavik! Boris! Muk! Luk!" Balto shouted.

The shadowy figure laughed from the look of Balto's face. Balto was getting even angrier.

"Let them go, now!" He demanded.

The shadowy figure just shook her head.

"No. Not until you do something for me." She said.

"What is it that you want from me?" Balto asked.

"You see, I can't go into the porthole without you." The shadowy figure said.

"Me? Why me?" Balto asked.

"There's something you gotta do." The shadowy figure said. "And if you want me to release your friends and family, you _must_ do it."

"All right, I'll do it." Balto said. "What is it that I gotta do?"

"Oh, you'll find right now."

The shadowy figure then blasted him with something. The only thing that could be heard was Balto screaming.

* * *

Balto woke up, gasping for breath. He looked at his surroundings. He was back in the den. Everybody was sound asleep. Balto took deep breaths. 

"Why am I having these dreams?" He kept saying to himself. "What does that human want with me? And why do I always feel that I _have _to go into the porthole?"

Balto tried to shack it off and went back to sleep. He was glad for once; Sora and the others didn't wake up.

The next morning, things were like normal. Some of the wolves went to hunt for breakfast. The pups wanted to play with Sora, Muk, and Luk. They first played hide-and-seek. Sora was the first to count, while the pups and Muk, and Luk went to hide. It didn't take Sora long to find Muk and Luk. They're both pretty big and there weren't many places for them to hide. The pups on the other hand, were quite tricky.

"MMM-If I were a small pup, where would I hide?" Sora asked himself.

_Ach-Chew!_

Sora heard something.

"_Nook! Quiet!"_

"_I couldn't hold it any longer, Sapphire. I had to sneeze really badly."_

"_I just hope Sora didn't hear you."_

The voices were coming from a hole inside a tree. Sora smirked.

"Oh man…It looks they're not here." Sora said out loud. "I guess I should look somewhere else."

He started moving his feet, pretending to walk away. He then ran behind the tree the pups were hiding in.

"_I think he's gone. Let's go and see."_

The pups cautiously lifted up their heads to see if Sora is gone. Sora then went to them said: "Boo!"

The pups screamed. Sora laughed.

"Found you guys."

"How did you find out we were here?" Nook asked.

"I heard your sneeze." Sora said.

"You couldn't hold it for five more seconds?" Sapphire said to Nook.

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

* * *

_Back at the den…_

Alue was happily telling Kavik how she's doing as leader. Balto was listening to their conversation. (Though trying to keep his eyes open.)

"It seems like your taking the job of being leader pretty well." Kavik said.

Alue nodded.

"Yeah, I was indeed meant for this." She said, proudly.

Kavik smiled.

"All I could do is wish you best of luck for what the future lays ahead." He said.

"Thank you." Alue said.

She always felt comfortable talking to her uncle about these type of things. Those warm blue eyes and his smile made it easier to discuss, knowing he's a kind and understandable wolf.

"Uncle Kavik," Alue said. "What clan are you in?"

Kavik chuckled a little.

"I'm not in any clan." He replied.

Alue was shocked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm fears to other clans." Kavik said. "Leaders are afraid that I might bring them down and take over their clan. It is my massive body to blame."

Alue couldn't believe it. With no clan, Kavik has been alone for a long time. She didn't want him to be alone. Then she got an idea.

"Uncle Kavik, would you like to-"

Alue was cut off. Three of her pups ran up to her.

"Hi, mama." They said, excitedly.

"Hi, sweeties." Alue said, nuzzling them.

"Sora already found us." Nook said.

"It was Nook's fault that he found us." Sapphire and Juni said.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"All right, that's enough you three." Alue said. "Now, go out and play, and remember, no fighting."

The pups went off to play. Balto chuckled.

"They remind me so much of you and your siblings when you guys were little." He said.

Alue blushed.

Just then, Sora, Muk, and Luk came back.

"Oh boy, Kaylee and Fie are really good at playing hide-and-seek." Luk said.

Muk agreed.

"We've searched everywhere." Sora said. "I can't find them."

"You can't find them?" Alue asked a little worried.

"No…we were hoping they came back here." Sora said.

Alue was getting scared. Could something happen to Kaylee and Fie?

"I'm going to look for them." Alue said.

"I'm coming with you." Balto said.

"So am I." Kavik said.

"Don't forget about me." Sora said.

"What about us?" Luk asked.

"You guys tell Vike I'm going to look for Kaylee and Fie." Alue said. "And Papa, Uncle Kavik, and Sora are coming with me."

The two polar bears nodded. Alue, Balto, Kavik, and Sora then went to search for the young pups. The pups' scent led them to a little cave. Inside was filled with what looked like little diamonds. Each of the little diamonds was glowing as they went deeper into the cave. Sora saw one that was glowing prettier than the others. He grabbed it and examined it. Inside the little diamond was glowing colors like the Northern Lights.

_Maybe Kaylee would like this. _Sora thought.

Alue was getting more worried.

"Kaylee! Fie!" She called out.

"_Mama!_

Alue gasped. She ran towards where sound came from. Sora quickly put the diamond in his pocket and followed Alue, Balto, and Kavik. Alue found Kaylee and Fie. Both of them were crying.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." Alue said, getting closer to them.

But when she did, Kaylee and Fie disappeared. Alue gasped. And what replaced the pups were Heartless.

"It's a trap!" Sora shouted.

Then a force field was in the mouth of cave, preventing them from escaping. More Heartless appeared. Alue was getting scared. Sora brought his Keyblade. Balto and Kavik bared their teeth.

"We'll handle them." Sora said.

He, Balto, and Kavik started attacking. Most of the Heartless looked like plants. They brought out vines and tried to hit Sora. Sora blocked each of the Heartless' attack. Then he started attacking them. Balto tried to bite the plant-like Heartless. But its vines grabbed Balto's two back legs and started swinging him.

"Papa!" Alue shouted.

She then charged at the plant-like Heartless. It disappeared after that. Balto was okay.

"Thanks Alue." He said.

Alue smiled. Then another plant-like Heartless' vines hits her, off guard. Alue hit the wall of the cave, hard. Balto growled with rage. He then charged towards the Heartless. But the Heartless grabbed him with it vines and started strangling him. Balto was losing air. He felt bones starting to break. Kavik and Sora saw what was happening. Using their powerful strengths, Kavik and Sora charged at the Heartless and destroyed it. The vines around Balto disappeared. He gasped with all his might for breath.

"Are you all right?" Sora and Kavik asked.

"I'm fine." Balto said in a low voice. "What about Alue?"

Sora went to Alue. She was trying to get up. Sora helped her.

"I'll be all right." Alue said.

Just then, a flower-like Heartless appeared. It shot out thorns towards them. Sora got in front of everyone and started spinning his Keyblade, blocking the thorns. He then attacked and destroyed the Heartless. That was the last of them. The force field disappeared. Sora looked at everyone.

"Do you know this means?" He asked.

Balto nodded.

"A subordinate is here." He said.

Sora nodded.

"We've got to go back to the den." Alue said.

They all ran out of the cave, towards the wolf den. As they were getting close, Tundra was running towards them.

"Tundra, what's going on?" Alue asked.

"Alue, another human is at the den." Tundra said, out of breath. "She too, can speak our language."

Sora shook his head.

"A subordinate is indeed here!" He shouted.

"The human is demanding to see you." Tundra continued. "If you don't, she'll…she'll…"

Tundra couldn't say it.

"She'll what?" Alue asked. "Please, tell me!"

Tundra gulped.

"She'll…destroy your pups first then the rest of the clan."

* * *

End of chapter. In the next chapter, Alue and the others come fact-to-face with Asza. And in order to save the pups, Sora is gonna have to do something _different._ Please review. 


	21. The Wolf in Sora

Hi there. I really don't want to spoil anything this time. Just expect lots of drama and action. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Alue's eyes widen. She was in complete shock.

"You mean…she has my babies."

Tundra just nodded. Tears were appearing in Alue's eyes.

"No…it can't be…"

Balto and Kavik tried to comfort her. Sora closed his fist tight. He can't remember being this angry. If anything happens to Kaylee, Fie, Sapphire, Nook, and Juni. He didn't know what he'd do.

"Alue, I promise you, I'm gonna make sure that subordinate pays." He said.

"You're gonna have to count me in." Balto said. "Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it!"

"If that subordinate thinks she's gonna hurt my great nieces and nephews," Kavik said. "She's got another thing coming!"

"There's something else the human said." Tundra said to Alue. "She doesn't want this human with you. If he is, she'll destroy one of your pups."

Sora gasped.

"What!" He shouted. "I can't be with you guys!"

"That's what she informed…" Tundra said in a low voice.

Sora's fists were shacking like crazy. If anything were to happen to Alue, Balto, Kavik, Boris, Muk, Luk, the pups, and rest of the clan. It would be his fault. He wasn't there to protect them. But if he went with Alue, Balto, Kavik, and Tundra, the subordinate would destroy one of the pups. It would definitely be his fault. This was a losing choice.

"Sora…" Balto said.

Sora looked at him. Balto took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid we have no choice…you're gonna have to stay here."

Sora lowered his head, not looking at Balto.

"Yeah…" He said in a low voice. "I guess you're right."

With that, Alue, Balto, Kavik, and Tundra ran back to the den. Sora was in an extremely foul mood.

"What the heck am I suppose to do now!" He shouted. "If only there's someway I could help them!"

"_I believe I know a way."_

Sora brought out his Keyblade. He just heard a voice.

"Who's there?" He said.

A man came from behind the trees. Sora lowered his Keyblade.

"Oh, it's you, Mooneye."

Mooneye smiled.

"Hello, Sora." He said.

Sora just looked away.

"Don't mean to be rude," He said. "But now isn't good time for me."

"I see…" Mooneye said. "Another subordinate is threatening that she'll destroy the wolf leader's offspring if you show up."

Sora looked at him, surprised.

"H-How did you know?"

Mooneye grinned at him.

"I'm well known about this subordinate's tactics." He said.

"Which subordinate is this, anyway?" Sora asked.

"Her name's Asza." Mooneye said.

"Asza…" Sora said.

He was trying to remember what Nava said about her. Then it clicked inside his head.

"She's the one that can control plants, right?" Sora asked.

Mooneye nodded.

"Wait, didn't you say know a way so I can help my friends?" Sora asked.

Mooneye nodded again.

"How?" Sora asked.

"By turning you into a wolf." Mooneye said.

Sora's eyebrows went up.

"A wolf?"

"Yeah, her plants are too powerful for you to take them as human." Mooneye said. "But as a wolf, you'll have the strength, speed, and instinct to take her plants down."

Sora thought for moment. He wasn't really faun of the idea of being turned into a wolf. But if it means saving everyone, what has got to lose?

"All right," Sora said.

Mooneye went closer to him. He then removed his eye-patch. Sora now knew why he was called "Mooneye". The pupil was a little black dot and the rest of the eye was colored as the neon moon.

"Close you eyes, Sora." Mooneye said.

Sora did what he was told. Mooneye's eye started glowing. Sora's body started glowing. Then his entire body was shifting. His hands and feet turned into paws, his ears grew and were pointy, his face turned into a muzzle, fur was growing all over him, and a tail appeared. Sora opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed he was standing on four legs. He looked at his body. He was amazed on what he become.

"Wow…" Sora said. "I had no idea you had this type of power, Mooneye."

Mooneye smirked.

"Can you turn yourself into a wolf, too?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Mooneye said.

He then, turned himself into a black wolf. He still had the scar and the moon colored eye.

"Come on, let's go help the clan."

"Right!" Sora said.

* * *

Alue was running franticly towards the den. Balto, Kavik, and Tundra were close behind. When they got closer, they saw the rest of clan waiting for them.

"Alue!" Most of them called out.

"What's going on?" Alue asked.

They lowered their heads and made room for Alue to see a black and white wolf on the ground, beaten and unconscious.

"Vike!"

Alue ran towards him and tried to wake him up. Vike opened his eyes.

"Alue…" He said in a low voice. "She has…The human has our children."

"I know." Alue said. "Where is she?"

"_Right here."_

A woman with long thick pink hair in a pony tail, wearing a long black cloak, appeared. Along with dozens of plant-like Heartless, circling the wolves. The woman smiles at Alue.

"Hello, my name's Asza." She said. "I can see you know what I've done to your mate here. That's the price paid to those who try to mess with me."

Alue growled at Asza, along with Balto and Kavik.

"What have you done with my children?" Alue shouted.

"Oh…There right here, safe and sound." Asza said.

She moved aside to show that the pups were cornered by Heartless.

"Mama!" They cried.

"Babies!" Alue cried.

"Please, help us! We're scared!"

Balto growled like he never growled before.

"LET THEM GO, YOU-"

"You better be careful on what you say to me, wolfdog." Asza said. "Or…"

The plant-like Heartless got closer to the pups. Vines were going around them. Balto gasped.

"All right, all right, please don't hurt them." He said.

The plant-like Heartless' vines were removed from the pups. Asza made a sinister grin.

"There, now you see what I have to use against you." She said.

"What do you want with me?" Alue asked.

"The ice crystal that's what." Asza said. "I know you couldn't give it to the Keyblade Master. So I figured you need a true reason to release it. And-as you can tell-this is indeed a true reason."

She then made a sinister laugh. A laugh that Balto and Kavik's blood to boil even more.

"Now, give me the ice crystal or your pups are going to be lunch for my dear plants." Asza said.

Alue couldn't take this. Tears were coming out her eye like crazy. Then, her eyes started glowing. She then made a tremendous howl. A howl she has never done before. Soon, the ice crystal of a caribou appeared. Asza looked as though it was a wonderful birthday present.

"I knew it!" She squealed.

Alue stopped howling.

"There!" She shouted. "You have your ice crystal! Now release my pups!"

"What?" Asza said. "Oh, of course. But…you must come with me."

"Why?" Alue asked.

"Because, you're the sacred wolf I've been looking for." Asza said.

Balto went in front of Alue.

"She's not going anywhere with you!"

"Well…in that case, my dear plants will have their lunch now." Asza said.

The plant-like Heartless, once again, wrap their vines to the pups. But before anyone could react, in a blink of an eye, the Heartless were destroyed and the pups disappeared.

"What!" Asza shouted.

"_Sorry, Asza!"_

Everyone turned around. A young wolf with blue eyes, silver and white fur, wearing a necklace with crown on it, and a couple of brown hair sticking out on top of his head, appeared. All five pups were on his back.

"But there's no way I'm letting these pups become lunch!"

Balto and Kavik stared at the young wolf. There's something familiar about him. Then, like a quick flash, they knew who he was.

"Sora!"

Sora smiles at them both.

"Hey, guys." He said. "How do you like me now?"

"What!" Asza said, stunned. "H-How did you…"

"How did I become a wolf?" Sora said. "Tell them, Mooneye."

"_With pleasure."_

Then Mooneye appeared as a black wolf.

"You!" Asza shouted.

Mooneye smirked.

"Well, wolf or not, my dear plants will finish you off!" Asza shouted.

Then dozens of plant-like Heartless appeared.

"You guys better find a place to hide." Sora said to the pups.

The pups nodded. They got off Sora's back and ran for it. Then Sora brought out his Keyblade and the battle began. He ran for the first Heartless. With his wolf speed and ability, Sora was taking the Heartless down easy. The rest of the clan was fighting as well. Some wolves got caught by the Heartless' vines. But Balto and Alue broke the vines with their fangs and took the Heartless down. Kavik grabbed a vine of a Heartless and started swinging it around, hitting nearby Heartless, destroying them. Despite being hurt, Vike manage to take down a few Heartless. But one of the Heartless' vines hit Vike, sending him to the ground. Vike tried to get up, he was too weak. The plant-like Heartless was about to hit Vike with it's two vines. But Sora and Alue saw the Heartless and grabbed the vines with their mouths.

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Sora said whiles his mouth was still holding the vine.

Alue nodded. Then she and Sora started running. They used the vines to tie up the Heartless. After that, Sora and Alue pulled the vines and Heartless started spinning like a top, destroying the nearby Heartless. Alue went to her mate.

"Vike, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vike said, getting up.

He then started nuzzling Alue.

"Thank you, Alue and…Sora."

"Don't mention it." Sora said. "Come on, we better help the others."

The battle seemed to go on forever. Most of the wolves were getting tired. But in their pride, they'll keep on fighting. Sora and Balto were circled by ten Heartless. They examined each and every one of them.

"Are you ready for this, Balto?" Sora asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Balto replied.

But before they were about to fight, Sora and Balto felt some sort of power.

"What's this?" They asked.

Then something clicked into their heads. They now know what it is.

"HOWLER!" Sora and Balto shouted.

The power inside them was released. Sora and Balto moved as fast as lightning, destroying each Heartless that was in their way. After destroying twenty Heartless, the power inside Sora and Balto grew stronger.

"EARTH HOWL!" They shouted.

Sora and Balto started howling. The ground started shacking and it destroyed the rest of the Heartless. The wolves then cheered them on. Sora and Balto looked at eachother.

"How did we do that?" They said.

But then again, it did the job. So they didn't care. Asza was watching them in the air, laughing.

"Oh, you wolves think that was it?" She said. "But that was a few measly plants, compared to this."

She rose up her hands. Then a giant Venus fly-trap with the Heartless symbol, appeared. Sora, Balto, Kavik, Alue, Vike, Mooneye, and the clan bared their teeth. They charged towards the Venus fly-trap Heartless. It swung its massive vines towards the wolves. Sora, Balto, Kavik, Alue, and Mooneye jumped to avoid its attack. Sora brought out his Keyblade and started attacking the Heartless' three mouths. But the Venus fly-trap's mouth was sucking Sora and Balto in. As they got closer to the mouth, Sora used his Keyblade to keep its mouth from closing. Sora then shouted: "FIRE!" Flames were burning the right side of the Venus fly-trap's mouth, destroying it.

The Venus fly-trap then pushed Sora and the rest of wolves away. Sora now knew what he had to do. He once again charged towards the Heartless. But the Venus fly-trap Heartless did another trick. It brought up its routs. Sora, using his wolf abilities, dodges each and every one of them. He jumps up to the Heartless. But its vine grabbed Sora and brought it to the middle mouth. Balto saw what was going on. He and 15 other wolves pushed the Heartless' vine down, releasing Sora.

"Thanks guys." Sora said.

The left mouth was about suck the wolves in. But Sora went in front and did the same thing he did with the right mouth.

"FIRE!"

The left mouth was destroyed. Only one mouth still remained. But more vines appeared, making it almost impossible to get to the mouth.

"How are going to do this?" Alue asked.

"I don't know." Sora and Balto said.

Then, once again, the power inside came again. Sora and Balto gave eachother smiles.

"HOWLER!

Sora and Balto moved as fast as lightning, destroying the vines.

"EARTH HOWL!"

They both howled. The ground started to shake. It made a crack where Venus fly-trap was. It fell into the hole, making it completely helpless. Sora aimed his Keyblade towards the Heartless' mouth.

"FIRE!"

The Venus fly-trap Heartless was on fire. Soon, a heart came out of it, going strait into the sky. Then it was gone. Everyone jumped for joy.

"You were amazing, Sora!" Kavik said.

"Thanks." Sora said. "We all were."

"MAMA!"

The pups ran up to Alue and Vike, nuzzling them like crazy.

"I knew you would save us." Sapphire said.

"I thought we would never see you again." Juni said.

"Oh nonsense, I would never let anything happen to you guys." Alue said.

She looked at Sora.

"Thank you, Sora."

"Don't mention it." Sora said. "I'm just glad was able to help."

The pups then looked at Sora.

"Are you really Sora?" They asked.

"Yeah, it's just…"

Sora stopped there. He started glowing. Soon, he was his human self again. Everyone gasped.

"How did you become a wolf?" Balto asked.

"It was Mooneye that turned me that way." Sora said.

Mooneye came to them.

"I forgot to tell you, Sora." He said. "The wolf transformation only lasts for an hour."

"Oh…" Sora said. "And I was starting to get the hang of it."

"It looked as though you had, the whole time." Balto said.

"You did some moves that most skilled wolves don't have." Kavik said.

Sora grins at them.

"I'm a fast learner." He said.

"_Noooooooooooo!"_

Sora and the others looked up in the sky. Asza was staring at them, filled with rage.

"How could my plants lose to a bunch of wild animals?" She shouted. "You're going to pay for this, Keyblade Master!"

Sora brought out his Keyblade.

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not in a long shot." Asza said.

She lowered herself to the ground.

"Are you ready to challenge me, Keyblade Master?"

"You know I am!" Sora said.

"So am I!" Balto said.

"And me, too!" Alue said. "You're going to pay for hurting my family."

"Well…in that case." Asza said.

She made force field, so only Sora, Balto, and Alue could fight her. The rest of the clan, Kavik, Boris, Muk, and Luk watched. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

End of chapter. You all know what's going to happen in the next chapter. So in your reviews, could you give suggestions of how the battle with Asza should work. I already got a few ideas. But I would like more. 


	22. Feather versus Leaf

Hey there. Sorry for the wait. Busy as usual. Well, I got suggestions for the battle. I hope you like how I did them. Enjoy.

* * *

"Do you think actually think two mutts would be enough to help you, Keyblade Master?" Asza asked, making her usual sinister grin. 

"They're NOT mutts!" Sora shouted. "They're my friends and they'll be more than enough to help me finish you off, once and for all!"

Asza made a laugh.

"Well…" She said. "From this point on, you and your friends aren't going nowhere!"

"That's 'anywhere', you hag." Aleu said, correcting the subordinate's grammar.

Asza's face went red from what Aleu called her.

"You know what, wolf." She said. "I was going to leave your precious pups and your pack alone. I just wanted the ice crystal and you. If you were to come with me, I would've got rid of my Heartless and your pack would've been in peace. But now…"

Asza brought out a large scythe. The blade was the same color as her hair. The rod was made what appeared to be a greet route and vines were sticking out.

"I'm just gonna destroy them all, and make sure you're there to watch!" Asza finished.

She made another sinister laugh. A laugh that made Sora tightens the Keyblade in his hands, and made Balto and Aleu growl even louder. Asza then looks at each and every one of them.

"Well, who's willing to start the battle first?" She asked.

Nobody did anything.

"Then I guess I should go first." Asza said.

She went forward and swings her scythe at them. Sora, Balto, and Aleu dodges the scythe and started attacking. Sora tried to hit Asza. But she used her scythe as a shield to avoid his attacks. The vines on Asza's scythe then grabbed and tied Sora's hands. Sora tried to break free, but the vines were too strong. Asza made her sinister grin.

"Here, let me help you." She said in a menacing voice.

The vines then started swinging Sora and threw him on to the ground, hard.

"Sora!" Balto shouted.

He then growled at Asza and charged towards her. But before he could even lay a paw on Asza, the scythe's vines grabs Balto around his stomach and threw him, like it did with Sora. Aleu tried to do get Asza from behind. But to her surprise, the scythe's vines grabbed Aleu's two front paws. Asza smirked.

"Nice try, wolf." She said.

The vines then threw Aleu, hitting the ground hard. Sora tried to get up. But he was too hurt to even try.

"I warned you, Keyblade Master." Asza said. "You and your 'friends' are no match against me."

Sora could see Balto and Aleu. Both of them were unconscious. Sora tried to raise his Keyblade to heal them.

"Bal…Ale…" He tried to say. "Hea…Hea…"

But Sora was too weak to even heal them. Asza laughed at his efforts.

"Face it!" She said. "You've lost! There's nothing you could do now. I'm just gonna finish you off to end your misery quickly."

Asza brought up her hand. A pink laser-like thing appeared. She aimed it at Sora.

"Consider yourself lucky, Keyblade Master." Asza said. "This is gonna be quick and painless. Unlike that wolf pack you tried to protect. I'm going to make sure they're going to feel everything. I can't understand why you'd waste your time, trying to save these wild beasts. Well, to be honest, I really don't care. See you in the next life, Keyblade Master."

She then blasted him.

* * *

**_Sora's Thoughts:_**

I can't believe it. I came all this way to stop Cecelia's plan. But I couldn't do it. And what's worse, I couldn't even save Balto and Aleu. They, the clan, and all the worlds are going to suffer from my mistakes. I'm really sorry guys. And Kairi…I broke my promise. I could never forgive myself for that…

_**Balto's Thoughts:**_

Can't move… My body is a complete wreck. That subordinate is just about to destroy Sora. I can't see, but I know in my heart she is. And she's gonna destroy the clan, having Aleu to watch before she destroys her. Mother, please help us. If there hasn't been a time that I truly need you, this is it.

_**Aleu's Thoughts:**_

My body… I don't have the strength to move any part of it. I feel so weak. How could I let this happen? It was my duty, my destiny, to watch and protect the clan. But I couldn't even do that. Maybe…It was never meant to be. Maybe I was just a defenseless weak pup, searching for something that was never gonna happen…

"_Never speak such nonsense."_ said a voice.

_**Sora and Aleu:**_

Huh?

_**Balto:**_

Mother…?

"_I'm here, my son."

* * *

_

There was a flash of light, causing Asza and everybody else to close their eyes. When the light disappeared, Sora, Balto, and Aleu were up and completely healed. Asza's eyes were wide open.

"I-Impossible…" She said.

Sora looked at himself. So did Balto and Aleu.

"What happened?" Sora asked. "How did we get healed?"

Balto grinned.

"It was my mother: Aniu." He replied. "She was the one that healed us."

A raven's cry was heard. Everyone looked up. The raven flew by, dropping one of its feathers. Sora caught it. He examined it.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"_This is to help you defeat Asza." _said the voice of Aniu. _"When you are ready, the feather will unleash the power my son and granddaughter hold."_

Sora nodded, gripping the feather tightly.

"Thanks, Aniu." He said.

Sora then gripped his Keyblade tightly.

"You guys ready for round two?" He asked Balto and Aleu.

"You know we are!" They replied.

Asza was growling, gripping her scythe tightly.

"You're never going to win this!" She shouted. "Never!"

The vines from her scythe went towards Sora, Balto, and Aleu. They dodged the vines and Sora aimed his Keyblade at them.

"FIRE!" He shouted.

Flames hit and were burning the vines. The vines were moving like crazy, causing Asza to drop her scythe. Sora, Balto, and Aleu took this opportunity and started attacking. Balto and Aleu grabbed Asza's hands with their teeth, holding her down as Sora was hitting her with his Keyblade. Asza stunned Balto and Aleu, causing them to let go. Asza went far back from them. She then rose up her hands. The ground started to shake. Soon, two trees in the form of hands appeared. Asza started moving her fingers. The two hand formed trees did the same. Sora, Balto, and Aleu were shocked and surprised. Asza grinned.

"Try to doge this!"

She made the two hand formed trees to grab Sora, Balto, and Aleu. But they jumped up from one wooden finger to another, avoiding it. Sora then did one big slash from his Keyblade, cutting the two hand formed trees in half. Asza gasped. Sora just grinned.

"Have any more?" He asked.

Asza growled again.

"Just this!" She shouted.

Thousands of pink leaves appeared. They surrounded Sora, Balto, and Aleu.

"What should we do now?" Aleu asked.

Sora brought the feather from his pocket.

"Awaken your guy's power." He said.

The feather started glowing. Then, Balto and Aleu's eyes started glowing as well. They both howled. In a flash, Sora, Balto, and Aleu disappeared.

_**Fox: Cunning Trickster.**_

Asza stared at the spot where Sora, Balto, and Aleu were supposed to be.

"Where did they go?" She asked herself.

"_We're right here."_

Asza turned around. Sora, Balto, and Aleu were there, smiling and waving at her.

"_No we're not. We're right here."_

Asza turned around again. Another Sora, Balto, and Aleu appeared at a different spot, smiling and waving at her again.

"_We could also be here."_

Once again, another Sora, Balto, and Aleu appeared at a different spot. Soon, more and more were appearing. Asza felt like she was going crazy. She started blasted each and every one of them. After blasted them all, Asza thought she won.

"_Sorry, Asza."_

The real Sora, Balto, Aleu appeared and started attacking her.

"But those weren't any of us." Sora said as he was hitting Asza with his Keyblade.

Asza was about to hit them with her laser, but they disappeared again.

_**Wolverine: Fear**_

The pink leaves started to catch on fire all of a sudden. Soon, fire was surrounding Asza. Asza was getting scared by this.

"No…" She said. "My beauties… It can't be."

She was too distracted by this. By this, Sora, Balto, and Aleu appeared and attacked Asza again. She pushed them away. Asza was getting fed up of this. But Sora, Balto, and Aleu still had a few tricks to go.

_**Bear: Inner Knowing**_

Strength was growing inside them, far more powerful than before. Sora, Balto, and Aleu attacked Asza, giving her massive damage. Asza was painting for breath.

"Who's defeating who now, Asza?" Sora said.

_**And Finally: The Wolf**_

Balto and Aleu made tremendous howls, giving strength and energy to Sora's Keyblade. Sora then ran towards Asza. He made one big swing. Then with a big flash, Asza was finally defeated.

"This…can't…be." She gasped.

She fell to knees, gasping for breath.

"I…can't…lose…"

She fell to the ground. The force field disappeared. The clan, Kavik, Boris, Muk and Luk jumped for joy and ran towards Sora, Balto, and Aleu.

"You did it!" Boris said.

"You won!" Luk said.

Muk gave Sora, Balto, and Aleu a big hug.

"Mama! Grandpa! Sora!"

The pups jumped on them and licked and nuzzled them like crazy.

"You won!" They said excitedly. "You stopped that evil witch!"

"Yeah, we did." Sora said.

He smiled at Balto and Aleu, who gave one back.

Vike ran up to Aleu.

"You're all right!" He said, nuzzling her. "When I saw you lying on the ground, I tried to break through that thing, to save you. But I couldn't."

"It's okay, Vike." Aleu said, nuzzling him. "I'm fine now. Thanks to Sora and Papa, we don't have to worry about that witch anymore."

"_Oh really…?"_

Everyone jumped and turned around. Asza was up. She was very weak, but still standing.

"Do you…actually think…that this is over?" Asza panted. "That…I'd be…defeated…just like that? Well…you're wrong. I'm not leaving…this world…WITHOUT YOUR PRECIOUS PUPS!"

Asza fired a laser towards the pups. But in slow motion, Sora went in front of the pups. He then hit the laser with his Keyblade. The laser went straight back to Asza. It went right through her. Asza's eyes and mouth were wide open. She collapse to ground and disappeared. Everyone was shocked. Sora just looks at them.

"Now you don't have to worry about her anymore." He said.

* * *

_Back at the den. A few hours…_

All of the wolves have thanked Sora for stopping Asza. Even Vike walked up to him.

"Thank you, Sora." He said. "For saving the clan, and most important, for saving my mate and pups. And…I'm sorry for misjudging you."

Sora just grins at him.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "And I was glad to help. I wasn't going to let Asza hurt any of them."

Vike nodded. Aleu went next to him and nuzzled him.

"Thank you so much, Sora." She said, after she stopped nuzzling Vike. "I didn't know what I'd do if Asza destroyed my babies."

"Don't mention it." Sora said.

"You know, Sora…" Aleu began. "When I was a pup, I kept imagining what human I wanted to adopt me. I wanted him to be fun, caring, joyful, someone I just wanted to be with everyday."

"Oh…" Sora said.

"You know who that human is?" Aleu asked.

"Who?"

Aleu giggled.

"You." She said.

"Me?" Sora asked.

"The way you play with my pups, their faces looking so happy when they play you. It was just so worming. I knew by then that I can trust you. You're the human that I wanted to adopt me."

Sora had never felt so flattered. He just scratches the back of his head and made a heart-warm smile.

"Well…you still have the clan, your mate, and your pups." He said.

"Yes, I have." Aleu said. "And I've never regretted it. Not one bit."

The pups went to joined them. They started licking and nuzzling their mother and father. Then Kaylee went to Sora.

"Isn't this what you're looking for?"

She gave him the ice crystal. Sora nodded.

"Oh, I think this rightfully belongs to you."

Kaylee then gave Sora back Kairi's good luck charm.

"I'm sorry I didn't give it to you sooner." Kaylee said. "It's just so pretty. But for saving me, my brothers and sisters, and my mommy, I think you should have it back."

Sora looked at Kairi's good luck charm. It's still the same way he last saw it.

"Thank you, Kaylee." He said. "Oh, that reminds me. I did promise that I'd find something prettier. What do you think?"

Sora brought out a small diamond from his pocket. Kaylee was amazed by it. Inside the diamond was little light. It looked like the Northern Lights.

"So, is it pretty?" Sora asked.

"It's beautiful." Kaylee said.

She jumps on Sora and started licking and nuzzling him.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"Hey, a promise is a promise." Sora said.

"Well, could you promise me another thing, Sora?" Kaylee asked.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Could you stay and live with us forever?"

Sora looked down.

"I'm sorry, Kaylee." He said. "I'm afraid I can't promise that."

Kaylee looked a little shocked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have to go somewhere." Sora said. "Somewhere very far away…"

"Why do you have to go very far away?" Kaylee asked.

"There are still bad people, like Asza, out there and I gotta stop them before they hurt someone else." Sora replied.

Kaylee looked as though was about to cry. She doesn't want Sora, Balto, Kavik, and their friends to leave.

"But don't worry, Kaylee." Sora said. "There's always a place where you could see me anytime."

"Where?" Kaylee said, getting all excited again.

Sora smiles and pointed his index finger at Kaylee's chest.

"In here." He said, meaning Kaylee's heart.

Kaylee placed her paw on her chest.

"In here?" She asked.

Sora nodded.

"And that's where I'll be." Balto said, walking up to them.

"Me too." Kavik said.

"And don't forget about us." Boris said.

Muk and Luk nodded.

Kaylee then licked everyone on the cheek.

"I love you all, very much." She said.

Everyone smiled.

A while later, Sora and the others were ready to leave.

"But where are we going now?" Luk asked.

"Well…I guess we can go back to Nome." Sora said.

"Yeah, I have so many things to tell Jenna." Balto said.

"But what are we gonna do with the ice crystals?" Boris asked.

"Not sure." Sora said. "We'll figure that out once we get back."

"Then let's go then." Kavik said.

"Wait!" Aleu called out.

"I haven't got a chance to tell you earlier, Uncle Kavik." Aleu said. "Would you…like…to join my clan?"

Kavik was surprised by this request.

"Why…I'd be honored to." He said.

Aleu started nuzzling him. Sora and Balto walked up to him.

"Does this mean goodbye?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Kavik replied.

Balto and Kavik hugged eachother in a way wolves do.

"Take care of yourself, Kavik." Balto said.

"You too, my brother." Kavik said.

Sora then hugged Kavik as well.

"Bye Sora." Kavik said. "I'm really glad to have you as a friend."

"Me too, Kavik." Sora said.

Balto then said goodbye to Aleu, her pups, and Vike.

"Take good care of my daughter and my grandchildren." He told Vike.

Vike nodded.

Mooneye was in his human form. He walked up to Sora.

"There's a faster way back to Nome." He said.

"Really, how?" Sora asked.

"Aim your Keyblade at the ground and think of Nome." Mooneye instructed. "I gotta go. See you real soon."

Mooneye then left. Sora did what he was told. A circle was formed while he was doing it.

"You guys, I think you should be in circle if you want to go back to Nome."

With one last goodbye, Balto, Boris, Muk and Luk went to the circle. They were ready to leave. Aleu started howling. Then one by one, each wolf was howling with her. It was their way of saying goodbye. With one last wave, Sora, Balto, Boris, Muk and Luk were gone.

* * *

_Underground Lair. Somewhere in Alaska._

"Your Majesties." Neon said when he walked into Cecelia's chambers. "I bring you bad news."

Cecelia got really angry when she heard the word 'bad'. Lavendra was fuming inside her goblet.

"What is it?" They both shouted.

"Asza has been destroyed." Neon said.

Rage was filling Cecelia's body.

"How?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"By the Keyblade Master and two mutts."

Cecelia slammed her fist on a table, making a hole in it.

"This is getting ridiculous!" She shouted. "How could Asza be defeated by the Keyblade Master and bunch of wild animals?"

"They used special abilities." Lavendra said. "Isn't that right, Neon?"

"Yes, your majesty." He said.

"What special abilities?" Cecelia asked the goblet of her aunt.

"We'll get to that later." Lavendra said. "Did Asza found out about the scared wolf, Neon?"

"Yes, your majesty." Neon said. "It is the mutt, Balto's daughter."

"I see…" Lavendra said. "Where is the Keyblade Master heading now?"

"I think he's going back to Nome." Neon replied.

"Bring Bolder and Kie in here." Lavendra ordered. "I want to have a word with them."

"Yes, your majesty."

Neon made a bow before he left. He came back with Bolder and Kie.

"You wished to see us, your majesty?" Bolder asked.

"Yes." Lavendra said. "It appears that not even Asza, my most worthy subordinate, could get the sacred wolf and the ice crystals. She has been destroyed."

Kie was shocked.

"What!"

"Yes, Kie." Lavendra said. "The future Keyblade Master has destroyed her."

"So…what are your orders?" Bolder asked.

"Well, it seems that the Keyblade Master and his animal friends are heading back to Nome." Lavendra said. "So I want you and Kie capture all the people in the town and bring them here."

"What about the Keyblade Master?" Kie asked.

"He'll find out soon enough." Lavendra said. "Now go."

With a bow, Bolder and Kie left to do what they were ordered.

"I want you two to leave, too." Lavendra said.

"Of course, your majesty." Neon said.

Cecelia didn't quite get why, but she left with Neon. When they closed the door, Lavendra was fuming.

"Asza…you fool." She said. "You were going to send me the wrong wolf. You should consider yourself lucky that the Keyblade Master destroyed you. It would've been a lot worse if it came from me."

* * *

End of chapter. 


	23. Nome No More

Hey there. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The sky was turning to dusk in the small town of Nome. Jenna was sitting on the porch of Rosy's house, waiting patiently for Balto to return. It has been four days since he escorted Sora to see Nava about what Cecelia was planning to do in the year 1928.

"It looks like Balto won't be coming home today." Jenna sighed. "Maybe he and Sora would be back tomorrow."

Jenna got up and went inside. She lies down on a comfy pillow next to the fireplace. Jenna closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep when she heard someone coming in. She got up and got excited.

"Balto?"

"No, mom, it's me." Kodi said when he walked in.

"Oh hello, Sweetie." Jenna said, nuzzling her son. "You just came back from delivering the mail?"

"Yeah," Kodi said. "I thought dad and Sora were here now."

"No, Kodi." Jenna said. "They're not."

"What do you think they're doing out there?" Kodi asked. "Do you think they found Nava yet?"

"I'm pretty sure they have, Kodi." Jenna said. "Perhaps Nava told them that they gotta do something to stop this Cecelia."

"Well, I hope they're okay." Kodi said.

"Don't worry, Kodi." Jenna said. "Your father can take care of himself. And Sora's with him. They both can handle those 'Heartless' things."

Kodi grins at his mother.

"You're probably right." He said.

Just then, Jenna and Kodi heard somebody coming in. They went to the front door to see if who it is.

"Hey, guys." Ralph said.

Kirby and Dusty were with him.

"Is Balto and Sora here yet?" They asked.

Jenna and Kodi gave disappointing looks and shook their heads.

"No?" Kirby asked. "Where could they be?"

"I don't know." Jenna said.

"Do you think they're okay?" Ralph asked.

"We're pretty sure they are." Kodi said. "Hopefully, they'll be back tomorrow."

"Yeah, hope so." Dusty said.

Just then, more dogs came in. It was Balto's friends and old teammates: Nikki, Star, and Kaltag.

"Hey, Jenna, Kodi." Kaltag said. "We just came to see if Balto's here yet."

"Sorry, guys." Kodi said. "But dad isn't here yet."

"Oh," Kaltag said. "Let me guess, he's off with a human that can talk to us dogs."

He, Star, and Nikki laughed. Dusty gave an annoyed look.

"He is, dad." She said. "And the human's name is Sora. Balto is helping him with something very important."

The golden husky with a brown spot on his left eye stared at his daughter firmly.

"Dusty, how long will you keep up with this ridiculous story of yours?"

"She's telling the truth, Kaltag." Kodi said. "Dad is helping Sora stopping this human witch named Cecelia from taking over."

"Yeah!" Ralph and Kirby said.

"Don't tell me you guys are in this too." Kaltag said. "Jenna, do you also think that this is getting crazy?"

"As much as I think it is." Jenna said. "But I'm afraid Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, and Kirby are telling the truth."

"Oh, come on, Jenna." Nikki said. "I would never expect you're in this joke too."

"You guys know I would never joke about something like this." Jenna said.

"Okay…So where is Balto?" Kaltag asked.

"Balto is escorting Sora to see Nava." Jenna replied.

"That old wolf leader Balto was talking about?" Star asked.

"That's right." Jenna said. "Balto believes that Nava might know something about those 'Heartless' that attacked the town a few days ago."

"Heartless?" Kaltag, Nikki, and Star said.

"That's what Sora calls them." Jenna said. "He says that they're dark creatures that come from people's hearts."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there, Jenna." Nikki said. "I'm sorry but I just can't believe any of this."

"Me neither." Star said. "A human that can talk to dogs, dark 'Heartless' things, it's just too much for me."

"Yeah," Kaltag said. "The only way for us to believe it, we have to see it ourselves."

"Well, why won't you all stay for the night?" Jenna said. "I'm pretty sure Balto and Sora will be back tomorrow."

"Okay, we will." Kaltag said.

Then, once again, another dog came in. Kodi growled at the newcomer. So did Dusty, Ralph, and Kirby. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star just gave dirty looks. Jenna just gave an angry look. It was Balto's old rival: Steele.

"Good evening, Jenna." Steele said with a smile.

Jenna just looked away from him. Kodi walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He said angrily.

"I just came to visit, that's all." Steele said, acting normal.

"Yeah, more like trying to hit on my mom." Kodi said.

Steele just looked at Kodi, but showed no expression.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Because you've been trying to do that for a long time." Star said, showing no fear.

It was times like this that Steele would bark at Star, who would get scared and cover his face. But Steele didn't do anything to Star. He just nodded.

"Yeah…it's true that I try to hit on your mother, Kodi." He said. "But I realized that it'll never work between us. So I came to apologize for everything I've done."

"Really?" Jenna said, now looking at Steele. "I believe there's someone else you should apologize to more than me."

Steele looked at Jenna. He knows who she meant.

"Right, I should apologize to Balto for…for…"

He couldn't say it.

"For always making fun of his pedigree," Jenna said it for him. "For keeping him off the rescue team to get the medicine,"

"For attacking Balto when he tried to help us get the medicine back," Star said.

"And for messing up our trail back to Nome." Kaltag said.

Steele was shocked by the sudden outburst. He then looked down and nodded.

"You're right." He said. "I should apologize to Balto. He deserves it."

Kodi looked at Steele.

"What's with the sudden change of heart, Steele?" He asked.

"I just came to my senses that I've been doing nothing good all this time." Steele said. "I just wanted fame and…_your mother."_

Kodi growled when he heard that.

"But that's all in the past now, Kodi." Steele said quickly. "I promise you, I'll apologize to your father and be a good dog for now on."

It was Jenna's turn to look at Steele, seeing if he's telling the truth.

"All right, Steele." She said. "We'll see to that once Balto comes back."

"Thank you, Jenna." Steele said.

Just then, the ground started shaking uncontrollably. All of the dogs tried to gain their balance. Star fell to the floor easy.

"What's going on?" Ralph asked while the ground was shaking.

"How should I know?" Kirby said.

Then all of a sudden, the shaking stopped.

"What was that?" Kodi asked.

Just then, they heard a human laughing. All of the dogs ran outside. A lot of people were out there too, shaking from that unexpected event. Rosy and her family ran out there as well. Rosy then gasped and pointed up at the sky. Everyone looked. They gasped too. A tall muscular man, who's completely bald with a full beard wearing a black coat, was floating in the sky. The man looks at the town's people.

"Hello, everyone." He said. "Sorry for the shake. I just wanted everyone's attention. My name's Bolder and I have important to tell you. You see, a while ago, my majesty, Queen Lavendra, has sent my fellow comrades to retrieve some ice crystals. But each of my comrades has been destroyed by the Keyblade Master. I'm pretty sure you all know who he is."

The town's people looked at eachother and whispered. They had no idea what Bolder was talking about. But Jenna, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, and Kirby did.

"It was the boy who scared away those 'dark wolves', a few days ago." Bolder called out.

The town's people gasped.

"Sora?" Rosy said.

"That's right, little girl." Bolder said. "And that mutt, you people call a hero."

The town's people gasped again.

"Yes, you all know who I'm talking about." Bolder said. "Well, my majesty is getting upset by this nonsense. So she's ordered me and my other comrade, Kie, to capture you all and take you to my fortress."

Everyone screamed and started running when they heard that. Bolder just made a grin and snapped his fingers. Soon, hundreds of rock-like Heartless appeared through out the town, cornering the people of Nome. Just then, Kie appeared and started moving her fingers. Little tornados appeared and started sucking the town's people. Everyone tried to get away from the tornados, but the Heartless kept them from going anywhere. Rosy then got sucked in. Soon, so did her mother and father. Jenna gasped. Kodi tugged on her bandana.

"Mom, we've got to get out of here." He said.

Jenna was getting scared but nodded. The dogs started running. They had better chance of escaping than the humans. The Heartless tried to stop them, but the dogs were too fast for them. They were getting close to the exit of the town. But just then, a little tornado was pulling Jenna in. Kodi looked back and saw it.

"Mom!" He yelled.

Kodi tried to get closer, but Dusty stopped him.

"We can't save her unless we save ourselves!" She said.

"Go look for Balto and Sora!" Jenna said before she got sucked into the tornado.

Kodi and the others started running towards the exit. Tears were coming out of Kodi's eyes. Bolder and Kie were laughing. Only a few people were still running from the tornados. Soon, the dogs made it out of the town. Kodi was growling like he never did in his life.

_It's all my fault. _He thought. _I couldn't save mom. They'll pay for this. Bolder and Kie…you guys are going down._

Kodi then looked at the sky, staring at the full moon.

_Dad, Sora, where are you?

* * *

_

_**Outside of Nome. A few minutes later…**_

A quick flash of light appeared. Soon, Sora, Balto, Boris, Muk and Luk appeared. They were back.

"Oy, it's good to be home." Boris said. "I can't to see Stella's beautiful face."

Sora and Balto grinned.

"Come on, let's go surprise everyone." Balto said.

Just as he was about to walk, Balto stopped there. His eyes and jaw were wide open.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

Balto didn't need to answer. Sora looked at where Balto was looking. He too, had his eyes and jaw wide open. Boris, Muk, and Luk looked too. They all gasped on what they saw. The town of Nome was gone. Instead, a massive Castile stood there. It looked like it was made out of ice. It was tall and wide, and a lot of dark clouds were circling it. Sora gasped.

"W-what happened here?" He asked. "What happened to the town?"

"I-It's gone…" Balto said with shock. "It's really gone…"

Sora then had an idea of who was behind this.

"Cecelia…" He said with anger.

"_Dad! Sora!"_

Sora, Balto, Boris, Muk and Luk turned around. Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, and a couple of other dogs Sora has never seen before, ran towards them.

"You're back!" Kodi said. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"Kodi, what happened here?" Balto asked. "And where's your mother?"

Kodi looked down.

"They…took her." He said in a low voice.

"What!" Balto said. "Who took her?"

Kodi was too hurt to say more. So Dusty told him.

"Two humans with strange powers kidnapped everybody in town by creating little tornados to suck them in." She explained. "Jenna got sucked in as well."

Balto growled by this.

"Did they say who they are?" He asked in a hard voice.

"They said their names are Bolder and Kie." Dusty said.

"Subordinates…" Sora said.

"What?" Dusty asked.

"No time to explain." Sora said. "What about this castile?"

"It appeared right after the last human got sucked into the tornado." Dusty said. "And that's all I know."

Sora stares at the Castile. He had no idea what Cecelia and the subordinates are planning to do with the people of Nome. But he knew one thing…

"We've got to go in there and save everyone." Sora said.

"I don't think it's going to be easy, Sora." Dusty said.

"But there's got be-"

Sora stops there. The new dogs were staring at him like he was a ghost. Sora sighed.

"Sorry guys," He said to the new dogs. "I know this is strange that I can talk to you, dogs, but now's not the time."

A short skinny dog with gray fur went up to him.

"I can't believe it…" He said. "Jenna and the others were right. You CAN talk to us, dogs!"

"Huh?" Sora asked, not expecting this.

A big overweight brown dog spoke next.

"This is amazing!" He said. "A human that can speak dog!"

A golden furred dog with a brown spot on his left eye spoke after him.

"Yeah!" He said. "You must be So-Sor-Sore-Sorre-So…"

"You must be Sora!" said the little gray dog.

The golden dog punched the little gray dog on the head, which made him make a stupid laugh and fell to the ground.

"You guys know my name?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," said the golden dog. "My daughter, Dusty, told us about you. But we didn't believe her until now. I'm really sorry."

Dusty smirked.

"Apology accepted." She said.

"Right, but now isn't the time." Balto said. "Let's get to the boat and we'll discuss what to do."

Everyone nodded. When they got to the boat, Stella ran to Boris and hugged him.

"Boris, you're back!" She said. "Where have you been?"

"Not now, Stella." Boris said. "We have a bit of a situation."

"Yeah, Stella," Balto said. "Nome is gone and so is everyone."

Stella gasped.

"Why, what happened?"

Sora and Balto decided to tell the dogs everything that has happened these past four days. When they finished, nobody said a word. The black and white dog with blue eyes that Sora hasn't heard a word from, looks at Balto.

"So, what are we gonna do, Balto?" The dog finally said.

"I'm not really sure, Steele." Balto replied.

"Steele…" Sora said. "You!"

Steele was shocked by Sora.

"Yes, I've heard about you." Sora said. "And from what I heard, you're one twisted dog."

Steele started sweating. He didn't know what Sora was gonna do with him. But Sora didn't do anything.

"If it weren't for this situation we have, I would've taught you a thing or two." He said. "Got any ideas how to get in the Castile, Balto?"

Balto shook his head. Sora rattled his head.

"There's got to be a way in."

Just then, something caught Sora's eye. An old sleigh was laying next the boat. Sora went to it. Balto and the others looked concern.

"Say guys," Sora said. "I know without a doubt that once we get close to the Castile, Heartless would be there to stop us."

"Yeah…" Balto said, not getting Sora's point.

"So…how fast do you guys go on a sled team?" Sora asked.

"Really fast." Kodi said. "It depends on weight. Why?"

Sora showed the dogs the sleigh he found.

"So, how fast would you guys go for…someone like me?"

Balto now knew what he meant.

"Like what Kodi said, really fast."

"And for all of you guys?" Sora asked.

"Really, really, fast." Balto said.

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Huh, what's going on here?" asked the brown dog.

"We'll use the sleigh to get to the Castile and avoid the Heartless." Balto said.

"That's a great idea!" said the little gray dog.

"You're right!" Kodi said. "Sora, you're a genius!"

Sora scratches the back of his head and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's get started." Balto said.

"Before we go," Sora said. "I don't know your guys' names.

"Oh, right, I'm Nikki." said the brown dog.

"I'm Star." said the little gray dog.

"And I'm Kaltag." said the golden dog.

"Okay, got it." Sora said.

Sora found some old straps and ropes. He tied it to the sleigh, and harnessed the dogs, all expect Steele.

"Wait! I want to help." Steele said.

"Why should I believe you?" Sora asked.

"Because I want to help, I really do." Steele said. To make it up for all those bad things I've done."

Balto looks at him.

"I think he's telling the truth, Sora." He said. "Give him a chance."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

Balto nodded.

"All right, you can come and help us, Steele." Sora said. "But listen to this. If you do anything to slow us down, or try anything to hurt Balto, I'll make sure the Heartless get you."

Steele nodded franticly.

"I promise, I won't." He said.

"Good." Sora said.

He then harnessed Steele next to Kaltag. Balto walks to Sora.

"Are you really gonna do that?" He whispered.

"Nah, I just wanted to be sure he's keeping his word." Sora whispered back.

Balto smirked.

Balto was made lead dog. Behind him were Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, Nikki, Star, Steele, and Kaltag. Boris, Muk and Luk decided to stay at the boat.

"Good luck, fellers." Boris said.

Sora stepped on to the sleigh board, and grabs hold of the rope.

"All right, guys." He said. "Mush!"

The dogs started pulling the sleigh, going towards the Castile.

* * *

End of chapter. In the next chapter, things won't go as easy as Sora planned. Plus, Balto shows off his new power. Please review. 


	24. The Ultimate Run

Hi, I'm back. I know I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry for the wait. I putted two new stories a while ago, and I've been busy with them. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Inside the Ice Castile…**_

"Your Majesties," Neon said. "They're coming."

Cecelia and Lavendra stared into the crystal ball. They could see Sora on a sled, while nine dogs were pulling it.

_Excellent, my plan is working. _Lavendra thought. _Now to see if he really is the one I'm looking for._

"Get the Heartless to take down the Keyblade Master and his canine friends." Lavendra ordered.

Cecelia gave a puzzled look to her great, great, aunt.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. "Sora has all of the ice crystals and I thought the plan was to lure him in here."

"Are you judging my plan, dear niece?" Lavendra said in angry tone.

Cecelia gave a frightening look. Never had her aunt said something that dark.

"N-No, of course not, Aunt Lavendra." She said.

"I thought so," Lavendra said. "Now, release the Heartless."

"Right away." Cecelia said.

She snapped her fingers. Soon hundreds of Heartless appeared.

"Go, and attack the Keyblade Master." Cecelia ordered the Heartless.

The Heartless then disappeared to do what they were ordered.

* * *

Sora was enjoying the sleigh ride. The cool wind blowing in his face as he and the dog sled team were on their way to the Castile. He never thought dog sledding could be so much fun. Balto and the others were going in an excellent paste.

"Wow, in this speed, we'll be there in no time, guys." Sora said to the team.

"Glad to hear that you're enjoying this, Sora." Balto said.

"Uh guys," Star said. "How exactly are we gonna get into the Castile? I can't see a door."

"Don't worry, Star." Sora said. "I got it all covered."

Just then, when things were going so well, Heartless appeared. Balto, not wanting to stop, turns left to avoid them. Kodi and the others were pulled by Balto's unexpected turn. More Heartless appeared. Balto growled.

"Guys, follow my footsteps to avoid the Heartless!" He ordered his team.

"Got it!" The team replied.

Sora brought his Keyblade.

"And I'll cast a fire spell to any Heartless that gets close to you guys!"

Balto was excellent of getting the team away from the Heartless' attacks. It wasn't easy for the team (especially Star) to know which way Balto was going to go. They nearly lose balance whenever Balto would do a sharp move. Ralph would complain that Kirby is pulling him with the strap.

"Now is not the time to goof around, guys!" Kodi and Dusty shouted.

Then, four fat Heartless would slide on their bellies, going towards the team. Sora aimed his Keyblade at them.

"FIRE!" He shouted.

Each of the flames hit the fat Heartless, pushing them away.

"Thanks, Sora." Balto said.

"Not a problem." Sora replied.

Just then, dozens of soaring Heartless were going towards the team. Sora saw them. He only knew one spell that would take them down. But there's a good chance that it'll hit the team. Sora had no choice.

"THUNDER!"

Bolts of lightning came out of the tip of his Keyblade, destroying the soaring Heartless. Surprisingly, none of bolts were not even close to the team. The team gasped.

"I didn't know you could that, Sora!" Kodi said.

Sora made a little laugh.

"There's other spells I could do." He said.

Just then, an attack from a Heartless hits Star, causing him to hit the ground, hard. The dogs in front of Star were pulled by that. Everyone stops; Sora gets of the sleigh and went to the fallen dog.

"Star! Are you all right?"

Star tried to get up. But he couldn't. The dogs looked at him.

"It looks like he's hurt badly." Nikki said.

"Star! Please get up!" Kaltag begged.

Star opened his eyes, staring at Kaltag. He couldn't speak.

"Old buddy, please say something!" Kaltag said, tears were in his eyes. "Anything!"

"It's all right, Kaltag." Sora said. "I can heal him."

He then lifted up his Keyblade and shouted:

"Star! Heal!"

Some sort of green leaf-like things landed on Star, healing him. Star got up, amazed how completely healed he is. The dogs gasped.

"Why, I'm as good as new!" Star said, excitedly. "How did you do that, Sora?"

Sora just scratches the back of his head, smiling.

"It's just something I can do." He replied.

Kaltag went and hugged Star.

"Star, you're all right!" He said, excitedly.

Kaltag then growled and hit Star on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Star asked, rubbing his head.

"That's for getting me worried sick!" Kaltag shouted.

Sora and the dogs laughed. Star looked and saw something.

"SORA! BEHIND YOU!"

Sora quickly turns around. Dozens of Heartless were coming towards them.

"You guys get out of here!" Sora said. "I'll handle this!"

Balto unhook himself from the straps.

"Not without me, you're not!"

Sora nodded. Both of them attacked. Sora took down the wolf-like Heartless, while Balto was taking down the soldier-like Heartless. Then, half a dozen fat Heartless appeared. Sora tries to hit their backs, but they cornered him. The fat Heartless used their bellies, pushing Sora from one fat Heartless to another. Balto tries to get stopped them. But one fat Heartless swings its big hand at Balto, pushing him away. Sora couldn't escape. He was trapped. Then all of a sudden, Balto's eyes started glowing. He then felt some sort of energy charging inside his mouth. Balto opens it. White energy shot out from it. It hits one fat Heartless, destroying it. Balto shot out more energy at the rest. After the last Heartless was gone, Balto saw Sora on his knees. He walks up to him.

"Are you all right?" Balto asked.

Sora gets up.

"Yeah," He replied. "Where did that energy blast came from?"

Balto was lost of words.

"I not sure how but…It came…from…"

"_HELP!"_

Heartless have cornered the dog sled team. Sora and Balto ran to help them. The Heartless were about to attack. Just then, Balto's eyes started glowing again. A second later, the Heartless stopped.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

The Heartless appeared to have frozen in time. Sora looks at Balto.

"Did you do that?" He asked.

"I…think I did." Balto replied. "I don't know how though."

Sora digs into his pocket and brought out the feather Aniu gave him.

"'The feather will unleash the power my son and granddaughter hold.'" He said, repeating what Aniu said to him. "Of course!"

Just then, the Heartless were moving again. Sora and Balto started attacking. Balto shot out energy blasters and Sora took the Heartless down with his Keyblade.

"How am I doing this?" Balto asked.

"It's the feather." Sora said. "It unleashed your true power, Balto."

The dogs' eyes were wide open and so were their jaws.

"Dad…" Kodi tried to say. "How…did…you…do that?"

"Balto…" Kaltag said. "What…happen to you?"

"Are you…really…Balto?" Star asked.

Balto didn't know what to say to them.

"Let's…just get into the Castile." He finally said.

They were on their way again. Because of the Heartless, it is taking them longer to get to the Castile than it's supposed to. But now, they're close.

"We're almost there, dad!" Kodi said.

"Finally," Dusty said. "I thought we'd never get there."

"Yes, hang in there, Jenna." Balto said to himself. "I'm coming for you."

"Keep up the paste, guys." Sora said. "You're doing great!"

Just as things were too good to be true, the massive eagle-like Heartless was back. This time, it was a lot bigger. It dive towards them, but missed.

"What the heck is that thing?" Dusty asked in shock.

"Trouble." Sora said. "Guys, keep running. I got an idea."

Without hesitation, the dogs kept running.

"All right, birdbrain!" Sora said. "It's payback time!"

The massive eagle-like Heartless was going down towards them. Its claw was wide open.

"FIRE!"

Sora shot out flames at the Heartless, which squealed in pain. The Heartless then tried its other claw.

"FIRE!"

Flames then hit that claw of the Heartless. The eagle-like Heartless was squawking in pain, which means that it's off guard. Sora jumps onto the supply cart of the sleigh.

"Listen guys, I want you to follow the Heartless at a safe distance." He instructed the team. "If it looks like it's getting too rough, get out of here."

"Wait! Sora! What are you going to do?" Balto, Kodi, Dusty, Kaltag, Star and Steele asked.

Sora smiles at them.

"Just watch." He said.

With that said, Sora jumps all the way high up to the eagle-like Heartless' head. The team gasped, but kept going. Sora started attacking the Heartless' head with his Keyblade. The eagle-like Heartless tries to get him off by spinning and doing loops. Sora holds on tight by hanging on to its feathers.

"Nice try, birdie." He said.

The eagle-like Heartless was getting frustrated. It started to screech. The screech was so loud that Sora had to cover his ears. The eagle-like Heartless saw this opportunity and turned upside-down, causing Sora to finally fall. The soft snow broke his fall.

"Sora! Are you all right?" The team asked when they got to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sora replied.

"OH NO!" Star shouted. "Big bird is coming back!"

The eagle-like Heartless was flying close to the ground, going strait towards Sora and the team. Its mouth was wide open. Sora had his Keyblade ready. Balto, however, had his eyes glowing again. Soon, the giant Heartless froze. Sora took one glance at Balto.

"Thanks."

Sora then started attacking the Heartless. He then made one powerful combo, causing the Heartless to go all the way up into the air and falling onto the snow with a big _thud._ The team started cheering.

"Way to go, Sora!" Star cheered.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Kaltag said.

"Yeah, there's nothing that can beat you!" Dusty said.

"Thanks guys." Sora said, smiling.

"Wait guys." Balto said. "It's not over yet. Look."

The eagle-like Heartless was getting up. It screeches in anger. Then it starts flapping its wings, causing a powerful wind. The wind was blowing massive piles of snow towards Sora and the team.

"Everyone, get behind me!" Sora shouted.

The team did what they were told. Sora then put his Keyblade in front of him, creating a force field. It kept Sora and the team from being buried alive. When it stopped flapping its wings, the eagle-like Heartless went into the air again. Sora went back onto the sleigh and the team started running. The eagle-like Heartless flew towards Sora. It was about to make its screech again.

"Not this time!" Sora shouted.

He aimed his Keyblade at the eagle's eye.

"FIRE!"

Flames hit the eye. The eagle-like Heartless squealed in pain. Sora took this opportunity and used the fire spell on both of its wings. The Heartless went down. Sora got off the sleigh and starts attacking its head. After receiving one more combo, the eagle-like Heartless was finally defeated. A heart came out of its chest, going up into the sky. Then it disappears. Sora spins his Keyblade with his right hand.

"Don't mess with this prey." He said.

The dog sled team jumped for joy.

"You did it, Sora!" Ralph said.

"That was amazing, Sora!" Kodi said. "You kicked its tail all right!"

"Hey, we _all_ did it." Sora said. "You guys were great. Nobody was kidding. You are the greatest team there is!"

"Aw, stop, Sora." Dusty said. "You're making me blush."

Everyone laughed.

"Come on," Sora said. "Everyone's waiting for us to save them."

"Yes Sir!" Everyone said.

"Balto, would you lead the way?" Sora asked.

Balto nodded.

"Let's get going, team." He said.

Sora gets back onto the sleigh and the team takes off again. Balto didn't know how he got these new powers. But he's going to use to save Jenna. When they finally got to the Castile, Sora used his fire spell to open a wall. Then him and the team went inside, ready to save the people and dogs of Nome.

* * *

End of chapter. If you haven't read my new stories yet, please do. I'd really appreciate it. 


	25. The Rescue Party

Hey there. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Inside the Ice Castle**_

Imprisoned behind a massive wall of ice, the people of Nome were scared and confused. They had no idea of what's going on or why they're there. Rosy and her family were just as terrified as the rest of them. They hardly knew Sora, but were concerned on what Bolder, Kie, or whoever they're working for is gonna do to him when they find him. They're also concerned about Balto. Jenna was more concerned than they were. She's resting her head on top of Rosy's lap, whimpering. Rosy cuddled her.

"Don't worry, Jenna." She said. "We'll get of here. I know we will."

Jenna then looks at Rosy and started licking her face.

_You're right, Rosy. _She thought. _We will. I shouldn't worry. I know Balto and Sora would save us._

Rosy's father gets up from the floor and walk towards the icy wall. He touches it. All he felt was cold. Then an idea came to him. He made a whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Listen, I've got an idea." Rosy's father said. "It may sound strange, but it's the only thing I could think of. I want all of us to bang on this wall. If we do all at once, the wall might crack and we could break it open."

The town's people thought that was a great idea. They walk towards the wall.

"On the count of three, we all bang on the wall!" Rosy's father instructed. "One…two…three!"

The town's people run and hit the icy wall with their left shoulders. No luck.

"Again!" Rosy's father shouted.

They continued banging the wall. But after about five minuets, not even a slight crack was made. The town's people were sore from banging on the wall. They gave up and sat down. Rosy's mother checked her husband's shoulder. It was bruised.

"That was a good try, honey." She said.

"Yeah…but not good enough." Her husband said.

"Don't get so down, Daddy." Rosy said. "I know we'll get out of here. You'll just wait and see."

A smile was shown on her father's face.

"You're right, Rosy." He said. "We will."

Rosy and her family hugged eachother. Jenna snuck away and walk towards the other dogs. She could see Dixie next to Sylvie, crying. Doc, the town's sort-of wise dog, was lying down, scared. The other dogs were scared too.

"Don't worry guys." Jenna said. "We're getting out of here. I know we are."

"What makes you so sure, Jenna?" Dixie said, wiping off the tears with her paw.

"Yeah, you saw what those two humans did." Sylvie said. "They made tornadoes and monsters appear in a blink of an eye!"

"They could even fly, for crying out loud!" Dixie said.

"Yes, I know what they can do." Jenna said. "But I still believe Balto, Sora, and the other dogs can save us."

"Who is this Sora, anyway?" Dixie said.

"Yeah, I've heard those crazy humans are looking for him." One dog said.

"Jenna, you seem to know about him." Doc said. "Who is he?"

"You guys might not believe me if I tell you." Jenna said.

The dogs smirked.

"Try us!" They said.

Jenna laughed.

"Okay…"

* * *

_**Cecelia's Chambers**_

"Your Majesties." Neon said. "The Keyblade Master and his companions are inside the Castile."

"Excellent." Lavendra said. "They'll be heading towards dungeons."

"That means we can finally get the ice crystals from Sora." Cecelia said.

"Not yet, dear niece." Lavendra said. "Let them find the town's people. And when they do, Bolder, take down the Keyblade Master and get the ice crystals from him."

Bolder had been waiting for this moment for a long time. A smile was growing on his face.

"As you wish, you majesty." He said.

He made a bow and disappeared. Cecelia was getting fed up of her aunt's plans.

"Why can't we just take the ice crystals from Sora?" She said. "We'll save some time to search for the sacred wolf."

"What's the rush, Cecelia?" Lavendra said. "Let's have the Keyblade Master see the people he attempted to save before he gets crushed. That would make it worth the time."

Cecelia could sense something from the way Lavendra was talking.

"Aunt Lavendra, I can't help but feel that you're hiding something from me."

"What makes you think that, dear niece?" Lavendra asked.

"Well, you ordered me to have the Heartless attack Sora _before_ he's even inside the Castile." Cecelia said. "And the way you ordered me to. You yelled at me. Now, you're letting Sora see the prisoners when we could just get the ice crystals from. It makes me suspicious."

"Well, sorry for yelling at you, Cecelia." Lavendra said. "And no I'm not hiding anything from you."

Cecelia could tell that she's lying, but didn't say anything. She figured she'll find out soon enough.

"Okay, Aunt Lavendra."

* * *

Just as Sora, Balto, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, and Steele got inside the Castile, Heartless appeared. Sora brought out his Keyblade and started attacking. Balto used his powers to take Heartless down. The others, showing no fear, attacks the Heartless too. Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, and Kirby were taking care of the Solder Heartless. Nikki, Kaltag, and Star were holding down the Large Bodies so either Sora or Balto can finish them. Steele would attack the soaring Heartless that are diving towards the team. So far, it's been easy for them. 

"We can beat these guys in no time." Kodi said.

"No kidding." Ralph said. "This is too easy."

"Yeah, but there doesn't seem to be an end to these things." Dusty said.

Kodi gasped.

"Dusty! Behind you!"

A Solder Heartless was spinning towards Dusty. It hits Dusty, sending her to the ground. Kodi growls and tries to attack the Heartless. But four Solder Heartless attack him, sending him to the ground as well. Both were trapped by the Heartless. Thinking this was the end for them, Kodi and Dusty closed their eyes.

"_Nobody messes with these kids."_

Kodi and Dusty heard charging, growling, and biting. They opened their eyes and saw that the Heartless were gone. And what amazes them more is that it was Steele that saved them. Steele smirked at the two surprised dogs.

"What would you do without me?" He asked.

Kodi and Dusty laughed a little.

"Thanks…Steele" Kodi said in a low voice.

"Don't mention it." Steele said.

"Hey, way to go, Steele!" Sora called out.

He and Balto went to Steele, Kodi, and Dusty.

"Are you both all right?" Balto asked.

"We're fine, Dad." Kodi said.

"Good." Balto said.

He then looks at Steele.

"Thanks Steele." Balto said. "I don't know I'd do if anything were to happen to Kodi and Dusty."

"Hey, I promised, didn't I?" Steele said. "That I'll help destroy these Heartless things and rescue everyone."

"Yeah, thanks for keeping your promise, Steele." Sora said. "Now, we've gotta search for everyone, but where to start?"

He looks around the massive Castile he's in.

"Argh, this place is huge!" Sora said. "Wait! Can you guys sniff the people out?"

All of the dogs started sniffing for a scent.

"I can't find one." Kodi said.

"Me neither." Dusty said.

"All I could smell is us." Ralph said.

"Same here." Kirby said.

"Nope." Nikki said.

"Nothing." Kaltag said.

"I can't even smell a faint one." Star said.

"It's like nobody's here." Steele said.

Balto, however, kept sniffing. At first, he caught the scent of Jenna. Then one by one, Balto could smell the people of Nome.

"I can smell them." Balto said. "They're close."

The dogs looked at eachother, surprised. Sora, however, nodded.

"Okay, lead the way, Balto." He said.

Balto started running towards where the scent was leading. Sora and the others followed. The scent was leading them down to the underground.

"We're close." Balto said. "The scent's getting stronger."

"Good." Sora said. "The sooner we find them, the better."

They went down one more fleet of stairs before reaching the dungeons. There they were; the people and dogs of Nome trapped behind a massive wall of ice. Jenna saw Sora and the team and started barking.

"What is it, girl?" Rosy asked.

She looks to see what Jenna was barking at. She gasped. The rest of the town's people looked up and gasped too. They all ran towards the wall.

"Sora, is that you?" Rosy asked from the other side.

"Yeah," Sora said. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes, we're fine." Rosy's father said. "How did you manage to get in here, Sora?"

"With the help of these guys." Sora said.

He pointed towards Balto, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, and Steele. Everyone looked puzzled.

"I'll explain everything later." Sora said. "Just stand back. I'll get you guys out of there."

The town's people gave concerned looks, but moved back. Sora then brought out his Keyblade. Everyone gasped.

"How did you do that?" Most of them asked.

Sora just smiled.

"It's a long story." He said.

Sora aimed his Keyblade at the wall.

"_Do you actually think it's going to be _that _easy?"_

Just then, a tall muscular man appeared in front of Sora. The man made a sinister grin.

"Well, well, the future Keyblade Master." He said. "We meet at last."

Sora holds his Keyblade tightly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The man just laughed. Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, and Steele growled.

"That's him!" Kodi said. "He's the one who kidnapped everyone!"

"That's Bolder!" Dusty said.

"Well, well." Bolder said amazed. "It seems like your doggy friends here know me."

"How could they not?" Sora said. "You took away everyone they cared about and brought them here!"

"Care? How could they care?" Bolder asked. "They're nothing but dogs!"

"That doesn't mean they don't have feelings!" Sora said. "So you either get out of our way, or I'll we'll just have to take you down like the rest of those subordinates!"

"Yes, I've gotta admit, Keyblade Master." Bolder said. "You've got some skills with that thing for to take down Dmitri and Asza. But you still lack its true power. I can't understand why the Keyblade chose a kid to be its master. A kid doesn't have the skills and abilities to handle such a powerful weapon. I bet you don't even know its true purpose."

"Yes I do, Hardhead!" Sora said. "It's to help those who are in trouble! Like those people behind you!"

"Well… If you really want to help these people," Bolder said. "You'll have to defeat me!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sora said.

"But…you must do it alone." Bolder said. "I've noticed that you always have help taking care of the Heartless. I want to see what the Keyblade can really do. That is…if you're sure you can defeat me all by yourself."

Balto didn't like the sound of this.

"All right, Bolder." Sora said. "I'll take you on my own."

"What!" The dogs shouted.

"I don't know about this, Sora." Kodi said.

"Are you sure you can handle this guy?" Dusty asked.

"He looks really tough, Sora." Ralph said.

"Yeah, I don't think you could handle it." Kaltag said.

"He could make earthquakes!" Star said.

"Don't worry guys." Sora said. "I can handle him."

"Sora…" Balto said. "Be careful. Me and the others will be cheering you on."

"Thanks, Balto." Sora said.

Sora had his Keyblade ready.

"Oh…" Bolder said. "Before we begin…"

He snapped his fingers. A force field was formed around Sora and Bolder.

"Just so those dogs won't bother us." Bolder said.

Then, the one on one battle between Sora and Bolder began.

* * *

End of chapter. Sorry that it's sort. But I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. 


	26. Let's Rock

Hey there. I know it's been a month, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"It's time to show you my power from mother earth." Bolder said. 

He then raises his hands. About three giant pieces of earth were floating on top of him. Each rock then went directly to Sora. Sora runs and jumps to avoid the two rocks. The third one he cuts it in half with his Keyblade. Sora then throws back the two pieces to Bolder. Bolder uses his powers to stop them. He then laughs.

"Nice try, kid." Bolder said. "If you think I would get hit with my own rocks, think again."

"I kind of figured that." Sora said. "But I know you could get hit by this!"

He then threw his Keyblade like a boomerang. It destroyed the two piece of rock in front, before hitting Bolder right in the face. Bolder fell down to his knees, groaning in agony. The Keyblade went straight back to Sora's hand. He then runs to Bolder and starting unleashing powerful combos on him. Before he could do any more, Bolder pushes Sora away.

"Clever little brat, huh…?" Bolder said. "Now try to dodge this!"

He brought out a massive rock, bigger than the other three.

_This is gonna be a piece of cake._ Sora thought.

Just as it looks easy, the massive rock explodes into pieces. The pieces were bouncing all over the place, hitting Sora. Sora was thrown to the ground hard. Bolder then brought out a massive sledgehammer. He slams it into the ground, creating an earthquake. The magnitude caused the ground to crake. The massive sledgehammer disappears and Bolder then raises his hands again. Bits and pieces of rock from the ground all went to Bolder's arms, creating massive rock hands. Bolder uses his rock hands to pick Sora up. He then started squeezing him.

Sora squeals in pain. Bolder laughed.

"You see?" Bolder said. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. Everything you tried to do was a complete waste of time. You thought you could save these people. Help that mongrel save his family. What a joke, that is. Once we finally get Kingdom Wolves open, your world, this world, and all of those other worlds will belong to my Queen."

He then throws Sora on to the ground. Bolder continues laughing. Everyone was screaming for Sora to get up.

"Sora!" Balto shouted. "Sora! Get up! Please get up!"

Sora was still on the ground, not moving. Balto felt rage burning all over his body. He started charging himself to break the force field. But it was no use.

"Dad, stop!" Kodi said. "It's not working!"

"You're just hurting yourself even more." Dusty said.

Balto finally stops. He was panting for breath.

"Sora…" He said.

"Yes, I know, Dad." Kodi said. "But there's nothing we could do to help him."

"This force field is strong." Kirby said. "We could never break through."

Balto's old teammates try to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Balto." Steele said. "I really am."

"I can't believe it!" Star said. "Do you know what this means? We've lost! We're doomed! We're all gonna –"

Star didn't finish his sentence. Kaltag bonked him on the head, causing him to knock out.

Balto couldn't expect this. Besides that they've lost, it's that Sora was not moving at all. Sora couldn't be dead. He couldn't! Balto no longer thought of Sora as a best friend, but as a brother. The way he and Sora would share and talk about everything. The fun and laughs they had together. The way Sora played with Balto's grandchildren. And how much Sora would do to protect Balto's family. No. Sora _is_ family and always will be.

Bolder was still laughing.

"Is that all?" He said. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Oh well, I can't get it all. Now…Huh?"

Bolder saw that Sora was moving. With cuts and scratches all over his body, Sora manages to get up.

"Heal." He said in low voice.

The healing spell had fixed him up. The cuts and scratches were gone. Everybody gasped. Bolder had his eyes and mouth wide open.

"No way…" He said. "How could a little kid survive my attack?"

Sora smirked.

"I'm not that easy to take down." He said. "If I still have air in me, I'll keep on fighting."

Bolder was turning red.

"We'll just see how long you'll last!" He said.

Bolder brought up another massive rock. It explodes into piece. Sora puts his Keyblade in front of him and starts spinning it to avoid the pieces. In the right moment, Sora, once again, threw his Keyblade like a boomerang at Bolder. It hits Bolder right in the face. Sora then ran towards Bolder. Learning from his mistake, Bolder quickly brings out his sledgehammer to block Sora's attack. Bolder tries to hit Sora, but he was too quick for him. Sora saw the right moment and took it. He started unleashing powerful combos on Bolder. Bolder pushes Sora away and slams his sledgehammer to the ground again. Thousands of rocks were formed into giant hands. Bolder tries to stomp Sora with them. But Sora remembers doing something like this. He avoids each hand and jumps onto the rocky right arm, heading straight towards Bolder. Sora attacks Bolder with all his might. When the giant rocky hands disappeared, Bolder was panting for breath.

"I give." He said. "I know when I'm defeated."

Sora snorted.

"No way am I falling for that old trick." He said.

Bolder chuckled.

"You're right." He said. "I'm just gonna turn the sinister way."

Bolder brought his giant sledgehammer and hits the ground hard. This time, the whole place was shaking. Bits of the ceiling were coming down. Inside where the people of Nome were trapped was coming down even worse. They just barely avoided being hit. Sora gasped. Bolder laughed.

"Did you actually think you would save those people?" He said. "You were never gonna save them. If I can't defeat you, Queen Cecelia or Queen Lavendra can! I had fun though. Thanks for the exercise."

Bolder raised his sledgehammer and was about to hit the ground again. But Sora was fast and stops the sledgehammer from hitting the ground with his Keyblade. Bolder uses all his strength to bring the sledgehammer down, but Sora manages to keep him from doing it.

"I don't think so!" Sora shouted. "No way are you killing all those innocent people!"

He then pushes the sledgehammer away and did one more combo to Bolder. Bolder fell on to his knees, gasping for breath. He tries to use his earth power, but only causes a big piece of ceiling to fall. Bolder screamed as it came down, crushing him. He was dead. Sora drops his Keyblade and fell to his knees.

"Glad that's over." He panted. "That was a tough battle."

The force field had disappeared. Balto, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, and Steele ran to him.

"Sora, are you all right?" Balto asked.

Sora looks at him and smiles, giving him a thumbs-up. The dogs started jumping for joy.

"Oh, yeah!" Star said. "You're the man, Sora!"

"You beated that guy easy!" Nikki said.

"You are the most…the greatest…the amazing…" Kaltag said.

"You got guts, Sora." Steele said.

"I knew you had it in ya." Kirby said.

"Yeah, that'll show that guy for messing with Sora." Ralph said.

"You've had me worried sick, Sora." Dusty said.

"Yeah, I thought you were dead when you were on the ground." Kodi said.

Sora chuckled.

"I've been through worse." He said.

Sora tries to get up. Balto, Kodi, and Dusty help him.

"Thanks you guys." He said.

Soon Sora heard what sounded like a round of applause. He turns and sees that it was the people of Nome.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Sora said.

He picks up his Keyblade and aims it at the frozen wall. A second later, it was gone. The people of Nome ran towards Sora and thanked him. Jenna got through the crowd and found Balto. They both nuzzled eachother.

"I knew you'd come." Jenna said.

"Like I'll ever leave you here." Balto said.

With one last thank you, Sora whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Okay listen, I want all of you to follow the dogs." He ordered. "The dogs will lead you out of here. As for me, I still need to take care of something. And hopefully I'll be able to get your town back."

The people did what they were told. The dogs lead them out. All except Balto and Jenna went.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Sora asked.

"I'm not letting you do this on your own." Balto said. "I'm helping."

"So am I." Jenna said.

"But…I'm not what I'm going to face next." Sora said. "You two could hurt or worse."

"We can handle those Heartless." Balto said. "And we don't care how hard it'll be. You've done so much for us, Sora. We just want to return the favor."

Sora smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "Both of you."

Then all three ran upstairs.

"Get ready, Cecelia, Lavendra, it all ends here."

* * *

End of chapter. In the next chapter, Sora, Balto, and Jenna go up against Cecelia. And there will be a surprise at the end. It's now 1:13 AM and I'm going to bed right now. 


	27. In The Dark

Hey! I know it has been month. Due to MASSIVE heatwave, I had to put the stories on hold. Now it has cool down and I'm back to writing my ever so popular story. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Cecelia's Chambers**_

"It looks like even Boulder has failed us." Lavendra said. "Almost all of my faithful subordinates are gone…all because of a kid with a giant key, and a couple of retched mutts by his side."

The goblet was fuming with such might, that green smoke was all over the room. Cecelia, Neon, and Kie had to cover their mouths from coughing.

"Please, your majesty." Neon said though the smoking air. "Try to calm down."

All of a sudden, the goblet cease of its smoke.

"You're right, Neon." Lavendra said. "I must stay calm. After all, we're not defeated. The Keyblade Master will come straight to us. However, he doesn't know we've got the preparations set up. The ice crystals will be in placed and the sacred wolf will come to open the portal to Kingdom Wolves for us."

"There's just one problem, Auntie." Cecelia said. "We don't have the sacred wolf. And who's gonna get the ice crystals from Sora?"

"That's quite simple, dear." Lavendra said. "You will get the ice crystals from Sora."

"Me?" Cecelia asked. "Why me?"

"It's your fault Sora's here in the first place, you retched naïve girl!" roared the goblet of Cecelia's aunt. "You should've finished him off before you went back to this time! Otherwise, we would've got all the ice crystals a long time ago!"

Cecelia was shaken by Lavendra's sudden outburst. Neon and Kie just kept to themselves.

"Well I… I didn't actually think Sora would've made it here to begin with." Cecelia said in a defending tone. "And he looked so cute when he tried to stop from using the Time Transporter. I just didn't have the heart to destroy him."

"You don't have a heart at all, remember?" Lavendra said.

Cecelia gave an annoyed look.

"It's just a figure of speech, Great, Great, Great, Great Aunt Lavendra." She said.

The goblet erupted again.

"I HAVE NO PATIENCE FOR THIS NONSENCE, GRIL!" Lavendra shouted with fumes all over. "GO! DESTROY SORA AND GET THOSE ICE CRYSTALS! NOW!"

Cecelia knew she's gone too far.

"Y-yes, Aunt Lavendra." She said.

Cecelia then disappeared. The fumes have ceased once again. Neon and Kie gave grins to eachother.

"Do you think Cecelia could actually destroy the Keyblade Master, Your Majesty?" Neon asked.

The goblet laughed.

"Please, that poor excuse of a niece could only last twenty minuets with the Keyblade Master." Lavendra said. "But there's no worry. Once Cecelia comes crawling back to me, I show her a power we 'both' could use to destroy the Keyblade Master."

An evil laugh was getting louder by the goblet. The two subordinates made devilish smirks and joined in with the laughing.

* * *

Balto was leading the way to where Cecelia and Lavendra are. His nose can somehow sniff out the darkness of them. The scent was coming from the high tower of the Castile. Sora and Jenna were close behind Balto. Every now and then, Heartless would appear. Sora and Balto would fight them if they had to. Jenna would help them also. Sora was quite surprise how Jenna can take down the Heartless easily.

"I can be tough if I have to." Jenna said.

Balto and Sora laughed.

"C'mon. Let's get going." Balto said.

"Yeah, the sooner we take Cecelia and Lavendra down, the better." Sora said.

They continued on. Balto was running faster down the massive hall. Sora and Jenna tried to catch up.

"Balto, try to slow down!" Sora shouted.

Balto just kept going faster. Sora and Jenna could barely see him. When they finally catch up, Balto was in front of a tall door. Sora and Jenna were panting for breath.

"What was that all about, Balto?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, how come you were going so fast?" Jenna asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure." Balto replied, staring at the door. "Something inside me kept telling me to run straight to here. That I'm close to fulfilling my…"

Balto didn't finish his sentence. Sora and Jenna gave concern looks to eachother.

"Fulfill your what, Balto?" Jenna asked.

Balto looks at her. He could see that she's getting worried.

"It's nothing." Balto said, shaking his head. "Let's just open this door and find out what's in here."

Sora could tell that something's troubling Balto.

"No." He said. "Not until you tell us what's going with you."

Balto looks at Sora, who sighed.

"Look Balto, I can tell that something's bothering you. You've been having strange dreams since we started this journey. And I want to find out what it is. No excuses this time."

Jenna was shocked that Balto has been having strange dreams again. Balto sighs and figures that it's about time he tells Sora.

"I keep having dreams about you and me walking into this strange room." Balto said. "I'm not sure what it is, but I feel this need to open some sort of portal, which I don't know where it leads to. Soon a woman will appear. I don't know who she is or what she looks like. She's completely covered in the shadows. The woman would then make you, Sora, frozen like a statue. She would then put you in a glass bottle; with everyone else I care the most. The woman told me if I want her to release them, I have to do what she says."

"Would you?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Balto replied. "I'd do anything to protect everyone I care about. The woman then would blast me with something, which caused me to scream. I woke up after that."

Jenna was shocked.

"Do you know what the dream means, Balto?" She asked.

"No, I don't." Balto replied. "But I hate to find out."

Sora was now more concern for his friend.

"What exactly does this 'need' feel, Balto?" He asked.

"It's like…destiny." Balto replied. "I don't know why, but that's how it feels."

"Well… Let's worry about that later." Sora said. "We still need to stop Cecelia and get the town back."

"But…I'm now afraid that we might run into that woman." Balto said.

"If we do, we'll take her down." Sora said.

"But the dream…"

"Is just a dream, Balto." Sora said. "Who says that it'll come true? As long as we're together, we can handle anything."

"Sora is right, Balto." Jenna said. "I'll always be by your side, no matter what. And if that woman does appear, she won't put me in a bottle that easily."

Balto smiled.

"I'm really lucky to have you two." He said.

"C'mon, let's get this door open." Sora said.

He pulls on the door handle. They were now in a massive room. Up ahead, they could see a stairwell, leading to the high tower.

"We're almost there." Balto said.

Then he, Sora, and Jenna ran towards the stairwell. Unfortunately, a woman appeared that Sora knew was blocking their way. Cecelia chuckled.

"Hello, Sora." She said. "Long time no see."

Sora brought out his Keyblade.

"We've been looking for you, Cecelia." He said. "I think it's about time you call it 'Quits' and return Nome back to the way it was."

"Now why would I do that?" Cecelia asked.

"Or you're gonna have to deal with me and my friends." Sora said.

Cecelia could see Balto and Jenna growling and baring their teeth. She laughs.

"Do you honestly think you and your furry friends can stop me?" Cecelia asked.

"We don't think. We know." Sora said.

"Oh please…" Cecelia said. "Just because you've taken down three of my subordinates, doesn't mean I'm as weak as them."

"Bring it on then!" Sora said.

Cecelia gave a dark look.

"You know, Sora." She said. "You and your furry friends have gotten on me and my aunt's last nerves. It was a mistake to have let you live. Now…"

Cecelia brought out two swords with a green color that was lighter than her hair.

"I'm going to fix this." She said.

Cecelia started floating up in the air. Force fields have blocked the stairwell and the door.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Sora asked.

"Now or never." Balto and Jenna replied.

Cecelia then rose up her head.

"ALL THAT LIVES IN THE DARK. COME AND SERVE YOUR MISTRESS."

About dozens of Heartless have appeared. Sora, Balto, and Jenna dodge each and every one of them. Their only target was Cecelia. Sora jumps up and starts attack her with his Keyblade. Cecelia blocks his attacks with her two swords. She then starts attacking Sora. With a powerful combo, Cecelia pushes Sora away. She was about to strike Sora again, but Jenna clung on to Cecelia's right hand. Sora regained balance took this opportunity to unleash powerful combos on Cecelia. Cecelia uses her left hand to strike Sora and Jenna. Jenna fell on to the ground hard. Heartless were going near her. While Sora was busy with Cecelia, Balto had to save Jenna. He used his laser blast on the ground Heartless, destroying them easily. Just as the soaring Heartless were about to attack Jenna, Balto used his time freeze to stop them. Balto got to Jenna.

"Are you okay, Jenna?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine." Jenna said, getting up. "Balto…how did you do that?"

Balto smirked.

"I wish I knew." He replied.

Sora and Cecelia were still fighting eachother. Sora timed his attacks and blocks. Cecelia tried firing lasers at Sora, but he stops them with his Keyblade and makes them go straight back to her. She was getting fed up.

"You sure have gone stronger than the last time I saw you." Cecelia said.

"Yeah, thanks to the Heartless and your subordinates." Sora said. "So, does this mean you've given up?"

Cecelia laughed.

"Not even close." She said. "Now, time to so you my 'dark' power."

Cecelia floats up into the air again.

"FOLLWERS OF THE DARK, YOUR MISTRESS IS CALLING TO YOU. BRING FORTH THE LIGHT OF DARKNESS."

Darkness was entering the room. Everything was starting to turn black. Soon, Sora couldn't see anything. He couldn't even his hand in front of his face. Jenna couldn't see anything either, but Balto can. Shadow Heartless were appearing. Balto was attacking the ones that were getting close to him and Jenna. He then saw a Heartless behind Sora.

"Sora! Behind you!"

Sora turns around and brings up his Keyblade to protect himself from the Heartless' attack. As he felt the Heartless hitting his Keyblade, Sora then attack and destroyed it.

"Balto! Jenna! Where are you?"

"We're right here." Balto replied.

"Exactly where?" Sora said. "I can't see you guys.

"We're right next to you." Balto said.

He touched Sora's left hand with his muzzle. Sora felt it.

"There you are." He said. "Can you see Cecelia?"

Balto saw that Cecelia was floating behind Sora. She's going to shoot her lasers at him.

"Sora, Cecelia's floating right behind you!"

Sora then heard the sound of lasers. He turns to the right direction, blocks the lasers by spinning his Keyblade, and hits the lasers back.

"Did I get her?" Sora asked.

"You sure did." Balto replied.

Each of the lasers hit Cecelia. She then disappears.

"Where is she now?" Sora asked.

Balto could no longer see her.

"I don't know. She-AHH!"

Sora heard a laser fire.

"Balto, are you all right?" Sora asked. "Where are you?"

Balto was on the ground, unconscious.

"Now that the mutt is out of the way, we can continue our battle." Cecelia said.

She was about to strike Sora with her two swords, but Sora somehow blocks them with his Keyblade.

"You're going to pay for hurting my friend." Sora said.

Cecelia breaks free and takes a few steps back. Sora then ran straight towards, unleashing every powerful combo he's got on her. Cecelia teleports to Sora's right and starts attacking him. She was about to do a powerful combo him, but Sora blocks right on time. They were trying to break free to attack, but they were holding eachother tight. Cecelia manages to bring out her right sword. Sora was still blocking the other. Cecelia took this opportunity to strike since Sora couldn't see what she's doing. As Cecelia was about strike, Sora heard her squeal in pain. He also heard a growl that he recognizes.

_Balto. _Sora thought.

Balto had regain consciousness. He saw what Cecelia was about to do and stops her by clinging on to her right hand. Sora breaks free and strikes Cecelia right in the face. Just then, the darkness had disappeared. Sora could see again.

"Thanks, Balto." He said.

"Don't mention it." Balto said.

Jenna ran towards them.

"I'm glad the darkness is gone." She said.

Sora then saw Cecelia. She was beaten up by the battle. Scratches and bruises were all over her body. Sora grips his Keyblade.

"Had enough, Cecelia?" He asked.

"This isn't over…" Cecelia said. "You may have defeated me now, but mark my words. Kingdome Wolves _will_ be mine for the taking!"

She then disappears.

"C'mon." Sora said to Balto and Jenna. "We still need to stop her."

"Right!" Balto and Jenna replied.

They then race to the stairwell.

* * *

Cecelia was back in her chambers. She was completely out of breath from the battle. Neon and Kie went to her.

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" They asked.

"No. I'm not all right." Cecelia replied.

"Awww. Did my niece get all beat up?" asked the goblet of Lavendra.

Cecelia was getting furious by this.

"YES I DID!" She shouted. "Sora and his canine companions were taking me down easily! I couldn't take it any longer! I was getting weaker! There! Are you happy now?"

"As a matter of fact…" Lavendra said in a darker tone. "I am."

Cecelia looks at the goblet. Something was wrong here.

"Aunt Lavendra…" She said. "How does this make you happy?"

The goblet of her aunt started laughing.

"Because…I can finally have a body again." She said.

Cecelia was getting scared. Then she felt energy blast hitting her. Cecelia fell to her knees. She looks up and saw that the energy blast came from Neon, who was chuckling.

"You!" Cecelia shouted.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Neon asked. Another energy blast was in his hand.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Neon said. "I've developed a way for me to have powers, like my fellow subordinates."

"That's enough, Neon." Lavendra said. "Pick her up and hold her tight."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Neon went and grabbed Cecelia by the arm and holds both tight behind her back. Cecelia tried to break free, but she couldn't.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Cecelia asked, getting scared.

"I'm just simply gonna take over your body, dear niece." said the goblet.

"What!" Cecelia shouted. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can." Lavendra said. "And I'm going to do it right now."

Green smoke was leaving the goblet and going towards Cecelia. Cecelia was desperately trying to break free from, but he was too strong for her.

"I should've destroyed you while I had the chance, Neon!" She shouted.

"No you couldn't." Neon said. "I could've taken you down anytime. I just wanted you to think I was a weakling. I put up quite a performance, didn't I?"

The green smoke was getting close to Cecelia. Cecelia was screaming and shouting.

"Oh don't be afraid, dear niece." the smoke of her aunt said. "We'll _both_ get what we want in the end. Oh, by the way, you were right. I _was_ hiding something from you. See, I've known who the sacred wolf is all along. It's that mutt Sora is hanging around with. I just wanted to test him first to be sure. And he passed every one of them. Now enough talk. See you real soon, sweetie."

"NO!" Cecelia shouted.

The green smoke was now in her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cecelia's voice was gone. Instead, a dark sinister voice came from Cecelia's body. It laughed. Neon let goes of Cecelia. He and Kie bowed.

"Your Majesty…" They said.

"Yes…" said the dark voice.

Lavendra has returned.

* * *

End of chapter. Man, I'm finally getting to the good part of the story. I've decided to put my other stories on hold for while to work on the next chapter. I know most of you are dying to find out what happens next. 


	28. The Sacred Wolf

Hey there. Here's the next chapter. It explains a little about Lavendra's past. Most of your questions will be anwsered. And, of course, there's a big battle. Enjoy.

**xRuler Line Does Not Workx**

Mooneye made his way into the castile. He was going to finish what his father started – by stopping Lavendra from opening Kingdom Wolves. Mooneye also knew that Sora and Balto were inside the castile as well. He had to get to them before it is too late. He needed to warn Sora that he was heading straight into a trap. That Lavendra knows who the sacred wolf is and that the preparations are already set up for the scared wolf and for the ice crystals. Mooneye ran as fast as he can (destroying Heartless that were in his way with his Wolfblade), searching for Sora and Balto. His magical moon-colored eye was picking them up. Soon, Mooneye saw where they were. His eye had shown him that Sora, Balto, and a female rust and whip-cream colored husky were running up a fleet of stairs. They were heading to Cecelia's Chambers, where the preparations have been set up.

"Oh no…" Mooneye said. "I gotta stop them."

"_And why is that?"_ said a dark and familiar voice.

Mooneye gasped and turns around. The woman made a sinister chuckle.

"Hello, Mooneye." She said.

Mooneye lowered his Wolfblade and stares at the woman with a terrifying look.

"I-It can't be…" He said. "You're…gone."

"Ah, yes, I was destroyed and placed into a wretched goblet to live out my days – thanks to another wretched Wolfblade Master, but I took the pleasure when my faithful subordinates put him out of my misery."

Mooneye aimed his Wolfblade at the woman.

"No!" He shouted. "You're not Lavendra! You're just fooling my mind! You have to… You must be!"

"Oh, my dear sweet Mooneye." said the woman. "I am indeed Lavendra. I'm just 'sharing' this body with my niece. Can't you tell? Then again…your father can easily master that eye far better than-"

Mooneye couldn't take it. He then charged and strikes the new body of Lavendra, who easily avoided his attack.

"Don't you EVER talk about my father, you witch!" Mooneye shouted. "You have no right to talk about him!"

"Oh, but I believe I do." Lavendra said. "After all, Huttser ruined my plans on searching for the scared wolf, after I destroyed that wretched she-wolf."

Mooneye was furious. He hasn't heard his father's name in a long time. And he didn't want to hear it from the woman who his father considered as an enemy and swore to destroy. Mooneye once again tried to strike the new body of Lavendra with his Wolfblade. But the witch avoided his attacks.

"Can't you see, Mooneye?" Lavendra said. "You're no match against me."

"No… I might not be." Mooneye said. "But the Keyblade Master is! And with the son of Aniu – the white she-wolf you destroyed in cold blood – they're both unstoppable! So you have no chance of opening Kingdom Wolves, Lavendra!"

Lavendra started chuckling. Soon her laugh was getting louder.

"You fool!" Lavendra said. "You didn't think I wouldn't come up with a plan by now, did you?"

Mooneye's eyes widen. Lavendra showed her sinister grin.

"I knew those two wouldn't dream of opening Kingdom Wolves for me unless…their dear friend is in trouble." She said.

"No…" Mooneye said. "YOU'RE NOT USING ME FOR YOUR SINISTER PLAN!"

He then, once again, tries to strike Lavendra with his Wolfblade. But Lavendra, once again, avoids his attack. She then blasts him, causing Mooneye to freeze like a statue. Lavendra laughed.

"You're pathetic, Mooneye." She said. "Your father was a better fighter than you'll ever be."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sora, Balto, and Jenna were getting close to the top of the tower. Sora knew that there's a big battle up ahead, but he is ready. Cecelia and Lavendra have come too far and they need to be stopped once and for all. Finally, they were at the top. When Sora was about to open the door, something was bothering Balto inside his head.

_This door…_ He thought. _I-it's just like in my dream._

Sora opens the door. Inside, Sora, Balto, and Jenna couldn't believe where they were. The room was big and wide with nothing but five statues. Two were on each side of the walls and one was in the middle of the room. Also in the room was a giant gateway. Balto couldn't believe he was seeing.

_No! _He thought. _This can't be… I-it just can't…_

This is the exact room from his dreams. Sora looks at the statues next to the wall. Each of them had an insignia shaped like a fox, wolverine, bear, and a caribou. Sora takes one of the ice crystals out his pocket and puts it next to the insignia of the right animal. It was a perfect match.

"Guys, this must be the gateway to Kingdom Wolves." Sora said.

"To what?" Jenna asked.

"It's a long story." Sora said.

"So that's it." Balto said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"My dream." Balto replied. "This is the exact of room from my dream. My nose wasn't leading me to Cecelia or Lavendra. It was leading me to this room. This must be what I'm destined to do – to go into Kingdom Wolves. But I really don't know why. I don't have a reason to go. I'll I want to do is stop Cecelia from taking control of it."

Sora thought for a moment. But he couldn't come up with anything.

"I really don't know why you're destined to go into Kingdom Wolves either, Balto." He said. "Let's just look for Cec-"

Sora didn't finish his sentence. There was something about the statue in the middle that caught his eye. Sora walked towards it. Balto followed him. When they got a better look of the statue, Sora and Balto gasped.

"Mooneye!" They shouted.

It was indeed Mooneye. Someone or something had turned him into a statue. The expression on his face looked both angry and shocked. Sora and Balto couldn't believe what happen to him.

"Mooneye! Mooneye!" Sora shouted. "Who did this to you?"

"_I believe that would be me."_

Sora, Balto, and Jenna turned around. Sitting on top of the closed gateway was Cecelia. Or…that is who they thought it was.

"I needed some bait. So I used him." Cecelia said.

_That voice…_ Balto thought. _It isn't Cecelia's. It's… No! It can't be…_

Sora also realized that it isn't Cecelia's voice. The new voice sounded older and far darker.

"Wait, y-you're not Cecelia." Sora said.

The woman chuckled.

"Well, it seems that you're quick on figuring out things." She said as she lowers herself to the ground.

"What have you done with Mooneye?" Sora demanded.

"I just simply turned him into a statue." The woman replied.

Her feet were now touching the ground. Sora got a good look at woman. It was Cecelia all right, but her green eyes were different. They didn't look human. It looked as though they belong to an evil creature. They were bright red and the black pupils were long and thin.

"Well who ever you are, let Mooneye go." Sora said. "Change him back to the way he was."

"Oh, I'd love to." said the woman. "But first, you must hand over the ice crystals _and_ the sacred wolf."

"What?" Sora said. "I may have the ice crystals, but the sacred wolf isn't with me."

"Really…?" asked the woman. "Then who do you think this is?"

She pointed to Balto. Sora and Jenna looks at him, puzzled.

"Wait… It can't be Balto." Sora said. "He's…"

"Part wolf?" said the woman. "That may be. But he is indeed the sacred wolf. His heart is as pure as a wolf. He just didn't know it."

Just then, Balto felt his heart burning. He collapsed to the floor, clutching his chest with his paw.

"Balto!" Sora and Jenna shouted.

"What's happening…?" Balto coughed.

"See?" said the woman. "His heart is trying to open. It is destined to open Kingdom Wolves."

Balto was gasping for breath. He now knew why he was having those dreams. His heart was telling him that it is time – time to open Kingdom Wolves. But Balto didn't know for what reason though. Sora looks at the woman.

"How did you know that Balto was the sacred wolf?" He asked.

The woman chuckled.

"It's quite a long story." She said. "But I might as well tell you. I don't want you to be destroyed, not knowing what's going on. It all started many years ago. I was on a search for Kingdom Wolves. Back then, I didn't know how to get to it. However – thanks to my most faithful subordinate that died years ago – I knew that a sacred wolf is a key to help me open Kingdom Wolves. It's ironic though. It isn't a pure wolf that it's asking for, it's a hybrid wolf. It must've been made that way to make sure enemies never find it. But I knew. I even knew which hybrid wolf it is. It is the pup from that white wretched she-wolf – Aniu."

Balto gasped though it was a big mistake.

"Y-you knew my mother?" He asked.

"Oh yes." replied the woman. "I knew her. You have no idea how much I hated that wolf. She destroyed most of my plans of taking over this and other worlds. Her and that wretched raven, Saint, killed most of my subordinates."

"Saint?" Balto asked.

"You don't know, do you?" said the woman laughing. "You see, Aniu had this sort of power. She can leave her body and go into a flying creature's. Saint was her teacher and dear friend. She could see what ever the raven sees as he was flying above the sky. Then she met Huttser – Mooneye's father. He too, was a Wolfblade Master and had the moon-colored eye. But his was far powerful than Mooneye's. Aniu, Saint, and Huttser formed a plan on how to stop me and my subordinates. It almost worked. Most of my subordinates were destroyed. Only five survived and managed to escape. However, it sort of worked well in the end. I killed the wretched raven. Aniu was heartbroken. We both fought for a long time. Once the full moon was up, we stopped. I was completely weak, but Aniu wasn't. She gave me a choice to leave and never return. Because I was weak, I left, but I would return."

"Aniu thought it was over." the woman continued. "She soon fell in love with a husky and had you, Balto. Aniu actually thought she would live happily ever after. She was wrong. Aniu had somehow discovered that I returned and searching for her son. She, of course, knew about Kingdom Wolves and about her son being the sacred wolf, but she didn't want me to get him. So Aniu hid the pup and went looking for me. I found her and demanded her to give me her son. Aniu refused and told me that I might as well kill her. I, of course, took that generous offer. I pulled out my blade and slashed her. She was gone in an instant."

Balto growled at this. He always thought his mother died by a bear or a hunter for food or clothing. But she was murdered by this…witch in cold blood. Balto wanted nothing more than to rip the woman's throat into shreds, but he was too weak to even get up. Sora was even growling. He wanted to strike the woman with his Keyblade, but for some reason, he didn't move.

"After that, I thought I had to search for the hybrid." the woman continued. "But Huttser found me and wanted to destroy me. We fought for quite a while. I was winning the battle. Huttser was on his knees, exhausted. I took that chance to strike him, but he used his Wolfblade to block my attack. Soon I heard at familiar cry. I look up in the sky and gasped. The raven had returned. I couldn't believe my eyes and soon my ears. I then heard the she-wolf's voice. She was telling Huttser that he has the strength to stop me. I then realized that because they both have shared the same body when there were alive, Aniu and Saint's spirits have merged into one. Huttser had somehow grown this incredible strength and destroyed me. However, I had enough power to keep me from truly dying. But all of my powers were gone. The raven/wolf then formed a goblet and Huttser used it to keep me in there. I couldn't call my subordinates for help. The inferno goblet kept me from escaping. Huttser then took me to an underground chamber, sealing me in forever."

Sora and Balto now realized who the woman is.

"You're Lavendra." They said.

The woman chuckled.

"Yes. It is I. Lavendra – the future ruler of all worlds!"

"But…how did you get into Cecelia's body if you were trapped in the goblet?" Sora asked.

"Well, it seems that this is interesting to you, Keyblade Master." Lavendra said. "Well, if you must know. After my dear niece managed to come across the amazing Time Transporter and used it come to this time, she found my remaining subordinates. Cecelia told them of what has become of me and where I'm located. I knew of course that she knew all about this. After all, Morgra – my backstabbing sister and Cecelia's great, great, great grandmother – told her children and they told their children and so on. Cecelia was quite interested about Kingdom Wolves, but somehow, it was locked forever in her time. When she discovered the secrets of the Time Transporter, Cecelia thought she could go back to this time – the time I was nothing but a cloud of smoke stuck in a goblet, instead when I was in power – and use my subordinates to search for the ice crystals so she could rule Kingdom Wolves all by herself."

"I only allowed her to do this because she knew far more information than I had." Lavendra continued. "And so I could gain Cecelia's trust. You see, I needed a body and Cecelia's was a perfect match for me. Neon – my most intelligent subordinate – has come up with a spell for me to leave the goblet. The only problem is that Cecelia was too strong for me to take over her body. I needed her to get weak. So I sent her to fight you, Sora, and your canine friends. I knew Cecelia was no match for you and the hybrid's powers. But…I am."

Lavendra then cast a spell on Sora, Balto, and Jenna. They were frozen like statues.

"Enough talk!" Lavendra shouted. "Time for me to start doing something I've been dreaming of doing for years! Opening Kingdom Wolves!"

She then brought out a long green sword.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lavendra said. "This is the same weapon I used to kill Aniu and her raven friend, Saint. Now, I'm going to use it on her son. The one she thought would grow and become a great hero to both Man and Wolf. What a joke?"

She then walked towards Balto. Balto was beyond furious. He has learned the truth about his mother and why so many things were happening to him. It was destiny. It has been destiny since he was born. Everything he has ever done till now was destiny. Balto was angry. He didn't want to open his heart for Lavendra to be destiny. Sora was struggling to break free of the spell. Lavendra was standing in front of Balto. She lifts up her left hand. All of the ice crystals came out of Sora's pocket and went to the statue they were suppose to.

"So, I release you now, Sacred Wolf." Lavendra said. "Release your howl. Open the door. Lead me into the land, for I can change all the worlds to what I envisioned!"

She was about to strike Balto in chest. Suddenly, Sora had broken free of the spell and blocks Lavendra's sword with his Keyblade.

"Forget it!" He shouted. "There's no way you're taking Balto's heart!"

Sora pushes Lavendra's sword away. Jenna had broken free of the spell as well. She tries to get Balto up.

"Jenna, I want you and Balto to get out of here." Sora said, not taking his eyes off Lavendra.

"But…what about you, Sora?" Jenna asked.

"Don't worry about me." Sora replied. "I can take this witch."

Lavendra snorted.

"You're going to eat those words." She said.

Lavendra then lifts up her left hand. A force field was implanted around Sora and Lavendra. Balto, Jenna, and the statue of Mooneye were on the other side.

"Just to save the trouble." Lavendra said. "After all, I don't want the sacred wolf to go too far – once I defeat you."

The battle was about to begin.

"I may not be as strong as I once was, but I have enough power to destroy you, Keyblade Master." Lavendra said.

"Then quit talking and show me what you've got!" Sora shouted.

Lavendra glared at him.

"It's time to show me your true strength!" She shouted.

The battle finally started. Lavendra went first by going straight to Sora in a blink on an eye. Sora blocks all five attacks from her sword by his Keyblade. Sora then tries to strike Lavendra, but she made a fast leap back. Lavendra then strikes Sora with her long sword, sending him up into the air. She quickly got up into the air as well, striking Sora with powerful combos. Sora fells back to the ground. Lavendra dives down and was about to drive her sword into Sora's chest. Sora saw it and quickly blocks the attack. After pushing the sword away, Sora got up and heals himself. Lavendra grins and she – once again – quickly went straight to Sora. However, Sora was one step ahead of her. He dodges the upcoming attack and unleashes powerful combos on Lavendra with his Keyblade. Lavendra backs away.

"Well… You're tougher than I thought." She said.

Sora smirked.

"You didn't think I would fall for the same attack twice, did you?" He asked.

"Well, something told me you wouldn't." Lavendra said. "But it wouldn't hurt to find out if you would, would it? Well, it did hurt."

Sora laughed.

"You found out the hard way." He said.

Lavendra then went straight towards Sora with her sword ready. Sora blocks it and tries to hit Lavendra. But she blocks his attack. They continued to attack eachother and block the other's attacks until they both backed away. Sora and Lavendra started walking in circles with their weapons in front of them, daring eachother to strike first. Lavendra was losing patience so she went first. Sora blocks her attack and released massive combos on the witch with his Keyblade. Lavendra was sick of this. Electrical static was forming in her left hand. She then blasted electricity out on Sora.

"I forgot to tell you I can do that." Lavendra said. "I forgot many things. Then again, that is quite natural for being stuck in an inferno goblet for many years."

Sora was in pain. Lavendra still had him locked with electricity. She started laughing. Sora tries to lift up his Keyblade.

"_THUNDER!"_

Electrical static was coming out of the tip of his Keyblade, forming a ball of electricity. With all his might, Sora strikes the ball straight to Lavendra's face. Lavendra didn't have time to react. The ball of electricity hits her hard, knocking her out. Sora was free. After healing himself, Sora charges towards Lavendra and unleashes combos. Lavendra woke up and pushes him away. She chuckled.

"If you think this battle is almost over, think again." Lavendra said. "This battle hasn't even started."

She floats up into the air, putting both of her hands up high. Soon, her whole body turned black as the shadows. Sora gasped. Lavendra laughed.

"Now…" She said. "It's time to show you some TRUE darkness!"

In a blink of an eye, Lavendra was already in Sora's face. She unleashed even more powerful attacks on him. If Lavendra was fast before, that was nothing compare to now. Her shadow form made her faster and stronger. Sora finally blocks and tries to attack her, but his Keyblade – strangely – went right through her, leaving no damage. Lavendra laughs at the Keyblade Master's efforts.

"I'm in my dark form." She said. "I can't feel pain from that wretched key."

Lavendra then attacks Sora with her long sword, pushing him away. Sora didn't know how long he could last.

_Man… I've never took on an enemy this strong before._ He thought._ At this rate, I don't know how long I could take from her. There's gotta be a way to stop her. I know there is. I'm just not seeing it yet._

Lavendra grew a sinister grin. Her white teeth and her non-human eyes were the only things Sora could see in her dark form.

"Ah! I just remembered another spell." Lavendra said. "Oh, how much I love this spell. I'm pretty sure you'll be 'shocked' by this, Keyblade Master."

She lifts up her long sword. Electricity was forming from it. Soon hundreds of dark electricity balls went all over the place. They were bouncing from the walls and the force field. Sora had run, dodge, and block the electricity balls. Lavendra laughs.

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me, Keyblade Master." She said. "Not many fighters manage to avoid my dark-lights, but let's see long you can last."

About two dark-lights were heading straight towards Sora. Sora had no choice but to strike them both with his Keyblade. Strangely, the balls turn from dark to light the moment the Keyblade touches them both. One hit and bounced off a wall, the other was heading straight towards Lavendra.

"Wha…. AHHHH!"

The light electricity ball hits Lavendra, giving her a great deal of damage. Sora saw what it did to her.

"Oh yeah!" He said.

Sora then saw that there weren't many dark-balls. They were disappearing. Sora ran to the closes one. Lavendra saw what he was doing.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted.

Lavendra went straight towards Sora, but he avoids her. Sora then strikes a dark-ball towards Lavendra. She screams in agony.

"How do like that, huh?" Sora asked.

Lavendra was now furious. She ran to Sora and tries to strike him, but he jumps and blocks all of her attacks. Sora saw that there's only one dark-ball left. He ran to it. Lavendra saw it too and got there first.

"Nice try." She said, getting rid of the dark-ball. "But you've fail.

Lavendra strikes Sora with her sword. He fell to the ground. Lavendra then put her long sword on Sora's chest.

"Well, Keyblade Master, even though you've destroyed three of my subordinates and wasted my time from opening Kingdom Wolves, I had fun and I wish to thank you for bringing me the ice crystals and the sacred wolf." She said. "Any last words before I destroy you?"

Before he could reply, Sora saw something moving from behind Lavendra. Then he realized that it's the dark-ball he turned to light a little while ago. He and Lavendra have forgotten all about it. The light electricity ball was going in right position to hit Lavendra behind her back. Sora grins.

"Yeah, it's about time you LIGHTEN UP!"

"What AHHHH!"

The light ball hits Lavendra right in the back. Giving her such powerful damage, Lavendra has turned back into her original form. Sora gets up and starts attacking her. After receiving a powerful combo, Lavendra was finished. The battle was finally over. Lavendra falls on her left knee, dropping her long sword.

"You're a true warrior." She said. "I'll give you that. However, my powers have not fully returned. So I would like a rematch to see who the greatest fighter there is. Until then, fair well."

Lavendra then disappears. Only her long green sword was left. The force field had disappeared as well. Balto and Jenna ran to Sora.

"You did it, Sora!" Jenna said. "You stop that witch from opening Balto's heart."

Sora smiles at her.

"Like I was going to let her take Balto's heart." He said.

Jenna smiles back. Balto kept quiet.

"What is it, Balto?" Sora asked. "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I am." Balto replied. "It's just…Mooneye. He's not back to normal"

Sora had almost forgotten about Mooneye. He's still a statue.

"Is there a way to change him back?" Jenna asked.

"I can only think of one way." Balto replied.

"Really, what is it?" Sora asked.

Balto took a deep breath before he answered.

"I have to open my heart."

"WHAT?" Sora and Jenna shouted.

"It's the only way." Balto said. "Lavendra made it in order to release Mooneye; I have to open my heart to open Kingdom Wolves. And…I remember Lavendra saying that Kingdom Wolves was closed in your time, Sora. So that means Kingdom Wolves is still free for anyone to take control of it. I don't want that to happen. I love the world the way it is now. I don't ever want it to change, especially for it to be controlled by darkness."

Sora knows how Balto feels. He doesn't want any world to be controlled by darkness. That's why he, Donald, and Goofy worked so hard to defeat Ansem and closed Kingdom Hearts. Right now, it's just like that one day back at Hallow Bastion. Sora had to open his own heart in order to save Kairi and open the pathway to Kingdom Hearts. He was then turned into a Heartless, but was rescued by Kairi and turned back to normal. No doubt the same thing is gonna happen to Balto.

"Please, Sora." Balto said. "I'm asking you to open my heart. You're the only one I can trust to do it."

Sora looks at him.

"All right, you got it." He said.

Jenna wasn't approving to any of this.

"No, Balto!" She said. "You don't know what's gonna happen after you open your heart! I don't want to lose you…"

Balto started nuzzling Jenna and licked her cheek.

"I know." He said. "I don't want to lose you either. But…there's no other way."

Balto sat down. Sora went and grabbed Lavendra's long green sword. Balto stares into the weapon that was used to kill his mother. He didn't want the same weapon to be used to open his heart, but he didn't care as long as it's Sora that's holding the weapon.

"Before you do it, Sora," Balto said. "Promise me – that whatever happens to me, you'll defeat Lavendra and close Kingdom Wolves once and for all."

"I promise, Balto." Sora said. "As long as _you_ promise me something."

"What?"

"That whatever happens to you, promise me, Jenna, Kodi, and everyone else in Nome that you'll come back." Sora said.

Balto was surprised.

"I…I don't know what's gonna happen to me…"

"Just promise!" Sora shouted. "As long as you have a promise, it'll keep from going straight into the darkness!"

"Sora is right, Balto." Jenna asked. "Promise me that you'll come back to me. I need you."

Balto wasn't as afraid as before. He doesn't know how blissful he is to be around people that really care about him. It is the most blissful thing he ever had.

"All right, I promise to Jenna, Sora, Kodi, Aleu, Kavik, Boris, Muk, Luk, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, Rosy, and everyone else that no matter what happens to me, I'll find a way to return." He said.

After that was said, Sora lifts up the long sword, ready to strike Balto's chest. Jenna took a few steps back and looks away. Sora then plunges the sword into Balto's chest. It started flashing light. Soon, all of the statues of the ice crystals started glowing. Then spirits of a fox, wolverine, bear, and a caribou came out of the ice crystals. They all went straight into Balto's body. His body started glowing light. The long sword turned to dust and disappeared. A second later, a spirit of a massive and powerful-looking wolf walked out of Balto's body. Its fur was like silver and its eyes were like gold. The wolf made a tremendous howl. A howl that was like the mightiest of all wolves. Soon a swirling vortex was opening inside the gate. The wolf then disappeared. The portal to Kingdom Wolves was finally open.

"_Balto…I…Balto…I"_

Sora and Jenna were running straight to Balto. He was fading away. Mooneye was back to normal. He then saw what Balto did.

"No!" He shouted.

Mooneye ran to Balto as well, but they were too late. Balto had disappeared. He was gone.

**xRuler Line Does Not Workx**

End of chapter. In the next one, Lavendra shows her true form. Sora, Jenna, and Mooneye have to escape the castile before it collaspes. But what about Balto? Will he truly remember his promise? You'll just have to wait and see. P.S. I'm planning on making a prequal of this. I'll have more info on it later.


	29. Reach for the Light

Here it is. The chapter that started it all. Enjoy.

* * *

Sora, Jenna, and Mooneye just stared at the spot where Balto use to be. He had disappeared right before they even got a chance to touch him. Jenna felt like she's going to cry her eyes out. 

"Balto…are you really…"

"No he's not, Jenna!" Sora said. "Balto is not gone! He made a promise to all of us that he'll return!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Sora." Mooneye said in a low voice.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"_It appears that Mooneye is right for once."_

Sora, Mooneye, and Jenna turned around. Kie and Neon were there. And so was Lavendra – the true Lavendra. Lavendra was a lot taller than any of them. She had long dark green hair, tan skin, and her non-human eyes were a darker red. She wore a light green v-neck cloak, long black boots that went all the way up to her knees, and wore a necklace with the Heartless symbol on it.

Sora and Mooneye brought out their blades. Lavendra made a sinister chuckle.

"Well, Keyblade Master – how do you like the real me?" She asked; spinning around so Sora could get a better look at her.

"So that's what you really look like, huh?" Sora said. "Well, I thought I faced some ugly monsters before, but you just take the cake."

"You better be careful on what you say!" Lavendra said enraged.

"Whatever." Sora said. "I guess the real reason you and your two subordinates are here is to gloat that the portal to Kingdom Wolves is finally open."

"My, you're one smart boy." Lavendra said. "Yes, and also to gloat that you'll never see your hybrid-wolf friend again."

"What are you talking about, Lavendra?" Sora said. "Of course we'll see Balto again. He made a promise to us."

Lavendra, Neon, and Kie laughed.

"You think he'll come just for making a promise?" Lavendra asked.

"I don't think! I know!" Sora said.

"Well, I'm afraid to tell you that you're sadly mistaken, Keyblade Master." Lavendra said. "Your hybrid-wolf friend has sacrificed himself in his own free will. By doing that, he has opened his heart, releasing the sacred wolf that was inside it. After serving its purpose of opening the portal to Kingdom Wolves, the sacred wolf would soon disappear – along with its carrier: Balto. He will be trapped in the realm of darkness till the end of time!"

She, Neon, and Kie made such sinister laughs. Jenna's legs were trembling from hearing that. The fact that Balto is now trapped in the realm of darkness forever – was something Jenna could never bare with. Tears were slowly coming out of her eyes. Sora and Mooneye were growling by the three villains' laughter.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Sora shouted.

Lavendra, Neon, and Kie stopped laughing and look at Sora with annoyance.

"Balto WILL come back!" Sora exclaimed. "Even in the _very_ deep part of darkness, there's always a bit of light! That bit of light will guide him back to us!"

Mooneye and Jenna look at Sora. The way he had said it – it sounded like he knows for sure of what he's saying. That Balto will come back, even in deepest part of darkness. And he and Jenna would be reunited again. Jenna now believes Sora. She believed every word he had said. She's no longer afraid. She knows – without a doubt – Balto will come back to her. Mooneye looks at Sora with a smile on his face.

_The Keyblade has chosen the right wielder. _He thought.

Lavendra, Neon, and Kie, however, looked irritated.

"Believe whatever you wish, Keyblade Master." Lavendra said. "I've got what I wanted. So I have no further discussion of this nonsense!"

Then she, Neon, and Kie walked towards the portal and stares at it.

"Finally, after all these years, I'm going make all the worlds exactly how I envisioned." Lavendra said amazed.

"Yes, your majesty." Neon said. "The time has finally come. Your excellent plan has succeeded."

"Who would have thought it would be this easy?" Kie said. "Your Majesty, please – go in first."

Before they were going to walk into the portal, Sora and Mooneye have blocked Lavendra, Neon, and Kie's way.

"You're gonna have to go through us first!" Sora said, holding his Keyblade tightly.

"The both of us!" Mooneye said, holding his Wolfblade tightly.

Lavendra gave an annoyed look. In a quick second, she went straight to Sora and pushed him away with her hand. Sora went flying – straight to Mooneye – then they both hit the wall hard, nearly avoiding Jenna. Lavendra laughed, along with Neon and Kie.

"See, I told you I'm far powerful than any of you when I have all my powers back." Lavendra said. "I did say I wanted a rematch with you, Keyblade Master, but I can tell right now that I can beat you in a second. Besides, I have worlds to rule."

Just as she, Neon, and Kie were about to walk into the portal, Mooneye tried his best to close it by concentrating.

_C'mon._ He thought. _Must focus… Make sure the portal is closed before Lavendra walks in. Concentrate…_

It worked! The portal had somehow closed before Lavendra even got a chance to step through. Lavendra, Neon, and Kie were wide-eyed with shock.

"W-What happened?" Lavendra screamed.

"The portal!" Neon exclaimed. "It…It disappeared!"

"But…how could this be?" Kie asked.

Sora and Jenna were surprised as well, but were also relieved.

"YOU THREE!" Lavendra shouted to Sora, Jenna, and Mooneye. "Which one of you did this?"

Mooneye chuckled.

"That would be me." He said. "I closed the portal and sent it somewhere else."

"H-How did you do that?" Lavendra asked, shocked.

"I'm the Wolfblade Master." Mooneye replied. "That means that it's my job to guard Kingdom Wolves from monsters like you. It also means since Balto has opened it, I can now open, close, and transport the portal – whenever I please."

Sora was amazed.

"Nice job, Mooneye." He said.

"You're going to pay for that, Mooneye!" Lavendra shouted in rage. "You hear me! PAY!"

Before she was about to do anything to Mooneye, Lavendra froze. Something was happening to her.

"No… I-Impossible!"

Lavendra's body then started glowing. Soon the spirit of Cecelia appeared.

"_No! This is my body, you witch!" _shouted the spirit. _"Get out right now!"_

Everyone was staring at Lavendra and the spirit of Cecelia with shock. Sora, Jenna, and Mooneye looked at eachother, puzzled. Neon and Kie didn't know what to do.

"You wretched girl! How dare you interfere while I have important matters!" Lavendra shouted.

"_Screw your important matter!" _exclaimed Cecelia. _"Kingdom Wolves is mine now! Not yours! So go back to swimming in a cup!"_

"Why you little-"

Before Lavendra could finish her sentence, the whole room started shaking. Bits of the ceiling were coming down.

"Neon, what's going on?" Lavendra exclaimed.

"It appears that the spell of this Castile has been broken – due to the portal being closed." Neon replied. "We better get out of here now! The whole Castile is gonna collapse!"

He didn't need to say it twice. Kie disappeared. Neon did as well. Before Lavendra did, she warned Sora and Mooneye.

"We'll meet again. I'm gonna hunt you down, Mooneye, until I get that portal out of you!"

Then she was gone. The whole place was shaking even more and bigger pieces of the ceiling were coming down.

"We gotta get out of here!" Sora said.

"But what about Balto?" Jenna asked.

"Don't worry, Jenna, we'll see him soon!" Sora said. "Trust me! Right now, we need to leave this place before we get crushed!"

Jenna looks at Sora then nodded.

"Are you ready, Mooneye?" Sora asked.

Mooneye nodded. Then the three of them ran towards the exit.

* * *

In the middle of the room, a dark force was coming out of the floor. Soon, a tall wolf Heartless appeared. Its gold colored eyes saw two humans and a beautiful female husky running out of the room. 

_Follow them. _Came a voice from inside the dark wolf. _They are your only hope. This isn't your true self. Your true self is with them. That's why you need to go after them._

The dark wolf obeyed the voice and went after them. The stairs leading to the bottom were collapsing. The dark wolf's special ability made it easier to go down by jumping down from one big falling piece to another. The two humans and the female husky were in a far distance. The dark wolf ran very fast to catch up to them.

_You must not lose sight of them._ Said the same voice. _They carry your light, especially her… She holds tight of your light – far more._

Suddenly, a massive part of the ceiling fell, blocking the dark wolf's way. The dark wolf had to look for another way to catch up to the two humans and the female husky. It is the only thing he knows what to do. Nothing else.

_You made a promise to them._ Came the same voice that was guiding the dark wolf the whole time. _And you always keep your promises. Now go and reach for it. Reach for your light!_

Hearing that made the dark wolf even more determine to catch up with the two humans and the female husky. It is something he must do and he's not gonna let giant parts of ceiling get in his way.

* * *

Sora, Jenna, and Mooneye were close to exiting the Castile, but the whole place was shaking even more, causing massive parts of ceiling to block their way. 

"Oh no!" Mooneye exclaimed. "This is the only way out!"

"What do we do?" Jenna asked.

"I got it!" Sora said. "Everybody, stand back!"

He then brought out his Keyblade and used it to drove into the rumble like a drill, getting through in seconds. Mooneye and Jenna were wide-eyed. Sora looks back at them.

"C'mon! We need to get out of here!"

Jenna and Mooneye then followed Sora. They could see the hole in the wall they made to get into the Castile – now they're gonna use it to get out. As Sora, Mooneye, and Jenna got closer, the hole was blocked by a wolf-like Heartless.

"We have no time for this!" Mooneye shouted, bringing out his Wolfblade.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to make time!" Sora said, holding his Keyblade tightly.

Just they were about to attack, Jenna went in front of Sora and Mooneye. She was staring at the wolf-like Heartless with her mouth open.

"Balto…?"

Sora gasped. Then all of a sudden, dozens of wolf-like Heatless appeared. Sora and Mooneye examined each and every one of them.

"Great, it brought more for us." Mooneye said sarcastically.

"No, Mooneye, that's Balto!" Sora exclaimed.

Mooneye looks at him, puzzled.

"I'll explain later." Sora said. "Right now, we gotta get around Balto and protect him."

Sora, Jenna, and Mooneye were around the wolf-like Heartless. The other ones were getting close.

"Now it's my turn to protect you, Balto." Jenna said.

The wolf-like Heartless looks at her then to everyone else. The other ones jumped on them.

"Balto…!"

Jenna then hugged the wolf-like Heartless. That hug made the bit of light inside him grow.

_It is time. Go! Reach! Reach for the Light!_

A massive bright light came out of the wolf-like Heartless, destroying the others. Sora and Mooneye opened their eyes and saw Balto, nuzzling Jenna.

"Jenna…you saved me…thank you." Balto said, still nuzzling her.

Jenna looks at him with happiness.

"Balto!"

The whole place was coming down fast. Sora had to jump and destroy a giant part of the ceiling before it crushed Balto and Jenna.

"Um, guys, we need to get out of here – NOW!" He exclaimed.

They nodded. Then all four ran out from the collapsing Castile.

* * *

_A few minuets earlier…_

The people and dogs of Nome were resting next to Balto's old wooden fishing boat, waiting for Sora to return. They were resting in front of a warm fire (old wood from the boat's starboard side were used as firewood.) The people noticed Boris, Stella, Muk, and Luk were in the old steering room, but they didn't care. The four wild animals weren't bothering them. Beside, the people of Nome had other things to worry about – like how are they gonna get their town back, and what's gonna happen if Sora fails to stop those evil subordinates and their leader.

Children were hugging their mothers tight as she sang them a lullaby to keep them safe and secure. Most of the men were pasting back and fourth, thinking of what they should do if things turn out wrong. Dogs were just lying next to the fire sad, waiting for an answer on what's gonna happen. It was no different for Rosy and her family. They were worried about Sora, Balto, and Jenna.

"Why did Jenna go with Balto and Sora?" Rosy asked.

"I don't know, Sweetie." replied her mother. "Probably to be sure that Balto and Sora are safe. You know Jenna, Rosy"

"Yeah, you're probably right, mom." Rosy said. "Jenna's always with Balto. I think she'll follow him to the ends of the earth if she has to."

Her mother and father chuckled.

"Possibly." They said.

Rosy stares back at the Ice Castile and sighs.

"I hope Sora, Balto, and Jenna are okay." She said.

"Yeah, me too." Her mother said.

"Me, as well." Her father said.

"Mom, Dad." Rosy said. "This has been bothering me for while."

"What has, Rosy?" Her mother and father asked.

"Well…do you think it's possible that Sora can talk and understand dogs?"

Rosy's parents had their eyes wide open on what she said.

"Why, what makes you think that?" Her father asked.

"Well, before Sora got us out of that Castile," Rosy explained. "I saw Balto going to him and started barking at him. Sora just smiles at him and gave him a thumb-up. Soon all of the other dogs started barking at Sora. He then said to them: 'I've been through worst.' It was as though the dogs were…talking to Sora. And when we asked him how he found us, Sora said with the help of the dogs. This must mean he can speak dog!"

Her parents looked at eachother then back to Rosy.

"Well, Rosy – after what has happened, I'm starting to believe that anything's possible." Her mother said.

"If you think Sora can speak and understand dogs, I believe it too." Her father said.

"Thanks, Mommy and Daddy." Rosy said, giving them a hug.

Kodi saw and overheard everything.

"You are one smart girl, Rosy." He said to himself.

Kodi then looks back at Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, and Steele, who were all lying close to the fire.

"I'm sick of waiting!" Ralph said, breaking the silence. "I wanna know what's going on inside that Castile!"

"So do I, Ralph." Kirby said. "But you know we're no match against those Heartless, alone."

"Yeah, and we can't leave everyone else here!" Dusty said. "Sora and Balto told us to watch over them."

"Well, all we're doing is lying on the cold snow, trying to keep warm." Ralph said. "That's what we've been doing for the last three hours."

"Ralph, I wanna go back and help Dad, Mom, and Sora – as much as you do!" Kodi exclaimed. "But we made a promise that we'll watch over the people and dogs of Nome! So just drop it, okay?"

Everybody was shocked of Kodi's outburst. Ralph wanted to say something, but he didn't. Kodi then gets up and walked to a spot far away from everybody. Dusty, Kaltag, Star, and Steele went to him.

"What's wrong, Kodi?" Kaltag asked.

"Nothing." Kodi replied, not looking at him.

"Don't lie. I can see and sniff that something's bothering you."

Kodi looks at everyone then puts his head down.

"I'm worried about Dad." He said. "For a while, something keeps telling that he's in big trouble. I don't know why, but that's what I keep feeling. I can't shake it off."

"Don't worry, Kodi." Dusty said, getting next to him. "I'm pretty sure your dad's okay."

"Yeah, what Dusty said." Kaltag said. "Your old man can handle himself."

"Yeah, Kodi, Balto has always been able to get out of tough spots." Star said. "And Sora's with him. You saw what he did to that giant bird when we tried to break into the castile. He kicked its tailfeathers like it was nothing!"

"You're right, guys." Kodi said. "But…I just can't shake off the feeling."

"Kodi," Steele said, putting his paw on Kodi's shoulder. "I've know your father for a long time. Despite of what I said about him in past, he's a very brave and strong dog. He doesn't give up on anything. If he really is in trouble, he'll figure a way to get out of it. Believe me, Kodi. And your mother is strong too. Together, they'll make it."

Kodi was really surprise of what Steele said to him. This was the first time that he heard Steele calling Balto a dog instead of wolf-dog. Kodi smiles and nodded.

"Thanks, Steele." He said. "You have no idea how much that meant to me."

Steele nodded.

"_HEY LOOK!"_

Everybody jumped. Someone was pointing towards the Castile. The people and dogs on Nome looked and gasped. The high tower was the Castile was collapsing. Soon, all of it was coming down. After a few minuets, the Castile was destroyed. Everybody started whispering. Does this mean it's over? Did Sora finished off the subordinates and their leader? Lots of questions were coming out of people's mouths. Kodi ran towards the destroyed Castile. He had to see if Balto, Jenna, and Sora made it out of there. Soon, Kodi caught sight of them, along with a tall man with black hair, wearing some sort of body armor.

"Mom! Dad! Sora!" Kodi shouted to them.

Sora, Balto, and Jenna could see Kodi running towards them.

"Kodi!" They shouted.

"You guys made it out of there!" Kodi exclaimed when he got to them.

"Yeah, where's everybody?" Sora asked.

"We took everyone to the old boat." Kodi replied. "So, is it over?"

Sora, Balto, and Jenna looked down and shook their heads.

"No?" Kodi asked.

"We had no choice but to escape the Castile because it was coming down." Balto explained.

"There's good news though." Sora said. "Thanks to Mooneye, we have more time to stop Lavendra and her two subordinates."

"Uh, who's Mooneye?" Kodi asked.

"That would be me." Mooneye said.

Kodi gasped.

"You can talk to us, dogs, too?" He asked.

Mooneye nodded.

"But right now, we need to meet with everyone, Kodi." Balto said.

"What about the town?" Kodi asked. "Will it come back?"

"It should be back soon." Sora replied.

They followed Kodi back to the old fishing boat. Everyone ran up to Sora when they saw him. They kept asking him the same questions.

"Is it over?"

"Will we have our town back?"

"Who or what are those people?"

Sora made a whistle to get everybody quiet.

"Listen, the good news is that Nome should be back to normal soon." He said. "However, the bad new is – no it is not over yet."

Everybody was starting to panic.

"Don't worry though." Sora continued. "They shouldn't be bothering you guys anymore."

Everybody look back at the destroyed Castile. Dawn was approaching and the ruins of the castile were disappearing. Instead, there stood familiar houses and buildings. The town of Nome has returned. Sora smiled.

"Lavendra's spell is finally broken." He said.

* * *

End of chapter. This chapter is named after the song: "Reach for the Light" by Steve Winwood. A little fact - if weren't for this song, I don't think I would've came up with this amazing fanfic. For more info, check out my profile and look under my **FAQs. **P.S. I'm allowing anonymous reviews now. So please review. 


	30. Learning the Truth

Hi there. Sorry for the LONG wait. Instead of doing one chapter, I did two again. And I've been really busy because I just turned 18. I've been looking for a job and doing other stuff. It's been crazy. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

_**At City Hall.**_

Everybody was having a hard time trying to squeeze into the small room of the Mayor's office. Never has every single person from Nome gone to see the big man about a problem, all at once – not even for the diphtheria epidemic that happened a few years back. What makes it different and far serious; is the fact that two humans that can fly in the sky, make powerful tornados and use them suck the entire population of the small town, and put them into a dungeon inside a massive Ice Castile that stands in the exact spot where Nome was – just to be used for bait for a young boy with a mysterious weapon and the town's canine hero.

After having the Ice Castile destroyed and Nome returning, the town's people were still scared that they might be captured again. But Sora assured them that Lavendra and her subordinates won't be coming back. So everyone went back to their homes to see if everything is still intact. They were quite surprised to see that their property and belongings were exactly the way they've always been. Soon after, the Mayor announced for a town meeting. Everyone couldn't think of anything better. They wanted to know what's going on and who or what exactly those subordinates and their queen are.

For hours, people have been asking Sora and Mooneye the same questions. Balto and Jenna were also with them. The rest of the dogs were at the Old Mill, waiting for Sora, Balto, and Jenna. Sora tried his best to explain everything on what's been going on, but as he was explaining, people keep interrupting him by asking more questions. Sora was getting tired of this.

"All right, listen!" He said. "I'm not really sure on what's going on, but all I know is that Lavendra is trying to open a door called Kingdom Wolves so she could take over this world and all the other worlds. She almost did, but Mooneye stopped her by closing the portal and transporting it somewhere else. After that, the castile was about to collapse. And we managed to get out of there on time."

"So…what does this mean now?" someone asked. "Is this witch still looking for this…portal?"

"Yes she is." Mooneye answered. "But I hid it far from here. So there's no reason why she'll come to Nome."

"But what's gonna happen if she finds the portal?" somebody else asked.

"I don't even want to imagine what will happen if Lavendra does." Mooneye replied. "All I could say is that Sora and I have got to get to the portal before her."

While Mooneye was replying to the man's question, Sora took a good look outside the window. The sun was disappearing and being replaced by thousands of stars along with the dark blue sky. He couldn't believe how long he and Mooneye have been in the Mayor's office, answering people's questions. Sora then looks at Balto and Jenna, who were lying close to the warm fire. Both were nuzzling and licking eachother's cheek.

The Mayor cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He was a chubby old man with lots of gray hair on his head and little on his mustache. He wore an old-fashion suit (to Sora's eyes) and a nice black top-hat. A little gold chain from the Mayor's pocketwatch was dangling out of his left pocket.

"Well, with that settled," said the Mayor. "When are you gonna go and stop those…monsters from taking over this world and the other worlds?"

"First thing at dawn." Mooneye replied. "Right now, I need to rest. So this is the end of our discussion. If you all excuse me, I'll be on my way."

He then head towards the door. Everyone got out of his way as he walked. Sora didn't need to stop him. He already knows where Mooneye is going. Mooneye was going meet Sora, Balto, and Jenna in front of the old mill – in his black wolf form.

Sora made a big yawn. He was tired as well. He got up from his chair and said:

"Listen, it should be safe for all of you to go home and sleep. But if any of you see Heartless, Lavendra, Neon, or Kie, let me know. I'll be at the Old Mill."

Everyone nodded.

Sora walked towards the doorway. Balto and Jenna got up and followed him.

"_Wait!"_

Sora stops and turns around. Rosy and her parents went up to him.

"I've been wanting to ask you something, Sora." Rosy said.

Sora smiles at her.

"Sure." He said. "What is it, Rosy?"

Rosy tried to ask the question in a nice and comforting way.

"Can…you…actually…talk to dogs?" She finally ask. "Speak their language, I mean."

Sora was shocked with surprise. Everybody else was too, but they were also waiting for Sora's reply. Sora looks at Balto and Jenna. They nodded to him. Sora took a deep breath before he answered.

"Yes…I can." He finally said. "I'm not sure how, but I can talk to animals."

Everybody gasped and their eyes were wide open.

"And there's something you should all know." Sora continued. "I'm from the future – not from this time period."

Everybody gasped again. Usually, the people of Nome would think Sora is nothing but a kid talking of fairy tales, but after what has happened to them, they'll believe anything Sora says.

"I was trying to stop this witch named Cecelia from going back to this time period, but I couldn't." Sora continued. "So I followed her back in time. I then saw the town of Nome. I went to it and looked everywhere for Cecelia. I couldn't find her. So I decided to look for a warm place to stay. That was where I saw the Old Mill. As I was about to walk in, I heard a conversation inside. I thought it was people talking. So I walked in to ask if I could stay for the night, but nobody was inside – only dogs. I searched all over the mill, looking for where the voices came from. I soon realized that it was the dogs that were talking. That was where I met Balto and his friends."

"After we introduce ourselves, I told them that I was looking for a place to stay." Sora continued on. "Balto and the others were kind enough to let me stay for the night. We then talked about ourselves and Balto told me his story of how he saved Nome. It was unbelievable. Soon after, Heartless appeared throughout the town. I told everyone to stay inside, while I deal with the Heartless. At first, it was easy for me, but I soon got cornered by the Heartless. Balto came and rescued me. We both then took down the Heartless. Later, I told Balto and the gang the truth about how I got here and why. Balto came up with an idea of how we could find what Cecelia was planning..."

Sora explained almost everything to the people of Nome. They were quite surprised of Balto having a bond with wolves.

"You see, we're not all that different." Sora said. "Wolves, humans, birds, bears, dogs, we all have feelings. We care about things that are important to us. And I've also learned something. We may all be different, but there's one thing each and every one of us have and share – a heart."

Everyone was touched of what Sora had said. Balto barked at him. Sora smiles and nodded to him.

"Did Balto say something?" Rosy asked.

"Yes." Sora replied. "He said: 'Thank you, Sora.'"

The people of Nome were amazed.

"Listen, I gotta go." Sora said. "Mooneye and I have to leave in the morning to look for the portal."

Balto barked at him again.

"Huh?" Sora asked. "You want to come with us?"

Balto barked again.

"But…I'm not sure that's a good idea, Balto." Sora said. "You could get hurt again – or worse."

Balto kept barking after that. The people of Nome thought Balto was barking fiercely at Sora. However, Sora looked as though he was listening to Balto like he's a human being. Sora nodded after Balto finally stops.

"You're right, Balto." He said. "You should come with us. You are part of this. We'll go together."

"What did he say?" Rosy and almost everybody else asked.

"Balto says that he wants to come with me and Mooneye." Sora replied. "He wants to help us stop Lavendra and close Kingdome Wolves. He also wants to be sure that I'll be alright and wants to make sure Lavendra is gone for good. Balto doesn't want Nome to disappear and be replaced by a dark and sinister castile again. He loves Nome – and the people and dogs that live there. And he also doesn't want Lavendra to take control of this world and the other worlds and have them be controlled by darkness. Balto is also a part of this because Lavendra killed his mother, and he wants to avenge her."

"No!" Rosy exclaimed.

She then went and hugged Balto tightly.

"Please don't go, Balto." Rosy said; tears were slowly coming out of her eyes. "You might get hurt again! Or might not come back! I don't want that to happen. I…I love you, Balto."

Balto nuzzled Rosy and calmly barks at her.

"Balto says he loves you too, Rosy." Sora translated. "And he also says not to worry. He'll come back. He swears to you and everyone else – that no matter what happens to him, Balto will find a way to return to Nome."

Rosy looks at Balto.

"You promise?" She asked.

Balto nodded. Rosy hugs Balto again.

"And Rosy…" Sora said.

He kneels down to her.

"I'll be sure that Balto keeps his promise." Sora said. "He's my best friend too. So, I too, make a promise that Balto returns home."

Rosy then hugs him.

"Thank you, Sora." She said. "Thank you for everything. We would've been lost without you."

Sora was touched, so he returned the hug.

"You're welcome, Rosy." He said.

Everybody started clapping. After releasing Sora, Rosy clapped along. They were cheering to Sora and Balto. Some were blowing whistles to them. Sora just smiles at the people of Nome and scratches the back of his head. Balto and Jenna howled.

"Thanks, you guys." Sora said after everyone stopped clapping. "But we haven't stopped Lavendra yet."

"We know." Rosy's mother said. "We just wanted to cheer you on when you go."

"Well, we better go." Sora said. "Thanks again, guys."

Just as he, Balto, and Jenna were about to leave, Sora stops.

"One more thing." He said to everyone. "All those bad things you thought Balto did in the past. Just to let you all know, it wasn't Balto who did it. It was Steele. He just framed Balto for it. Balto told me and I got Steele to confess."

Everybody was surprised.

"Well…to be honest, Sora." Rosy's father said. "We almost forgot about that."

"I just wanted to let you know." Sora said.

"Well, thanks, Sora." The Mayor said. "We'll go and punish Steele and think of an apology for Balto."

Sora nodded. Then he, Balto, and Jenna left.

* * *

_**At the Old Mill**_

"What's happening now?"

"Is it over?"

"Did we win?"

"Are those subordinates finally gone?"

The dogs of Nome were asking the same questions – over and over again. Kodi kept telling them what his dad and Sora said about Lavendra and her subordinates are still out there somewhere but won't be bothering Nome anymore. The dogs were not satisfied with that answer. They were demanding more out of him. Dusty couldn't take it anymore.

"Look! Kodi doesn't know any more than he already told you guys!" She shouted, standing in front of Kodi. "So stop getting all over him!"

Kirby, Ralph, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, Steele went of front of Kodi as well. And so was Tricksy – Dusty's mother and Kaltag's mate. Like Balto, Tricksy has a bit of wolf in her – with dark silvery gray and white fur with pretty blue eyes. She can be stubborn and strong-willed when she has to, but can also be a caring wolf-dog and she's always there for her pups.

Tricksy was growling at the dogs that were demanding more from Kodi.

"What makes you think Kodi knows more than he already told us?" She exclaimed. "Would Kodi actually hide something from us? No, he won't! Balto and this Sora told him that those 'humans' won't come back to Nome! You should all be glad, instead of attacking Kodi like that! You all disgust me!"

The dogs went silent. They really felt ashamed of themselves. Of course Kodi wouldn't hide anything from them. The dogs were just scared that Nome might disappear again be replaced by a massive Ice Castile – ruled by insane humans with mysterious powers. Some of the dogs apologized to Kodi. Kodi was just glad Tricksy and Dusty put a stop to it.

"Thanks for saving my butt, guys." He said.

"No problem, Kodi." Tricksy said. "Somebody had to put a stop to all of this nonsense."

"Yeah, Kodi, you didn't know any more than you already told us." Dusty said. "I know you wouldn't hide any other information from us if you did."

Kodi nodded.

"Oh, by the way, Kodi." Tricksy said. "Dusty and I are girls. Not guys."

Kodi blushed.

"Uh…well…I also meant Ralph, Kirby, Star, Nikki, Kaltag, and Steele." He said.

The dog sled team laughed.

When everything was finally in order, Doc cleared his throat to get all the dogs' attention.

"Now then – as Tricksy and Dusty have pointed out – we shouldn't have attacked Kodi like that. He and his team have risk their tails to get us out of that horrid castile, after all."

Doc couldn't have been more right. It was Kodi that made sure all the people and dogs of Nome got out of the Ice Castile. Whenever Heartless would emerge to stop them, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, Nikki, Kaltag, and Steele would fight them, while Star leads everyone else out of there. Even Tricksy would help Kodi and the others out. Kodi remembers about four Heartless have cornered Dusty and kept attacking her. He and Tricksy helped her out.

"Nobody hurts my baby!" Tricksy yelled as she ripped the Heartless into shreds.

Kodi was also the one who led everybody to Balto's boat for shelter. They couldn't find anyone better for lead dog than Kodi. All of the dogs apologized to Kodi and thanked him for getting them out of the castile.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who should be thanked." Kodi said, blushing. "My team helped out a lot too. And so did Dad and Sora. They were the ones who got us into the castile. If it weren't for them, I…I don't know what I'd do."

"Yeah, Balto and Sora were also the ones who took on those dark creatures!" Star exclaimed. "Sora even saved my life!"

"That's right! And anyone who's saved my darling mate's life is okay in my book!"

The dog who said that was Star's beautiful mate, Angel. She was the same height as Star – with beautiful baize fur with shining blue eyes. It was Kavik (Balto's brother) who introduced them. At first, Star and Angel were shy amongst eachother and were nothing but friends, but eventually they showed their true feelings and fell quickly in love and had five pups together. Their pups are now only 9 weeks old and would soon be ready for adoption, but after everything that happened, Angel is holding on to her pups and doesn't want to leave them so soon.

Angel remembers being more scared when she saw Sora for the first time, fighting with Boulder, while she and everyone else from Nome were imprisoned behind a giant wall of ice. When Boulder smashed his massive hammer to the ground and parts of the ceiling fell inside the prison, Angel had to grab her pups from being hit. And when she heard Boulder saying he's going to destroy everyone in Nome by making massive parts of the ceiling crush them, Angel thought this was truly the end. She quickly hugged, licked, and nuzzled each of her pups, saying how much she loves them. But when Boulder was about to smash his hammer on to the ground, Sora had stopped it by blocking it with his Keyblade.

Angel looks at Sora with amazement. Never has she seen a human so brave and determined before. Angel only knew three dogs that were like him – Balto, Kavik, and, of course, Star. After seeing Sora defeat Boulder and saving everyone of Nome from a terrible fate, Angel whispers: _"My new hero…"_ to herself. Then after Sora released everyone from the ice prison, Angel and her pups went straight to Star. They both licked and nuzzled eachother – then Star started nuzzling his wonderful pups. Star soon explained to Angel about Sora – after Kodi was ordered to get everyone from Nome out of the Ice Castile.

The entire room fell silent after thanking the entire team.

"All right then, I know all of you are afraid that those evil humans will come back and capture all of us again." Doc continued. "But we shouldn't worry that much. After all, Balto has informed Kodi that they won't come back."

"How could they be so sure?" One dog shouted out. "Didn't you see what they could do? They made the ground shake and made powerful tornadoes, for crying out loud!"

"Yes, that's true." Doc said. "However, don't you remember witnessing the boy, Sora, stopping them with a giant key? He even stopped the mad-human from causing a powerful earthquake – that was three times his size."

"Well…no." replied the dog.

"And the fact that he, Balto, and Jenna have made it out of the collapsing castile?" Doc asked.

The dog lowered his head a little.

"No…but still – how do we know that this is really over?"

"Yeah!" Dixie exclaimed. "All that human with the funny hair said those monsters won't come back! He didn't say that they're gone!"

"_Gee, is my hair really that funny?"_

All of the dogs' heads turned to the doorway. There stood Sora, Balto, Jenna, and a black wolf with a scar on his right eye. Everyone kept quiet as they walked in.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation, guys." Sora said. "I just wanted to let you know that we're here now."

Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, Steele, and two dogs Sora hasn't met yet – walked up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Kodi asked.

"We're fine, Kodi." Balto replied. "We're just…a little tired."

"So…is it really over?" Kirby asked.

"Did you really beat those guys?" Ralph asked.

"Is Nome in peace again?" Dusty asked.

Everybody started asking questions – all at once. Sora had to make a big whistle to get all the dogs quiet.

"Okay, now everybody listen – no, the threat is not over…yet." He said. "But don't panic, Lavendra and her subordinates will not come back here again. And me, Balto, and Mooneye are gonna finish her – once and for all – tomorrow.

"Who is this Mooneye?" Steele asked.

"That would be me." replied the black wolf.

The dogs of Nome were now staring at the mysterious wolf. They have never seen him before. The black wolf was tall (up to Sora's shoulder) and fairly muscular. What made the dogs of Nome find the black wolf frightening – was the moon-colored eye he had where his scar is.

"Everyone, this is Mooneye." Balto said. "He helped me and Sora while we were on our quest."

"Please to meet you all." Mooneye said, taking a bow.

Most of the dogs nodded at Mooneye then turned their eyes back to Sora and Balto. Sora could see that they want answers to what's been going on – but mostly, they want to know who he really is.

"Listen, if you all want to understand all that's been going on these last couple of days, I'll have to explain from the very beginning." Sora said. "For starters, I carry a Keyblade – that is why I'm called the Keyblade Master. It's my job to go to different worlds and places to lock all the keyholes to keep darkness from entering…"

"Hey…Sora is it?" said a short female dog that sort of resembles Star. "Sorry to interrupt, but…did you…by any chance – helped Star when those 'Heartless' attacked him?"

"Uh…yes I did." Sora replied. "Why do you – WHOA!"

The short female dog jumps on him and started licking and nuzzling him like crazy.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you for saving my shining Star, and my little ones."

"Uh…sure, no problem." Sora said, getting the dog's saliva off his face.

Star went and got the female dog off of Sora.

"That's enough, Angel." He said. "I think Sora gets the picture."

"Oh…" said the female dog, blushing. "I'm sorry, sir, it's just that I didn't know any other way to thank you."

"Oh no, it's okay." Sora said, getting up. "Would you mind me asking who are you?"

"Oh, how could I forget? My name's Angel – Star's mate and mother of his pups."

Sora's eyes were wide when he heard that.

"Star, you didn't tell me you have a mate and children." He said.

"Well, everything was happening so fast that I didn't have time." Star said.

"I know. I'm just kidding." Sora said.

After that, another female dog went up to Sora.

"Wow, I've never met a little human that can kick butt to a bigger human; let alone, understand our language."

She was referring to when Sora battled and defeated Boulder.

"Oh yeah…well…." Sora said.

"But don't think you can kick my butt that easily – like that musclehead."

Sora wasn't expecting that as a reply.

"Wait…no…I wasn't thinking that." He said.

"I know." said the other female dog, chuckling. "I'm just warning you, that's all."

"Mom, you didn't have to say that to Sora." Dusty said. "He _did_ help and rescue all of us, after all."

The female dog looks at her daughter.

"I know that, Dusty, but you know me. I need to be sure that newcomers know not to mess with me – _or_ mess with my children."

Dusty, Balto, Jenna, Kaltag, Kodi, Nikki, Star, and Angel shook their heads. Sora, however, was puzzled by this.

"Uh…what's all this suppose to mean?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, Sora," Dusty said. "This is my mother, Tricksy. She has this habit of telling new dogs not to mess any of her friends or family."

"Yeah, and since you can understand us, I might as well tell you too." Tricksy said. "Oh and by the way, thanks for rescuing all of us and making sure Dusty and her teammates were all safe."

"Sure, no problem." Sora said.

"Just remember though, don't mess with me or my family." Tricksy said firmly. "It'll be a big mistake if you did. They don't call me 'Tricksy' for nothing. I'm the _queen_ of getting even. Not even that 'Keyblade' of yours could save you from my clutches."

Sora made a nervous chuckle.

"I promise. I won't." He said.

"Good." Tricksy said in a sweet and kind tone. "That's all I've got to say."

Balto shook his head.

_Some things never change._ He thought.

After that was settled, Doc spoke.

"Now, would you mind continuing where you left off, Sora?" He said.

"Oh, right, sure." Sora said.

He then explained about everything that happened to him after he received the Keyblade. All the dogs gasped and had their eyes wide open at the right moment. For over an hour, Sora was already explaining when he had to close to Kingdom Hearts – with Riku and King Mickey on the other side. After locking Kingdom Hearts, all the worlds were returning to normal. And before setting on another quest, Sora said good-bye to Kairi and promised her that he and Riku will come back home to Destiny Islands.

Soon after telling them how he got back in time, Balto helps Sora explain about their quest together – when they found Kavik, how they found Nava, when Mooneye helped them stopped Dmitri, when they found Aleu and her clan and knowing she has a mate and five pups, about Mooneye turning Sora into a wolf to help Aleu's clan from Asza, about Kavik deciding to stay with Aleu's clan, all the way up to reaching the Ice Castile and facing Lavendra. They explained what the witch had told about Balto being the scared wolf and everything, but they didn't mention about Balto turning into a Heartless. The dogs of Nome were completely speechless. Never have they thought of Balto being more special than the town's hero. Kodi was quite surprise that Sora and Balto have seen Kavik and Aleu – he hasn't seen any of them in a long time. Jenna was left speechless because of the fact that Aleu now has a mate and pups – the fact that she's a grandmother and didn't know it until now.

"So…you still have to go and search for the portal?" Kodi said a few minuets after Sora and Balto finished.

"Yeah… Tomorrow, Balto, Mooneye, and I are gonna go search and close Kingdom Wolves before Lavendra finds it." Sora said.

"So right now, we need to rest." Mooneye said. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Say no more, guys." Tricksy said.

Then she and Dusty started getting everybody out.

"All right, all right, everybody out! The future heroes of Nome need their sleep! So leave!"

The dogs obeyed. As they were leaving, some wish Balto and Sora the best of luck. Once all the dogs left, Tricksy said:

"There, that's the last of them."

"Uh…thanks, Tricksy." Sora said.

"No problem." Tricksy replied.

"Have a good rest, guys." Dusty said.

"Yeah, you too." Sora said. "And remember, if any of you see, smell, or hear signs of the Heartless; give us a yell, okay?"

"You got it, Sora." Dusty said.

Then she and Tricksy left. Sora, Balto, Jenna, and Mooneye were the only ones in the Old Mill.

"Okay, let's get some sleep." Sora said.

"Balto, could you please come home with me tonight?" Jenna said. "I haven't really seen you in four days. So I just want the two of us tonight."

Balto smiles and nuzzles her.

"I could never think of anything better than be with you, Jenna." He said.

They nuzzled eachother again. Sora and Mooneye grind at them.

"All right, you lovebirds, save it when you get home." Sora said.

Balto and Jenna stopped and blushed.

"Oh…right…we better go. Good-night, guys." Balto said.

After Balto and Jenna left, Sora and Mooneye looked for a spot to rest. Sora grabbed an old blanket and rested close to the warm boiler. Mooneye (being in his wolf form.) walked in little circles and curled into a ball next to the doorway.

"Hey, Mooneye," Sora said. "I've been wondering. How did you know that I was the Keyblade Master?"

Mooneye lefts his head and looks at Sora.

"It was my father who told me of you, Sora." He replied. "When I was young, my father said to me that one day – a human from the future will come, carrying a weapon – far powerful than the Wolfblade – to defeat the evil that has been resurrected. My father also told me that if anything happens to him, I'm supposed to go and help the Keyblade Master anyway I can."

"Oh…so that's why you're helping us." Sora said.

"But…I couldn't do it." Mooneye said. "Lavendra turned me into a statue and used me as bait so Balto could open his heart for her. I…have failed."

"No you didn't." Sora said. "You did a lot to help me and Balto. It was your fire spell that helped us defeat Dmitri. It was your power that turned me into a wolf so I can take down Asza's plants. And it was your quick thinking that kept Lavendra from going to Kingdom Wolves by transporting the portal to somewhere else."

"Yeah…but if I wasn't stupid enough to think I could defeat Lavendra, Balto wouldn't have to open his heart and we could've destroyed Lavendra right there."

"Mooneye, you were just mad because of what she did to your father." Sora said. "You couldn't help but want to destroy her. So stop blaming yourself! Balto would've asked me to open his heart so I could close Kingdom Wolves anyway."

"There's something else you should know, Sora." Mooneye said. "You can't close Kingdom Wolves alone. I too, have to close it."

"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem." Sora said.

"And there are also traps and riddles we have to get through just to reach Kingdom Wolves." Mooneye said. "It won't be easy."

Sora snorted.

"Like I said, no problem."

"There's still a least one – Lavendra." Mooneye said. "You remember how she pushed us aside – like we were nothing but balls of fluff."

"Oh…yeah that." Sora said.

He almost forgot all about that. Lavendra had got Sora and Mooneye out of her in just one simple push.

"Well, I know there's got be –"

"_Help! Heartless! Heartless!"_

Sora and Mooneye jumped. Someone from outside was screaming for help.

"What? It can't be…" Mooneye said.

"But it sounds like it though." Sora said.

Then he and Mooneye ran outside and raced to the spot where the cry of help could be heard.

"All right, where are they?" Sora said, bringing out his Keyblade. "Where are the Heartless?"

Soon he and Mooneye heard laughing. They turned around to see Tricksy, who was the one that was laughing.

"Sorry, guys, false alarm." She said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"I wanted to see if you would actually run into action if you hear someone cry for help." Tricksy said. "Well, I'm glad to see you would."

"Wait, you mean there's actually no Heartless here." Sora said.

"None what so ever." Tricksy said.

Sora and Mooneye gave annoyed looks.

"Something tells me you're the trickster of the town, Tricksy, and I'm starting to think your name suites you perfectly." Sora said.

"Well, I use to be, but after having my pups, I started acting my age. But I would still do a trick, every now and then when I'm bored." Tricksy said. "Thanks for the complement, Sora."

"Whatever…" Sora said, shaking his head. "Just next time we hear a cry for help, it better be for real."

"Trust me, you won't hear anymore jokes." Tricksy said.

"All right then, good-night." Sora said as he and Mooneye went back to the Old Mill to get some sleep.

* * *

End of chapter. Kavik, and Angel are copyright to **Baltoluver63. **(Thanks again for letting me use them, buddy.) Tricksy is the copyright of **Cyberwulf.** To learn more about Tricksy, please read _"Tricksy's new life."_


	31. Kairi's Song

Okay, about this chapter, this idea has been stuck in my head for a while. At first, I wasn't going to do it, but figured why not. I know most of you want to see Kairi again. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sora couldn't sleep at all, that night. Thoughts of what might happen tomorrow kept entering his head. He doesn't know why, but he's sort of worried. Images of back when he, Mooneye, and Jenna were still inside the Ice Castile – right after Balto disappeared into darkness for a short while – wouldn't leave his head. Sora and Mooneye had attempted to stop Lavendra and her two subordinates from entering the portal to Kingdom Wolves. But Lavendra just simply pushed Sora and Mooneye out of their way – without even breaking a sweat. If it weren't for Mooneye somehow closing the portal, Lavendra could've simply walked in.

Sora was worried now. Though he really doesn't worry about anything, he couldn't help it on this one. If Lavendra could just push Sora away with just one hand, how could he, Balto, and Mooneye expect to defeat her when the time comes? Sora stares at the old wooden ceiling of the Old Mill. Mooneye was in the old mill as well – vast asleep in his wolf form. Balto and Jenna were in a shed behind Rosy's house, wanting to be alone before Balto is to join Sora and Mooneye on their final quest together. And the rest of the dogs were back at their homes.

Sora gets up and grabs Kairi's good luck charm out from his pocket.

"Kairi…" He said in a low voice. "I'm in trouble. I don't know if I can defeat Lavendra. She is far too powerful – even for me, Balto, and Mooneye combined. But I know we have to try – for the sake of all the worlds out there. I also made a promise to everyone that we'll defeat Lavendra, close Kingdom Wolves, and we all come back in one piece. So, Kairi… Please show yourself to me. I need you. Now…more than ever…"

After saying that, Sora puts the good luck charm back in his pocket and waits to see Kiara again. He waits for five minuets, but Kairi never showed up. Sora sighs.

"So much for that…" He said in a low voice.

Just then, the door blew open, startling Sora. He thought it was the Heartless.

"Who's there?" Sora exclaimed, bringing out his Keyblade. "Show yourself!"

"_Sora…"_

Sora lowers his Keyblade. He recognized that voice anywhere.

"Kairi…?"

"_Yes, Sora – it's me."_

"Where are you?" Sora asked, looking around the old mill.

"_I'm in the deep part of the forest. Please come. There's something I want to tell you there."_

Without hesitation, Sora walks out from the Old Mill and went his way into the forest. For ten minuets, Sora was walking deeper into the woods. He couldn't see Nome anymore.

"Where are you, Kairi?" Sora called out.

"I'm right behind you, Sora."

Sora turns around. There she was – Kairi. The same way Sora had remembered her.

"Kairi!"

"Sora!"

They both ran towards eachother and hugged.

"I missed you, Sora." Kairi said, releasing Sora.

"Me too, Kairi." Sora said. "What are we doing here?"

"I heard you saying to me that you need help." Kairi replied. "So…I'm here to help you."

"Really? What can you do?" Sora asked. "And why couldn't we do it back in Nome?"

Kairi giggled.

"Sorry, Sora, but it has to be done here." She said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"You'll see." Kairi said. "Do you still have my lucky charm?"

"Of course I do." Sora said, bringing it out from his pocket. "I promise I'll hold on to it till I get back home, didn't I?"

Kairi giggled again.

"That's right." She said. "Please, Sora, grab my hands. I want to dance."

"Dance?" Sora asked surprised.

"That's right – dance." Kairi said. "This is going to be my way of helping you. I'm going to sing as we dance. Later on, I want you to sing with me, okay Sora?"

"Uh…I guess." Sora replied.

He didn't know how this was gonna help him, but Sora did what he was told. He placed one hand into Kairi's and placed the other on Kairi's side. (**A/N: **I'm not a dancer. So don't get mad if I messed up where hands are supposed to be placed.)

Sora and Kairi started dancing.

"Please, Sora – listen carefully to what I have to say." Kairi said.

"Okay." Sora replied.

Soon a soft wind started blowing. Later, Sora could've sworn he's hearing a piano playing a beautiful tune. Then he looks at Kairi, who was smiling at him as she began to sing:

**_Deep in the night the winds blow cold_**

_**And in a heartbeat the fear takes hold**_

_**Deep in the storm there's a place that's soft and still**_

_**Where the road waits to be taken if you only will**_

_**The voices inside you can lead your soul astray**_

_**Believe in what you dream**_

_**Don't turn away! Don't you turn away!**_

Sora could hear the mysterious music getting louder as Kairi sang:

_**Reach for the Light! You might touch the sky!**_

_**Stand on a mountaintop, and see yourself flying**_

_**Reach for the Light! To capture a star!**_

_**Come out of the darkness, and find out who you are…**_

Sora was puzzled by all of this.

"Uh…Kairi – I know who I am. I'm Sora. I'm also the chosen wielder of the Keyblade. What I don't know is how to defeat Lavendra – I mean what if I can't do it. She's far too powerful. What if I fail? What would happen then? What would -"

Kairi puts her index finger against Sora's lips. Sora stood silent. Kairi then continues singing:

_**Somewhere in time the truth shines through**_

_**And the spirit knows what it has to do**_

_**Somewhere in you there's a power with no name**_

_**It could rise to meet the moment and burn like a flame**_

_**And you can be stronger than any fear you know**_

_**Hold on to what you see**_

_**Don't let it go! Don't you let it go!**_

The mysterious music got louder again.

_**Reach for the Light! You might touch the sky!**_

_**Stand on a mountaintop, and see yourself flying**_

_**Reach for the Light! To capture a star!**_

_**Come out of the darkness! And find out who you are!**_

_**There's no turning back when your destiny is calling**_

_**Listen to the thunder, and let your heart break free!**_

Kairi's song was slowly going into Sora's head. He was starting to realize what she means. Then it finally hit him.

"Of course!" Sora said. "Why didn't I think of this before? Lavendra may be powerful, but so am I. My power comes from my heart. And there's also a power in me that I don't know yet. But when the time is right, it'll come out. Yes, I get it now. My heart is power, and so are my friends. My power is my light. My heart will break free and release that power and my light."

"That's right, Sora." Kairi said. "You're getting it now."

"And with my friends, Balto and Mooneye, we'll use that power to stop Lavendra once and for all, and close Kingdom Wolves." Sora said. "Thank you, Kairi. You've really helped me on this one. I couldn't have done it without you."

Once again, Kairi puts her index finger against Sora's lips, meaning for him to be silent. After putting her hand down, Kairi slowly went to Sora and kissed his lips. It was the most wonderful thing Sora has ever felt.

"I'm really glad that I can help, Sora." Kairi said, after they've kissed. "Now, let us dance and Sora – please sing with me."

"Okay." Sora replied.

The wind was blowing again, causing the trees to move. Then somehow, the trees were singing along – with voices like little children.

Kairi & Sora: "Reach for the Light!"

Trees: **_Reach for the Light! You might touch the sky!_**

Sora & Kairi: "Stand on a mountaintop!"

Trees: **_Stand on the mountaintop, and see yourself flying!_**

Sora & Kairi: "See yourself flying!"

Trees: **_Reach for the Light! To capture a star!_**

Sora, Kairi, & the Trees: "Come out of the darkness, and find out who you are!"

Sora closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, Sora was surprised. He was flying. Nothing but the night's sky could be seen for Sora. He could still hear Kairi singing to him. It felt like he was free. Just then, Sora sees a little shooting star. He went straight towards it. Something told him to catch it. Sora was getting close to the shooting star. It was the size as his hand – so Sora wouldn't have a problem grabbing on to it. When he finally gabbed on to the star, Sora saw it flashing a very bright light – which he had to close his eyes. When Sora opens his eyes, he was now touching a massive rock – a very familiar one. Sora looks at his new surroundings. He couldn't believe it. He was back in the Secret Cave in Destiny Islands.

Sora then looks back at the rock. He was touching the drawing that he and Kairi made when they were young. Sora saw the drawing of the Pow-Pu fruit he made for Kairi – a few hours before the Islands were taken over by Heartless. Sora then noticed something different about the drawing. He let goes of the rock and gasped. Another Pow-Pu fruit was put into the drawing – made for Sora. Sora was speechless. Kairi had made the drawing for him. It is said that if two people share a Pow-Pu fruit, they remain in eachother's lives – no matter what.

Sora then turns around from the drawing. Kairi was standing behind him. Sora tries to say something, but he couldn't. He was lost for words. Kairi just giggles and nodded.

"Yes, Sora – I drew that for you." She said.

"I…I don't what to say." Sora finally said.

Kairi went to Sora and grabs his hand.

"Then don't, Sora." She said. "Just…come out from the darkness, and find out who you are."

Kairi pointed towards the cave's exit. Sora gave Kairi one last look, and walked towards it.

"Just… Just reach the light…Sora." Kairi said, before she disappeared.

Sora opened his eyes. At first all he could see was fuzzy objects. Soon, his vision went clear. He was staring at the old wooden ceiling again. He was back in Nome. Sora gets up. Bright light from the sun could be seen through the window. Dawn was finally here.

Sora rubs his eyes.

"It was…just a dream." Sora said. "Or was it?"

He brings out the lucky charm from his pocket and stares at it.

"Well…dream or not, I know who I am. I'm Sora – the chosen wielder of the Keyblade. My goal is to search for my best friend, Riku. And help those who are in trouble – with the help of my friends. They're my power. My light. Balto, Mooneye, Kavik, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi – all of them are in my heart. They give me strength and power. With Balto and Mooneye with me – and the others in my heart, cheering me on – I'll stop Lavendra and close Kingdom Wolves."

Mooneye had woken up with a big yawn. He looks at Sora.

"Are you ready, Sora?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "Let's go get Balto and finally finish this."

Mooneye nodded and went to go get Balto. Sora looks back at the good luck charm once last time.

_Once this is all over, Kairi, _He thought. _I'll continue to search for Riku, and we'll both return home. Until then, just hold on, Kairi. We'll be back soon. I promise. And, once again, thank you._

_

* * *

_

End of chapter. The lyrics that Kairi sang were from the song: "Reach for the Light" by Steve Winwood - that was played in the end credits of _Balto._ Remember, it was this song that gave me the idea for this story. In the next chapter, Sora becomes a wolf again. Please review.


	32. Judgment Pt 1

Hi there. I'm back!! I know it's been a while snice I've update and I'm really sorry. I was sort of on a writer's block and I haven't been in the mood to continue. But I know that you want me to finish the story. So I am gonna finish this story, for all you loyal fans!! Anyway, as I explained in the last chapter, Sora turns back into a wolf. I was surprised that many of you enjoyed Sora as a wolf. To be honest, I never once thought of having Sora become a wolf. The idea came from one of my favorite reviewers, **_Serpro15_**. (Thanks again, buddy.) Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

The small town of Nome was quiet that morning. Usually, people would go out and do their everyday jobs, greet to those whoever they come by. This morning, however, was different. People didn't go to do their jobs. They all came out of their houses just to see Sora, Balto, and Mooneye depart to stop the evil Lavendra and close Kingdom Wolves for good. Everything lies in the hands and paws of those three heroes. They all knew that. The dogs of Nome knew that. This is their last hope – the heroes' time…of judgment.

Everyone gathered in the edge of Nome, saying their goodbyes and wishing all the luck they could give to the three courageous heroes. Sora, Balto, and Mooneye stared deeply into the forest. Somewhere in there – lies the portal to the door, leading to a place where all worlds can be controlled by anyone's wishes – a wish from someone that wants to use it for a deep, dark purpose.

Sora looks at Balto and Mooneye, who both looked back at him.

"This is it, guys." Sora said. "The time we finally put a stop to Lavendra's plans once and for all."

"Yes, everything depends on us now." Balto said. "For the future of Nome, this land, the worlds – all of it is in our paws."

Mooneye nodded.

"It's about time we put her down for good. And, Sora – after this is all over, we can get back the Time Transporter and turn you back to your time."

"Oh…yeah…" Sora said. "I can finally see Donald, Goofy, and the others again. And start my search for Riku and the king."

Balto could tell that Sora couldn't wait to see all his friends again. That's right – after everything is at peace once more, Sora would go back to his own time. Balto lowers his ears at this. That means when the time comes, Sora would have to say his goodbyes. Balto already figures that they'll never see eachother again, after that. It was completely obvious – Sora would want to destroy the Time Transporter so nothing like this would every happen again. This is something that has lightened him up, but it wasn't enough…

"Okay, let's get going." Sora said.

The two canines nodded and started walking.

"See ya." Sora said to everyone in Nome.

"_Wait!"_

The trio turned around. Jenna went to them and walked to Balto.

"Here." She took off her red bandanna and put it on Balto's neck. "I want you to wear this. So whenever the darkness gets a hold you, at least my light will be there to protect you."

"Jenna…" Balto said. "Thank you."

They both nuzzled and licked eachother's cheeks.

"I promise to give it back to you." He said.

Jenna nuzzled him again.

"Just promise me that _you_ come back to me." She said.

Balto smiled and nodded. Sora couldn't help but blush when Balto and Jenna were nuzzling eachother again. It got him thinking of someone – someone he longed to see again, when this is finally all over. Mooneye saw it and smiled as well.

"Dad," Kodi said when he walked up to him. "Be careful, out there. I don't know what I'd do if anything happens to you."

"I will, son." Balto said, putting a paw on Kodi's shoulder. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Kodi smiled and gave his father a quick hug.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

Everyone smiled at them.

After that was finished, Jenna and Kodi wished Sora and Mooneye good luck. They both nodded and thanked Jenna and Kodi. Soon, almost all the dogs of Nome were wishing them good luck. Dusty nuzzled Sora and licked him on the cheek. Kaltag tried to say "good luck", but, like always, he had a hard time trying to say it – having Star to say it, which, of course, received a bump on the head from Kaltag. Even Tricksy wished Sora good luck in a good way.

"I'm really sorry for acting like a dummy to you, last night." She said honestly. "And I've never really thanked you properly for helping my daughter, my mate, and everyone else."

"Hey – it's okay." Sora said. "And don't mention it. I'm glad to help."

"You really are a strange human." Tricksy said which ruined the moment for Sora, but quickly added. "In a good way, I mean. Other than the thing with speaking our tongues and bringing out a giant key, you help those who are in trouble – no matter who or what they are. I've never met a human like you before."

Sora grinned.

"Well, somebody has to help those who are in trouble." He said. "If I don't, who would? It's just not me to watch somebody getting hurt or having trouble with something. If I see somebody in trouble, I can't help, but help _them._ And plus – look at all the new friends I've made."

Tricksy nodded in understanding. She then jumped on Sora and licked his cheek as well.

"You didn't let me finish." Tricksy said after she got down from him. "Thank you for everything you've done for us, and good luck."

"Sure – no problem." Sora said, rubbing his cheek. "Are we ready to go, guys?"

"Yeah, we are." Balto said.

Mooneye nodded. With one last wave goodbye, Sora, Balto, and Mooneye were on their way. Jenna, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star didn't go back into town until Balto, Sora, and Mooneye were completely out of their sight. Jenna sighs and lowers her head.

_Balto… _She thought. _Please come home soon…

* * *

_

The trio has walked for an hour in the deep, dark woods. So far, they haven't come across Lavendra, Neon, Kie or Heartless for that matter – which was good thing for them. Sora, Balto, and Mooneye just want to look for the portal to Kingdom Wolves and close it, as quickly as possible. However, Sora has learned from past experience that it's only a matter of time until a Heartless battle begins – along having to face-off with the two remaining subordinates and their powerful queen. At first, he had doubts of defeating Lavendra, but thanks to Kairi for bringing up his confidence, Sora now knows for sure he'll stop Lavendra once and for all.

Mooneye used his magical eye to locate the portal. So far, all he could see is a stream, a mountain, and a two trees growing close to eachother – but no sign of the portal. Mooneye shook his head at this.

_Why can't I see it?_ He thought. _I'm its new guardian! _I _should know where it is!!_

He started growling at himself. Sora and Balto grew concern.

"What is it, Mooneye?" Sora asked.

"Is something bothering you?" Balto asked.

Mooneye looks at them both and sighs.

"I can't find the portal." He confessed. "My eye keeps showing me different locations, but not to where the portal is."

"Couldn't you and Balto just sniff for it?" Sora suggested. "Hey! How about you turn me into a wolf again, Mooneye? With the three of us sniffing for it, we'll find the portal in no time."

"That's a good idea, Sora." Balto said.

Mooneye just made a simple nod. He then turns back to human form.

"Remember what to do, Sora?" Mooneye asked.

"Yeah." Sora replied.

He closed his eyes and let Mooneye's magic do the rest. Sora soon felt the familiar transformation of fur, paws, fangs, pointed ears, and a tail. When he opened his eyes, Sora was in form of a wolf again.

"Oh yeah!" He said excitedly. "I missed walking on four paws, and getting to howl!"

Balto and Mooneye chuckled.

"Oh, I completely forgot about this."

Mooneye brought out a pendant from his pocket. It was in the shape of a wolf's head. He then put around Sora's wolf neck.

"What's this for?" Sora asked.

"This pendant would keep you in your wolf form." Mooneye explained. "As long as you wear it, Sora – you'll stay as a wolf."

"You mean I could stay a wolf as long as I want?" Sora asked.

Mooneye nodded.

"Oh right!" Sora shouted and jumped excitedly.

Just then, Sora's wolf nose was picking up a scent.

"I think I could smell it." He said as he kept sniffing. "I'm not sure, but could possibly be the portal."

Balto started sniffing as well. He too, is picking up the scent.

"You're right, Sora. It is" He said. "I recognize its powerful smell anywhere."

Mooneye was now a wolf again. He starts sniffing to where Balto and Sora were heading towards.

"We finally have a lead." He said.

"Okay, let's see who could get there first!" Sora said as he took off.

Balto and Mooneye then ran after the young wolf – completely unaware that the spirit of Aniu, the white wolf is watching them close by. A smile was on her face, as well.

The trio fallowed the scent. It first led them to a stream – one of the things Mooneye had foreseen. They then went down the stream, still following the scent. Sora was still up ahead of Balto and Mooneye. For being a wolf only once, he was already getting the hang of it. Sora felt the adrenaline rushing through his body as the scent was getting stronger – like how a wolf feels when it's getting close to its prey. The wolf would make that one leap of either triumph or failure to catch the prey with its long, sharp teeth and fangs. The wolf would triumph if it brings the prey down and starts ripping and chewing on its flesh. It would be failure for the wolf, if it misses its prey and it escapes.

To Sora, his human mind is telling him that the portal is close, but his wolf instincts are telling him that his prey is close for the kill. Either way, it's a good sign for him.

Sora, Balto, and Mooneye stopped. The scent was at its strongest and it was coming from between two massive pine trees – a huge mountain could be seen in the background. Mooneye was speechless. The stream, the two trees, and the mountain were the things that his magical eye saw. They were sort of hints of where to go and look – but it was their noses and their hearts that guide them the way.

"Okay, we know it's here." Sora said. "But how do we open the portal, Mooneye?"

Mooneye just smiled at Sora.

"Well, what does your wolf instincts tell you, Sora?" He asked.

"Uhh…" Was all Sora could say.

Mooneye shook his head.

"Do you know what most wolves do after they catch their prey?" He asked.

Sora began thinking.

"They…howl?"

"Yes." Mooneye replied.

"Oh…duh!" Sora said slapping his paw on his forehead. "How could I forget? I've been hanging with wolves for a while now!"

Balto and Mooneye laughed. Then they turned their direction towards between the two trees. Balto howled first. Sora went second. And Mooneye howled last. Slowly, bur surly, the portal to Kingdom Wolves started to open. Sora went a step forward.

"Are you ready, guys?" He asked.

Balto and Mooneye nodded.

"Okay…here goes nothing." Sora said.

Just as they were about to walk in, Sora, Balto, and Mooneye were surrounded by dark and familiar creatures. Sora and Mooneye brought out their blades as Balto bared his teeth.

"Heartless…" Sora said while holding his Keyblade in his mouth. "I knew this was too easy."

Wolf-like Heartless and Neoshadows were getting close to the three heroes. None of them had to say a word. They were thinking the same thing: "Attack!"

Sora and Mooneye went and started slashing the Neoshadows, as Balto attacked the wolf-like Heartless. Some of the Neoshadows pop out of the ground and punched Sora and Mooneye right in the stomach. They quickly regain their balances and tried to attack the Neoshadows before they disappear into the ground again. Just then, Sora came up with a new power.

"Rise!" He shouted and howled.

All of the Neoshadows had come out of the ground, looking dazed. Sora and Mooneye took this opportunity and finished them off. As for Balto, he's holding one wolf-like Heartless down with his teeth. The wolf-like Heartless tried to shake him off, but Balto was holding on tight. The wolf-like Heartless was getting exhausted. Balto took this opportunity and pushed the wolf-like Heartless against a tree a couple of times, destroying it. Only two wolf-like Heartless remained. Sora and Mooneye took care of them. A few minuets later, the Heartless were finally gone.

"That takes care of them." Sora said, after his Keyblade disappeared.

"Yeah…" Balto said. "Glad that's over with."

Mooneye, however, was shocked.

"What is it, Mooneye?" Sora asked. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

Mooneye looks at Sora and Balto with his eyes wide open.

"You know what this means, don't you?" He asked.

Sora and Balto looked at eachother, puzzled.

"No, we don't." Balto replied.

"It means that Lavendra is already inside the portal – on her way to conquering Kingdom Wolves." Mooneye explained.

"What!?" Sora and Balto shouted.

"Those Heartless we fought were just guarding the door." Mooneye explained. "Lavendra has somehow beaten us to the portal."

"But how could she?" Balto asked.

Sora thought for minuet. Then it hit him.

"Neon…"

"What did you say, Sora?" Balto asked.

"I remember Lavendra telling me that one of her subordinates is really smart. I think his name is Neon. He must've figured out where the portal is." Sora replied.

"We better get in there and close Kingdom Wolves fast!" Balto said.

"I'm way ahead of you, Balto." Sora said.

Then one by one, Sora, Balto, and Mooneye ran inside – not knowing the dangerous and fearful tasks they must face before closing the door to Kingdom Wolves.

* * *

**The Land of the Lunar Lights**

As soon they ran in, Sora, Balto, Mooneye were horrified of what their looking at. Dark mists were hovering the once beautiful land. Nothing was left but destroyed statues once displaying many brave and sacred wolves. Howls of pain and torment were floating in the air. Many other cries could be heard as well – animal and human. It was a sign that darkness is close to conquering everything – both worlds and time.

The three heroes couldn't figure out what had happened in here.

"Is this what it looks like when darkness takes over?" Balto asked in disgust.

"Everything will be at peace again once we beat Lavendra." Sora said.

"But even if we do and close Kingdom Wolves, what happens after that?" Balto asked. "How do we get back to Nome?"

"Don't worry about that, Balto." Sora said. "We'll be getting back to Nome for sure. When all the darkness finally disappears, our hearts will show us the light. Instead of our noses, our hearts would lead us back home. Yes. In no time, we'll be seeing all our friends again."

"Yeah, you're right, Sora." Balto said.

Sora smiled and nodded.

"Don't get too overconfident, Sora." Mooneye said. "This is just the beginning for all of us."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Mooneye stares at him firmly.

"Remember, we still need to complete the four tasks at hand before we get a chance to even see Kingdom Wolves. Each of the tasks will challenge us to our very best. I don't know what the four tasks are, but I know they're dangerous."

Sora just shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh stop being so negative, Mooneye." He said. "You gotta start thinking positive. The more you get think negative, the chance of losing is even higher. But when you think _positive_, the better chance we win. It's that simple."

Balto smiled and so did Mooneye. Sora always knows what to say when things get rough. It always makes them keep going. Of course they'll make it through without a problem. After all, nothing has ever stopped them yet.

"You're right again, Sora." Mooneye said. "We'll get through the tasks."

Sora smiled.

"Then let's promise." He said, lifting his left paw up. "That no matter what dangers await us, and no matter how powerful Lavendra and her subordinates are, we'll close Kingdom Wolves and get out of here – together."

Balto and Mooneye immediately put their left paws on top of Sora's.

"That's a promise." Balto said.

"Same here." Mooneye said.

"All for one and one for all!" Sora said excitedly.

Then they all ran off towards their destination. At first, all they had to deal with was Heartless – which wasn't a problem for them. Sora and Mooneye would be hacking and slashing, while Balto would be using his powers to freeze the Heatless in time and shoot out laser fire. So far, it was easy for them. They ran for what seemed like hours, searching for Kingdom Wolves. And during that time, they found nothing but Heartless.

"Where could it be?" Sora asked.

"We're close, Sora." Mooneye said. "I can feel it."

"So do I." Balto said.

He took one quick sniff. The scent was coming from a dark pathway.

"This way, guys." Balto said.

Mooneye and Sora followed Balto into the pathway. It led them to a dark room – only a stoned sign was there, along with another pathway. Sora, Balto, and Mooneye got close to the sign. It was written in words Sora couldn't understand.

"Ur…don't think any of you guys know what it says, huh?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, Sora, I do." Mooneye replied.

"Really – what does it say?" Sora asked.

Mooneye read out loud on what the sign says:

_What you seek is right in front of your very eyes. But to claim it, you must complete the four tasks, each containing what they symbolized._

_What you hide ever deep in heart and mind will no longer be that way. They all will be released, for it's a little price to pay._

_Many dangers lurk in the path you wish to take. Be brave and make no mistake._

_The tasks bring out pain that weighs you down. Only courage from the heart can left you back up._

_If you're sure of your heat's state, then continue on the pathway to accept your fate._

Sora was even more confused than he was before. None of this made sense to him.

"Uh…what is it suppose to mean?" He asked.

"It's a riddle." Mooneye replied. "About what to expect once we go through that pathway. It explains about the four tasks I've told you about."

"Yeah, I sort of got that." Sora replied. "I'm just lost of what the rest said."

Mooneye thought for minuet, repeating the words of the stone sign. Balto did the same. Something about it seemed awfully familiar to him.

'_What you seek is right in front of your very eyes. But to claim it, you must complete the four tasks, each containing what they symbolized.'_ He thought. _That must mean that each of the tasks means something on its own._

'_What you hide ever deep in heart and mind will not longer be that way. They all will be released, for it's a little price to pay.' _Mooneye thought. _Sounds like whatever we fear or ashamed of will come back to haunt us._

Sora still didn't have a clue to what this all meant.

"Look, we could figure out riddles later." He said. "We still have a door to close and three bad guys to stop."

"But Sora, we need to figure this out, if we want to make it to Kingdom Wolves in one piece." Mooneye said.

"Don't worry about it, Mooneye." Sora said. "As long as we stay positive and keep our promise, there's NOTHING we can't handle."

"Yeah, Sora's right, Mooneye." Balto said. "Besides, the longer we stay here; trying to figure this thing out, Lavendra would surly find Kingdom Wolves."

Mooneye looks at them both. He made a big sigh.

"All right," He finally said. "Just be careful. We'll never know for sure what the four tasks are like."

"Right!" Sora said.

He then walked into the pathway. Mooneye followed. Before entering too, Balto place his right paw on Jenna's red bandanna.

_I'll return home and give this back to you, Jenna. _He thought. _I promise._

Balto then walked into the pathway as well – not knowing that he won't be seeing Sora or Mooneye for a while.

* * *

Sora stopped and looked at his new surroundings. The place had lightened up, making it easier for him to see. However, there was still a little bit of a dark mist. Sora started walking again. So far, nothing happened. No Heartless appeared – or anything for that matter.

"See, Mooneye – everything's turning out okay, so far." Sora said.

There was no reply.

"Mooneye?" Sora said when he turned around. Mooneye wasn't there and neither was Balto.

"Hey! Balto! Mooneye!" Sora shouted.

No answer. Sora started running all over the place, shouting out Balto and Mooneye's name. And still, no sound from either of them. Sora then tried sniffing for them. Their scent was nowhere. It was as though they disappeared into thin air. Sora was starting to get nervous.

"Guys, where are you!?" He shouted. "Somebody please answer me!!"

Sora didn't hear anything but his own echo, after that. He lowered his wolf ears in sadness.

"Where could they have gone?" He said to himself. "Did Lavendra kidnap them? No…I could've sense her presence if she did. Maybe…this is what Mooneye was talking about. I might have to complete the four tasks – not only to close Kingdom Wolves – but if I want to see them again. All right then. I'm on it."

Sora was about to move, but then he realized that he doesn't know where to go.

"Man, this dark fog is getting thicker by the minuet. I don't know which way I'm going."

Just then, Sora heard a familiar cry. He looks up at the sky and sees the raven – known as Aniu, the white wolf.

"It's you…" Sora said. "Do you know where Balto and Mooneye are?"

The raven took off.

"Wait!" Sora shouted. "Am I suppose to follow you!?"

All Sora heard was the raven's cry again.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Sora then ran after the raven. Aniu was going very fast, but Sora was able to keep up with her.

"Where are you taking me!?" Sora shouted to the raven.

The raven didn't make a sound this time. Sora growled.

"I said: Where are you taking me!?"

Once again, no sound was heard from the raven. Sora made an angrier growl.

"Hey! You better answer me!" He yelled. "Balto and Mooneye are missing and I have to find them! Is that where you're taking me or you're just taking me to one of the tasks!? Don't you even care where Balto is!? He _is _your son!!"

At that point, the raven made a loud cry. Sora knew he had gone too far that time, but he didn't care. His two best friends are missing and all he could think of right now is finding them. Sora looks up at the sky again – only to see that the raven had disappeared.

"Oh great! You too!?" He shouted. "Where are you!?"

"_Where are _you_?"_

Sora had just heard what sounded like a female's voice.

"I'm here, who ever you are." Sora replied. "Just lost in this fog."

"Follow my voice." replied the mysterious woman. "It should lead you right to me."

"Uh…okay."

Sora followed the voice. A minuet later, he came across a female fox, smiling at him.

"Um…hi there." Sora said.

"Ah, the young Keyblade Master." said the fox. "It's good to finally meet you at last."

"You know who I am?" Sora asked, surprised.

"But, of course." replied the fox. "It's been said that you'll stop that awful witch and save our beloved Kingdom Wolves."

"Oh…" Sora said, lost for words.

"Hey, I'll help you find your friends, if you help me." said the fox

"H-How did you know that I'm looking for my friends?" Sora asked.

"The raven told me." replied the fox. "She also mentioned that you gave her a slight remark that she doesn't find very pleasant."

"Oh…right." Sora said.

"Don't be so hard on her, young Keyblade Wieldier." said the fox. "She does care for her son. But he's a big boy and he can take care of himself."

"…Yeah, so what do you want me to do?" Sora asked.

"It's really simple." said the fox. "Protect me."

"From what?"

"From…them."

About a dozen Heartless appeared, surrounding Sora and the fox.

"Stay back!" Sora shouted to the fox.

The fox kept her smirk as Sora fought the Heartless. One by one, Sora destroyed Shadows and Neoshadows. His new ability made it easier to destroy them. Whenever they go into the ground, Sora would shout: "Rise" and the Heartless would come back up, dazed. It only took Sora three minuets to destroy them all.

"There, that's the last of them." Sora said to the fox. "Now would help me look for my friends?"

"Not yet." replied the fox. "You still need to protect as I go back to my den."

"Huh?" Sora asked, puzzled. "You live in a place like this?"

"It didn't used to be like this, you know." answered the fox. "And it's one of the four tasks you have to accomplish, if you want to close Kingdom Wolves."

"Okay then, lead the way."

Sora followed the fox closely. About a minuet later, Heartless appeared. This time, wolf-like Heartless were there – far more than Neoshadows. Sora went and attacks the wolf-like Heartless, while some of the Neoshadows try to attack him and the fox. Sora saw this. He took out one wolf-like Heartless and shouted:

"RISE!"

Neoshadows came out from the ground, before they could even touch the fox.

"THUNDER!"

Massive bolts of electricity sparked all over the Heartless, destroying the Neoshadows and giving heavy damage to the wolf-like Heartless. Sora went back to attacking them. Slicing and dicing them all until they're finally gone.

"Hm, not bad." said the fox. "Not bad at all."

"Thanks." Sora said. "We better get going, before more Heartless come again."

"My thoughts exactly." said the fox.

They continued on. Sora and the fox remained silent, along the way. There was something about the fox that's bothering him. The smirk never left her muzzle – which Sora finds creepy. The fact that the dark mist has lighten up since he's met the fox. And for the fact that the fox has somehow _knew_ that the Heartless were coming. Those were the things Sora finds very suspicious.

Five minuets later, Sora and the fox have reached the den.

"We're finally here." Sora said.

"Yes, thank you, young Keyblade Master." said the fox. "You've passed the first task."

"Really?" Sora said. "That was easy."

"Yes, now for my end of the bargain." said the fox. "To get to the second task and find your friends, you need to answer correctly to the question I'm going to ask you."

"What!? I need to answer a question!?" Sora asked.

"Yes." replied the fox.

"But I got you back to your den, safely!" Sora exclaimed. "Shouldn't that be good enough to tell me where the second task, and where I could find Balto and Mooneye!?"

The fox chuckled.

"Sorry." She said. "It's the rules I have to follow."

"Aww…" Sora said. "All right, ask me your question."

"With pleasure." said the fox. "You are familiar with the story of the four animals and each of their meanings, correct?"

"Uh…yeah." Sora replied. "I remember Balto telling me about them."

"Well, there's one animal that's sly, cunning, and un-trustworthy. It may be helpful to someone, at first – but deep down; it has no attention to help. Only to fool those who's helped _it._ So my question is this, Keyblade Master. What animal is 'The Cunning Trickster'?"

Sora gave his usual "I-have-absolutely-no-idea" look. It's been a while since Balto has told him the story of the four animals and what they each symbolized. He was manly focused on stopping Lavendra and closing Kingdom Wolves. Sora bunked his head with his paw a number of times, trying really hard to remember which animal is "The Cunning Trickster".

_Oh man… Why do they always have to make it so hard? _He thought. _C'mon, Sora. You can remember this one. Okay – the animal may want to help someone, but it really doesn't. It'll just trick those who helped _it._ Who could it-_

Sora stopped there with his eyes wide open. He just realized which animal it was. And to make it shocking, it's the same animal that is standing in front of him. Sora stares at the vixen, who made her sort of creepy smirk again.

"You!!" Sora exclaimed.

The vixen giggled.

"Very good, Keyblade Holder." She said. "You passed the simple challenge – now, time for the hard one."

Before Sora could react, someone attacks him on his right side, causing him to fall to ground hard. Sora gets up and looks at the culprit – which caused him to gasp. It was the fox, but this time; there's two of them. Both vixens made a sinister chuckle.

"And about you completing the first task," said the real fox. "Truth is I lied. You didn't complete it yet. The true way to complete the first task and get to the second task; is to defeat me, and my copies, in a battle. Are you up to the task?"

In no time, Sora's Keyblade appeared in his mouth.

"Bring it on!" He said still having the Keyblade in his mouth. "I can take you and all the copies you can give me!"

"Those were the exact words I wanted to hear from you." said the cunning trickster.

The battle had begun. Sora went straight to the real fox, but she got away in a heartbeat, sending in two more copies to attack. Sora tried to destroy the ones that were in his way, but all three copies charged at him, giving Sora heavy damage. They maybe small, but the copies were really strong and really fast. After using his healing spell, Sora tried to attack the copies again, hoping to hit the real one since they're all alike. He managed to destroy one of them, but more were appearing.

About ten copies of the tricky fox were attacking him. Sora used his shield spell to keep the damage to a minim. He decided to use another spell.

"THUNDER!!!"

Bolts of lightning hit all the copies, including the real fox. Some of the copies were destroyed, while most of them received heavy damage. Sora took the time to destroy the rest with one swing of his Keyblade. He soon found the real vixen. Sora then unleashed a couple of powerful attack combos on the crafty vixen. The fox finally manage to avoid the now-lupine's attack and hit him hard on his white furry chest.

Sora quickly regained his balance and had all four paws touch the ground, instead of his back. The fox had disappeared. Sora lifted up his nose, searching for the fox's scent.

"Come on out!" He shouted. "Have you forgotten that I'm a wolf now and can sniff you a mile away?"

Sora then heard a familiar chuckle.

"_Not bad, Keyblade Master. Not bad at all."_

"Show yourself!" Sora shouted. "Or is it that you're not only a trickster, but a coward as well!?"

"_Oh, don't think of me like that." _came the vixen's voice again. _"We, foxes, are just crafty and tricky. We need to be those things in order…to survive!"_

Sora tried to locate the fox's scent, but not even a faint one could be smelled. The black misty fog was all around him again. Sora took a deep breath and tried to think of what to do next.

_Okay, I got a fox that's using her own tricks to hide from my eyes and my nose. What should I do next?_

He kept thinking. Then it finally hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Of course! Why didn't think of this sooner?_

Sora just realized he didn't use the most important thing to help him find the fox. His heart. Sora closed his eyes and used his heart to look for the cunning vixen. He found her! She was right in front of him, a few feet away.

Sora brought out his Keyblade and ran straight towards her. It only took two combos to finish her off. The battle was over. The fox then bowed to Sora.

"You have truly passed the first task, Keyblade Master." She said. "As promised, I'll show open the second task."

The fox turned to her left side, revealing another pathway.

"Go now! You must complete all four tasks, if you want to stop the wicked Lavendra from conquering all the worlds."

"Why do I have to do these tasks?" Sora asked. "Why can't I just get to Kingdom Wolves and stop Lavendra right now?"

The fox chuckled.

"You first need to prove yourself that you can handle the responsibility." She replied. "These tasks will help you with that – to see if you have what it takes to handle anything that comes in your way."

"But what about my friends?" Sora said. "You said you'll help me find them. Or was that another one of your tricks?"

"You'll see your friends again, once you've completed the second task." replied the cunning trickster. "Be warned, young Keyblade Holder. The second task will be far more challenging and dangerous than mine. Whatever you have to hide, will only weigh you down. Remember, you must lighten your heart if you want to complete the task."

"Uh…thanks." Sora said, not knowing what she meant by that. "I'll keep that in mind. See ya."

He then walked into the pathway, on his way to the second task.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Mooneye had been walking for what seemed like hours, trying to search for Sora and Balto. Every now and then he would to stop to try to find their scent, but his nose couldn't even sniff out the smallest faint of either one of them. Mooneye sighs. He knows without a doubt that this is one of four tasks he has to do. Probably try to find Sora and Balto in this dark room he's in. Mooneye couldn't see anything in front of him. He could barely make out his own paw in front of his face.

Mooneye tried using his magical eye to search for his friends. Sadly, he couldn't see anything but darkness. He kept trying for five minuets, but all he kept seeing was the same old thing – nothing.

"Perfect." Mooneye muttered to himself. "My eye can't see anything here. What good is this all-seeing eye if I can't even find my friends? Why can't I see anything? Is this part of the task I have to take? What is it? Could somebody please tell me!?"

"_You still haven't learned the eye's true power yet, son?"_

Mooneye shot up. He had just heard a very strong and familiar voice – a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"F-Father…?" He asked nervously. "Is that really you?"

"_Yes, son, it is I."_

Soon, a tall man appeared right in front of Mooneye. He was an older man with a great resemblance to Mooneye. The man had long black hair that was all the way down to his waist, wore an old and worn-out battle armor, lots of scars all over his face, and a magical moon-colored eye on his left; with a "X" shaped scar on it.

Mooneye stares deeply at the man that looks exactly like his own father – Huttser.

"Can this be…?" Mooneye managed to find the words. "Are you really standing right in front of me, Father?"

Huttser made a grin.

"Yes, my son, I am standing right in front of you."

"But…how…?" Mooneye asked still speechless. "I…thought you were dead?"

"I am, son." Huttser replied. "I'm a part of you now."

Mooneye's spirit was starting to lighten up. He's looking at his father again. Although he's just a spirit, but still, Mooneye is just glad to see him again. So many things were entering his mind. He has so many questions to ask him. Mooneye is just finding it difficult for which question he should ask his father first. Finally, he knew the question – far bigger than any other – he wanted to ask his father.

"Father, I've got a question…about the _eye_."

"Ah, yes about that. You've yet to learn all that needs to be known about the eye's powers and secrets. By that, my son, I am…very _disappointed._" There was a dark tone in Huttser's voice in that last sentence. "You haven't learned anything more of what needs to be known about the eye's incredible power!"

Mooneye was shocked by his father's sudden change of attitude.

"I-I'm sorry, Father." He said. "I'm trying my very best to discover everything I need to know about its magic."

"Trying!?" Huttser exclaimed. "Don't make me laugh! You've been trying to master the eye for years, and still haven't learned anything more than what I already taught you!"

Mooneye couldn't believe what his father is saying to him, but the man is right. He hasn't learned anything more of the eye than what his father already taught him. Mooneye tried his very best to discover the secrets on his own, but sadly, after all these years; Mooneye has learned nothing!

"Please, Father!" Mooneye begged. "I need your guidance! Please tell me the secrets of the eye and its powers!"

Huttser made a dark and cold laugh.

"And why should I bother telling you that, son!?" He snapped. "How would I know that you'll even listen and pay attention to what I have to say – this time!?"

"What do you mean?" Mooneye said. "I've always listened to you and followed your training."

"Did you!?" Huttser snapped. "Try your best to use that little head of yours and think back to when you disobeyed one of my very important rules!"

With sadness and confusion in his mind, Mooneye tried to think back to when he ever broke and disobeyed one of his father's rules. At first, it was hard for him to remember anything that he did wrong until…

_No! I am a fool…!_

Mooneye had just remembered back when he tried to stop Sora and Balto from falling into Lavendra's trap. That's where he met Lavendra in Cecelia's body. He tried to take her down, but he couldn't. That's when Lavendra mentioned his father's name – which made Mooneye very angry. And it resulted by Mooneye being turned into a statue to be used as bait so Balto could open his heart to open the portal to Kingdom Wolves.

Mooneye was looking back at his father, who gave him a dark and disappointed look.

"You remember now, don't you?" Huttser said. "You've let Lavendra fool you by using your emotions against you!"

Mooneye was ashamed of himself and completely lost for words.

"I told you, son, never to be fooled by the enemy!" Huttser continued. "That they'll use any way they can to destroy you! And you ignored my warning and let Lavendra fool you…!"

Mooneye felt tears coming down his furry cheeks. All he could think of himself is a complete failure, who doesn't deserve to be called: "Wolfblade Master". Suddenly, Mooneye felt himself getting lower to the ground. He tried to stand up straight, but he couldn't. It was as though the gravity was pulling him down, like a magnet.

"Father…! He gasped. "What's…!?"

"…And the sacred wolf had to sacrifice his body in order to save you!" Huttser exclaimed, ignoring his son's plea. "That's what Lavendra wanted! The portal to Kingdom Wolves would be open and she could finally go and conquer everything! You've DESTROYED the last chance we all had!!!"

Mooneye was being pulled down even more by the second. His body was a few inches from touching the ground. Sweat was all over him.

"Father…please…" He gasped. "Something's…wrong with me…"

"It is too late!" Huttser snapped. "This is _your_ doing! Now you must pay the price! How _dare_ you call yourself a Wolfblade Master!? You're no meaning for it! As a matter of fact, you're NO son of MINE!!!"

Mooneye collapsed to the ground. He couldn't move any part of his body. All of his strength and power was gone. The only thing he could do is cry.

* * *

After he walked through the pathway, Balto couldn't see Sora or Mooneye anywhere in sight. He started sniffing them out, but, surprisingly, Balto couldn't get even a faint scent of either of them. Balto then started walking, calling out both of their names. For what seemed like hours, there was no sign of Sora or Mooneye. As Balto was going deeper into the place, he noticed it was getting darker; that he could barely see. He tried sniffing for Sora and Mooneye again. He kept walking all over the place, trying to get their scent. But like the first try, Balto couldn't find a trace of either of them.

"Where are they?" He said to himself. "I hope they're alright. Well, no point in worrying. I just have to keep going. Hopefully, I'll catch up to Sora and Mooneye very soon."

Balto then continued on. As he got deeper into the corridor, it got so dark that he could barely see his paw in front of his own face.

_Great… Now what I suppose to do?_

Balto tried sniffing again – anything he could smell that would help him get out of the dark mist. Suddenly, he just sniffed out an all too familiar scent. However, it wasn't Mooneye's _or _Sora's.

_No… It can't be… What is she doing here? Did she follow me? Or did Lavendra bring her here?_

Balto followed the very familiar scent. As he got closer, the scent was getting stronger. Soon, he could see the form of a red and white husky. Balto had recognized the husky, instantly.

"Jenna!?"

It was indeed Jenna. She looks at Balto with no emotion.

"You're here, Balto." Jenna said. "It's good to see that you're _still_ in one piece."

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" Balto asked, baffled. "Did Lavendra bring you here?"

"No she did not." Jenna replied with no expression on her face. "I brought _myself_ here."

"…Why?"

"Because…I came to see if Lavendra has truly destroyed you…" Jenna said with little anger.

Balto looks at her with his eyes wide open, speechless.

"What…no she hasn't. I'm completely fine. I just got separated from Sora and Mooneye. I need to find them, and you need to get back home, Jenna, before anything happens to you."

Jenna then closes her eyes and chuckles. Soon, it turned into high laughter. Balto was beyond confused now. He gave a worried look at his mate.

"Jenna…? Are you…alright?"

Jenna stops laughing and looks at Balto with a dark look – a look that Balto have never seen on his lover's face before.

"You want me to go back…**_HOME!?_** That's no longer possible, Balto!! Home is not home anymore!! Lavendra has completely **DESTROYED **it!!!"

"What!?" Balto said, even beyond shocked. "No… It can't be… That's not…"

"Oh, but it is, Balto!!" Jenna said with rage. "Nome has been taken over by darkness!! All of us tried to escaped, but sadly…the darkness as gotten hold of all of us!!"

Suddenly, Jenna's fur tuned dark. Her eyes started glowing yellow. She then showed Balto a sinister grin. Balto's mouth was hanging open, scared. He started taking steps back, muttering continuously.

"No… This is a trick. A fake… You're not Jenna. You can't…possibly be…"

"Oh, but it is me, Balto." Jenna said darkly. "And that's not all."

Just then, Kodi was standing by his mother's right. He too, had become a Heartless. His eyes were now blood-red. His fur was far more darker than before. He gave Balto a sinister grin as well.

"Hello, Dad." Kodi said in a dark tone. "How do you like the new me?"

Balto was shaking at the sight of his son. Suddenly, Balto felt himself being pulled down to the ground – like an invisible weight was on top of his back and it was getting heavier and heavier by the second.

"This can't be real…" He kept saying to himself. "This isn't real… It's not… You're not my mate!! And you're not my son!!"

"Will you open your eyes already!?" Jenna exclaimed. "This **IS** real!! We've all been turned into Heartless!! Now Lavendra is finally conquering EVERYTHING!!! You failed, Balto!! She's won!! We lost – period!!!"

"But…my light…I can use the light in my heart to save you all-"

"It's TOO late for that!!! You're light can't save us now, _Balto!!!" _Jenna yelled, saying her mate's name with full disgrace – like taking a bite out of rotten meat. "There's so much darkness in us that your light can't brighten it up!!!

Balto was just inches from touching the ground. He tried to get himself back up, but the mysterious massive weight was making it impossible for him to do so.

"You were too late to beat her, Dad!!" Kodi exclaimed with rage. "Lavendra has made us all into freaks!! We're nothing but her puppets now!! I trusted you, Dad!! I trusted that you and Sora could actually beat Lavendra once and for all!! But I was wrong!! You're no hero!!! You're nothing but a mutt that's too weak to help anyone!!! It makes me even more disgusted to know that **_you're_** my father!!!"

Balto felt heavy tears coming down his cheeks. It pains him to see that his mate and son are nothing but slaves to the darkness now. He's failed them. He's failed everyone!

"It sickens me that I've given you my bandanna!!!" Jenna exclaimed. "It's the only thing I have left of Nome!!! Not anymore!!! I wouldn't want it anywhere near me, since you're wearing it!!! I hate you, Balto!!! I hate you with all the darkness I have in me!!!"

Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse for Balto, you're sadly mistaken. Nearly everyone from Nome appeared along side Jenna and Kodi. Each of their faces showed nothing but hatred towards the petrified wolfdog.

"Kodi's right!! You're nothing but pathetic excuse for a **_mutt!!!_**" shouted the dark form of Steele.

"You couldn't help us in out time of need!!!" the dark form of Kaltag shouted next.

"Now everything that we knew and loved belongs to the darkness!!!" the little dark form of Star.

"You're not a dog. Not a wolf. And one thing for sure, you're not a **_HERO!!!_**" exclaimed the dark form of Boris.

Balto collapsed to the ground with a big _thud_. He couldn't move or speak. There was no strength in him. All he could do now...is listen to everyone yelling their hatred towards him.

* * *

Sora had made it through the pathway. He was now in yet another dark room. Sora holds his Keyblade firmly in his mouth. The vixen had told him that this is the second task he must accomplish. He had to keep his eyes open – make sure that nothing gets him before he gets them first. So far, Sora sees nothing but dark; lots and lots of dark. He starts walking, still having his Keyblade ready. His wolf senses couldn't even track down a scent of any kind. Sora was starting to get impatient.

"All right, I know someone's in here!" He yelled out. "Just come out already, so we can get this over with! I still need to find my friends and stop Lavendra, you know!"

"_About time you showed your furry face, Sora."_

Sora's heart missed a beet. His ears and eyelids were fully up.

_That voice… Could it be…?_

"_I was starting to worry that you'll get lost and never find this place." _said the voice.

Sora couldn't believe it. He'd recognize that tone of voice anywhere.

"…Riku?"

When that was said, Riku had appeared out of the darkness – right in front of Sora. He was exactly the same way Sora had remembered him – his long silver hair that was all way down to his back, his sleeveless yellow and black shirt, and his overall-like pants. Sora couldn't believe this.

"Riku…is it really you?" He asked.

Riku just made a smirk.

"You know, the last time I saw you, Sora, you were walking on two legs, had clothes on, and the only spot that was hairy was on top of your head." He stated, referring to Sora's wolf-form.

"Oh…uh…it's a long story." Sora said, forgotten that he's not human. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Riku? How did you get here – back in time? And is the King with you?"

Riku didn't answer. He just continued to smirk. Then he chuckled and shook his head a little.

"Look at you! The mighty Keyblade Master is now nothing but a mangy mutt, holding the greatest weapon of all time in his doggie mouth! You look pathetic!"

"Hey! I'll only be like this till I complete the four tasks I need to do, Riku!" Sora exclaimed. "Speaking of which, I'm suppose to be doing the second task right now. I think you should stick with me. I really don't know what's gonna happen when it comes."

Riku just rolled his eyes at his now-wolf friend.

"What!? You don't think I could handle myself!?" He snapped. "That I'll need _your_ help in beating up some monsters!?"

Sora was surprised at his friend's attitude.

"What…? No! It's just that… I don't want anything happen to you, Riku. We finally found eachother, after all."

Riku chuckled.

"I see now," He said. "You're afraid that something terrible would happen to me. Well, you don't have to worry about that, Sora. I've got the darkness on my side. So you could just worry about yourself."

Sora gasped.

"What are you talking about, Riku!?" He exclaimed. "I thought you finally knew better – not to trust the darkness!"

Riku made a slight chuckle.

"What are _you_ talking about?" He said. "Just because I messed up once, doesn't mean I could never master the darkness! It took some time, but I finally did it. I now have total control of ALL the darkness!"

Sora couldn't believe what he's hearing. He thought for sure Riku has stopped relying on the darkness, after what has happen to him when Ansem took over his body. But…it doesn't look like Riku has learned a thing from that past experience. Sora felt a growl growing in his throat. He could smell the darkness inside him. His ears were pinned back and his tail was moving slowly. It was his wolf instincts telling him to do this – Riku is his enemy, but he doesn't want to believe it.

"You still haven't answered my question, Riku." Sora said. "Where's King Mickey?"

Riku, once again, chuckled. This time, it was even higher than before.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about finding him anymore, Sora." He said. "The King's gone!"

"What do you mean, he's gone!?" Sora demanded, not liking the way Riku had said it at all.

"I mean, I finished him off!" Riku replied. "The King tried to stop me from gaining total darkness – kept going on that it'll destroy me. But I shut the pathetic little shrimp up with my new power. He was such a fool…"

Sora was growling even louder than ever.

"You…!" He exclaimed. "You're so STUPIED!!! How could you do that to the King!?"

Sora then ran and pounced at Riku. However, before he could even put his paws on him, Riku pushed Sora away. He gained his balance and landed on all four paws, growling.

"I can't believe this…" Sora said. "I thought you knew better about the darkness, Riku!"

"_Oh, he has, Sora. That's why he's showing it to you."_

Sora's wolf ears were pointing up now; and his eyes were wide open. He had just heard another all too familiar voice – the voice of a special person that he just heard and met last night. Right on cue, another familiar person came out from the dark shadows. Sora's mouth was all the way down when he got a good look at her.

"Kairi…?"

A smile was shown on Kairi's face, but it wasn't her usual sweet and kind smile. In fact, it looked creepy!

"Hello, Sora, it's good seeing you again." She said in a sweet sort of way, but really wasn't. "It's been so long. But the last time I saw you, you weren't a wolf."

Sora couldn't believe it. It's actually Kairi! He's not dreaming, nor is he seeing things. Kairi is standing right in front of him – in the flesh!

"How did you get here?" Sora asked.

"It was I who brought her here." Riku replied. "After taking care of the King, I used the darkness to get back to the islands. There, I found Kairi and told her the power I have over the darkness. I told her with this power, we could do and get whatever we want. Kairi liked this idea and wanted to go with me. I then, gave her a share of the power of darkness. I couldn't remember her seeing so happy."

"It's true, Sora." Kairi took over. "I never dreamed of having this much power. All the things I've wanted to do, I can actually do it! With the darkness on my side, I can make EVERYTHING possible!"

Just then, forms of darkness were all over Riku and Kairi. Both had their hands up, sucking in all of it's power. Sora was in shock. His ears and tail were down like a scared pup. There was only one thing on his mind: What the heck is going on here!?

"No…" Sora finally said out loud. "This isn't real… None of this is real! You're not Riku and Kairi!! The real Riku and Kairi would never do this!!"

Kairi giggled evilly.

"Oh, but it is us, Sora." She said. "It really is. Who else could we possibly be?"

"She's right, Sora." Riku said. "Now, we all know that you still have issues with the darkness, but I think it's about time that you get over it."

Sora growled at him. Suddenly, he felt himself lowering to the ground – as if his legs could no longer take his weight.

"What's…?" He began.

"Come on, Sora, why won't give the darkness a chance?" Kairi asked, as though nothing had changed. "We could make everything to the way we wanted."

"We could make all the worlds the way we want them to be." Riku said. "With darkness on our side, we have nothing to lose or fear."

Sora was trying to stand up straight. However, it seems like gravity wasn't on his side now. Riku and Kairi ignored him and continued on.

"Yes, our _real _father will make sure all our dreams come true!" Kairi shouted with joy.

Sora gave a puzzled look when she said "real father". What did she mean by that?

"_You are both correct, my 'son' and 'daughter"'._

In that moment, another person appeared from the shadows. Sora was both shocked _and_ furious. It was a person he never wanted to see again. Someone he thought was history, but, sadly, he isn't.

"Ansem…!" He gasped.

Ansem was standing behind Riku and Kairi, with dark grin.

"Take a look at this, children." He stated, pointing at Sora. "Here was once a boy with dreams of going to other worlds. And so this boy, sought out to go to these worlds. But is now nothing but a weak little pup because he didn't open his heart to darkness."

He then laughed and so did Riku and Kairi. Sora was growling louder than ever, even though his lower body was close to touching the ground.

"You…!" He shrieked. "I thought the light of Kingdom Hearts finished you off! How could you possibly be standing here!?"

Ansem chuckled and shook his head.

"After all this time, you've still understand NOTHING!" He said. "Darkness always conquers even the brightest of light! There is absolutely nothing the darkness cannot take on!"

"Ansem is right, as always, Sora." Kairi said. "Now, as a friend, I'm asking you to join us! Become one of us!"

Sora shook his head franticly, gasping for breath.

"Never!!" He shouted. "I'll never open my heart to the darkness!! And neither should you, Kairi!! You told me yourself to always reach for the light – to never turn away from it!! Don't you remember!?"

Kairi just smiled and laughed.

"You must've been dreaming, like always, Sora!" She stated. "Why would I ever say such a disgusting thing!?"

Sora just looks at her in shock. Like time had slowed down, Sora collapsed onto the ground, petrified. The words Kairi said hit him very hard.

"Well, if you're not going to join us, Sora, then you are our enemy!" Riku said.

"Darkness has no need for the likes of you!!" Kairi exclaimed.

"You're absolutely right, children." Ansem said. "We'll just let the darkness finish him off."

Sora didn't do or say anything. He was just stuck to the ground. Like Balto and Mooneye before him, Sora was completely helpless.

* * *

End of chapter. (Oh boy! Am I gonna get it now!) Sorry to have as a cliffhanger, but this chapter was long enough. In case of any misunderstandings, what Sora, Balto, and Mooneye are seeing are things they fear the most. And it's their fears that's weighing them down. They must master it, in order to break free. You'll find out how they do that in the next chapter - which I **promise** would be up soon.

Anyway, I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! It is you that keeps me going! Thank you all!


	33. Judgment Pt 2

Hello! Here it is. What you've all been waiting for. Part 2 of Sora's, Balto's, and Mooneye's judgment! Sorry I took so long. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Look!" 

"W-What's happening!?"

"Oh my...!"

"The sun…! I-It's…disappearing…!"

"You know what this means, don't you!?"

"No… It can't be…"

"It is!!!"

"They've lost!!!"

"All hope is gone!!!"

Panic was spreading throughout the town's people. They're witnessing their beloved sun in the sky being swallowed into darkness. Not one speck of light was left, as the sun completely vanished. Everything was in complete darkness. People screamed in fear. Children started crying and clung tight to their parents. The only thing the people could possibly think of is go back to their houses, turn on every single light they have, and locked the doors. There was nothing else they could do, expect wait to see what their fate is.

Rosy and her parents were on the floor, holding eachother tightly; fearing the worst of what's soon to come for them. The darkness could only mean one thing: Sora, Balto, and Mooneye have failed to defeat Lavendra – and now she has total control of Kingdom Wolves.

Tears started to fall from Rosy's eyes. Her mother and father tried to comfort her by giving her a kiss on her forehead and kept telling her that they love her with all their hearts. Rosy said continuously that she love them in return. Jenna walked up to Rosy and started nuzzling her with love and care. The family then opens their arms to let her join in the hug. Jenna started licking each of their faces. Rosy smiled and petted her.

"Oh, how I wish I know what you're saying, Jenna," She said. "There are times I'd like to know what's on you and Balto's mind. You two seem to know what everybody's saying – even before Sora came here. You do understand me, don't you?"

Jenna barked happily. Rosy chuckled.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

She then let out a sigh.

"Does the darkness actually mean it's all over now – that Sora and Balto couldn't stop those monsters and close that door?" She asked. "What's gonna happen to us? Are we gonna be monsters too?"

Rosy started crying again. This time, her mother and father could no longer find words for comfort. They just hold her tightly, letting all the tears come out. All hope seemed lost now.

Jenna looked out the window. Everything outside was completely pitch black, except for the lights and lanterns coming from inside people's houses. From that, an old memory had awoken inside her head. She then thought of something that could possibly help everyone, even Balto, Sora, and Mooneye. Jenna ran into the kitchen and grabbed an already-lit lantern on top of the table. She then ran back to the living room and went outside through a doggy-door. Rosy and her parents gave eachother a puzzled face when they saw their dog ran out with a lantern in her mouth.

"Jenna?" Rosy's father called when he walked outside.

Because of the blackness, he could only see the light coming from the lantern Jenna was carrying as she ran off. Rosy and her mother came out and saw Jenna heading to the outskirts of Nome.

"Should we go after her?" Rosy's mother asked.

"No, it's too dangerous," Rosy's father replied. "I don't know what she's doing, but that dog is crazy to go out there all by herself."

"Maybe she's trying to bring back the light for us, Dad," Rosy suggested. "Why else would Jenna take the lantern and leave? Probably try to help Sora and Balto fight off those monsters. Jenna is really smart, after all."

Her father just lets out a sigh.

"That could possibly be it, sweetheart," He said. "But we don't know for sure. Let's just head back inside. We're probably safer in there…_if at all._"

The family walked back inside. Before she went in also, Rosy looked out to see only a little speck of the lantern's light from a distance.

"Good luck, Jenna…" She whispered before she closed the door.

* * *

Jenna ran as fast as she could toward Balto's boat. There's something inside the old wooden vessel that she needed in order for her plan to work. Carrying the lit lantern in her mouth, the rust and vanilla colored husky was making her way outside of Nome. She was just about a few feet away from the boat. If it weren't for the lantern and her senses, Jenna wouldn't be able to find the old boat, at all. The lightless sky would've made anyone else completely lost and possibly never know where they're going or where they are. 

Soon, Jenna made her way up the old plank and walked into the steering room. She saw that Boris, Stella, Muk, and Luk were holding eachother, terrified of the darkness. They screamed in horror when they saw the light coming from the lantern.

"Calm down, guys, it's only me – Jenna."

The two polar bears and the goose couple stopped screaming and shaking when they recognized Jenna's voice and got a better look at her.

"What are you doing here, Jenna?" Boris said. "You know it's dangerous to be coming all the way out here in this inferno blackness."

"Yes, I know, Boris," Jenna said. "But there's something I need to do that might bring some light back to Nome."

"I think the humans might have their own set of lights in their homes, sweetheart." Stella said, putting her wings on her hips.

"Yes, I know that, Stella, but I have something better that could possibly help everyone." Jenna said.

"Really, Jenna?" Muk asked. "What do you have in mind?"

Luk made some mumbling noises, wondering what Jenna is planning, too.

"Here, I'll show you." Jenna said.

She walks to an old wooden chest – that was located next to the doorway on the starboard side – and opens it. She then pulls out a bag and places it on the floor.

"Would you mind carrying this for me, Luk?" Jenna asked.

The massive polar bear mumbled and nodded, meaning a yes. After saying thank you, Jenna grabs the lantern and tells everyone to follow her. Muk and Luk were the first to follow (with the mysterious bag being carried in Luk's mouth); while Boris and Stella were wondering what Jenna is dong. Scratching her forehead with her feathered forefinger, Stella asked:

"Don't suppose you know what she's doing, do you, Boris?"

Boris just shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine," He said. "Perhaps we should just follow them and see what Jenna has cooked up."

The goose couple then ran out from the boat and catches up to the others. They've walked for nearly five minuets. No one said a word as Jenna led them to wherever they're going. Boris looks at Jenna and noticed that there's something missing.

"Say Jenna, how come you're not wearing that red scarf you always have around your neck?" He asked.

Jenna looks at him and sighs.

"I gave it to Balto, before him and Sora left," She replied, still walking to where she needs to go. "It's so he'll know that a part of me is right near him. And, hopefully, keep him from being captured by the darkness."

"Oh…" Boris said, looking a little sad.

He, Stella, Muk, and Luk were just as worried of what's happen to Balto as much as Jenna is. They didn't know what exactly the pitch black sky meant, but they knew it wasn't a sign that Balto and Sora have stopped Lavendra and her two remaining subordinates yet. Luk started to whimper in worry of what might've happen to Balto and Sora.

"What are you talking about!? Of course, they're alright!" Muk stated to his "big" brother. "They can take down anything that gets in their way. Why, I'll bet that Sora's kicking monsters' bottoms with one hand behind his back! And Balto is ripping them to shreds without a single sweat on his fur!"

Jenna, Boris, and Stella chuckled when they heard that.

"I hate to admit it, but those two fluff balls are right," Stella said. "I may not have known this Sora kid for very long, but after hearing everything Boris has told me about him; he seems like a strong and courageous human. And, of course, Balto is no pushover. He'll get through whatever tight spot he's in without any problems at all."

Boris nodded in agreement; nobody knows Balto better than him; Balto always thinks of a way to get through something – no matter how crazy and dangerous it is. Boris has always known that there's absolutely nothing that Balto can't handle.

"We're here!" Jenna announced.

Boris, Stella, Muk, and Luk looked around their surroundings. They were standing in a clear field, on top of a hill. From what they could possibly see from the lantern's light, there was nothing but the snow they're standing on.

"Uh…what is 'here' exactly, Jenna?" Boris asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Jenna didn't answer him. She just puts the lantern down, trying to make it in the position it needed to be.

"Sun…" She muttered to herself.

Jenna then went and grabs the bag from Luk, who had just put it down when they stopped walking. Jenna brings the bag next the lantern and opens it. There was nothing inside but broken glass bottles in different colors.

"Icecaps…"

She then pushes the broken glass to the north side, blocking the lantern's light with her body. With puzzled looks, Boris, Stella, Muk, and Luk just stared at her.

"Jenna, what in the world are you doing?" Boris finally asked.

"Look to the north and you'll see." Jenna replied.

When she got out of the light's way; the broken bottles starting shining, revealing a beautiful majestic light of wondrous colors; it had spread throughout the field. Everyone gasped in delight of its amazing rays and colors. It looks exactly like the Northern Lights, but far more beautiful. Boris, Stella, Muk and Luk looked back at Jenna, who gave a smile to all of them.

"Wow!! Where did you learn to do this, Jenna?" Stella said in amazement. "I've never seen lights _this_ beautiful before!"

"Balto showed me," Jenna replied. "It was the day when Rosy started to get really sick. I was worried of what was happening to her. So Balto led me to the crawlspace of the hospital. There, he showed me the broken bottles and what happens when the light hits them. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The four looked at eachother with surprise. They had no idea that Balto knew how to do this.

"And when Balto and the rest of the team were lost," Jenna continued. "I used the light to help guide them home. Now…I can only hope that the light can guide Balto and Sora – along with everybody else – out of the darkness."

Everyone smiled warmly at her and continued to stare at the beautiful lights. Boris held Stella tightly. Muk and Luk held them as well.

"Balto…please come home." Boris said.

"We're all waiting for you." Muk said.

"And we'll be cheering you on after you give those monsters what they deserve." Stella said.

Jenna smiled, once again, at them. The she got up and started howling – singing a beautiful song to Balto, hoping that he could hear it, wherever he is.

Back in Nome, people could see the colorful lights, outside their windows. They all ran outside and stared at it. Everyone shared a smile of astonishment of what looked like to them, the Northern Lights. The dogs wore the same expression, as well. It was a sign that there's a little bit of hope left.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"At long last…! I have found it! The door…! The door to Kingdom Wolves!!!"

Lavendra was standing in front of a long, white double-door with the expression like she has finally gotten the beautiful pony she's always dreamed of. The witch continues to stare at the door; thinking of what's behind it would lead her straight to domination of all worlds and time. Two of her faithful (and remaining) subordinates, Neon and Kie, stare at their queen – waiting for her to grab hold of the two silver doorknobs and walk in. However, for some strange reason, Lavendra didn't. She just let out a deep sigh of accomplishment.

"How long has it been?" Lavendra asked her subordinates that were behind her – continue to stare at the door. "How _long_ have we been searching for this wondrous door that would soon lead us to that one thing we wanted the most? How many sacrifices – and lives of our fellow and faithful subordinates – did we have to take just to get here? And how many innocent lives did we destroy so we could get to this magnificent place…?"

Neon and Kie looked at eachother, surprised and speechless. They weren't expecting their queen to ask them these questions. She's probably asking them this because she has waited a long, long, _long _time for this day to come.

Soon, Lavendra started touching the door, feeling its smooth and cool structure with her long, dark, cold fingers. What's keeping her from opening the door is that it seems too good to be true. Far too good!

Finally, Lavendra grabs hold of both doorknobs, but before she could turns them, she looks back at Neon and Kie.

"I want to congratulate you both for making this possible," She stated. "You both have worked so hard to make all this possible. Neon, it was your big brain that gave us the new information on how to truly open the portal; for giving me my body back by using my great-great-great-great niece's, _and_ showing us the location to where that wretched Mooneye has hid the portal to Kingdom Wolves. Thank you very much."

Neon made an honor's bow and smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty," He said. "It was a true honor to do what I can to please you deeply. I could never ask for more than that."

The dark witch smiles at him, deeply. Soon, her attention turned toward Kie's.

"And you, Kie," Lavendra said. "Thank you for doing such a wondrous job on obeying my orders and doing them correctly."

Kie smiled and bowed to her, as well.

"You're being too modest, Your Gratefulness," She said. "It was the least I could. No reward is better than making you smile."

Lavendra gazed happily at both of them, soon her gazed turned serious in a flash.

"Unfortunately," She stated. "There's still something that is not entirely finished."

Both subordinates had puzzled and shocked looks on their faces. There's something they didn't complete? What could it be? They couldn't think of anything that seemed incomplete. All seem to go according to as planned. What is it that they could possibly not have finished?

Lavendra could read their faces like two open books.

"Tell me, Neon," She said. "Where is it that Sora, Balto, and Mooneye are again?"

Neon stops thinking and quickly replies:

"They're in one of the lands' booby traps, Your Majesty – getting crushed by their own pathetic emotions. I can't possibly see them being wretched pests to us, anymore. They're being tortured right now, as it is; quite fascinating that the enemy is doing the job for us if you think of it."

Kie laughed.

"Yeah, you're right about that, Neon," She said. "The poor and defenseless are torturing their rescuers…talk about ironic!"

They continued to chuckle at the thought of Sora, Balto, and Mooneye being crushed by the weight of their emotions. Lavendra, on the other hand, still looked serious and cleared her throat loud enough to get Neon and Kie's attention again.

"Nevertheless," She said clearly. "They could still come and ruin my plan of ultimate domination. I want the two of you to stay here and make sure that never happens. I've waited _far_ too long for this moment, and I don't want it to be smashed into a million pieces by a foul little boy and his miserable mutts! This is do or die! Nothing more, nothing less. Can I count on you both to guard this door with your very lives!?"

Both Neon and Kie bowed, once again.

"Of course you can count on us, Your Majesty," Neon said. "We would not _dare_ dream of those imbeciles walking through that door."

"We shall fight to the very end, if we have to," Kie said. "Believe me, Your Majesty – they will not even stick a toe on the other side of that door. I give you my word."

"Good," Lavendra said, satisfied. "Now, if you all don't mind, it's about time I open my door to destiny."

With that said, she turned around, turns both doorknobs, and pulls open the door. A blind flash of white light appeared once the double-doors were ajar. Lavendra could hear the cries of anger and fear inside. She then started to chuckle. Soon, it turned into an evil laugh. Eventually, the laugh became even higher as Lavendra walked inside; the doors closed right behind her…

* * *

As he continues to lie on the cold floor (due to the mysterious high force of gravity holding him), Sora felt lost. Everything seemed so confused to him now; two of his best friends have joined the forces of darkness – along with his worst enemy he thought was destroyed by the light of Kingdom Hearts. Both of them claimed that the darkness isn't as bad as it's thought to be; they learn to control it and make it the way they wanted it to be. Sora just couldn't believe this. He thought for sure that Riku and Kairi knew better not to trust the darkness. It's just pretending to obey them, but deep down, it's actually the darkness that's controlling _them._

Sora moves his eyes up at Riku, Kairi, and Ansem, who were giving him disgusting looks – like he was just a pile of trash nobody has bothered to throw away. Kairi sighs and shakes her head of disbelief.

"Why Sora…?" She asked. "Why can't you just open your heart so you could have the same power as us? Think of all the good things we could do for all the worlds out there. We could finally end pain, hunger, sorrow, hatred and possibly even death. Don't you care?"

"I do," Sora said. "But using the darkness isn't the right way to do it! You can't trust it, Kairi! Think back to what happened to Riku! We almost lost him, thanks to the darkness _and_ Ansem! He only used Riku as his puppet so he could bring out more darkness!"

Riku shook his head and laughs.

"You still don't get it, do you, Sora?" He said. "I _chose_ to be Ansem's puppet so he could show me how to control the darkness."

"Your friend is right, Sora," Ansem said. "He was my apprentice. I taught everything he needs to know about the darkness – how to control it and how to use it well. I could teach you too, Sora. Sadly, you still understand NOTHING of its amazing power!"

Sora remained silent after hearing all that. None of this made any sense to him. He couldn't remember Kairi ever wanting to use the darkness for _anything_. She knew that the darkness was bad and shouldn't be messed with. Riku _did_ want to use the darkness, but _only_ to save Kairi; and eventually, it started to overpower him, turning him against his friends; then it made him into Ansem's puppet. Riku never wanted that. After he was free from Ansem, he helped Sora closed Kingdom Hearts – while he and King Mickey were on the other side, where all the remaining darkness lingers…

Riku, Kairi, and Ansem continue to stare coldly at Sora. Riku looked as though he was ready to spit on Sora's wolf muzzle and leave. Kairi gave a hurt expression – like the Sora she once knew no longer exists. And, worst of all, Ansem gave a look of triumph that he had stolen Sora's two best friends away from him and made them his own puppets; Sora was filled with rage that he wanted get up and pounce Ansem, and rip his face to shreds with his own teeth.

"We have seen enough, children," Ansem said, turning around to leave. "Let us leave this…_beast _to do what he pleases. As for us, we still have very important matters to attend to."

Then he walked off. Riku and Kairi went to follow him, not without giving one last dirty glare to their _ex_-best friend.

"C'mon, Kairi – let's leave _wolf-boy_ to scratching himself and howling at the moon." Riku said walked off as well.

Kairi shook her head and sighs.

"I thought I knew you better, Sora…" She muttered.

Then she went to follow Riku and Ansem; Sora wanted to run after them, but the high presser of the gravity was keeping him from doing so. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled down to the ground, even more.

_What's wrong with me?_ He thought. _Why is this all happening? It just doesn't make sense at all. Whatever reason it is, I can't let Riku and Kairi leave with Ansem._

Sora could only shout out to them.

"Wait!!! Don't go!!!"

Riku and Kairi stopped and look back at Sora, with smiles of satisfaction on their faces – thinking that they finally got through to him.

* * *

Mooneye just lies on ground as his father continues to abuse him of how much a failure he is. The more Mooneye listens, the more pressure he felt his body sticking to the cold ground – like a piece of metal sticking on to a powerful magnet. Tears continue to leave his eyes, creating a little puddle beside his head. If there was anything Mooneye was ashamed of, it was being a fool to his father. 

All his life, Mooneye wanted to be just as powerful and amazing as his father – the man who took down the evil witch, Lavendra, single handedly. When he was a kid/pup, Mooneye taught himself sword-fighting with a wooden stick, counting the days till the Wolfblade rightfully belongs to him. There were also times Huttser would train Mooneye properly on how to fight with a sword. When they weren't training to fight, Huttser would train Mooneye to observe with his magical eye.

In their wolf forms, both father and son would be sitting on a mountaintop, looking at a clear view of a meadow. From above, they could only see tiny dots moving – but using their magical moon-colored eyes (and with lots of practice for Mooneye); they could see that the tiny dots were a herd of caribou – as though they were _actually_ sitting on the clear valley.

Mooneye always felt so happy when he's learning everything from his father. Although, there were times when he would struggle with something – which is, of course, natural to young beginners, but Mooneye would always take it hard on himself. He's the son of a mighty warrior! He shouldn't struggle with anything! Mooneye always felt his father was ashamed of him whenever he messed up with something.

Now, all of Mooneye's feelings about his father were true; Huttser looks darkly at his weakling-of-a-son – a look that could possibly rip Mooneye's head off, if looks could actually kill, that is.

"Get up!" Huttser demanded. "Get up – now!"

"I…can't…" Mooneye gasped. "Some powerful force is pulling me down, keeping me from getting up."

Huttser's face just got even redder.

"Excuses – excuses…! That's all you were ever good at – making excuses for yourself, proving to me how unreliable you are!!"

"But – Father…" Mooneye began. "I never once made an excuse about anything to you. And I'm not making one, now. I _am_ stuck and I can't get up. Please, Father – I'm begging you – help me!"

Huttser's expression has never changed while hearing his son's plea; he showed no attention of helping Mooneye. He just stood there, staring darkly into Mooneye's eyes.

"Help yourself, weakling," Huttser said coldly. "What good would it do if I get you back on your four paws? I think it's a good time for you to try to discover a hidden power in that eye of yours – help you stand up again…if you could, that is…"

Seeing his father's expression, Mooneye knew he had no choice but try to find a hidden power in his magical eye that could possibly help him get free of this mysterious force. Hot tears were forming as he tried to concentrate hard enough to discover the power he needed; he thought his eye was going to melt right out of his socket, if he keeps this up. The high stress was keeping Mooneye from seeing clearly. Soon, he saw nothing but clouded images. Aching in pain, Mooneye kept on focusing to find a clear picture – showing him something that could get him back on his feet again.

Finally, Mooneye could see clearly at something from his magical eye. It was Sora. Mooneye could see that he was lying on the ground – by the looks of it, Sora's stuck to the ground as well. Mooneye then got a look to what Sora was staring at…

_What are they doing here?_ He thought. _And what are doing with Sora? Don't they know who he is? They should be helping him out of that inferno force._

Then, without warning, Mooneye's vision changed from Sora to Balto. He too was stuck to the ground, staring at…

_Them again? What do they want with Sora and Balto? Wait…! Is this part of the task? Is this high force keeping us from accomplishing it? Or are we suppose to figure out something to escape this force – that's _actually_ the task itself?_

The vision of Balto disappeared. Mooneye then looks back at his father…with a wide stare.

_No…!_ Mooneye thought._ It can't be…! It wasn't…? It never was… It was all just a… Now I really _am_ a fool! Well…not anymore! Time for some payback!_

Huttser continue to stare at Mooneye, waiting for to do anything to get himself up.

"Well – are you gonna get up or are you planning to make me feel ashamed, even more!?"

Then, with a great surprise, Huttser heard his son chuckle, eventually turning into a high laugh.

"I would still make you feel ashamed," Mooneye stated when he stopped. "But now I know I could no longer do that…because the fact is: you're not my father!"

Huttser's eyes widen of shock.

"What are you talking about, son!?" He exclaimed, outraged. "Of course I'm your father! I may no longer be proud of it, but I still am!!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!!" Mooneye yelled. "You never were my father!! You're an imposter!!"

Huttser gasped and started shaking as he backed away. Mooneye expressed a grin.

"I should've realized it from the very beginning," Mooneye began, feeling the mysterious force lighten up a little. "My _real_ father would never be so hard on me, no matter how much I failed on something."

He then tried to raise his body up; slowly, but surely, the high force of the gravity was weakening. The fake Huttser continued to back away from him.

"My father knew how hard it was for _him_ to master the eye," Mooneye continued, trying to stand on all four paws. "It took him years to learn it all – just as much it is for me, as well! He felt no shame of it! And he never showed shame to me when I couldn't control the eye at all! He would always tell me to keep holding on – to never give up on mastering it!"

Mooneye was now standing tall and proud. The mysterious high force of gravity was completely off of him.

"My father was always proud of me and my accomplishments," Mooneye still continued on, staring angrily at his fake father. "It was my fears that blinded me from all of that – and created you! But now, thanks to my eye, I could see clearly now on what you really are: my fears!"

The imposter stops walking back and looks down to the ground; a slight chuckle immerged from him.

"Very good, Mooneye," He said. "Well done. You have discovered the true me – and past the first part of the task. Unfortunately, in order to get through this task…"

The fake Huttser summoned a Wolfblade – almost the same as Mooneye's – but slightly different. The Wolfblade was silver, carved with a fierce wolf's head on the tip, and dangling on the keychain was a raven.

"…you'll have to defeat me. And I can insure you; I know every skill and ability your father has. You are up to the task?"

Mooneye immediately summoned his own Wolfblade after the imposter had just finished. His wolf ears were pinned back and his tail was moving slowly and swiftly – and his Wolfblade held firmly in his mouth.

"Bring it!!"

With a smirk, the fake Huttser attacked. The battle had begun.

* * *

Balto could only close his eyes – not wanting to look at dark creatures that were once his family and friends. They were a result that he was too late to stop Lavendra and her subordinates; she has tooken over everything now and turned it all into darkness. Balto wanted to believe that this was all a dream – that none of this was real. He was hoping that when he opens his eyes, the dark forms of Jenna, Kodi, Boris, Steele, and everybody else were gone. However, sadly, they were still there when Balto shot his eyes open. Each of them continued to snarl at him. 

"You can't get rid of us, Balto!" roared the dark form of Jenna. "We're all here to stay! We wanna make you suffer the same exact way we're suffering now!"

"Yeah, we even begged Lavendra to turn you into a Heartless, too!" Kodi shouted. "But she said there was no need to make you experience the suffering, Dad – she told us you've already suffered enough!!"

"What a joke that is," growled the dark form of Steele. "You have no idea how it is to be…_a monster!!_ We have no will anymore; EVERYTHING is controlled by HER!!!"

He then started panting – a pant that sent a chill up Balto's spine. Steele was giving a look of a rabid dog, wanting to rip Balto into shreds and taste his blood for satisfaction. Balto soon noticed he wasn't the only one giving that look; everybody else was in a pounce stance, panting heavily and monstrously. He tried to his best get up, but, once again, he couldn't. It was as though all his strength was completely gone. All Balto could do is either to witness or shut his eyes as his love ones rip him to shreds. He chose neither.

"I'm sorry…" Balto began. "I'm sorry for failing all of you. I made a promised that I'd stop Lavendra and save Nome, but I couldn't; I couldn't stop her in time. I broke my promise – the only promise I couldn't keep. Now, more than anything, I wish for a second chance to fulfill that promise. All of you mean everything to me, especially you, Jenna. It pains me that I failed you and you hate my guts; and the fact of what has become of you, now. I'll do whatever I can to make it right again – and this time, I attend to keep this promise, for sure!"

Everyone stared at him in silence for about a minuet. Then, one by one, high laughs erupted – as though Balto had told them the funniest joke, all day.

"_You're_ sorry!?" chuckled Boris.

"It pains _you_ that you failed _me_!?" mocked Jenna. "That's a good one!"

"You'd try to make everything right again!?" laughed Steele. "Wake up, mutt!! There's NOTHING you could do now!!! Lavendra is, by far, powerful than you could _ever_ imagine, wolfdog!!! You screwed up your chance to finish her off when you could!!! Now, it's all over – there's nothing left, no hope at all, thanks to you, mutt!!!"

Balto felt himself being pulled down to ground, far more. It felt like he was carrying a ton of weight on his back and it seems that more and more are being added. He was breathing hard due to the lack of oxygen he's receiving. The dogs were all getting closer to him with teeth bared (Boris just stood back to watch), and their eyes glowing yellow.

"Enough waiting," Steele said. "Let's just give this half-breed what he deserves!"

"Yeah, it's time we finish this!!" Kodi shouted. "If Lavendra isn't going to make you suffer, Dad – then we'll make sure you do!!"

Jenna was the first to get close to Balto. He looks up at her, seeing a full set of sharp and long fangs that she's never had before.

"Goodbye, darling," She said, coldly. "It'll be over before you know it…although I could possibly _break_ that promise!"

Balto said nothing; he just closed his eyes. He did not want to see his mate sink her unnaturally long fangs into his fur. He just prayed that it all will be over soon…

_**Wherever you are, wherever you may be**_

_**I'll be waiting for you, for now and forever**_

_**Praying for your safety and triumph, and your courage continue to burn strong**_

_**No matter how long it takes – no matters what happens**_

_**I'll keep holding on**_

_**I'll stay strong**_

_**There's nothing that could be said!**_

_**Nothing could be done!**_

_**Nothing that could ever stop me from loving you, Balto: my true guardian angel**_

_**Ahhhhheeeooooooooooowwww!**_

Balto's eyes flew open; he had just heard a beautiful melody that sounded from afar. Someone was howling to him – a howl of song. It may not be exactly words he hears, but it's the howling that's making sound like it is. Balto looks up at everyone; they seem not to have heard the howling. Was he just imagining it then? Is his mind playing tricks on him before his love ones devourer him?

Soon, Balto hears the same howling melody again. Then something clicked inside his head that had nothing to do with him turning crazy. He recognizes the howl now! He should've known he'd recognized it anywhere!

_Jenna…!_

It was Jenna, all right – but not the dark Jenna that was inches away from tearing Balto's throat out. It was the Jenna he knew and loved. She had been howling to him all the way from Nome.

_**Even from afar, I know you're well**_

_**I can still hear your heart beating proudly**_

_**Your spirit keeping you sane and brave**_

_**Your love for me and everyone burning strong**_

_**Your determination to beat the evil is going**_

_**Being with you, I'm no longer scared**_

_**I'm no longer scared**_

_**I'll keep holding on!**_

_**I'll stay strong!**_

_**There's nothing that could be said!**_

_**Nothing could be done!**_

_**Nothing that could ever stop me from loving you!**_

_**Ahhhhheeeooooooooooowwww!**_

The dark forms were just about a few inches from biting into Balto's skin – growling and licking their chops like a pack of wild dogs, but Balto didn't pay attention to any of them. He was still focused on hearing the rest of the song.

_**I know you're strong to face whatever stands in your way**_

_**There's nothing that could keep you from fulfilling your quest**_

_**With all the love from your friends and family, you'll make it through okay**_

_**And with my scarf around your neck, you know my light and love is with you!**_

_**Ahhhhheeeooooooooooowwww!**_

_Jenna…it's actually you!_ Balto thought. Another tear fell down his furry cheek, but this time, it was a tear of happiness. _The real you!! You're alright!! You're giving me hope again!! Thank you…my guardian angel of the Northern Lights._

Suddenly, he felt the warm comfort of mate from the red bandanna; even from far away, Balto knows that Jenna is right by his side, forever and always – no matter what! Then he also realized of what the Jenna that's in front of him and the hungry-looking canines really are!

The dark creatures chuckled evilly.

"Any last words, before we sink our fangs into you, wolfdog?" Steele asked.

"Yeah, this isn't real," Balto said with a confident smirk. "None of you are real! You never were!"

The dark Steele and Jenna rolled their eyes.

"Must you keep telling us that, Balto?" Jenna said with annoyance and anger. "You know PERFECTLY well that this is all real!! You failed!! You didn't stop Lavendra on time!! And now look at us!! Isn't that proof enough for you!?"

Balto chuckled, then it turned to a high laugh. Everyone gave puzzled looks to eachother. Next thing, Balto is starting to get up; the high force of gravity, for some reason, was weakening.

"At first, it was, _Jenna_," He said, saying the name with full of doubt as he was slowly getting back on all four paws. "I felt for sure that I have failed you all, but after hearing my _real_ mate singing to me, I know now – without a doubt – that I haven't failed them yet, because none of you are them!"

Balto was now standing proudly. All of his fears have completely vanished and the high gravity is fully off of him. Everyone was shocked to see him standing.

"What are you saying?" The dark Jenna asked. "That I was singing to you!? I wasn't singing any song!"

"That's right," Balto said. "It's because you're not the Jenna I know and love! You're an imposter – just like the rest of you all! The Jenna I know would never blame me for failing anything and continues to love and support me; that's what keeps me determined to finish what I started! And that goes for everybody else who knows me!"

The dark creatures stopped snarling and took a few steps back away from the hybrid; they all showed grins of approval.

"Very good, Balto," said the fake Jenna.

"You have seen through us all," said the fake Steele.

"Now you know what we truly are," came the fake Boris.

"We are proud to know that the love of your mate has broken your fears," said the fake Kodi.

"And now, you have only one last thing to do to fully complete this task and meet up with your friends," said the fake Jenna.

After hearing that, Balto saw that rest of the dark creatures has disappeared. Only the fake Jenna, Steele and Kodi remain.

"You must defeat us all!!" They said in unison.

Balto was in his battle stance, as were the rest of the dark creatures.

"Are you ready?" They asked.

"Yes," Balto replied.

They all attacked.

* * *

"Well, Sora, do you have a clear picture of what the power of darkness could do for us?" Kairi asked when she faced him. 

Sora looks at her and had his mouth open, but no words were coming out. She, Riku, and Ansem were staring at him, waiting for his answer. Riku crossed his arms and starts tapping the ground with his right foot.

"While we're still young," He said impatiently.

"Now, now, Riku," Kairi said. "Let's have him think it over for a minuet – let him fantasize of all the wonders the darkness could do for everyone."

"Young Princess Kairi speaks wisely," Ansem said; putting his hands on top of Riku's and Kairi's shoulders. "The boy should have the pleasure of visioning the worlds, once it's all ruled by darkness; see how wonderful it all will be."

Sora felt an enormous growl coming up from his throat; this wasn't the reason why he called them back.

"NO!!!" He shouted in anger. "I will not vision what everything would look like when there's nothing but darkness!! I didn't call you guys back for that!! I called you back because I didn't want you leaving with _him_!!!"

Sora said the last word like he just tasted rotten filth. Kairi, Riku, and Ansem gave, once again, disappointed and irritated looks.

"Why do we waist our time on you?" Riku said. "That's it! I've had it! Let's get out of here! Hope the darkness makes you see things through, _wolf-boy_!"

Kairi shook her before she turned around to follow.

"Some friend, you are…"

"HOLD IT!!!" Sora exclaimed.

His two friends stopped and turned around to face him, once again.

"Listen to yourselves," Sora stated. "This doesn't sound like you guys at all. You never used to be this way; we would always talk about exploring different worlds and meeting new people. We would always play together and draw pictures on the walls of the secret cave. Don't you remember any of that? You never once thought of using the darkness to change things. You both know that it's foolish to use the darkness on _anything_!! Don't listen to Ansem!! He's only telling you lies; the darkness WON'T make anyone happy! It'll just make them suffer!!"

Riku snorted.

"Yeah, nice try, Sora," He said. "But it won't work! You know what your problem is? You're blind!! That pathetic speck of light is blinding you from seeing the true power of the darkness – oh I don't have to repeat myself. If you don't want join us, then fine!! We'll just let you rot here then!! Let's get out of here, Kairi – before wolf-boy starts howling like a scared little puppy."

Kairi threw an angry glare at Sora.

"Riku's right; we shouldn't waste our time on you!!"

She turns to leave as well.

"Why do I still bother with you…" She muttered.

Sora felt himself being push down to the ground even more; the high force doesn't seem to end. Sora felt tears coming out of eyes.

_What am I gonna do now?_ He thought. _The darkness has complete control on them. And I can't do anything to save them! What is this thing that's pulling me down, anyway? Why can't I get up to help Riku and Kairi? Why are they acting this way? Why am I stuck to ground like glue? Wait! Didn't that vixen warn me about this? What did she say again?_

Sora thinks back to what the vixen (The Cunning Trickster) said to him.

"_**Whatever you have to hide, will only weigh you down. Remember, you must lighten your heart if you want to complete the task." said the cunning fox.**_

_Okay… _Sora thought again._ I guess the "weighing me down" part has to do with me being stuck on the ground. And I guess the only way for me to get up, is to release whatever I'm hiding. But what do I have to hide? I'm not hiding anything…am I?_

Thinking really hard, he tries to figure out what he's hiding in his heart; so far, no luck.

_Man, I've got nothing! What am I suppose to do now!? Ansem has Riku and Kairi in his dark and dirty hands – and they think darkness is good and light is bad! They're gonna turn everything to the Heartless! And I can't do anything about! All the hope the worlds have are now gone!_

As if on cue, Sora felt the familiar force of gravity pulling down more. His body would soon be crushed by the giant invisible weight, if this keeps up!

_Wait! That's it! I've got it! Of course that's what it means! That's not… Oh, I'm so stupid! I _knew_ there was something going on!_

Then Sora felt the high force of gravity getting a little lighter. He made a slight grin; he was right after all! There was just one thing left to do.

"Hey! Riku, Kairi, Ansem – come back!!" He called out.

The three dark followers turned their heads around and looked back at Sora. Each making a sigh of annoyance, they walked back to him.

"What is it now, _wolfie_?" Riku asked irritated. "Wanna protest about the darkness again? If that's the case, save your breath!"

"No matter what you say about the darkness, Sora, we're not gonna change our minds about it!" Kairi stated. "So just drop it, okay?"

"The children have already made up their minds, boy," Ansem said. "You can't force them to throw away the darkness."

"Oh no," Sora said. "I wasn't going to say that. I just…"

Right then, Sora pulled himself slowly back on his feet; the high gravity force lowered until Sora was on all four paws again. He was no longer stuck on the ground. Ansem, Riku, and Kairi gasped in horror; Sora smirked and summoned his trusty Keyblade.

"…Want to knock some sense into all three of you!" He finished; in his wolf battle stance.

The two best friends and worst enemy each made a smirk and chuckled.

"In other words, you want to see the true power of darkness, once more?" Ansem asked.

"If you put it that way, yes!!" Sora replied.

"Foolish boy…!" Ansem muttered, shaking his head.

Riku and Kairi looked at eachother with darks grins on their faces; next thing that happen, they both floated into the air and a massive amount of darkness entered their chests. After that, Riku's and Kairi's clothes changed into Heartless uniforms – with the Heartless symbols on their chests.

"Ready to show wolfie, here, our new powers, Kairi?" Riku asked, summoning his dark Keyblade.

"Yes, Riku," Kairi agreed, summoning a dark Keyblade – with a keychain of a dark version of her good luck charm, dangling on it. "Let's show him!"

Ansem chuckled; he was very proud of them.

"You still don't get it, you weak-minded fool," He said to Sora. "As I said before, every light must fade – EVERY HEART RETURNE TO DARKNESS!!!"

On cue, the dark creature – known as Ansem's Dark Guardian – Sora has faced before appeared right behind Ansem's back. The three-on-one battle had begun.

Riku and Kairi were the first to strike; Sora used his Keyblade to block both attacks and started slashing Riku on his right side. Kairi then strikes Sora hard, causing him to land a few feet away from them. Sora manages to block the upcoming Riku from attacking him with his dark Keyblade. Using his wolf abilities, Sora jumps back, away from Ansem's and Kairi's oncoming attack. Unfortunately, however, this was perfect for Riku; he then used his quick speed to strike Sora. It caused the lupine Keyblade wielder to fall to the ground hard. Before Sora could get back up, Ansem dashed right to him.

"SUBMIT!!"

His Dark Guardian strikes Sora and disappears into his body. Right then, Riku and Kairi started attacking! Sora tries to block their attacks and fight back, but the Dark Guardian would reappear and grab his neck and stomach for five seconds, which was enough time for the two dark warriors to unleash some attacks on him. The only thing Sora could do is avoid their attacks and try to strike Ansem, in order to get the Dark Guardian out of him. Thanks to his wolf legs, he easily avoided everyone's attacks and manages to cheat his way into striking Riku and Kairi with one quick move, every now and then.

Sora then made a high jump on the floating Ansem and unleashed a powerful combo, causing Ansem to call back his Dark Guardian.

"Good one, wolfie," Riku confessed.

"Thanks," Sora said. "You guys aren't doing so bad, yourselves, either!"

"Yeah, _but…_how long do you think you keep this up?" Kairi asked sinisterly.

"Just as long as it takes to clear your guys' heads!" Sora replied.

Ansem, once again, chuckled and shook his head.

"We'll just see about that, young Keyblade Wielder!"

"Yeah," Sora said. "We will see."

The battle continued on.

* * *

Mooneye and his fake father were giving everything they got to see the other fall; like he stated, the fake Huttser has the combat skills and abilities just like the real one. This isn't really much of a problem for Mooneye, though. He has learned everything from his father, so he knows what to block, avoid, and attack from. Both fighters were five feet away from eachother, breathing heavily from exhaustion. They have been fighting eachother for over an hour; each was carrying wounds all over their bodies. 

Mooneye had a few scratches on his shoulders, front legs, and muzzle, but nothing too serious. The imposter didn't receive has much damage as Mooneye has – thanks to his body armor, but he _did_ receive scratches and wolf bites on his face. Despite his minor injuries, the fake Huttser was weakening; he was close to falling down to his knees. A heavy smirk was placed on Mooneye's face.

"Getting tired, already?" He asked. "Wanna call it quits to save the humiliation?"

The imposter smirked and chuckled.

"Don't get overconfident, just because it looks like someone is down," He stated. "Isn't that one of the rules of battling your father taught you, Mooneye?"

"It sure is," Mooneye replied. "I might've sounded overconfident, but I'm not! I just want to be certain if you actually want to throw in the towel, before I start ramming my Wolfblade on you again!"

The imposter smirked again and stands up straight, staring into the black wolf's different-colored eyes.

"To answer your question," He stated. "No, I'm not finished yet. I just haven't shown my true strength, or in this case, your _father's_ true strength!"

Mooneye didn't show any sign of surprise; he just kept his proud smirk on.

"It's about time, too," He said in such pride he hasn't felt in a long time. "I thought you'd never show it!"

Another grin appeared on the imposter's face.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely!"

Then, in a flash, both fighters charged and attacked; they each hit eachother's Wolfblades and jump a few feet away from eachother, continuously. To the naked eye, they looked like nothing but flashes of spicks hitting eachother and bouncing all over the place, but in reality: both Mooneye and the imposter were charging and fighting eachother, super fast! This continued on for about a minuet with no changes. They each were trying to strike the other with a quick slash, but the other would block the attack easily, leaving no damage. Finally, they pulled back and stopped, figuring it was pointless to keep going.

_Man – this guy really does have the skills my father holds,_ Mooneye thought._ I have to think of a different strategy to finally end this task._

He examines the imposter thoroughly; he was now in a stance that Mooneye was all too familiar with…

_Oh no! He's going to release the final blow! Wait…that's it! Of course! If that guy has everything my father has and knows, then there's no doubt he has his weak-points, too!_

The fake Huttser's Wolfblade had some blue energy source growing on the long blade; it kept growing and growing until it was twice the size of a basketball, on the Wolfblade's tip. A look of success was on his face.

"I assume that you already know what this is, Mooneye," He said.

"Yes, I do," Mooneye replied. "It's the Forest-Rain Attack: a sacred power of the high wolves – a sacred power to finish off even the most powerful enemy, sort of speaks."

"Correct," said the imposter. "And I also understand that you've yet to master it, yourself. The son of the mighty Wolfblade Wielder still has ways to go, I'm afraid."

"I'd be nothing but a fool to deny that," Mooneye said, still keeping his cool.

A slight smirk displayed on the fake Huttser's face.

"Too bad you'll never get the chance to learn it!!"

Huttser then rises up the Wolfblade, shouted: "FOREST-RAIN", and aimed the blade at Mooneye, unleashing a powerful spell. Spirits of many forest animals shot out of the Wolfblade's tip and ran fiercely toward the black wolf. Mooneye snorted before making a big leap over the powerful attack, landing right behind the imposter! The imposter only had time to gasp and turn around – after that, it was all over for him. Mooneye used his own Wolfblade to strike his fake father's Wolfblade out of his hand, sending it flying a few feet away from them, before landing hard on the ground. Before the Wolfblade even hit the ground, Mooneye sends a powerful strike to the imposter, causing to him to fall to his knees and finally fall onto the ground, completely.

The battle was finally over.

Mooneye puts away his Wolfblade and lets out a high, proud, victory howl. The imposter slowly got up, after Mooneye finished. The imposter then smiled at him and bowed down on one knee.

"Forgive me," He said, looking down. "You truly are the son of the great Huttser; you have mastered all your fears and doubts, replacing them greatly with courage and faith. I'm deeply sorry for putting you all through this, but…you must understand…I had to –"

"I know," Mooneye interrupted. "It is my duty to guard and protect the great door of Kingdom Wolves, and the only for me to do that: is to put all my fears and doubts aside. And I thank you for helping me with that…_wolverine_. Now, I ask you to change back to your true form; seeing you in the form you're in, makes my heart ach."

"But of course,"

A bright glow appeared throughout the fake Huttser's body; then in a quick second, his body had changed into wolverine.

"Thank you." Mooneye said.

* * *

Balto bit hard onto the fake Steele's neck, he hold on tight as Steele tries to shake him off; the fake Jenna and Kodi tries to bite onto Balto's hind-leg to get him off, but Steele kept moving, making it impossible for them to do the task. Steele then tries to crush Balto with his own weight; as though he was reading his mind, Balto cut loose of Steele's neck and jumped a foot away, before Steele made the pounce on him. It only had Steele hurting himself in the result. The enraged malamute was literally blowing steam through his nostrils, which caused Balto to make a satisfying grin. 

"Had enough, 'Steele'?" He asked.

"No, not by a long shot, you filthy mutt!" replied the fake Steele.

Then he, Jenna and Kodi surrounded Balto. They've all been fighting him for over an hour, and the three of them _still_ couldn't bring the wolfdog down! Balto had easily dodged most of their attacks – due to the fact that he knows most of his mate's, son's and friends' every dirty moves they have. Although, one of them would managed to grab hold of him and all three would start attacking, but Balto always manages to break free from their clutches by using his newfound powers. He would freeze them in time, before they did any serious damage to him, and unleashes some attacks on them. But, unfortunately, the time freeze power drains Balto's energy every time he uses it – so he has to rely on his instincts to defeat the three dark creatures.

Balto could see that the three imposters were breathing heavily as they circle him, showing that it's only a matter of time till they could no longer fight; Balto was going to sure that happens. He wasn't even close to collapsing from exhaustion. In fact, he feels as though he could keep up this battle, all day long; as though something was feeding him energy and continues to do it. Balto knew there's a source, and it's resting right around his neck…

"You're a tough one to beat," said the fake Kodi. "You know that?"

"A hard shell to crack, that's more like it," said the fake Jenna.

"Funny," came dark Steele as well. "You wasn't like this when we first saw you, mutt. What's with the change?"

"It's because my _real_ mate is giving me all the power I need to get through all of this, so I can finish my quest and go home to her," Balto replied. "Her heart is feeding my heart with all her love and faith for me to defeat you three impersonators, find my friends, and bring down the witch that murdered my mother!"

The three imposters stopped and made evil chuckles.

"Let's just see how much 'power' your mate has giving you, then, shall we?" mocked the fake Jenna, darkly.

She and the other two were in their pouncing stances; Balto was on his guard now. A second later, all three charged at him. Balto just barely avoided their collision, which resulted them bumping into eachother. Now, it was Balto's turn. He pounced and tackled Kodi, head on – causing the dark husky to fly right into the fake Jenna. Steele, unfortunately, took this as an opportunity to grab hold of Balto's neck and starts pounding him onto the ground like an old rag doll, continuously. After pounding him nearly a dozen times, Steele let goes of Balto, who was dizzy and badly hurt.

Barely able to keep himself from falling and could hardly get a clear vision of what he's looking at, Balto kept his grounds as he possibly could. The three dark canines sniggered as they walked toward him; their fangs were fully shown, ready to into bite into the nearly defenseless wolfdog. Due to the heavy pounding, Balto thinks he's seeing five or six copies of Jenna, Steele, and Kodi. He shakes his head to try to see things clear again, backing away as the imposters get close to him. Steele made another sinister chuckle.

"Having a hard time seeing things clearly, huh, Balto?" He said. "A good number of bumps on the head could do that to someone – even to a stubborn old mutt who doesn't know when to quit!"

Balto smirk, getting his vision cleared up.

"Hate to disappoint you," He said. "But I never quit on anything!"

He then charged and pounced on the fake Steele, who went flying backwards on to the ground. The dark Jenna and Kodi went to attack him, but Balto quickly grabbed hold of his fake son's neck and used him as a hard pillow to hit Jenna with. While all three were lying on the ground, Balto knew it's time to finish this; he grab hold of Steele and started pounding and biting, continuously. However, Kodi manages to get up and bit hard into Balto's neck – soon came Jenna, as well. Balto had no choice but to use the dirty tricks he learned from his old rival; he tries to shake them off and use his own weight to pound on them, but the two imposters just won't let go.

Balto felt his legs getting weak from exhaustion. Guess he couldn't keep this up all day if he had to, after all. Steele manages to get up and made another dark, sinister chuckle; Jenna and Kodi have pinned Balto down.

"Well, looks like I get the last laugh, weakling," Steele sniggered, making a pounce position, once again. "Time to say bye-bye!"

With those last words said, Steele made his charge and was just about to take down the helpless wolfdog – but, astonishingly, that didn't happen. A second before the fake Steele even manages to get his long fangs into Balto's fur, a huge flash of blinding, white light appeared throughout the hybrid's body. Suddenly, Balto felt that he's gaining extra strength; he felt like he could not only defeat the three dark creatures, but also take down Lavendra as well. With this strength, Balto pushed the two imposters off of him, sending them flying even higher before they hit the hard ground.

All of them gasped; their eyes wide open. Balto smirked, once more, before attacking them with amazingly combos. He felt sort of bad that he's hurting the imposters that look so much like his mate and son, but he kept telling himself that they're not his real love ones. Now, the only one that remains was the fake Steele. The malamute growled loudly and charged at him. Balto quickly avoided him and bit hard into his top neck. Steele yelled in pain as Balto starting pounding him like a big old teddy bear on the hard ground – and threw him to the remaining beaten up imposters like a bowling ball hitting two remaining pens.

Balto breathed heavily of finally taking down the dark creatures that were impersonating his love ones. The task was done. Just then, the dark creatures slowly got up to their feet and slowly walked up to him. Balto bared his teeth.

"What will it take just to have you guys realized this battle is finished?" He growled.

The three imposters said nothing; Balto was ready for whatever sneak attacks they're planning to do. But no sneak attack ever came – the dark creatures bowed their heads to him.

"You win, Master Balto," they announced in unison with their heads still down. "You've truly passed the second task real well. Please forgive us for putting you through this dreadful circumstance."

Balto felt at ease at this.

"I will," He said. "Now show me your true selves and tell me why you did all this."

The fake Steele, Jenna, and Kodi looked up and nodded; then a quick flash appeared all around them, and revealed their true forms. Balto now knew who they were; he had met them before.

"Wolverines…"

* * *

Now, back to Sora's battle with Riku, Kairi, and Ansem; the young Keyblade-wielding lupine had given the dark former Wise Man a few good combos – and was easily avoiding the Dark Guardian's touch, too. Riku and Kairi, however, were a bit of a problem. They both have fully awaken their dark powers and were causing chaos; Riku was in high speed and unleashed some hard attacks on Sora – while Kairi, who had grown gargoyle-like wings on her back, was giving him powerful aerial attacks up in the air. 

"How do you like me now, Sora?" She asked after unleashing an aerial combo on him. "Don't you think the darkness makes me look more beautiful than I was, before?"

Sora felt a high growl growing in his throat as he gets back on all four paws.

"No!" He yelled. "It just makes you look stupid and ugly!"

That resulted in receiving a Darkball and a powerful combo by Riku.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to Kairi like that, got it!?" Riku exclaimed. "Or you'll have me to deal with, wolf-boy!"

After using his cure spell on himself, Sora growled at him.

"Bring it then!" He shouted.

Riku made a battle cry as he literally zipped his way to give a good pound to Sora; Sora dodged his attack and gave a few combos to Riku's left side. Kairi swept quickly to rescue her fellow dark friend; she made a few good swings with her Keyblade, giving Sora some hard hits, and sending him flying away from Riku.

"Thanks, Kairi," Riku said after getting back on his feet.

"Not a problem," Kairi said. "That's what Sora gets for calling me ugly!"

They both looked at their ex-best friend, trying to think of what good attack would do the job of finishing him off. Soon, Kairi snapped her fingers of thinking the perfect one. She whispered the plan to Riku, who laughed after hearing it.

"Good one, Kairi," He said. "There's no doubt it'd work!"

Then he and Kairi put their Keyblades together, making them in the shape of an X. Soon, purple electricity was formed throughout both of the blades. Both Keyblades have stick together as Riku grabbed hold of it. Sora was cautious; he had a slight idea what's gonna happen next.

"Hey, wolfie," Riku shouted, blowing whistles like calling a dog. "Wanna play fetch? Here – fetch THIS!!"

He threw the combined blades at the young wolf; Sora dodged it in time and figured it's a good enough time to unleash some combos on his two dark friends. He barely managed to give one hit to Riku and Kairi – sadly, the dark-powered Keyblades were used like a boomerang, and went right back to Sora, giving him a good blow to the head.

"AHHH!" Sora yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

He barely even got the chance to get back up when the boomerang struck him again, sending him flying a few inches and landing the ground, hard. Riku and Kairi laughed from their accomplishment; Ansem, who was watching the whole time, was quite impressed. After hitting Sora a few more times, the boomerang went straight back to their masters, becoming Keyblades once more. Sora was struggling to get back on his paws, but he couldn't; he had received heavy damage from each blow. Riku casually walks up to Sora, bending down on one knee to get a good look at his ex-friend's injuries.

"Aww, is the little puppy hurt?" He asked in a baby-mock tone of voice. "Was his new toy too rough for him? Does he want another one? Do you, Sora? Do ya? Do ya? _Do ya?_"

He kept tapping Sora's head as he said that. Sora's wolf instincts were yelling at him to rip Riku's arm off and start chewing on it. But, instead, he just made a threatening growl. Riku laughed and removed his hand from Sora.

"I wouldn't be growling, if I were you," He said. "You're in no condition to fight back – not like you always were, anyway. We just wanted to 'play' with you, just to show you powerful we are!"

Kairi walked up right next to Riku.

"Since you've seen our new powers, Sora," She said. "What do you think of us, now?"

"Do I have to keep repeating myself?" Sora said as he got back up. "You should already know what I think of you both!"

Riku hit him with a Darkball, before Sora even got a chance to react. Sora fell to the ground again. It was now Ansem's turn to say something.

"After everything you've just witnessed from your friends, you're still too stubborn to accept the fact that darkness rules over all things?" He said when bent down to a good look at the Keyblade Master's wolf eyes. "You still understand nothing, because that's what you are: NOTHING! Nothing but a miserable little kid that enjoys playing the hero, everywhere he goes – wanting to help those who are in trouble, and beat up the ones who cause trouble. Why, without that Keyblade, you truly are nothing! You wouldn't stand a chance against anyone. They'll just simply push you away – and you wouldn't be able to help anyone!

"However, with the darkness on your side," continued Ansem. "You will not need the Keyblade as a weapon. The darkness IS your weapon! It is EVERYTHING: You can do anything you ever vision of doing; you could even help all the words – make them the way you wanted them to be. End those that doesn't please you. And most important of all, make everybody happy. So, I'm going to ask you, Sora, one _last_ time: Will you open your heart to let the darkness in and join us of saving all the worlds?"

Ansem gave Sora a moment to let this all sink in, though it wasn't really necessary; Sora already had his answer; he was just waiting for Ansem to shut up so he could say it.

"My answer is just the same as it always been," He said as got back on all four paws. "No! No! No! NO!! Not in a million years will I open my heart to the darkness, because I know everything you told me is just a lie! The darkness will not make anything happy. It'll just make them greedy, selfish, and cruel! No good will ever come from the darkness, ever! And that's all I'll say about darkness, 'cause I'm sick of saying the same thing, over and over again!"

Angry glares were displayed on the three dark users; all of them had their weapons ready.

"Then let the darkness put you out of your misery, you sightless fool!" Ansem cried.

He, Riku, and Kairi, once again, charged at Sora and giving everything they got, no longer holding anything back.

"FETCH THIS, WOLF-BOY!!" Riku exclaimed as he threw the dark boomerang at Sora.

Sora was quick at dodging the boomerang, this time; he dashed as the thing went after him. If things couldn't get any worse, Ansem was having his Dark Guardian to attack him again. Sora just barely avoided being touched by the Guardian's long, creepy hand – and being pounded by the boomerang. Ansem, Riku, and Kairi watched in amusement.

"C'mon, Sora," Riku yelled out. "We all know you can't dodge them forever! Even a wolf needs a breather, every now and then!"

"It's your own fault that this has to happen, Sora," Kairi called out. "We could've avoided all of this, if you just join us!"

"Do not waste your breath, children," Ansem said. "It was that fool's actions that caused this and his alone. Let's just witness our sacred darkness destroy him!"

Sora was soon slowing down; he knew it was pointless to continued running like this. He had to think of something to get both the Dark Guardian _and_ the Dark Boomerang off his tail.

_Think, Sora, think,_ He thought as he continued running. _What could stop those things from chasing me? Wait! That's it! If those things could hit me, why not their… Aye, why does it always take me forever to figure things out? Okay – here goes nothing!_

He took a sharp turn and went straight toward Riku, Kairi and Ansem, with the Dark Guardian and the Dark Boomerang catching up to him. Nobody saw it coming as the Dark Boomerang gave a hard blow to Riku and Kairi as it continues to chase Sora, who laughed at his accomplishment. With even more angry glares, Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblades to return to normal and brought back to them.

"Cleaver one, Sora," Kairi said. "But don't go thinking you got us beat by our own game. We still have one more trick to show you."

"Hey, Ansem," Riku called out. "You think it's about time we show wolfie-boy our _darker _magic?"

"Why, I believe it is, Riku," Ansem replied with smirk on his face. "LET US UNITE!"

Closing their eyes, all three dark warriors lifted themselves high up into the air while holding eachother's hands; Sora's mouth was open as he saw purple mist all over Riku's, Kairi's, and Ansem's bodies. Next, their eyes turned purple too when they finally open them.

"_Awake, our precious shadows,"_ They said in a mystic-like tone.

And then, three of their shadows went to the ground and disappeared. Sora knew what was coming next.

"AHHH!"

Before he could do anything, Sora was attacked hard by Riku's shadow that shot out from the ground and hit him in the gut; then came Ansem's shadow – sending a powerful blow to Sora than Riku's. And last was Kairi's – giving Sora a blow that took him up into the air and landing on the ground hard. After getting back on his paw and quickly healing himself, Sora made a break for it. He managed to avoid all of the shadows' attacks as his wolf legs kept running. Riku, Kairi, and Ansem were laughing at his foolish tactic.

"When will you learn?" Ansem asked. "It is futile to keep fighting against the darkness. It's better for all of us for you to give up now, boy!"

"Yeah, Sora – just throw in the towel already," shouted Riku. "You should know better than to keep running away! Just let our shadows finish you off so we can get this over with!"

"There's no point of denying it any longer, Sora," came Kairi. "It's over! You're finished! Darkness will always prevail! Deal with it, already! You can't beat our shadows now – they disappear into the ground right after they attack! Your Keyblade would be able to even _touch_ them!"

"Your friend is correct, once again, Sora," Ansem said. "That wretched Keyblade of yours is useless to you now – and so is your wolf ability! You've lost!"

"Guess again!" Sora shouted to them.

He then stops to a halt and lefts up his head.

"RISE!" He howled.

The next second, the three shadows popped out of the ground, looking really dazed. Sora then wasted no time to unleash powerful attacks on all three.

"WHAT!? NO!!" Ansem, Riku, and Kairi shouted in unison.

All three shadows were destroyed and vanished. Sora showed a bright smirk to Riku, Kairi, and Ansem.

"What was it you three were saying again?" He asked mockingly.

Furious glares were on all three faces; then they shouted angry cries as they dove in to destroy the lupine Keyblade Wielder. Just as Ansem made the first strike, Sora quickly dodged it and hit him hard on the face with his Keyblade. The former Wise Man was sent flying to the hard ground. Sora avoided Riku's and Kairi's attacks as he made his way toward Ansem, unleashing powerful combo attacks on him while he was down.

"Get away from him, you stupid mutt!" Riku cried out.

The young dark warrior zoomed in and tried to strike the Keyblade wielding wolf, but Sora easily dodged him and gave Riku a power swing at his gut. With both his eyes and mouth wide open, Riku slowly sank down to his knees and onto the ground. He was finished.

Ansem got back on to his feet and saw what Sora has done to Riku.

"How DARE you do that to my faithful apprentice!" He exclaimed. "Be gone, you filthy wretched being!"

Ansem then shot out a laser beam at Sora. Sora immediately dodged it by using his wolf abilities to jump out of the way and run toward the dark-follower, giving one last powerful attack with his Keyblade. Ansem fell down to the ground, trying to get back up, but it was no use – Ansem fell back down, completely unable to get back up again.

It was only Sora and Kairi now. The two stared coldly at eachother as they circled around.

"Ready to end this, Sora?" Kairi asked, holding her Keyblade firmly in both hands.

"Now more than ever!" Sora replied, making his wolf battle stance.

Kairi smirked; and then they battled. They both were dodging and blocking eachother's Keyblades for about five minuets; finally, Sora got through Kairi's block and strikes her. Kairi immediately regained herself and used her gargoyle wings to fly back up to the air. Sora then immediately jumps and attacks her, giving her every blow he could possibly give before landing on the ground. Kairi was sent falling back down; there, Sora unleashed even more attacks. Kairi fell down to her knees and lost her Keyblade, unable to use it to strike her ex-best friend. Sora held his Keyblade firmly in his mouth; one more hit should finally finish the job. Sora was about make the strike…

"No! Please, Sora!" Kairi begged. "You don't want to finish me off. I know you don't. You made a promise to me that you'll always protect me, no matter what! Are going to break that promise?"

Sora loosens his grip on the Keyblade, staring at Kairi.

"That's right, Sora," Kairi continued. "You don't want to hurt me. You never did. We're best friends. Think of all the things we used to do, together. We had so much fun: Drawing pictures on the walls of the Secret Cave, playing swordfights with eachother, dream of seeing other worlds, and, most important, enjoy eachother's company. Do you really want to throw all that away?"

Sora lowers his head from hearing all that.

"No," He replied. "I could never do that. Those are things I permanently keep in my heart, as well as all my friends. All the things I cherish go in there – things I never want to lose. And you're right, Kairi – I don't want to hurt you. My heart aches whenever my Keyblade strikes you _or_ Riku. But you know what…"

Sora brings up his Keyblade and strikes his friend in the chest.

"…YOU'RE NOT KAIRI!" He yelled. "YOU'RE A FAKE, JUST AS MUCH AS THE RIKU AND ANSEM I FAOUGHT WITH!"

Without another word, Kairi (well…the fake Kairi) fell to ground. The battle was finally over. Sora puts away his trusty Keyblade.

"About time those fakes are finished…"

Yes, Sora knew they were all fakes, all along. He just didn't say anything because he thought this was part of the second tasks: Fight the ones who you cherish, and the ones you despise. Sora then takes a good look at the unconscious imposters.

"All right, cut the act," He said. "I know you've all been faking it. So just get up and show who you three really are!"

On command, the fake Ansem, Riku, and Kairi got up and bowed to him on one knee.

"Please, forgive us, mighty Keyblade holder," They said with their heads down. "We're very sorry for putting you through all this."

"Why did you?" Sora asked firmly. "And who exactly are you guys?"

All three stood up and changed into their original forms – wolverines.

"Okay, that's settled," Sora said. "Now tell me, what the heck was that whole thing about?"

* * *

Where we last left off with Mooneye, the wolverine was congratulating the Wolfblade wielder for a job well done. 

"You have done well on learning to master, face, and defeat the very thing you fear the most, son of Huttser," He said, taking another bow. "I never expect any less from you."

"Thank you," Mooneye replied. "Now please tell me, has Lavendra opened Kingdom Wolves yet?"

The wolverine looks down.

"Well…yes and no," He replied. "It's only a matter of time till she gets her hands on controlling everything – we cannot let that happen."

"Then let me, Balto and Sora go and face her, now," Mooneye said. "We'll make sure Lavendra fails and we'll sure she's truly destroyed for good."

"None of us have any doubts that you three can stop Lavendra," said the wolverine. "We all have faith in you, the son of the great Aniu, and the young Keyblade wielder; it's just that you three need to take these tasks to better prepare yourselves for what your about to face. Not only that you three have to be physically strong, but spiritually strong, as well…"

* * *

"…Spiritually strong…?" Balto asked. 

The three wolverines have been telling him the exact same thing the other wolverine was telling Mooneye.

"In other words, you need to let loose of all your fears, doubts, and weaknesses, and fill them with courage, faith, and valor," said one of the wolverines. "That is one step into stopping Lavendra and saving our beloved Kingdom Wolves."

"So, the whole reason why you all turned into the thing I fear more than anything else – is so I can learn to master and take down my fear?" Balto asked.

"Yes," They said. "We believe if you can master your deep fear, you can master almost anything."

* * *

"…Really? I could master almost anything?" Sora asked, a little speechless. 

"Yes," one of the wolverines replied. "You have let go of the weight that's been keeping you down, far too long. When you thought you were witnessing the very thing that you fear, it weighed even more until you saw clear of what it was and fought back. All those things we've said – well, what you thought your enemy said – was just a test – a test to see if you're strong willed no matter what, and it gives pleasure to say that you've passed."

Sora felt both astonished and proud of himself; he always sticks to what he believes in and he never lets anyone or anything change it for him.

"Now, Keyblade wielder, you only have two more tasks to finish," said the wolverines.

"What!?" Sora asked, surprised. "More tasks!?"

The wolverines smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," They replied. "But this time, you'll be accompanied by your friends again."

"You mean Balto and Mooneye?" Sora asked.

The wolverines nodded.

"But there's one thing I don't get: why do we have to do these task if Lavendra is close to reaching Kingdom Wolves?"

"So you three will be better prepared when the time comes to fight her," replied the wolverine. "You'd be able to see through her tricks, avoid her dirty tactics, and have no doubts on defeating her."

"Well – why won't you just help us fight her then?" Sora asked. "If you guys were strong enough to scare me and give me good hits, we could all beat Lavendra in no time!"

All three wolverines lowered their heads in shame.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," replied the head wolverine. "We were only that strong because your fears thought that's how powerful we are. Lavendra is far too powerful and too intelligent to be fooled by us. We'd be useless to you. But you shouldn't worry; you're all incredibly far from being weak. And once you three have completed all the tasks, you all will have what it takes to stop her, for good."

Sora thought of this for a moment; what they said seemed true to him. The memory of Lavendra pushing him and Mooneye away like nothing had flown right into his head. If they're going to stop Lavendra, they need to be rightfully prepared in order to take her down – and prove they have what it takes to protect Kingdom Wolves.

"Yeah, you're right," Sora spoke at last, "These tasks, so far, are making me a lot stronger and wiser in battle. Maybe if I keep this up, I can beat Lavendra without a problem."

"Yes, now – we only ask you one more thing," The wolverines said to the three warriors at the same time.

"What's that?" Sora, Balto, and Mooneye asked.

"Howl," The wolverines replied. "Howl to let everyone know that this task was a victory to you – that you have the courage, power, and faith to do what needs to be accomplished. Howl to Lavendra and her subordinates, so they know you have the will to stop them and save Kingdom Wolves."

In their separate places, Sora, Balto, and Mooneye took a deep breath and let go a victorious howl that filled the entire room their in. A second later, a quick flash appeared and they found themselves in some sort of corridor, this time, they were together again.

"Balto! Mooneye!" Sora shouted when he saw them.

"Sora!" They said in unison and ran up to him.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked.

"We're fine." Mooneye replied.

"Did you guys…have to…?"

Mooneye and Balto looked at eachother with the same expression on their faces, then back at Sora.

"Yeah, we both had to fight our own fears," Balto replied. "Did you?

"Yes," Sora replied. "What was your guys' fear?"

"Mine was my father seeing me as nothing but a failure." Mooneye said.

"And mine was seeing Jenna, Kodi, Boris, Steele and everyone else turned into Heartless because we were too late to stop Lavendra," Balto said. "What about you, Sora?"

"I saw my friend, Riku," Sora began. "But…he was still following the darkness, and still under Ansem's control. And to make it even worse: Kairi joined them and was using the darkness, too."

They all looked at eachother for a few seconds before saying anything.

"Well, we still need to keep going," Mooneye said, staring at the destination they need to go. "We have two more tasks to finish and three monsters to stop."

"You're right," Balto said, going next to Mooneye. "I want to I stop Lavendra, so the thing I fear most never comes true."

Sora agreed with them both.

"Yeah, and this time, we'll accomplish the tasks together."

Mooneye and Balto nodded in agreement.

"Oh, by the time, Sora – I would like to thank you," Mooneye said.

"What for?" Sora asked.

"For giving me back my confidence," Mooneye said. "When I was battling my fear, I first had doubts that I'd be able to beat it, since it looked so much like my father. It wasn't until I remember you telling us to stay positive that I had the courage to defeat my fear. You were right, Sora, if I were to stay negative, I would've lost for sure. But if I stay positive, I no longer had any doubts on finishing off my fear. Thank you, Sora."

Sora smiled and nodded, feeling real proud that Mooneye had followed his heart and no longer feels weak. For the first time since he's met him, Sora now sees a different a Mooneye – one with confidence, courage, and faith; things a Wolfblade wielder should truly have. And plus, Mooneye has finally discovered a new power in his enchanted eye – a power that is sure to help them in the upcoming battles they're about to face.

"Don't mention it." Sora replied.

Then they continued on the corridor, ready for the next task they have to accomplish.

* * *

End of chapter. Sorry if the battles seemed short. It took me forever trying to get it good, especially for Balto. Anyway, in the next chapter, Sora and the gang finish the two remaining tasks - and go face-to-face with Neon and Kie. I can't believe that I'm close to finishing this story! I only have **THREE **chapters to go! Once again, thanks for your wonderful reviews. I hope to hear more from you soon. 


	34. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note! Please read it entirely!**

Hi there, everyone. You were probably hoping to see the next chapter of Kingdom Wolves finally. But I'm afraid that is not gonna happen. I already announced this a couple months ago on my profile, but this is for those who haven't read it: Kingdom Wolves is officially CANCELED.

I'm sorry to disappoint you all who have waiting years to read chapter 34, but I'm sad to say that I have lost full interest in this story quite some time ago. It was never meant to end like this, but other projects and real life kept getting in the way. And when I actually _did_ try to go back to writing chapter 34, I'd like look back at my old chapters and see just how silly they were, and how much I lacked of literature back then. Now, I'm happy that you guys were able to overlook all that, but now…I just can't. That huge spark that got me to write this has burned out long ago. I'm sorry.

**However**, in spite of all this, this does not mean that you'll never see the ending of Kingdom Wolves. A fellow writer name Owldusk asked if he could take over and finish the story, which I happily let him. I've sent him notes of how I wanted to end the story, and I think he'll do well with them. So, if you want to see the ending of Kingdom Wolves, check out his profile. **Owldusk.** He'll have the entire story (with some changes) on his profile and the last three remaining chapters. Please show him the support and respect you have given me throughout the years. I commend him for taking over the project; otherwise there'll probably never be a conclusion to Kingdom Wolves.

That's all I have to say for now. I would like to thank all those have read, reviewed, faved, watched, and supported me all these years. From the moment I got my first positive review, I actually felt that I could fly around the world of how happy I was. Thank you all—and thank you, Owldusk. I know you'll do your best for Kingdom Wolves, and that's all I ask.

Fan Boy 101


End file.
